Between Light and Shadow
by DD42
Summary: She was a princess, born into nobility and the comforts of the kingdom of man. He was a Demon Lord, a monster she was taught to hate and fear along with the rest of his kind. But, when a near death experience leads to a chance encounter, the events that follow will have her questioning all that she knows and leave her walking a line…between light and shadow. (Fantasy AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Between Light and Shadow**_

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another foray into the Fairy Tail universe. For those of you who are familiar with my stories, I welcome you back. For those of you who are not familiar with me, I welcome you and hope you enjoy the first of many chapters to come.

This time, I will be writing a Fantasy AU with a Demon Lord END Natsu and Princess Lucy theme…though it may not be what you're expecting from a story such as this as I will be focusing on other characters as well.

I've had this idea in my head for a long time now and have now finally had the time to start working on it; something I find to be very exciting, starting a new story and all that jazz.

Note, the rating for this story is "T" for now but it may change depending on where I go with this plot and subject matter wise.

As always, I hope you will give your honest opinion with your review and if you have any questions regarding this story feel free to ask it in your review which I will either reply to in the next chapter or respond to ASAP, or you can PM me; whatever works for you! Just please don't be too harsh with your criticisms…there's only so much a guy can take.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima and Kodansha Comics USA own it. If I did own Fairy Tail…well let's just say some things would be different.

So without further ado *cracks neck and knuckles*, let's begin!

XXXX

DESCRIPTION: She was a princess, born into nobility and the comforts of the kingdom of man. He was a Demon Lord, a monster she was taught to hate and fear along with the rest of his kind. But, when a near death experience leads to a chance encounter, the events that follow will have her questioning all that she knows and leave her walking a line…between light and shadow.

XXXX

CHAPTER 1: A Fateful Beginning

XXXX

 _The hallway stretched out before her while large pane windows casted long shadows from the midmorning sun. Her gown trailed behind her, silently ghosting over the floor while her footsteps echoed off the polished, dark marble floor as she proceeded down the corridor at a steady, even pace._

 _This place…she had no memory of this place._

 _In fact she did not recognize it. It was completely foreign to her._

 _She knew for a fact that it wasn't her castle. It wasn't her home._

 _As she walked, she passed old suits of armor that silently stood at attention, as if ready to spring back to life at a moment's notice while even older paintings of dragons and people were spaced out in between at certain intervals. The gnawing feeling that she was being watched by both the armor and the paintings made itself known at the back of her mind but she ignored it, keeping her eyes focused forward._

 _Eventually, after an unknown time of walking, the hallway came to an end at as set of heavy, mahogany wooden doors; two suits of armor standing on each side. Suddenly, the armors came to life, bowing their heads to her in a gesture of respect before their hands moved and opened the doors for her._

"… _Thank you." She said hesitantly, a nervous smile forming on her lips as she nodded in courtesy to the once inanimate guards._

 _She proceeded into the room beyond, finding that she had entered a cozy study. Shelves of books lined the walls to her left while a grand fireplace dominated the wall to her right. Two, leather clad armchairs with a coffee table in between them were set before the fireplace._

 _Her attention was then drawn to a desk and chair at the back of the room. It was simple in design but possessed a certain elegance within that simplicity, a fact made apparent by the daylight that reflected off its polished surface. A double set of doors were opened behind the desk while two stained glass windows of dragons were set on both sides of the doors._

" _Awake now are we?" A voice said; deep and smoky but possessing and odd smoothness to it._

 _She froze where she stood._

 _Her eyes snapped to the doors, which led out onto a wide, open setback terrace. And leaning against the railing of the terrace was a man. The light from the outside obscured his features, but she could see him look over his shoulder and smile at her._

" _I've been expecting you." He added, fully turning around as he began to walk towards her…_

XXXX

 _ **Castle Heartfilia, City of Magnolia…**_

…And then she woke up.

With a slight gasp, Lucy Heartfilia awoke from her slumber as she sat upright in her large four poster bed. Blinking rapidly, it took her a minute to realize she had been dreaming.

"That dream again?" Lucy whispered to herself, running her hand through her long, golden hair.

"Why do I keep dreaming of that place…of _him_?"

It had been the seventh time that month that she had experienced the reoccurring dream. It had started out of the blue, at the most of irregular of times and she had no idea as to what it meant or entailed.

"Ugh," Lucy muttered, "I hope this ends soon. I really hate waking up like this."

With a huff, she settled back down into her bed sheets and pulled her thick downy comforter over her head. She closed her eyes, hoping to go back to the dream she had originally fallen asleep to; a dream of being at the summer villa and relaxing at the nearby beach.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Oh come on." Lucy groaned into her pillow at the sound of her door being firmly wrapped upon.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Princess?" Came the soft muffled voice of a woman, "Princess are you awake?"

"Lucy-sama, it's time to wake up!" A second voice called out.

"Lu-chan!" A third voice added, "Lu-chan, c'mon you're parents are waiting for you!"

With a slightly irritated huff, Lucy sluggishly lifted her head up from beneath her covers and looked to her nightstand where her lacrima clock sat. Its bright blue numbers and letters read: 08:30 AM.

Her alarm, was supposed to be set for seven thirty in the morning, on the dot…and she had forgotten to set it.

Grumbling about forgetting to set her alarm and her rather off kilter dream, Lucy sat up once more and stretched her arms up and over her head.

"I'm up, I'm up." Lucy called out, "Come in, come in."

The door opened to reveal three women. Two wore maid outfits while the other wore the formal uniform associated with the Heartfilia family.

The first woman, was the head maid of the Heartfilia and her caretaker since birth, Virgo.

Virgo had served Lucy's mother when she was pregnant and then, along with her parents, took care of Lucy from then on. She was petite, with short pink hair and vibrant blue eyes while maintaining a rather neutral expression on her face.

But Lucy had seen that expression change to one of delight and mischief many times in the past, showing that the maid wasn't completely devoid of emotion. It was also a little known fact that aside from being the head maid, Virgo was one of the Heartfilia family's most proficient bodyguards…something she had revealed more than once in the past.

The second woman, was Lucy's personal maid, dear friend, and mage in training; Juvia Lockser.

Juvia's parents were water mages who had loyally served under Lucy's father for a number of years but had tragically passed away when Juvia was young. Having not the heart to let Juvia be taken into an orphanage, lest he dishonor the memory of her parent's, Lucy's father had taken Juvia into the care of the Heartfilia family. Juvia and Lucy had quickly become friends and it was not unusual to see the two run about the castle with other children playing various games of make believe.

Juvia had insisted, however, the she repay the Heartfilia's for their kindness. Lucy's father said it was unnecessary to contemplate such a thing but Juvia had been… _persistent_ in insisting that she be of use to the family. Relenting, Lucy's father had agreed and at age ten, Juvia had been trained to be Lucy's maid. Aside from assisting Lucy, Juvia had also inherited her parent's affinity for water magic. In fact, so gifted was Juvia with her powers that Aquarius, the personal body guard to Lucy's parents and fellow water mage, had taken it upon herself to train the young maid in the water arts.

As far as appearances went, Juvia was a fairly striking woman with a slim, curvaceous body, heart shaped face, expressive blue eyes and equally, flowing blue hair. Like Virgo, she wore a maid's outfit but hers was long sleeved rather than short sleeved.

And last but not least, there was the third woman, clad in uniform and also one of Lucy's beloved friends; Levy McGarden.

Levy was petite, like Virgo, and had long blue hair which she kept tied back with a thick, black ribbon and warm, brown eyes. She wore a white field coat with the Heartfilia crest patched onto both her shoulders, a waist length high collar undershirt, white formal leggings and knee high leather boots.

Like Juvia, Levy's parents had served Lucy's family faithfully for a number of years as scribes and script mages to the house of Heartfilia. Levy's father had handled legal matters for Lord Heartfilia while her mother was the head librarian of the house and overseer of the other scribes. However, one day the two had been asked to attend a summons in the Capital City of Crocus to assist in creating a trade agreement with a neighboring kingdom. Their journey and help in the capital had been successful but it was on their return trip that tragedy struck. Levy's parents, along with their guards, had been ambushed by a group of bandits…and it was not until two weeks later that their bodies were discovered in shallow graves in the neighboring woods.

Levy, from then on, was raised by her Aunt and Uncle, who were also script mages. She had known Juvia and Lucy ever since they were small and had found a kindred spirit in Juvia with both of them having lost their parents. Together, the three girls had been inseparable.

As the years passed, Levy displayed her skill with the script magic she had inherited from her family and had perfected her skills to point where she was referred two as the "walking encyclopedia." So impressed was Lucy's father with Levy's knowledge and script prowess that he gave her a Lieutenant's commission and appointment as the personal aide to the leader of the Third Company of the Heartfilia family's elite Fairy Tail Guard; Captain Gajeel Redfox.

Together, Virgo, Juvia and Levy entered Lucy's room to assist their friend/charge in beginning her morning routine.

"Lu-chan, honestly, did you forget to set your alarm again?" Levy asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oops." Lucy yawned while sheepishly rubbing her neck.

"We can't be having much more of that now can we Princess?" Virgo said as she drew the blinds, letting in the bright morning light.

Lucy winced at the intensity of the light and instantly retreated beneath her covers.

"Can't I just sleep in from time to time?" Lucy's muffled voice came from beneath the sheets, making the other women giggle in amusement.

"Sorry Princess, but that is something only reserved for the weekends or when you're ill." Virgo said, pulling the covers away from Lucy, "Now come on; up, up!"

Lucy groaned as she shambled out of bed where Juvia's awaiting hands guided her to her vanity. Sitting down before the mirror, Juvia let Virgo tend to the gentle task of combing Lucy's hair while Juvia herself made Lucy's bed before moving to the adjacent room to draw a bath.

"Did my parents send you?" Lucy addressed Virgo.

"Aye," Virgo replied, "they figured you might have accidently overslept and sent Juvia and I to get you. Lieutenant McGarden happened to cross paths with us and tagged along."

Levy, on the other hand, was turning over the book that had resided on the nightstand in her hands.

"How's the book coming so far?" Levy asked.

"It's great Lev'," Lucy replied with a smile, "I love it. Thanks for lending it to me."

"So I see." Levy said with a mischievous grin of her own, "The pages of chapter twenty seem to be well read; enjoying the steamy parts aren't we Lu-chan? Does what you read make for some interesting late night dreams?"

"Levy!" Lucy protested at her friends teasing while the blunette simply chortled in response.

"Aw relax Lu', compared to some of the stuff I've seen Erza read, this book is tame." Levy replied.

"Don't remind me." Lucy added with a shudder, "There's smut and then there's…there's whatever the hell Erza reads."

Lucy shuddered again when she thought back to the rather salacious books the red headed beauty loved to read in her down time.

"Mind your tongue." Virgo said, tapping Lucy on the head, "But yes, Captain Scarlet certainly has…unique taste when it comes to literature."

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she and Second Lieutenant Fernandes acted some of that stuff out in their down time." Levy continued.

"Erza and Jellal really are close aren't they?" Lucy asked with a whimsical smile.

"Oh Lu-chan, don't play coy. You and I both know that those two have been head over heels for each other ever since Jellal joined the Second Company. Sometimes I wish they would stop futzing around and just come clean with everyone." Levy said with a dramatic sigh.

"The policy of non-fraternization is quite clear Lieutenant Mcgarden, you should be well aware of this as you are one of this family's leading scribes." Virgo said.

"R-Right, sorry." Levy said with an embarrassed blush.

"…However," Virgo added slyly, "there are no rules for what goes on behind closed doors…or in bed if I may add."

Virgo's statement left both girls with tints of red coloring their cheeks.

"Lucy-sama." Juvia announced, sticking her head out of the bathroom, "Your bath is ready for you. Juvia made sure to add extra bubbles this time."

"Be right there Juvia," Lucy replied as Virgo finished with her hair.

"Can you two let my parents know that I'll be with them as soon as Juvia and I finish my bath?" Lucy asked Virgo as she stood from the vanity.

"Of course Princess." Virgo said with a bow.

"Sorry Lu' I have to get back to Gajeel or he'll skin my hide for being late again." Levy added as she gave Lucy a hug, "I'll just meet you at lunch in the gardens."

"Same spot?" Lucy asked.

"Same spot." Levy confirmed with a smile before leaving the bedroom and going on her way. Virgo gave Lucy a bow and closed the doors on her way out.

Cracking her neck, Lucy turned on her heel and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door, the she was greeted with a wave of heat and steam that warmed her skin in an instant. The marble and porcelain gleamed in the light provided by the wide windows that overlooked the forest and valley below the castle.

"Ahhh," Lucy sighed contently as she stripped out of her night gown, "that feels great."

Upon stepping into the water of the bath, which was recessed into the floor, the sensation was only amplified. Lucy let out a deep, throaty hum as she sank down into the water as the bubble rich water formed around her shoulders. Quickly dunking her head and pulling her hair back, Lucy reclined into the tub and stared out the window.

"Did you sleep well Lucy-sama?" Juvia asked, kneeling down behind Lucy while gently running her fingers across the water's surface.

"For the most part, yes." Lucy replied, stifling another yawn before pinching her brow.

"What's wrong?" Juvia said, noting Lucy's stressed expression.

"I had that stupid dream again." Lucy gave an annoyed sigh, "It's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Again?" Juvia questioned, slightly alarmed, "Lucy-sama, don't you think you should talk to someone about this?"

"And tell them what?" Lucy grunted, "I don't even know what it means, let alone why I started having it."

Lucy kicked up her feet in exasperation, sending water and suds out and onto the tiled floor.

"I just want to go back to my dreams of relaxing on the beach and meeting wonderful guys!" Lucy exclaimed, making Juvia giggle in amusement.

"Like many things, Juvia is sure this will pass. Perhaps it's just something random that your mind is trying to tell you, ne?" Juvia asked.

"Juvia, I think if my mind was trying to tell me something, I would have heard it by now." Lucy said with a smirk. It was then that she grabbed the soap off of the nearby dish and began to lather up.

"Speaking of "wonderful guys"," Juvia inquired, "how did Lucy-sama's visit with her last suitor fare?"

Lucy's response was a dark, humorless chuckle.

"Lucy-sama kicked her suitor out of the window again…didn't she?" Juvia asked wryly.

"I wasn't even five minutes into meeting the guy and he had already tried to grope me!" Lucy exclaimed, "I mean, honestly; doesn't anyone have a shred of decency anymore!?"

"I'm sure not all men are like that Lucy-sama." Juvia said calmly, having listened to Lucy go on similar rants in the past.

"Well considering my father has picked out most of my proclaimed "suitors" so far, I have been led to believe otherwise!" Lucy said, crossing her arms with a "harrumph!"

"For crying out loud Juvia," Lucy continued, "my father is one of the most important men in the kingdom. You'd think he'd have a little more common sense when it comes to things like this."

"You're father means well. As does your mother. They love you and just want you to be happy." Juvia said, using her magic to manipulate the water of the bath to move and swirl around her wrist and fingers.

"I know," Lucy said with a sigh, "I just wish they'd let me make my own choices from time to time that's all."

"Juvia is certain you'll find "mister right"soon enough." Juvia said with a warm smile, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "But for now, trust in your parent's judgement."

Lucy reached up to hold Juvia's hand with her own, looking over the shoulder with a similar smile.

"You're a hopeless romantic you know that right?" Lucy said wryly.

"Would you expect anything less?" Juvia replied as both women broke into a brief fit of laughter.

XXXX

It wasn't long before Lucy had completed her bath, toweled herself off and had dressed with Juvia's help.

Her long, golden blonde hair was now tied into an elegant knot while her chocolate brown eyes were accented by a light shading of eye shadow. She wore an elegant pink, long sleeved dress that left her shoulders bare while a small corset hugged her waist. A dark red lace choker around her neck completed her look for the day.

Her heels clicked on the floor while Juvia silently followed behind her as the two women made their way to the dining hall where her parents were expecting her.

Along the way, the two passed various maids, servants, guards and other castle staff who greeted Lucy with warm tidings and bows of respect. Lucy replied warmly to each gesture and even stopped to briefly chat for a minute or two with a servant or guard.

In the castle, everyone knew each other and therefore, everyone was treated like family. That entailed courtesy, respect, and camaraderie; the three words that had defined the Heartfilia bloodline throughout the generations.

Finally reaching their destination, Lucy and Juvia entered the dining hall just as breakfast was being served to the main table; where Lord Jude Heartfilia and Lady Layla Heartfilia sat.

Jude was a tall man with broad shoulders and a rather serious disposition. His dark blond hair was cut short and slicked back while a mustache graced his upper lip. His dark eyes held lines of worry at the edges, evidence of his many years as lord of his land. He wore a navy blue button down and black slacks as opposed the uniform he wore when on official duties in service of the king.

Lucy was the exact image of Layla, albeit, who Lucy was destined to look like later in her life. From her gentle smile, her heart shaped face and kind, warm heart, both mother and daughter could pass as one in the same. Layla wore a sleeveless blue gown that had a series of straps across her open back. Her long, golden colored hair was kept straight but was braided at the sides and back of her head. A thin, silver diadem with a sapphire in the center covered her forehead.

"There you are!" Jude exclaimed as he set down his newspaper as Lucy took her seat while Juvia stood off to the side.

"Your mother and I were beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

"Sorry daddy." Lucy said with an embarrassed smile.

"Good morning sleepy head." Layla chimed, "You obviously had a good night's sleep if you were this late to the table."

"You could say that mama." Lucy said as a servant placed her breakfast down before her; a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Well, at least you didn't sleep till one in the afternoon." Jude teased with a smile.

"One time! That was one time, okay!?" Lucy exclaimed while her father chuckled in amusement.

"Now dear," Layla added pleasantly, "you shouldn't be one to poke fun. After all, remember how when we were younger we'd stay up all night and sleep into the afternoons?"

"I remember more than that." Jude said as he nonchalantly took a deep sip of his coffee.

Layla gave a knowing, almost whimsical laugh while Lucy blanched at the implications of what her father had just said.

"As do I my dear, as do I." Layla said dreamily, "I remember our late night swims and the time spent next to the fireplace as we'd-"

"Ew! Ew!" Lucy cried out in obvious disgust, but much to her parent's amusement, "I don't need to be hearing this!"

"Why not?" Jude inquired, "I'm sure when you find a man of your own, you'll be finding interesting ways to spend your quality time."

"I'm aware of that, but at least I won't brag about it in front of my kids." Lucy quipped.

"We'll see." Jude said simply while Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling none the less.

Breakfast proceeded with light banter between the family before the servants took the empty plates and utensils away.

"So, what's going on today?" Lucy asked, addressing her father.

"Well, you, your mother and I will be attending the briefing this afternoon followed by your lessons with Captain Scarlet and Captain Dreyar's Lieutenant's." Jude replied.

"So nothing noteworthy really?" Lucy asked, "Same as usual?"

"…Well, there is something I'd like to speak with you about after the briefing but it can wait." Jude said after a slight pause, his wife casting him a knowing look.

"Okay," Lucy said, not picking up the meaning behind her mother's gaze, "what's it about?"

"It can wait." Was Jude's reply, his tone leaving no further room for questioning.

"Come now, we'd best get to the briefing lest we keep everyone waiting."

XXXX

The briefing, as it was called, entailed a series of reports concerning the security of the castle, city and surrounding lands along with various other matters ranging from trade with neighboring towns and villages to updates from both the capital and the other areas of the kingdom.

The meeting itself was held in a chamber located deep within the castle and consisted of the main family, their attendants, the Captains of the Guard and their Lieutenants along with Jude's advisors.

Currently, Lucy and Layla sat next to Jude while facing a crescent moon shaped table while a three dimensional holographic map was displayed at the center of the room via a lacrima projector. At the table, facing their lord, was the aforementioned ensemble of Guards and Advisors.

Taking up the left side of the table were the Captains of Fairy Tail's Fourth and Third Company Guards and their Lieutenants; Fourth Captain Loke Estrella, Second Lieutenant Aquarius Cascada and Third Captain Gajeel Redfox and Lieutenant Levy McGarden.

The right side of the table belonged to the Captains of the Second and First Company's; Second Captain Erza Scarlet, Second Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes and First Captain Laxus Dreyar and Second Lieutenant Freed Justine.

And at the center of the table sat Jude's two oldest and most trusted advisors; Makarov Dreyar-Laxus's grandfather-and Porlyusica Lachäwr. Together, the assembled men and women formed Jude's personal council who helped him ensure that the law of the land was enforced and that peace was upheld in their part of the kingdom.

The briefing had been going for an hour now and had mainly consisted of reports of bandit activity near the borders of Jude's land, a proposed trade plan between Magnolia and the Capital of Crocus and of a meeting of Lords and Kings from the different kingdoms to be held before the New Year.

"And now we move onto the matter of the Barbarian Horde that has been plaguing the north of the Kingdom." Makarov said, adjusting some papers before him.

"Ah yes, what about them?" Jude asked, his interest piqued.

"We received word from Sir Arcadios that the Royal Army was successful in routing the Barbarians from the Northern Frontier and were driven across the Ishgar River…" Makarov replied, pointing to the lacrima hologram that flickered to life at the center of the room.

It displayed a map of Earthalnd; the world they all called home.

The known world was divided into three key lands; the lands of man and the demon realm. The lands were divided by the Ishgar River, a mighty, natural barrier that ran from the North before forking off to the Southeast and Southwest and ending at the sea.

The lands of man were two separate empires consisting of the Albareth Empire in the West while the Ishgar Alliance resided in the East.

The Albareth Empire was controlled by the mysterious Emperor Spriggan and was the larger half of the lands of man while the Ishagar Alliance-consisting of fifteen independent kingdoms-were governed by their own separate Kings, Queens and Lords who vowed to stand united in the face of any hostile aggression. Magnolia City and the Capital of Crocus were located in the Kingdom of Fiore, which bordered the Ishgar River to the South…

…Along with the Demon Realm. The only thing separating the two lands was the river.

On the holographic map, while the lands of man were colored blue, the demon Realm was colored a vibrant red. As Makarov and Jude discussed the situation with the barbarians, Lucy found her attention focusing on the legendary "cursed" realm.

It was a place that had many names; The Dead Lands, the Forsaken Earth, The Demons Playground, Hell on Earth. The list went on…but there was one everyone knew and feared the most; The Tartarus Empire.

For as long as anyone could remember, the demons of the Tartarus Empire and humanity had been going at each other's throats in wars for power and control of the neighboring lands. There had been destruction and countless numbers of deaths on both sides with neither side willing to give in to the other. It had been only four hundred years ago that the demons suddenly retreated from the lands of man and turned their attention inwards to their own empire. For what reason nobody knew…and nobody asked. They were content with the relative peace that followed and focused on the future.

And for as long as Lucy could remember, she had heard horror stories whispered by guards, maids and travelers about the accursed land across the river. She had been taught by her father to hate the creatures that lived in the Empire for they were enemies to all and would ruthlessly kill anyone without a moment's hesitation…just for the fun of it.

But still, despite what she had been taught, Lucy always held a slight curiosity towards the demon realm.

Lucy knew that most of the stories she had heard were simply fear driven fabrications told to scare children or entertain around a campfire. But she also knew that even some stories had a grain of truth to them…hence her interest.

" _I wonder, what is really hiding on the other side of the river?"_ Lucy mused in her head, _"Are there really monsters that live there or was it all for the sake of spook stories?"_

Lucy sighed to herself.

Either way, she'd never truly find any answer to her questions. As curious as she was, she had no plans to pay a visit to the Tartarus Empire; either in this life or the next. The place was just too unknown and dangerous to ever consider traveling to and as Virgo had told her once, it was a place not for a "refined" woman such as herself.

"…And despite the fact that the Alliance and Albareth Empire are not on the best of speaking terms, they agreed to handle the barbarians once they crossed the border." Makarov continued his report, his voice snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Define "handle"?" Loke asked.

"He means they were herded to where no one would have to deal with them again." Laxus said.

"Right into the Tartarus Empire…like lambs to the slaughter. How much do you want to bet they were wiped out as soon as they stepped foot into the place?" Gajeel sneered.

"Bet or no bet," Erza said, "it's safe to assume that the barbarian threat has been permanently dealt with. The demons, from all accounts, are fiercely protective of their lands…they don't tolerate trespassers barging into their territory."

"How long ago was this?" Jude asked, "I remember being aware that the Army had launched a campaign against the barbarians but I was unaware as to how it was progressing."

"Sir Arcadios pushed the barbarians across the Ishgar two weeks ago." Porlyusica answered.

"Emperor Spriggan's elite guards and their forces were waiting for them once the barbarians crossed to Albareth's side of the river. Given the fact that the Spriggan Twelve have a merciless reputation, it's safe to say that it took just as long to force the Horde into Tartarus's territory. We were made aware that their campaign had been successful only three days ago when the last of the horde had been driven into the demon realm."

"And no one has heard anything since?" Jude inquired.

"Aye." The guards and advisors said in unison.

"In all likelihood the barbarians only made it so far inland before the demons realized they were there." Makarov said.

"Then it's safe to assume the matter has been dealt with. At long last the curse of the barbarian horde has ended." Jude announced.

"But how long until a new curse takes its place." Layla spoke up.

"Lady Heartfilia is right." Erza said, "Just because one problem has been solved doesn't mean a dozen more won't spring up to take its place."

"I know." Jude gave a lengthy sigh, "But, we'll handle it in the same manner that we always do."

"One bridge at a time?" Loke answered with a cheeky grin.

"Bingo." Jude replied, turning his attention back to Makarov.

"Is there anything else you or the others have to say?"

"No, I think we're pretty much done here for today. We'll reconvene back here for next week's meeting." Makarov said.

"Then we're adjourned." Jude finished as the Captains, Lieutenants and Advisors rose and bowed before making their way out of the chamber.

"I think I'll be off to the library now if anyone needs me." Layla announced as she pecked Jude on the cheek before doing the same to Lucy.

"And I have my lesson with Erza and the others to get to. Erza will never let me hear the end of it if I'm late for one of her sessions." Lucy added as well.

"Wait Lucy, before you head off to the courtyard for your lesson, could you spare a few minutes with me please?" Jude said.

"Is this about what you mentioned at breakfast?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Jude said, pausing slightly before reaching into his back trouser pocket to retrieve a small envelope.

"A magic letter? Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Lucy inquired, noting the pink coloration and intricate patterns on the sides.

"This came in the mail yesterday afternoon." Jude said opening the letter as the holographic image appeared from a small crystal on the inside.

"I received a letter like this one, but it was more formal in nature." Jude said, "This one was meant for you."

Lucy took the letter from her father and began to read the projected image just as the image of man's picture appeared. He had short, almost spikey blue hair, sharp features, dark eyes, and a strange tattoo over his right brow. His smile was as confident as it was meant to be seductive.

"I know this man, this is Duke Bora Il Bugiardo. He's a lord from Eastern Fiore." Lucy muttered to herself.

But as soon as she read the first two lines of the letter, she knew why the letter had be addressed to her.

 _My dearest Lucy,_ it read, _I send this letter to you in hopes of making your acquaintance. You see my dear, you have caught my eye and I have since become irrevocably smitten with you._

" _Another suitor!?"_ Lucy thought incredulously _, "Another damn suitor!? And this quickly too!?"_

Lucy looked at her father, a grimace and glare of sheer annoyance gracing her countenance.

"Lucy…" Jude said calmly only for Lucy to promptly tear the letter in two. Jude sighed, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Do you know how expensive those things are?" Jude asked flatly.

"They can bill me." Lucy sassed, her brow twitching in annoyance.

"And before you ask, my answer is no." Lucy continued, "Dad…I can't believe you're already trying to set me up with someone else! After the last couple of guys you made me visit I thought you'd get the hint by now!"

"You're not going to hear Duke Bugiardo out on what he has to say?" Jude replied, "He seems genuinely interested in you."

"So did the last few creeps you sent me too." Lucy retorted, "And I wound up kicking them out the window or through the ceiling because they were getting a little too "interested" in me."

"This time may be different." Jude countered, "Duke Bugiardo is a refined young man whom I've spoken with in the past. I will admit that the last few suitors have been questionable in nature but I can personally vouch for the duke."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested dad." Lucy replied, pinching her brow.

"This is starting to get old dad. I'm tired of you trying to set me up with guys who are only interested in not just my looks but our family's prestige and money. Can't you just let me find someone of my own choosing; someone who will accept me and love me just as I am and not as Princess Lucy Heartfilia?"

Jude paused for a minute before moving his hand to his waist.

"What if I told you that your mother and I both discussed this matter…and that she thinks you should take some time to get acquainted with the duke?"

"What?" Lucy said, surprised, "Mom is taking your side with this?"

"We're not taking sides Lucy, we just want what's best for you and for our family." Jude maintained, "We're not doing this to annoy you, we just want you to think about your future."

"Who says I haven't?" Lucy replied, "What if I'm fine with the way things are?"

"Unfortunately, as much as you may enjoy "the way things are", you cannot keep up this routine of turning down every man who takes an interest in you." Jude answered tersely.

"Lucy, you are nineteen turning twenty. You'll have more responsibilities to handle soon enough and you will need to assert yourself as a member of the Heartfilia family. That includes settling down, starting a family and ensuring that our bloodline is preserved; that we can maintain the duty that was entrusted to our family ever since the Alliance was formed. Do you remember what that duty is?"

Lucy averted her eyes to the floor but answered her father.

"To guard the Alliance and her people by any means necessary. To ensure that peace and prosperity are upheld in the land."

Jude smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder but that only deepened her frown.

"Lucy, your mother and I did this song and dance long before you were born. Although she and I did wed out of love-the same love you were born from-we also wed and conceived you out of the duty we owe to the people of Fiore and Ishgar. And your time has come to do the same. Please….accept the Dukes invitation to meet him and invest some honest time into seeing what he has to offer. Do it not for me, your mother, or yourself but for the people and country our family has sworn to protect."

Lucy bit her lip and clenched her fist in frustration.

After a moment's pause, she answered her father.

"…I know my duty."

Jude pulled Lucy into the best comforting hug he could manage.

"This sucks…I know." Jude said, "But there may be a silver lining to this. He may turn out to be the man you're looking for. Now, I've arranged for you to meet the Duke later in the week. He's currently in Crocus on business and has agreed to meet you at a halfway point along the river to spare you the trouble of traveling to the east. You'll leave tomorrow morning as it's a two day trip so you best start to prepare after your lesson."

Lucy could only sigh in both apprehension and exasperation.

XXXX

"Honestly, the nerve of my father!" Lucy yelled as she lashed out at Freed, their swords deflecting off one another.

"It infuriates me to no end when he does something like this!"

Lucy, now dressed in a practice uniform and her hair tied into a pony tail, wielded an intricately made swept hilt rapier with practiced ease as she moved to counter Freed's next strike with his own sword; a stylized rapier with the Fairy Tail Guard emblem engraved into the hilt.

Lucy dodged the strike from the green haired Lieutenant and parried his attack.

"Now, now, Lucy." Freed said calmly, "You can't blame your father for this, he only has your best interest in mind."

"Best interest?" Lucy quipped, "You weren't there the last few times he tried to set me up with someone."

"Oh trust us, we didn't need to be there." Evergreen said in light hearted tone as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, not when you kick the guys so hard you practically send them into orbit. Hell, we can hear their cries of pain no matter where they are!" Bickslow said back, the hooded guard grinning like a madman. Hovering in the air around him were five winged puppets shaped like miniature barrels and decorated with unique expressions.

Evergreen had wavy brown hair and sharp, beautiful features with a pair of trendy glasses covering her eyes. She wore the standard Fairy Tail uniform and kept a short sword sheathed horizontaly at her lower back.

Bickslow was tall with an athletic build and had his uniform fashioned in a way that allowed him to make full use of his acrobatic abilities. He had short purple colored hair that covered his forehead while a triangular, slotted visor hid his glowing green eyes and facial tattoo.

The two lieutenants, both Laxus's and Freed's fellow squad mates/subordinates, leaned casually against the opposite wall of the courtyard with Erza sitting on a bench in a flowerbed under the shade of a small tree. They had already had their time training and sparring with Lucy, now it was Freed's.

"I had good reason for doing so," Lucy replied with a flurry of swipes at Freed, "if you had any inclination as to how they tried to touch and bed me then you'd kick them senseless too!"

Freed locked his blade with Lucy's and once he had her in place, he struck his palm out and shoved her back. Stumbling and caught off guards, Lucy was unprepared as Freed easily struck Lucy's rapier from her hand before leveling it with her throat.

The sword bounced once and then twice on the ground before it disappeared in a puff of smoke, quickly turning into a golden key. The key was identical to a series of other keys that Lucy wore on a key ring attached to her belt along with a well-used whip.

"Your frustration is making you careless. How are you supposed to fend for yourself in battle if you can't keep your temper in check Princess?" Freed said, lowering his blade.

"We've been teaching you this for the past five years and yet, no matter how much progress you make, you still have trouble controlling your emotions."

"Sorry Freed but not everyone is as uptight as you are." Lucy said, making an annoyed tick form on Freed's forehead.

Erza simply rolled her eyes while Evergreen and Bickslow burst out into laughter.

"Bam! Shots fired!" Bicklsow cackled.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" Mimicked his puppets.

"Enough of that," Erza said, quickly ending the war of words, "Lucy, why don't you try sparring with Freed again, this time with the help of your familiar."

Erza Scarlet, like many of the other women in the castle, was a beauty to behold. She was tall with a fit yet slim build. Her long, scarlet red hair-from which her name was derived-was tied into an elegant braid that ran all the way down her back. She wore a full suit of armor over her uniform and had recently added a flowing, crimson colored cape with the Fairy Tail emblem sewn into the back onto her armors ensemble. Her most distinctive feature was the stylized black eye patch that covered her right eye; a memento of a child hood injury she had sustained long ago.

"Yes Erza." Lucy replied, hooking her key onto the ring before drawing a new one.

"I summon my claymore!" Lucy said, infusing the key with her summoning magic as the key glowed brightly and changed shape. In the blink of an eye, the key had transformed into a basket hilted claymore sword.

Focusing her magic again, the emblem of Fairy Tail glowed to life on the top of her right hand.

"Happy!" Lucy called out, her voice being transferred through the Fairy mark.

"I need you!"

There was a moment's pause before a voice called from above.

"Aye mam!" The voice called out merrily.

Soon enough, flying down from the sky at top was a rather unusual sight. The voice belonged to a small cat with wings. Or rather, a blue colored cat…with wings. The cat banked sharply, circled the courtyard twice before fluttering to a halt just above Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" Happy said with a cheery smile and polite bow, "What's up?"

"I need your help Happy," Lucy said, "Erza's having me go another round with Freed."

"We get to fight Freed!? Cool!" Happy exclaimed in excitement, finally noticing the aforementioned swordsman.

"Hi Freed!" Happy smiled, "Ready to have your butt kicked?"

Freed smirked knowing Happy's taunt was good natured.

"That depends Happy. Are you ready to be casted off like last time?" Freed retorted, taking a defensive stance.

"Bring it on Freed, Lucy and I will get you this time!" Happy challenged, his body quickly being enveloped in a white light. In a flash, and puff of smoke, the magic cat had transformed to his human form.

He appeared to be a young boy who was on the cusp of becoming a teen. He had short blue hair that covered his brow and had a surprisingly fit, athletic build. He wore a black, form fitting tank top and a pair of grey shorts held up by a belt with the Fairy Tail emblem as a buckle. A pair of bandages were wrapped around his ankles and wrists. He still possessed his feline features in the form of cat ears protruding from his head and a slender tail that rose from beneath his shorts.

Wielding her sword with a flourish, Lucy readied her sword into a combative stance while Happy bounced on his feet, ready to strike.

"Ready Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy cried and launched himself at Freed.

The familiar performed a spinning high kick that Freed managed to block with his forearm. However, the attack made Freed slide back as the soles of his boots screeched loudly on the paved stones of the courtyard. Happy may have seemed unassuming and harmless, when in reality to possessed amazing speed and strength. With his foot still firmly planted onto Freed's arm, Happy grinned as he front flipped up and over Freed and landed in a crouch; swiping his foot out to knock the swordsman off balance.

Freed jumped before Happy's attack could connect and performed a quick back flip of his own. He rose just in time to lock blades with Lucy.

"Not bad," Freed said as he pushed against Lucy, "you're familiar has improved since last we sparred."

"That's Happy for you Freed," Lucy retorted through gritted teeth, "he isn't a slouch when it comes to fighting."

"Aye!" Happy called out, suddenly appearing from behind Freed.

Before the green haired warrior could react, Happy smashed his elbow into Freed's back, making him gasp in surprise and giving Lucy the leverage she needed to swipe Freed's feet out from under him and cause him to fall flat on his back.

With Freed down, Happy planted his foot onto Freed's sword arm, immobilizing him while Lucy leveled her blade with Freed's neck.

"Well now…" Lucy announced triumphantly, "this seems familiar."

Happy snickered in amusement.

Freed exhaled heavily out his nose before smiling.

"Well done Lucy," Freed said, "you're improvement is really starting to show."

"Thanks." Lucy replied as Happy stepped off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Although, had this been a real battle, you'd be dying in a pool of blood right about now." Freed stated, dusting off his shoulders.

"Hey, I'll take my victories where I can get them." Lucy replied with a grin.

"It would never come to that," Erza announced, partially drawing her own sword, "because you, Freed, would be dead before you could so much lay a finger on the Princess."

" _Of that I have no doubt."_ Freed thought.

"Alright Lucy, I think that is enough for today. You may spend the rest of it at your leisure." Erza announced.

"I suppose I'll have Juvia make me another bath before we start to pack…we have a big couple of days ahead of us after all." Lucy sighed.

"Can I come along this time too?" Happy asked, beaming up at Lucy.

"Of course," Lucy smiled, "I promised you that you could come with me and Juvia if I ever had to do something like this again. And now it's time to keep that promise."

Lucy bent down and tapped Happy on the nose, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"And if this new guy I'm meeting acts like a creep towards me, I'll let you kick him this time."

"AWESOME!" Happy cried out as he literally jumped for joy, "If anyone acts really creepy around my master, I'll kick them all the way to the moon!"

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

Erza, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen on the other hand…could only sweatdrop. They remembered the last time Happy had kicked someone who was being-in his words-"pervy" towards his master. It took them hours to pull the guy from the rafters and the poor man had to be kept in the castle dungeon not because of his actions towards Lucy…but to prevent Happy from killing him.

Hopefully, things with Lucy's latest suitor would go without Lucy's father having to explain to the man's family why their son was nearly pummeled to death by a magical familiar.

XXXX

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **Afternoon…**_

The carriage rattled lightly along the dirt road as Lucy looked out the window as the countryside passed on by. From where they were traveling on the road, she could see the deep, lush forests that lined the river and the bright sheen of the water beyond. Happy, still in his human form, had fallen asleep with his head on her lap while Juvia sat across from Lucy, silently sewing a small doll together. It was a hobby of hers that she had picked up when she was little and enjoyed doing on long trip such as this.

The carriage, flanked by a small contingent of guards from the castle, had set of before the sun had risen that morning. Lucy and her entourage were now a good ways through their trip and the driver of the carriage expected that they would reach the river/trade town of Hargeon a day early.

Which was a good thing, Lucy had mused, as it would give her better time to prepare for her meeting with Bora.

"This is our first time coming this way Lucy-sama," Juvia spoke up, "Juvia doesn't think we've ever taken this route before."

"You're right. I've never been this close to the river before so it's nice getting out here for a change." Lucy said.

"Juvia is surprised that we haven't seen many people at all since we began our trip." Juvia said, pausing in her sewing to look out the window.

"In fact, she's never heard of this "Hargeon" town before today. And the road…it doesn't seem as well tended as the other roads we've travelled."

"Well…not many people live by the river because they're afraid that the demons from the Tartarus Empire will come back someday." Lucy said.

"I don't blame them. Considering that the river is the only thing separating or land from theirs, I'd be a little nervous too. But for Hargeon Town, the people there don't really seem to be bothered by the fact. The river here is strange because instead of going south, it runs north and that makes it easy to move goods up stream rather than on the road. So someone got the novel idea to make a trading post there and it quickly flourished into a trade town."

"That is really interesting." Juvia said, "Juvia can see why Duke Bora chose to meet at this town. It isn't that far from Crocus, nor is it far from Magnolia."

Lucy nodded, before sighing to herself.

"I just hope my parents were right about this guy, otherwise I won't speak to them ever again."

"And you say Juvia is the dramatic one here." Juvia said with a giggle before both girls began to laugh.

It was then that the carriage stopped.

"Hmm?" Lucy said, "What's going on?"

"Are we there yet?" Happy mumbled, the stopping of the carriage having woken him up.

"No Happy, we're still on the road." Lucy said.

It was then that the driver and one of the guards appeared at the door. Opening the door, Lucy poked her head out.

"What's the matter? Why have we stopped?" Lucy asked.

"My humblest apologies my Lady," the driver said, "We appear to have run into…an unexpected problem."

"A landslide has blocked the road the fork up ahead. There is no other way around it." The guard said in turn.

Lucy craned her head to look ahead and up the road. Sure enough, where the road forked, the main road was buried beneath a mountain of dirt and rock courtesy of the nearby hillside.

"What do we do? If we can't go around, how are we supposed to get to Hargeon Town on time?" Lucy asked while the driver grimaced.

"I've consulted my map and there is a way to get to our destination. However, I am hesitant to take it." The driver replied.

"…It's the other road at the fork isn't it?" Lucy said with a knowing look.

"Yes milady. Ordinarily, I would have no problem with taking a route such as this…but given the land we travel on…I'm hesitant to consider such a task." The driver said.

"I'm…I'm terribly superstitious and being so close to the river is not helping."

Lucy frowned but did not berate the driver.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have no choice. I'm expected to be at Hargeon Town and I do not want to let down both my family and Duke Bora. You're going to have to find your courage and put your superstitions aside until we reach out destination."

The driver swallowed hard but nodded in a resolute manner.

"I…I understand Princess." The driver said.

"I'll tell my men to be more alert." The guard said, "Just because we're going a less traveled route doesn't mean we're the other ones out here."

"Very good Sergeant, thank you." Lucy replied, closing the carriage door.

After a moment, the carriage began to move again before veering off to the left and down into the woods that led to the river.

"Did you guy's hear all of that?" Lucy asked Happy and Juvia.

"Aye." Happy replied while Juvia nodded.

"…Happy," Lucy said, "Stay alert, same to you too Juiva. The Sergeant had a point when he said that we may not be the only ones out here."

"Bandits." Juvia whispered, making Lucy grimace.

The briefing form the other day came back to mind as she remembered the Captains and Advisor Makarov telling her father that there had been bandit activity near the borders of her families land. Makarov didn't think they'd gotten near the river but that didn't mean they wouldn't have tried to do so.

Lucy began to bite her lip, a nervous habit of hers. A sense of dread had suddenly made its way up her spine.

XXXX

They had been traveling on the alternate route for over an hour now when it happened.

The carriage had just rounded a bend in the road when the driver suddenly screamed in agony. Before Lucy, Happy or Juvia could react, a series of arrows had shattered their way through the windows of the carriage.

Lucy cried out it pain when one of the arrows flew past her shoulder but cut in the process. Happy, with surprising speed, had caught or deflected the rest of the arrows away from Lucy and Juiva.

"Ambush!" One of the guards cried out.

"Bandits!" Cried another, "Bandits!"

"Protect the Princess!" The Sergeant called out, "Get that carriage moving!"

The sound of tree branches breaking reached Lucy's ears despite her panicked state and she looked out the window just in time to see a tree trunk supported by ropes come flying from out of the three tops, swoop down and smash head on into the carriage.

The carriage tumbled end over end on its side before violently colliding with the tree line adjacent to the road at the bottom of steep incline. The impact sent Lucy flying from the carriage and she landed in a heap with pained cry. Disoriented, Lucy slowly began to push herself up onto her hands and knees and the muffled sounds of battle played out in her ears.

Steel clashing on steel.

Cries of agony.

It was overwhelming.

Standing on shaking legs, Lucy did her best to regain her focus.

"H-Happy!" Lucy cried out, finding her voice, "Juvia!"

"Lucy!" She heard Happy call out from up on the roadway, "Hang on, I'm coming!"

"Water Whip!" Juvia's voice echoed out accompanied by a series of pained cries.

Lucy let out a relived sigh. Her friends were alright. They'd be with her soon enough and-

"Well now," a voice said, making Lucy gasp in fright as she spun to her right, "what do we have here?"

Standing before Lucy was a bandit. He fit the description of the rugged, dirty, and menacing lot of men and women Lucy had heard about countless times in the past.

The bandit licked his lips which quickly split in a leering grin as he brandished his sword.

"Well, you're a pretty one now ain't 'cha?" The bandit sneered, "And if I heard correctly, I heard one of 'em guards say you were a princess. If that and that dress you're wearing are anything to go by, that means you're loaded. And…you ain't so bad on the eyes either."

Lucy took a step back but readied a defensive stance as her training with Erza and the others made her muscle memory flare to life.

"Stay back!" Lucy said, "I'm warning you!"

"Aw, the little girl thinks she can fight. Come now love, don't make this harder than it has to be." The bandit continued to sneer.

"Back off. I'll have you know that I've been trained to fight by some of the best soldiers in all the land. I'm more than capable of handling a thug like you."

"Is that so!?" The bandit cackled, "Prove it!"

Lucy smirked as she reached for her key ring….only grasp at the hem of her dress. Puzzled, Lucy looked to her hip and found that her belt, whip and keys included; were gone. They had come loose in the crash.

Seeing that whatever weapon Lucy had been reaching for was no longer there, the bandit seized his chance and rushed Lucy, taking her by surprise. The bandit tackled Lucy to the ground and pinned her hands above her head while bringing his sword to her neck.

"What was all of than about handling me?" The bandit cackled as Lucy frantically squirmed beneath him.

"Get off!" Lucy cried, "Let go of me!"

"Oh don't be like that." The bandit chuckled as he set his sword off to the side, his hand now free to trail down her side as he played with the strings of her corset.

"I think you need to be punished for trying to start a fight with me." The bandit leered.

With her mind in full blown panic and realization as to what the bandit was about to do to her, Lucy did the only thing she could think of.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy screamed as she jackknifed her foot upwards…and right into the bandits crotch.

The man let out an explosive, pained gasp as he eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. It was all Lucy needed to free her hands and straight punch the bandit square in the nose with all the force she could muster.

The sickening crunch of the nose breaking marked Lucy's successful escape as she scrambled out from beneath the bandit. Freed of her would be attacker, Lucy made an immediate dash for the woods.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!" The bandit hollered, clutching his nose with one hand and his sword in the other.

"WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO SCREAM FOR DEATH BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" The bandit roared as he stumbled to his feet and quickly gave pursuit of Lucy.

Lucy pumped her legs as fast as she could move them, blindly crashing through the brush and ignoring the low tree limbs that swatted and cut her as she tried to lose her pursuer. Her heart pounded in her ears, her lungs burned as they tried to suck in as much air as possible and the furious calls of the bandit followed her.

In fact, they seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Looking over her shoulder, Lucy let out a frightened cry when she saw the sun glint off of the bandit's sword; he was just a few yards behind her. But, in the process of looking over her shoulder, Lucy failed to notice the ground dip down into an incline. With the topography suddenly changing, Lucy could not stop herself from tripping forward and rumbling down the incline…which stopped at a sheer drop.

With nothing to slow her rapid descent, Lucy let out a terrified shriek as she barreled over the edge of the drop…and into the cold, rushing water of the mighty Ishgar River.

Lucy flailed helplessly beneath the surface of the water before she finally surfaced with a violent gasp for air only to be sucked under the water once more; the powerful current swiftly dragging her along the river.

She was subsequently smashed against rocks, swept through rapids and dropped down small waterfalls. How she managed to survive, let alone catch breathes of air, did not matter to Lucy as the water began to slow and she drifted towards the banks of a small little inlet along the rivers edge.

Her body ached, her muscles screamed and her lungs burned, but Lucy managed to pull herself together and swim to the shore. Battered, bloodied and bruised as her feet touched the stony bottom, Lucy trudged her way up and out of the water…before falling to her knees and collapsing on to the soft, sandy shore. Exhaustion swiftly overwhelmed Lucy and she welcomed its embrace as her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into unconsciousness…

…With a startled gasp, Lucy awoke.

She did not know how long she had been out but the sun had now begun to set, the sky having changed from brilliant blue to soft, warm shades of red, orange and yellow.

With a grunt, Lucy pushed herself over onto her back as starred up at the sky. Blinking slowly, it took her a minute to remember what had happened. The ambush, her plunge into the icy water of the river to fighting to stay afloat, it steadily came back to her.

Wincing as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and then onto her hands and knees, Lucy crawled over to the water's edge to gauge her appearance in the reflection of the water. Her hair had come loose and hung in a tangled mess down her back while a deep purple bruise marked her cheek.

The cut from the arrow had long since stopped bleeding but it was rather deep and ragged looking. She could still move her arm and manipulate her shoulder so it wasn't that bad of a wound. Her arms were a canvas for splotches of bruises and her abdomen and legs ached with a sharp pain each time she moved. Lucy was sure there fine sets of bruises in those spots as well.

As for the rest of her appearance, her dress was water logged and tattered with most of it having been ripped away in the river. Her heels were still strapped to her shins and the important, more private areas of her body were covered…all in all Lucy was just glad that she hadn't wound up stark naked.

Gritting her teeth past the pain, Lucy stood on her feet and took in her surroundings. She knew had moved somewhere upstream that much was for certain. She hadn't been dragged as far as Hargeon Town but she hoped that she was close enough that it wouldn't be long enough. With any luck, it would only be a couple hours hike to the outskirts of the town and from there she could call for help or see if the others had survived the attack; to know if Happy and Juvia were alright.

Thinking back to her cat eared companion, Lucy realized she could have called out to Happy and summon him to her. But the idea was quickly crushed when Lucy attempted to summon her magic, only to realize how worn out and exhausted she really was. She couldn't use her magic even if she tried.

Sighing in resignation, Lucy quickly summoned what was left of her strength and turned around to face the forest and begin her trek…and realized something she had overlooked.

"Since when does the river face in the opposite direction?" Lucy said to herself. She turned around to face the river in search of an answer. Squinting her eyes, Lucy could barely make out the opposite bank of the land beyond. Last she checked, she had been on the right side of the Ishgar not the…

Lucy paused as her eyes slowly widened in realization where her skin visibly paled. The dread from before returned in its crushing entirety.

She had been on the right side of the Ishgar not the left.

She had been in the Ishgar Alliance… _not the Tartarus Empire._

Her body silently shaking in fear, Lucy knew she was in it deep this time for she now stood in the land of demons.

All manner of panicked and fear driven thoughts rushed through her head in that singular moment. Was she being watched? Did the demons know she was trespassing on their land? How in the nine hells was she going to get back home? Did anyone know she was alive?

On the verge of a panic attack, Lucy forced herself to calm down. Her training with Erza had kicked back in and slowly Lucy calmed herself down with a series of deep, practiced breathes.

There had to be a way back across without getting herself spotted or worse, killed, by whatever demons may be lurking around (if there were any at all). Looking at her spot on the river, Lucy saw that she couldn't stick to the shoreline as it was too narrow and rocky for her to cross. She would have to go inland and follow the river from there. Perhaps the river narrowed or became shallow enough for her to safely cross further upstream.

With that thought in mind, Lucy once again summoned her strength, along with her courage, turned around and stepped forth into the demon realm.

XXXX

Lucy's first impressions of the Tartarus Empire had changed rather quickly as she trekked through the woods. She had imagined, and had expected, the land to be barren, inhospitable and swept with fire and blackened rock.

She expected a literal interpretation of Hell to be perfectly honest.

To see the land contrast so sharply against all the tales and descriptions she'd heard of the place was a bit of an eye opener.

The forest she was walking through was made up of a unique combination of magnificent, towering redwood trees and equally large birch trees. The forest floor was covered by all manner of tree leaves along with lush green underbrush.

And most of all, the forest was teeming with life. Birdsong filled the air as the winged animals moved from tree branch to tree branch, rabbits scurried from one hiding spot to the next and Lucy even saw a few deer grazing while paying her no mind.

It was all so different from how she had imagined it. Perhaps there was no supposed grain of truth to what she had been taught after all.

But, so lost had she been in admiring the beauty of the forest that she did not see a swift change overcome it. A mist had formed at ground level, hiding the forest floor while the sky above began to darken.

An owl hooted before it flew off to a different perch and it was this sudden sound that made Lucy notice the change in her environment.

And then it had become quiet.

The feeling of being watched tugged at her senses and Lucy became aware that she was not alone.

She was being followed.

Swallowing hard, Lucy slowly and cautiously took in her surroundings once more.

She had not seen them at first as her eyes panned past them, so perfectly still had they been standing that they practically blended in with the environment. But on her second sweep is when she saw them. Freezing in place as her heart began to pound in ears while her blood drew cold, Lucy found herself starring eye to eye with five of the largest wolves she had ever seen in her entire life.

The predators, coated in black, grey and tan colored hair with burning, hungry eyes stared back at Lucy. It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize that the wolves had already sized Lucy up as an edible and very vulnerable prey.

The Alpha's lips pulled back in a snarl, exposing razor sharp teeth before the others did the same as they began to growl at Lucy.

The human on the other hand, acted on the first thought that crossed her mind…meaning she ran like a bat out of hell.

The wolves gave chase as Lucy bolted away from them, the terrified princess once again pumping her legs as fast as she could move them. Doing her best to not trip in the slowly fading light, Lucy weaved her way in and out of trees while vaulting over hollowed, fallen trunks of others.

But it was of no use. The wolves were with her every step of the way to the point where their jaws snapped at Lucy's heels once or twice. It had been enough to spur Lucy on further but evens he realized the chase would have to end at some point.

That end came in the form of Lucy tripping on the root of a tree and stumbling forward before collapsing onto the ground. She swiftly turned herself over and scrambled backwards until her back hit a tree as the wolves encircled her, leaving no room for escape.

Eyes wide in fear, Lucy watched as the wolves pulled their lips back while saliva began to drip from their hungry mouths like water from a faucet. The chase had only further deepened their hunger and they were intent on claiming Lucy as their meal.

It was at this point that Lucy came to a heartbreaking conclusion.

She was about to die.

She was about to die in one of the most horrible ways imaginable and as the dinner to a pack of wild animals none the less.

Images of her friends and family flashed through her mind as Lucy found herself starting to hyperventilate.

She would never see any of them again.

 _She was going to die._

 _She was going to die._

 _She was going to die!_

The wolves moved in for the kill and Lucy couldn't stop the terrified scream that sprung from her lips…

 _ **GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

Time seemed to stop as the sudden roar echoed out through the forest. It was a deep and menacing sound that shook right to the bone and made Lucy nearly jump out of her skin.

Whatever it belonged to sounded close…very, _very_ close.

The wolves had paused mid stride while Lucy had gone absolutely rigid; petrified by whatever had made that sound.

The first indication that owner to the deafening roar was nearby was felt rather than seen. The air had grown hot within the blink of an eye to the point that it was sweltering. But despite the overwhelming heat she felt, Lucy could see her panted breathe fog up in the air as if she were out in the middle of a blizzard.

Then came the rustling of leaves.

The snapping of fallen twigs and branches on the ground; the heavy stomping of feet that grew closer and closer.

 _ **Gthunk**_

 _ **Gthunk**_

 _ **Gthunk**_

The wolves began to back away from Lucy, their eyes focused on something behind her as they crouched lower to the ground. Two of the wolves let out whimpers of fear as the air was filled with a spine tingling hiss.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw it come into view.

Or rather, she saw _him._

It was a man Lucy realized, not an animal that had made an appearance.

He was tall with broad shoulders and a lean frame. He had hair that was a surprising shade of salmon pink but was blackened at the tips. A black and red cape covered his shoulders and hid the rest of his body from sight.

The man paused, looking over his shoulder at Lucy and it was then that she his face for the first time.

He had a sharp features that were almost hidden beneath the red, scale like skin that surrounded his eyes. His upper forehead, mouth, jaw and neck were covered by what appeared to be a blackened, natural armor that constituted as his skin. He had no mouth to speak of, only sharp, flat, diamond shaped teeth that ran the length of his lower jaw and maxilla that formed a menacing maw.

And his eyes…dear Mavis his eyes. The sclera were black as night with the iris's glowing a fierce, burning, red with the pupils practically being nonexistent. Those eyes penetrated Lucy down to her core and she couldn't help the involuntary shiver that shook her body when looking into them.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he silently gauged Lucy before he looked back to the wolves.

Four of the wolves had backed off but the Alpha stood his ground, growling and snarling at the newcomer. The man hissed again before his cape unfolded and flared out behind him. It was then that Lucy realized that the "cape" wasn't a cape at all…but a pair of wings that resembled the ones found on a dragon.

Now Lucy could clearly see the man's muscled body and what he wore beneath his wings.

He wore a black, armored vest with attachments that covered his shoulders and tassets the clung to the hips and were rigged to his thighs. The armor, which once possessed a polished sheen was now dulled and battle worn from what could have only come from years of continuous use. On both the shoulder guards were two symbols, both colored a bright crimson. On his left shoulder were three letters in simple script: E.N.D.

On the right shoulder was what appeared to be either an emblem or unit marking, set in the style of two crossed, hollowed out hammers with two equally set bars running parallel to them. However, three slash marks ran diagonally across the emblem, as if someone-maybe the man himself-had purposefully destroyed the marking.

His arms were uncovered but had the same black armor that protected his jaw and mouth while the same went for his hands, the armor having turned his fingers into dagger like claws. The skin of his arms that was exposed had the exact same scale like patterns that adorned his face.

A heavy belt held up a pair of baggy, charcoal grey slacks that were tucked into a pair of well-traveled, black high top boots. A pair of black shin guards covered the front of the boots and ended just below his knees.

And finally, attached to the belt, sheathed at the hip, was a double handed broadsword.

He was intimidating; terrifyingly so.

Lucy's breathing was still rapid and heavy as she swallowed hard. She couldn't remember ever being as frightened as she was now. Which was odd she realized considering the thing had just saved her from a painful, grizzly death. She should've been grateful but then again…there was no telling what this thing had in store for her when the wolves were gone.

The wolf barked and snapped its jaws at the newcomer only for a guttural growl to rumble up from deep in his chest as his maw opened and he hissed once more, his stance becoming combative. The air became heavy as the man flared his magical aura and Lucy found herself choking at how oppressive it was. It felt as if someone had dropped a pallet of bricks onto her chest and was trying to compress her into the earth.

The aura did nothing to dissuade the alpha from attacking as it suddenly leapt forward, mouth open and going for the jugular. And just as quickly, the wolf was tossed against a nearby tree as it let out a pained yelp. The man's right arm was extended out at his side, hand curled into a fist having struck the wolf with a powerful backhand.

"Piss off!" The man snarled…but his maw did not move when he spoke.

On shaking legs the wolf regained its balance and slowly began to back away in defeat despite the defiant glint in its eyes. The pack promptly turned tail and ran away from the man and disappeared back into the woods from whence they'd came.

The man sighed heavily as he lowered his wings and let them once again regain their shape as a cape. The aura he'd been casting summarily faded away as did the crushing pressure. He then turned around and faced Lucy, slowly walking over to the still petrified woman.

Then something odd happened. The glow of his eyes softened and his maw quirked up in what appeared to be a gentle smile.

He extended his hand out from beneath his cape…no wings…whatever they were, and held it out to Lucy.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his tone soft and holding a slight hint of concern.

Lucy blinked once.

Then twice.

Surprised didn't even begin to describe how she felt. Here was a man, who looked like a killing machine and who had just singlehandedly swatted a wolf like it was nothing, and he was asking if she was alright. Confused, exhausted both mentally and physically, and over all overwhelmed, Lucy did one thing and one thing only.

She fainted.

In a rather unceremonious display, Lucy's eyes rolled up into her head and with a slight groan she slumped onto her side.

"Whoa, hey are you alright!?" The man said in alarm.

But Lucy was already halfway to slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary!" The man groaned, his voice now distant, "Oh…dammit."

And with those words, darkness enveloped Lucy's world.

XXXX

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Am I off to a good start?

As I said, I had the idea for this story on my mind for a while now and having finally written it out, it may seem a little rough around the edges. But, the more I write for this, the more concise I will become with the style for this story.

Also, I know it's fairly obvious who Lucy's savior was. Natsu has made his first appearance and the next chapter will start off with his point of view and lead up to the point where he finds Lucy along with a few other things. Natsu's appearance-for this chapter-was inspired by how I portrayed him in my other story "When the END comes" and it's been set in my mind that that's how Natsu will look in his etherious/demon form.

Oh! Before, I forget, here are some quick translations for some of the last names mentioned for Loke, Aquarius, Porlyusica and Bora. For Loke and Aquarius, "Estrella" and "Cascada" are Spanish for "Star" and Waterfall." Porlyusica's last name, "Lachäwr", is Welsh for "Healer." And for Bora, "Il Bugiardo" is Italian for "The Liar." They're simple, if a little transparent last names but hey, they get the job done.

Now, in regards to updating this story, there will be not set pattern for it. I usually mix up how I update my stories so it's not really set in stone how I'll carry this out.

Still, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter as there are more to come.

Next time CHAPTER 2: Time, Fate and the land where Demons live

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back!

I want to start this new chapter off by giving my heartfelt thanks to all of you who reviewed or liked or favorited this story. I was not expecting the response I got for this story and it makes me so happy to know how many of you enjoy my writing…and for being patient with me when it comes to updating my writing.

So, once again; thank you.

I'd also like to thank _**Toxineena**_ for greenlighting my idea for this story in the first place. With her encouragement, I was able to follow through with this story (for those of you who don't know who Toxineena is, do check out her stories-she is a fantastic author and an even better person).

Now, last time, we received an introduction to the world of the story and some of the characters involved; mainly Lucy herself. Lucy, a young princess, finds herself once again being asked to meet a suitor who has become smitten with her. En route to meet said suitor, Lucy and her entourage were ambushed by a group of bandits and in her haste to escape, Lucy fell into the mighty Ishgar river…and was swept to the shores of the feared Demon Realm. Lost and confused, Lucy was nearly killed by a pack of wolves…but was rescued at the last minute by something more terrifying.

Now, the story shall shift to said savior…a man by the name of Natsu Dragneel…and his fated meeting with our lovely princess.

On a quick note, I think I should mention that I made some quick changes to Erza's appearance in the last chapter along with some minor changes as well; nothing major but just thought I'd give ya'll the heads up.

Now, before we continue, I'd like to give a shout out to those who reviewed:

 _ **Guest:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and think I'm off to a good start.

 _ **FrozenFireLight:**_ Hello and welcome. I'm glad you are enjoying things so far; I'm glad that I was able to put this all together in the first place.

 _ **GammaDancer:**_ Hello! Yep, Natsu can't seem to catch a break no can he?

 _ **fanficlove2014:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I am glad to heart that you've enjoyed things so far. I'm not good at girl talk-since I'm a guy, lol-but I just try to make conversation as natural as possible, same with how the characters interact with each other; Lucy and her family case in point (and yes, Erza has quite the naughty side). I'm glad you liked the scene with Natsu, can't catch a break now can he?

 _ **ilovewolves15:**_ Hello and welcome to the story! Glad you are enjoying things so far and I hope this story continues to amaze you!

 _ **oxXSilverTomboyXxo:**_ Hello, glad to hear that you are enjoying things so far!

 _ **PitbullColin:**_ Hey there, long time no see; how are you doing!? Glad you enjoyed things so far!

 _ **DIGIKO12:**_ Hello and welcome to the story. Rest assured there will be more interaction from Natsu and Lucy from this point onwards, so stay tuned!

 _ **Aliadriel:**_ Hello and welcome! Glad to know I've piqued your interest with this story. There's plenty more to it so I hope you stay tuned!

 _ **ichihime4:**_ Hello, hello, how are you!? Always nice to see your name pop up in the reviews! Oh wow you flatter me with your review. I'm touched, I really am and I'm even gladder to know that you enjoy my writing so much. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

 _ **Joshualien:**_ Hello and welcome! 17!? Wow, I didn't realize my writing could break the 1 to 10 meter lol. I'm glad you're enjoying things so far.

 _ **Serena fullbuster:**_ Hello my dear, how are you? I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story so far along with the RWBY story I've started. I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too long for you!

Now that that's taken care of, let's continue with our tale.

XXXX

CHAPTER 2: Time, Fate and the land where Demons live

XXXX

 _ **Natsu…**_

XXXX

 _ **Two Days before Lucy's arrival in the Demon Realm…**_

The Hell Hound shifted beneath its master, its narrowed glowing orange eyes focused off in the distance while its rider gently patted it at the base of its neck.

The Hell Hound, contrary to its aforementioned name was neither a mammal nor canine. It was a large reptile, similar to a large monitor lizard or Komodo dragon, with natural armor and an even tougher hide.

Its skin was a black series of scales that were covered by a natural, grey armor that resembled a combination of rock and bone. Its razor sharp teeth were always barred in a menacing snarl.

The Hell Hound had earned its name due to the fact that its species was as relentless as a pack of hounds on the hunt…and were absolutely ferocious when they finally went in for the kill. It was if they had been summoned from hell for the sole purpose of the thrill of the hunt.

But currently, this particular Hound was kept at bay by its master who sat atop it on a saddle and starring off into the distance with equal focus.

"Easy boy," the rider said, his voice rough but equally smooth, "you'll get your shot soon enough."

The Hound simply grunted in return.

"Soon enough indeed." The rider muttered more to himself than his mount.

The rider himself was a tall man of twenty years, with broad shoulders and a fit, muscular frame. He had short, spikey hair that was colored a vibrant but unusual shade of salmon pink. He had sharp features and his mouth was set in a thin line of concentration.

His skin possessed a healthy tan coloring while his eyes were a marvelous shade of shamrock green that literally glowed against the blackened sclera.

He wore a red open vest that exposed his muscular abdomen and "X" shaped scar on the left side of his torso. On his arms he wore leather arm bands followed by a pair of black, baggy slacks tucked into a pair of leather boots. A black tattoo, similar to the flames of a fire, snaked its way up to the elbow of his right arm.

Finally, wrapped around his neck, was a worn and tattered scarf that hid the scar on the right side of his neck.

His name was Natsu.

Natsu Dragneel; Demon Lord of the Eastern Tartarus Empire.

From his position, Natsu would have been able to see the surrounding highlands that led into the plateau and flatland below along with the village that resided there. But not today, for a thick fog enshrouded the village and land bellow the slopes of the mountain, hiding it from sight…and for good reason too.

Although he could not clearly see into the fog, he could hear and smell those who had entered it thanks to his enhanced senses.

Humans.

Men and women, sweaty and unkempt.

" _Barbarians…"_ Natsu thought at the back of his mind.

These weren't the run of the mill humans who had accidently stumbled into his realm. No, they were a horde that had been driven to his land by the Ishgar Alliance and the Albareth Empire. Their problem had become his and oh how he resented them for it.

His reign of five years had been a peaceful one for his half of the empire and he was content on keeping it that way.

But alas, it seemed fate had other ideas.

Natsu sighed heavily. The callousness and arrogance of humans never ceased to both amaze and disgust him. Rather than deal with their own problems they'd force someone else to handle it.

Fine.

He could play their game...but that didn't mean he'd enjoy it.

A gentle chanting off to his right snapped him out of his musings and he looked to find Lieutenant Yukino Aguria still kneeling at her spot; hands clasped together as she continued her magical chant.

Yukino's light blue hair was cut short and sported a black rose woven into the strands. She was clad in a spell casters garb; a black, armored top that left her shoulders exposed while her arms were covered by specially made sleeves that featured integrated armor and gloves while stopping just above her elbows. Leather leggings with the knee high boots she sported and an open skirt and belt finished off her appearance.

Attached to a small ring on her belt were two gold keys and one single black key.

The orange trim around her armor and clothing denoted her rank of Lieutenant.

As a spell caster, Yukino was an expert in a variety in magic's that allowed her to manipulate her environment at will. The case in point being the fog she had conjured up in the plateau below.

"How are things down below Yukino?" Natsu asked, turning his attention forward once more.

"The humans are at the very edge of my fog and senses my lord." Yukino replied, opening her one eye to reveal her blackened sclera and glowing white iris.

"They'll be here soon enough. I'm almost finished assisting the archers and artillery teams with my mist clones."

Natsu cracked his neck, "Good, continue keeping the fog up until I say otherwise."

"Yes my lord." Yukino nodded and returned to her chanting.

A new sound of multiple, heavy footfalls drew Natsu's attention to his left where he saw three hell hounds and their riders approach. The hounds greeted one another with a series of chitinous clicks of their teeth while their riders spoke up, addressing Natsu.

"Gray, Sting, Rogue." Natsu replied to his top three commanders and lifelong friends.

Commanders Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney fell in line next to Natsu, observing the soon to be battlefield.

Gray Fullbuster was tall and muscular like Natsu but wore a full set of armor and uniform with the weathered phrase "ABSOLUTE ZERO" painted onto his breastplate. It had been his father's armor, once upon a time, and now it was his. Sheathed at his hip, was also a gift of his father's; a double handed broadsword

He had short, jet black hair that was slicked back, blackened eyes with frosty blue iris's, two silver cross piercings on his ears and blackened markings similar to Natsu's that marred the skin of the right of his face.

The thing was, however, that unlike Natsu's markings, Gray's only appeared when he had summoned his magic.

Next was Sting Eucliffe. He had short, blonde hair that was slicked back and had piercings on his ears. He was slim but fit and wore his armor well; armor that was the same model as Gray's and the rest of his compatriots. Like others of his race, as noted, the whites of his eyes were black but his iris's glowed a vibrant silver. He looked over to Yukino out of the corner of his eye and winked when she subtly smiled back at him, never breaking her chanting.

Last there was Rogue Cheney. Rogue was dressed head to toe in black; from his uniform to his armor. His lips were set in a firm line as he nodded to Natsu before cracking his knuckles. Rogue, had long black hair that stopped just above the base of his neck and covered his right eye. His revealed eye glowed a dull red against his blackened sclera.

The two things that tied all three men together were their double handed swords and black capes which denoted their rank of Commander.

And they all reported to Natsu.

"How goes it in the valley?" Natsu inquired.

"I just completed a final sweep of the village. The town has successfully been evacuated my lord; no one was left behind." Rogue spoke first.

"All forces are where they should be," Sting continued, "the first and second lines are in position at the outskirts of town with Sergeant's Strauss and Connell and the third line moving in as we speak. All archers have taken position on the high ground and the cannons are being zeroed in under Yukino's guidance."

"The other Hell Hound Riders are flanking the town to the north and south. All we need do now is wait for the humans to strike and get them where we want them." Gray finished before narrowing his eyes to where he guessed the barbarians were.

"These scumbags will soon know the price they shall pay for violating our lands and threatening our people."

"Save your anger for the battle Gray, it'll do no one good here." Natsu gripped his friends shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze of confidence.

"Excellent work you three, you do our people proud." Natsu congratulated his commanders.

"Looks like Jellal's intel was solid after all. With how quickly things were developing it was hard to say if it would hold up or not." Sting said.

"Jellal and his team haven't failed us before nor will they now." Natsu said, referring to his top agent and his team within the Ishgar Alliance and Albareth Empire.

"We're lucky to have him and his team on our side. We wouldn't have lasted this long without them."

Jellal had alerted Natsu and his council to the threat of the Barbarian horde two weeks earlier but was unable to fully track their whereabouts until they were driven into the Albareth Empire where his team corroborated his findings. As the more information came in from Jellal and his team, Natsu had the frontier towns and villages near the Ishgar River and further inland evacuated as the likeliest route the barbarians would take was plotted.

The town in the valley had been the last spot where the barbarians would be too far inland to turn back to the river. And it would be here where Natsu struck back in retaliation.

With no one to oppose them, the humans had quickly made their way across the frontier in the span of two days. Scouts had reported that the barbarians were relentless in their pillaging and in some cases, were even burning entire villages to the ground. They were unaccustomed to being beaten and with wounded pride and flaring tempers, they were eager to regain some form of dominance.

But…they would find out soon enough that they incurred the wrath of Natsu Dragneel and his people. And unlike humans, Demons made sure to never give their opponents a fighting chance…for their punishment would be swift and total annihilation.

Although the barbarians had lost most of their numbers in the human realms, there was still a substantial number left to cause problems in Natsu's territory. He chose to respond with a force that although was outnumbered five to one by the barbarians, his soldiers were better equipped and trained than the humans.

It also helped they had experience fighting more…"unnatural" enemies. Enemies that would put the mightiest human warrior to shame.

"Natsu," Yukino spoke up, "they just entered the fog. They're moving swiftly and will be upon the first line in a matter of minutes."

"Then that's our cue to move. Sting, join your Hell Riders to the north, Gray and I will join the south. Rogue, head to the main lines and meet with Sergeants Strauss and Connell and your captains. Yukino, keep the fog up as long as you can but dissipate it when you're in position."

"Yes sir!" Sting, Yukino and Rogue said in unison as Yukino hopped onto the back of Sting's saddle; joining her commanding officer.

"Let's show these humans what happens when you anger a demon." Natsu growled as he summoned his etherious form…his demon form.

Now clad in black and red, his eyes glowing with equal furry, Natsu reared his Hell Hound back as the animal let out a roar of anticipation and challenge.

And when Natsu changed forms…so did the others. Yukino's iris's changed from white to gold while a series of tribal, tattoo like markings appeared on her exposed flesh. Rogue became enveloped in a living shadow as his eyes changed from red to glowing white. Sting took on similar appearance to Rogue but rather than shadow, he became enveloped in a white light as his eyes turned black as night.

Finally, Gray allowed a layer of ice to cover his skin and armor and take on an armored appearance similar to Natsu's; glowing eyes and exposed, diamond shaped teeth included.

With their transformations complete, the demon lord and his compatriots rode off to face the humans.

XXXX

The battle commenced the moment Yukino allowed her fog to dissipate.

The barbarians, who had been cautiously making their way through the fog, now found themselves coming upon outskirts of a village. Seeing a target of opportunity, the barbarians advanced towards the village much as they had to the ones that had come before.

Thinking they would find only empty buildings and opportunities for plunder, the humans were given a rather nasty surprise when they found that the town was not abandoned at the outskirts. In opposition to the humans, three lines of demons, clad in armor, stood in opposition to the barbarian horde.

Many of the demons wore plate armor and chain mail, with their armor having been configured to form to their bodies or fit their unique breed or species. Armament wise, the men and women of the main line are equipped with broadswords and heavy shields. The secondary line were armed with spears and pikes while the third line held flintlock muskets at the ready.

What set the knights apart from one another in terms of rank were their helms and the color of the capes they wore. Knights, Knight Corporals and Sergeants wore Sallet helmets equipped with Bevors. Knight Lieutenants and Captains wore Armet helmets and, if they chose to, Knight Commanders wore Great Helms. Their capes in accordance with their ranks ranged from shades of blue, orange, red and finally, black.

And on the back of each cape was a coat of arms. A red, fire breathing dragon with its wings proudly outstretched overlaying a shield and two crossed swords.

To say they were intimidating would be an understatement.

Now, the barbarians were used to battle-they had spent most of their lives engaged combat-but they were not used to being opposed. Although they had been driven from Fiore and had been routed through the Albareth Empire-incurring heavy losses along the way-the barbarians remained undaunted in their drive for survival.

Eager to get back into the fighting that defined who they were and looking to earn some form of redemption from their previous setbacks, the barbarians let out a terrific battle cry as they charged en masse to assault the demons; thinking that they would easily steamroll their opposition.

Unfortunately, however, they had severely underestimated the demons.

As the horde drew closer, the demos remained at attention, silently bracing and preparing for the soon to be slaughter. At the back of the third line, Rogue sat atop his Hell Hound and drew his sword and raised into the air, the blackened metal gleaming in the midday light. He then cast if forward and barked an order that was heard by all.

"Archers!" Rogue ordered, "Cannons! Open fire!"

The mountain sides came to life with the cacophony of cannon fire and the muzzle flash. The artillery soared overhead, screeching through the air before bombarding their desired targets with explosions that made the ground shake with each shot.

Arrows filled the air and rained down onto the hapless humans with pinpoint accuracy.

But, instead of concentrating on front of the horde where many of humans surged, the artillery crews and archers focused on the center and rear ranks. Without even realizing it, the barbarians were being herded towards the main battle lines while any attempt at escaping would be met by arrow or cannon fire.

"Steady," Rogue commanded his voice level and calm as the barbarians drew closer, "steady everyone."

The humans and demons were only a few hundred yards from meeting one another.

"Sergeants Strauss and Connell," Rogue addressed his two most trusted men at his side, "on my word, be ready to strike. I'll need the two of you to distract the humans from Lord Natsu's and the Commanders charge. "

"Yes sir." Answered Sergeant Elfman Strauss, cracking his neck and knuckles as he did so.

"You got it Commander." Sergeant Alzack Connell replied as slowly pulled the hammers back on his magically enhanced revolvers.

The thundering of the human's boots and their cries of fury and lust for battle had grown deafening. They were close enough that the demons could just begin to make out the whites of their eyes.

And then, at the last possible moment, Rogue's voice pierced the din and his troops responded in turn.

"First line, Second line; brace!" Rogue commanded as the First line raised their shields and dug their heels into the soft earth in unison. Behind them, their comrades ducked low and braced against their backs but kept their spears and pikes at the ready.

Like a tidal wave, the humans collided with the shields of the knights of the first line. But rather than be toppled over thanks impart to their inhuman strength and the support of the second line, the knights held their ground and remained firm in their defense. The barbarians smashed their weapons against the shields and struck out at any opening they could see. Even if they managed to strike against a demon, their target remained steadfastly in his or her place; ignoring whatever pain they felt.

The first line, in turn, created openings for the second line who then lashed out with their spears and lances in a series of quick, but precise jabs that instantly felled the human they made contact with. With their advance halted, the barbarians began to bunch up, unable to pass the wall of steel and the rapidly growing pile of their own dead.

With their prey where they wanted them, the cannons and archers ceased their bombardments.

"Let's give these guys some breathing room." Rogue muttered under his breath, raising his sword again.

"Make ready!" Rouge barked and the third line, armed with their muskets, brought their firearms to bear as they cocked the flintlocks back.

"First line, Second line, take cover!" Rogue directed his sword forward, "Take aim!"

The demons instantly dropped into a crouched stance without hesitation behind the protection of the shields while their counterparts levelled their muskets.

"FIRE!" Rogue swung his sword down and the demons opened up with a volley of lead shot.

The .75 caliber bullets cracked through the air and cut down anything, or rather, anyone in their path. Some of the barbarians were instantly knocked off their feet while other musket balls managed to punch through their initial targets and into those behind them. Many were dead before they hit the ground.

"Reload! First line second line cover them!" Rogue ordered and the two lines once again went on the defensive.

"Sergeants Strauss and Connell, hit their center ranks now!"

"Yes sir!" Alzack said as one of the second line members ducked down and allowed Alzack to run up and leap off of him like a springboard.

"Time to show them how a real MAN fight!" Elfman growled and allowed his Takeover Magic to alter his body. Choosing his Beast Soul Lizardman, the giant of a man transformed into something that was completely inhuman in its appearance. Elfman vaulted up and over his comrades just as Alzack landed, gunning down two barbarians as he did so.

Those unfortunate enough to be beneath Elfman were either crushed or swatted away as the ground cratered beneath Elfman's feet.

"Have some of this!" Elfman roared as he slammed both his hands down onto the ground, causing it to crack and crumble before imploding outwards, taking many of the barbarians with it.

Alzack for his part was constantly on the move as he wove in and out of the barbarians. His arms snapped to his front, his sides, over his shoulders and even overlapped one another as his revolvers never ceased their firing.

"How you holding up big guy!?" Alzack called out as he riddled a barbarian with bullets.

"Hardly breaking a sweat," Elfman retorted, "what about you? You sound almost out of breath. It isn't manly to get this tired in battle now you hear!"

Alzack ducked down and swept the feet out of a barbarian before finishing him off, "Showoff."

Eventually the two Sergeants made their way their way through the carnage with their backs pressed to one another.

"Think we made a big enough distraction?" Alzack asked as his glowing amber eyes never broke contact with the humans.

"Oh, I'm sure we've made quite the impression." Elfman smirked as he saw a jet black flare fire into the sky before popping like a firework. Rogue had signaled Natsu…the battle would now all be at a close.

From his position in the nearby woods, Natsu watched the flare disappear in the air before he too drew his own sword while adjusting the grip on his Hell Hounds stirrups.

"All riders, prepare to charge!" Natsu called out as Gray pulled up next to him.

"Let's end this." The ice demon growled.

Natsu raised his sword into the air and the black and red metal became superheated as fire engulfed it. He fired a flare, much like Rogue had, and received a flare of white light from the forest on the opposite side of the village.

"Sick 'em boys!" Natsu barked as his Hell Hound surged forward as the other riders followed close behind.

The mounts and riders easily navigated their way through the dense foliage before they suddenly burst forth from the tree line. Now on flat and even ground, the Hell Hounds speed increased with each massive stride they took and soon enough they descended upon the barbarians who had only now just taken notice of the fearsome, wild growls being elicited by the Hell Hounds.

One of the barbarians turned and let out a horrified scream before he was summarily silenced by Natsu's sword.

From both sides, the riders trampled and cut down the humans, running through their ranks up the center before breaking off individually.

Natsu dismounted his Hell Hound in an elegant leap as his wings carried him into the air. He the swooped down and performed a spinning roundhouse kick that sent a barbarian into the awaiting jaws of a passing Hell Hound. Landing in a crouch, Natsu snapped his arm out casted a jet of molten flame from his palm in a sweeping motion. The fire magic incinerated all it touched without so much a cry of pain or anguish.

Natsu rose and cut down a human without even looking as he spotted gray create a sword of ice in his free hand and used both his swords to cut a path through anyone foolish enough to cross him. His Hell Hound lingered close by, picking off any who attempted to strike its master from behind.

Off to his left, Sting, Yukino and Rogue fought together as the shadow and light magic blended together to terrible effect as swaths of barbarians were mercilessly cut down. Yukino had summoned a wakizashi from one of her gold keys and wielded it with a strange, battlefield elegance.

It was an odd way of interpreting the carnage, Natsu thought as he cut and incinerated his way through the humans with practiced ease.

But it was who they were.

It was what they trained for day in and day out.

And for many, it was all that they knew.

XXXX

By the time the dust and the chaos of battle had settled, the air was deathly still as the demons stood triumphant amongst the corpses of the fallen humans.

But there were no cries of victory.

No boisterous comments or bragging of the number of kills gained.

There was only silence.

No demons had fallen. Minor injuries ranged from deep cuts, bruises and the occasional broken bone…but there were no fallen for the victors to bury. No prayers that needed to be said. No loved ones to have to take home to families.

It was a bittersweet victory.

For as much as the demons detested the humans for trespassing on their land-for threatening their people-they did not enjoy the psychotic glee others derived from the slaughter. They detested taking the lives of others…but they had been given no choice not to.

They may have been demons, but they were far from the monsters they were portrayed as in the human lands.

Natsu-still in his Etherious form-for his part stood facing the direction the humans had come, his wings wrapped around his shoulders and body like a cape. The blood had covered him had long since evaporated off of him when he superheated his body. But he could still feel the stickiness of the crimson liquid and the metallic tang it left in the air and in his mouth.

It made him uncomfortable.

"I think that's the last we'll be seeing of them." Gray said as he walked up to Natsu.

Casting a sideways glance, Natsu saw that Gray had changed back to his normal appearance. The markings that decorated the side of his body were gone and his hair had returned to its normal, short spikiness. None of it detracted from the fact that the man was covered from head to toe in blood.

"You should wash the blood off, you're starting to wreak." Natsu said, looking forward again.

"Not all of us can instantly dry like you can Natsu." Gray responded candidly as he reached into a belt pouch and produced a cigarette.

Although not something he made a habit of, it was not uncommon to see the ice demon smoke a cigarette to ward off his post-fight jitters.

"You should learn to quit that," Natsu said, tapping the cancer stick and lighting it for Gray with flick of his finger, "those things will kill you."

"Helps me relax." Gray shrugged his shoulder as he took a long dreg before exhaling slowly.

"Besides, I don't see you stopping me."

Natsu snickered, "That's because it'd be too damn hard to replace you. Lyon's qualified but-"

"-But he's nowhere damn good as me." Gray finished with a smirk.

"And I don't want to have to explain to your parents how you suddenly keeled over due to this habit of yours." Natsu chuckled while Gray frowned, opting to take another dreg instead of replying.

"My Lord." A Knight said, approaching Natsu before bowing his head.

"All Knight's and Commanders have reported in, everyone is accounted for. Commander Eucliffe and Lieutenant Aguria are beginning to move the villagers back into their homes."

"Thank you Corporal. Tell Commander Cheney to begin disposing of the bodies and cleaning up whatever mess remains. Same for you Gray." Natsu said as his Hell Hound walked up to him and gently nudged him with its head.

"You're not staying to help clean up your own mess?" Gray asked, extinguishing his cigarette.

"Rank has its privileges." Natsu replied as he mounted his Hound, "I'm taking the long way back, until then, you're in charge."

"Understood. See you in two days." Gray gave a two fingered salute as Natsu reared his Hell Hound back and guided the creature away from the battlefield.

"Pardon me asking this Commander," the Knight turned to Gray, "but why does Lord Dragneel take so long to return to the Castle? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Nah," Gray replied, watching Natsu disappear back into the woods, "he just needs some time to cool down that's all."

It wasn't until hours later, under the moonlit sky that Natsu let his Hell Hound rest up for the night. He had stopped at the base of a large waterfall with an equally deep pool beneath it. Natsu had warmed some rocks for his Hell Hound to relax on before he took a plunge into the icy water. Sinking to the stony bottom, Natsu let the lingering feeling of blood and sweat be cleansed from his skin as his body warmed to ward of the cool of the water.

He sat there at the bottom, watching the moonlight filter through the crystal clear water and letting his mind go blank. Being on his own after a battle, if only for a short time, allowed him to clear his head and forget the destructive power he wielded at his fingertips.

It was something he had never asked for-a burden he was not ready to shoulder-but it was his power now none the less. And he had to live with the responsibilities it entailed.

But sitting there at the bottom of the water fall with the water cooling his veins, he was allowed a small respite from said responsibilities…if only for a short time.

XXXX

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

Natsu's return trip took him along the south eastern edge of the frontier along the Ishgar River; right on the border with the Ishgar Alliance. Once he was halfway down the river, he'd swing north and from there he'd enter his territory.

It was currently sun down and he would be home by nightfall.

Had he been on horseback, his journey would have taken him a more considerable amount of time… _had he been on horseback._

His Hell Hound, however, was swifter, faster and tired less easily. The creature could travel for hours-sometimes days-on end without taking a break and still have energy to spare. In the demon realm, travel by Hell Hound was the most convenient way to travel and Natsu had used this advantage to maintain order and security within his half of the Empire.

The Frontier, however, Natsu mostly left to itself. Aside from the small towns, villages and fledgling communities that resided out on the highlands, the land itself was left virtually undisturbed by the outside world. Aside from the barbarian incident, humans never dared to cross into the Tartarus Empire; they were simply too afraid of what awaited them.

And rightfully so.

While Natsu entertained the idea of politely turning anyone away misfortunate enough to enter his territory, he knew that if they somehow entered the western half of the Empire…well, odds are they would never be heard from again.

And it was that difference that set the two halves of the Empire apart from one another.

He was brought out of his musings when his Hell Hound came to a sudden stop. Its head was raised slightly while its nostrils flared as it took deep sniffs of the air.

"What is it boy?" Natsu asked, "You smell something?"

The Hound continued to sniff the air and Natsu then did the same as he let his Etherious form come to life, thus further enhancing his senses. If his Hound had picked up a scent it usually meant something was off with the land around them.

It took a few minutes but Natsu was pleasantly surprised when his nose finally caught the scent of something he hadn't been expecting; a human.

" _This far to the south?"_ Natsu thought, _"What the hell is going on?"_

"Search." Natsu commanded and his Hound darted forward, fixated onto the scent.

" _What is a human doing on this side of the river? And this close to home none the less? Is it a spy or did someone just wind up lost?"_ Natsu pondered.

Whoever they were, their scent was becoming stronger.

He could tell that this human was female. The scent of lilacs and berries was a dead giveaway but underneath the more fragrant scents was something more natural; more in line with honey and roses. It was a tantalizing scent and both mount and rider honed in on it as they drew closer.

But then Natsu smelled something else. It was such a sudden change in scents that it threw Natsu for a loop for just a second.

Fear and adrenaline.

Two pungent scents that mixed in with the smell of a completely different species. An earthy musk mixed with blood and flesh…Wolves.

The female was being chased by a small pack of wolves and they were closing in on her. Natsu dug his heels into the side of his Hound, urging the creature to move faster. And faster it went. It barreled through the underbrush, toppled saplings and tore apart fallen tree trunks with Natsu's aid when it was necessary. Natsu and the wolves were literally heading right for each other. With that in mind, the demon lord decided to see for himself the human the wolves were so intent on making their dinner.

"Stay put!" Natsu parked and the Hell Hound dug its claws into the earth without a moment's hesitation.

Natsu leapt from the saddle and seamlessly broke out into a run when his feet hit the ground.

He could hear the woman's breathing now; fast, agitated and panicked.

He could hear her heart thunder in her chest both from exertion and sheer terror.

The wolves had cornered her and she knew it.

She knew she was about to die.

And then she screamed. A shrill, gut wrenching and terror filled sound that pierced the once peaceful tranquility of the forest. Natsu stopped dead in his tracks as the scream shook him to his very core. It brought back memories…memories of an event he had tried so hard to forget over the years.

 _Memories of fire, of battle and of a woman desperately calling out to him before a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air._

 _Memories of death._

It was in that instant that Natsu knew what he to do to stop the potential bloodbath.

Sucking all the air that he could manage into his chest, Natsu threw his head forward as let his maw snap open as he bellowed a terrific and thundering roar.

 _ **GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

Without missing a beat, Natsu flared his magical aura and began to stalked his way through the foliage; his boots making a heavy series of "gthunk's" upon the forest floor.

He soon came upon a large oak tree where he saw five rather large wolves poised to attack but frozen in fear by both his roar and aura. Natsu hissed in warning then causing the wolves to begin to slowly back away with whimpers of fear and their tails tucked between their legs.

Satisfied that he had the wolves backing off for the moment, Natsu looked off to his left where he saw the human female-woman with tussled blonde hair and wide brown eyes-gaping at him in fear. She was bruised, waterlogged and sported some noticeable bruises, but she was otherwise unharmed.

Satisfied that the woman was not in any immediate danger, Natsu turned his attention back to the wolves where he found only one standing its ground.

The Alpha, most likely, Natsu mused. A brave gesture on the animal's part but an ultimately foolish decision. Seeing as how the wolf wouldn't back down, Natsu decided to do so by force. The wolf snarled and growled in defiance but in turn prompted Natsu to open his maw and hiss once again while flaring his wings and taking a combative stance.

The wolf continued to stand its ground and Natsu hissed once more; a final warning.

The wolf chose not to heed the warning at leapt at Natsu, jaws snapping open and aiming for his throat. Natsu never gave it the chance as his arm snapped out in a swift but powerful backhand that tossed the wolf against a nearby tree.

"Piss off!" Natsu snarled.

The blow would leave the animal disoriented but it was not a fatal attack. He'd had enough of killing for the time being.

On shaking legs the wolf regained its balance and slowly began to back away in defeat despite the defiant glint in its eyes. The pack promptly turned tail and ran away from the man and disappeared back into the woods from whence they'd came.

Natsu sighed heavily as he lowered his wings and let them once again regain their shape as a cape. The aura he'd been casting summarily faded away now that the threat of the wolves had been dealt with. He then turned around and faced the woman who still had her back pressed against the tree with her eyes still wide in horror.

She was petrified. Literally.

Knowing that he had made quite the scene, Natsu opted for a more, benign approach in hopes of calming the woman down.

Kneeling down before her, Natsu finally got a good look at this human who had captured his attention.

To simply say she was beautiful would be a crime unto itself. Her hair, although wet and unkempt, was rich and golden in color. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown that radiated warmth and compassion. Her body was lithe and fit, almost like a fairy's.

Stunning. Radiant. Those were the words that came to mind.

Natsu slowly extended his hand, palm out in comforting gesture while his maw quirked in a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?" Natsu softly asked in concern.

The woman looked from his hand, to him, back to his hand and then back to him. And before Natsu could react, her eyes rolled up into her head, and with a slight groan, she unceremoniously fell to her side.

"Whoa, hey are you alright!?" Natsu said in alarm.

The woman did not respond and Natsu realized that she had fainted…and he could think of only one obvious reason as to why.

"Oh come on, I'm not that scary!" Natsu groaned, but the woman was out cold, "Oh…dammit."

Natsu sighed then and regressed back into his regular form. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"…Well, I can't just leave you here now can I?" Natsu said as he picked up Lucy in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Natsu made his way back to his Hell Hound who cocked its head quizzically and gave the woman a series of curious sniffs. Satisfied that the woman wasn't a threat to either it or its master, the Hound gave Lucy a gentle nudge of its head along with a quick lick on her cheek.

"Easy boy, she's not your dinner." Natsu chuckled as he mounted the Hound and let the woman rest against his chest.

He snapped the stirrups and guided the Hound back the way they'd came.

"Let's head home." Natsu sighed before sarcastically muttering to himself, "The others are going to be thrilled with this."

XXXX

 _ **Lucy…**_

XXXX

 _Darkness filled her world as the image of the armored man kept playing out in her mind's eye._

 _The strength of his power, the raw intimidation and fear still coursed through her veins; even in her unconscious state._

 _And then she heard voices; distant and almost muted._

" _What the hell is she doing here!?"_

" _My lord, what is the meaning of this!?"_

" _Natsu, have you lost your freaking mind!? What were you thinking bringing her here; a human of all things!?"_

" _Oh my."_

" _Who is she?"_

" _Relax guys, she'll do us no harm. I found her on my way back and saved her from a few hungry wolves. I couldn't just leave her there. Not in the state she's in."_

" _My lord, be reasonable…"_

" _Enough! She is obviously someone who lost her way and is need of help. We are not turning her away; she is our guest here at the castle until we figure out what the hell is going on. Am I clear…good, Mirajane, Lisanna, take her to one of the guest rooms and look over her for the time being. Notify me when she wakes up or if anything changes."_

" _Yes my lord."_

" _Understood Natsu."_

She did not know how long she had been out, but when Lucy awoke, it was with a start. With a slight gasp, her eyes opened and slowly adjusted to the dim lighting of the room.

"Was all of that…a dream?" Lucy whispered as she slowly sat up.

If it had been a dream, it was one she did not wish to go through ever again. It was so real…so terrifying…

Lucy shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself as the cool air made her skin break out into goose flesh.

She winced however when a dull but full body ache reached her senses. Groaning, Lucy felt her arms, legs and torso. She winced again whenever her fingers accidently prodded a bruise or ran over the linen of a bandage.

It was also, via her self-inspection, that she realized something else…she was naked.

"WHAT!?" Lucy gasped, looking under her covers and sure enough finding that she was devoid of clothes.

Pulling the sheets up to cover her bust and what modesty she had left, Lucy took another frantic look around the room. It wasn't hers. In fact, she was pretty sure she had never been in this room before. It was a simple affair, with only a dresser in the corner, a fire place with the still burning embers of a fire, and a desk set behind a window.

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened and a woman entered the room.

"Well now, our sleepyhead is finally awake." The woman said, her voice light and playful.

"It's eleven o'clock in the morning. Had you remained out of it, we were prepared to let you stay in bed all day. I was just coming in to check on you too none the less."

"W-Who are you?" Lucy questioned, squinting to make out the woman's features, "Where am I?"

"My name is Lisanna. Lissana Strauss." Lisanna said as she stepped up to the window and drew the blinds, letting the morning light in.

"I am a maid and personal servant here at Castle Dragneel, home to Lord Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy covered her eyes from the blinding daylight and let her eyes once again adjust.

"Castle Dragneel?" Lucy blinked away the spots in her eyes, "I've never heard of it or your master."

"I don't expect you to have. After all, you are far from home now aren't you?"

It was then that Lucy truly saw Lisanna. She was slim with a fit, lithe frame. Her snowy white hair was pulled back into two small, twin pigtails while two bangs framed her face. She wore a black, high collar sleeveless shirt that stop just above her naval. A blue, knee length skirt with two slits cut in the sides revealed the short shorts she wore underneath. A pair of knee high, laced up sandals completed her look.

But what stood out the most to Lucy were Lisanna's eyes: blackened sclera and vibrant, cerulean blue irises. They were not a human's eyes.

"Wh-What are you?" Lucy whispered in fear and Lisanna smiled a gentle smile.

"I am a demon, along wither everyone else in this castle. And you are in the demon realm."

A heartbeat passed before Lucy reacted with a terrified shriek.

"Pleasedon'thurtmeI'llldowhateveryouwantjsutpelasedon'thurtme!" Lucy screamed as she back peddled against the headboard.

"Wait, wait!" Lisanna said and waived her arms defensively, "Don't panic, I'm not going to hurt you! I've been tasked with taking care of you!"

"Why should I believe the word of demon!? For all I know you could just be trying to get my guard down so you can strike when I least expect it!" Lucy shot back.

"What!?" Lisanna blanched, hands shooting out at her sides in exasperation, "Miss, that's the stupidest thing I've heard all day!"

Lisanna promptly stomped her foot down and the room filled with an aura of magic that made Lucy freeze and snap her mouth shut.

"Listen to me. I nor anyone else here has any intention of harming you; we want to help you and figure out how and why you're here in our land. My lord saved you the other day from those wolves and brought you here. He's placed you in me and my sisters care…and now that you're awake, I'm sure he'll want to meet you."

Lisanna offered another, gentle smile.

"Please, trust us."

Lucy swallowed hard and held Lisanna's gaze. Although she could not explain it…her instincts told her to trust this woman. This demon.

"…Okay." Lucy nodded slowly.

"Wonderful." Lisanna replied and retrieved a lacrima communicator from her hip.

"Mira-nee," Lisanna said into the lacrima, "Mira-nee our guest is awake. Her name is…"

Lisanna gave Lucy a questioning look to which Lucy responded, "Lucy. Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter to Lord Jude and Lady Layla Heartfilia of Fiore. Citizen of the Ishgar Alliance."

"Her name is Lucy." Lisanna said into her communicator with a smile, "I'll let her do her formal intro to Natsu when she meets him."

"Good to hear that our guest is awake, I was starting to get worried there for a bit." A chipper voice on the end of the lacrima replied.

"I'll inform Natsu that Miss Lucy is awake; he'll be pleased to hear of this. I'll send Kinana up with a new change of clothes. In the meantime, give our guest a bath and when you're finished, escort her to Natsu's office."

"Got it." Lisanna replied and tucked the communicator away, "You heard my sister, time to get you cleaned up so you can meet the man of the house."

Lucy fidgeted beneath the blankets an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks.

"I…I…don't have anything to wear." Lucy replied to which Lisanna chuckled.

"Don't worry. Modesty isn't the highest propriety on our list of standards. The guest baths are just down the hall and nobody else is here except you and me. You'll be fine for just a short walk."

Lucy swallowed hard and after a moment of contemplation, decided to take Lisanna's word.

Slipping out of the bed, Lucy quickly covered her most private areas with her hands and shyly looked away from Lisanna. Lisanna giggled but poked her head out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Guiding Lucy down the hallway, Lisanna brought Lucy to a simple unassuming door. Upon opening it, Lucy was met with a wave of heat before Lisanna pulled her inside, closing the door behind her.

"This is your guest bath?" Lucy gaped.

It was twice the size of her personal bath back home and just as extravagant.

"Yeah? What about it?" Lisanna replied.

"It's just that-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked over her shoulder to see Lisanna halfway stripping out of her own clothes.

"Helping you bathe, what else would I be doing?" Lisanna replied simply and before Lucy knew it, she was bare before the young princess.

"P-Please, y-you don't have to." Lucy sputtered in embarrassment.

"Of course I do. Is this not how you bathe back at your home?" Lisanna questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"No, of course not!"

"Well, this is normal for us. Now please, let me help you bathe so we can get you ready to meet Natsu." And with that, Lisanna took Lucy by the hand and pulled her into the bath.

Quickly sinking and surfacing in the deep end of the tub, Lisanna guided Lucy to the shallow end where a constant stream of water was provided by a large, hanging faucet where various soaps and hair washes awaited.

Lisanna allowed Lucy to scrub and lather her body but took the liberty of handling Lucy's back, applying a healing balm to Lucy's bruises and cuts and washing her hair.

"Your skin is so smooth…" Lisanna hummed, "and your hair is so long and pretty. If we weren't bathing I might've found myself playing with your hair."

"Th-thank you." Lucy said meekly, not used to someone being so close to her in a bath.

Soon enough, the two women were finished and Lisanna quickly toweled off the both of them. Once Lucy's hair was dry, she pulled it into a simple ponytail while Lisanna peeked outside and returned with a small bundle of clothes.

"Kinana stopped by with your clothes. Go ahead and try them on, I think you'll like it."

Untying the band, Lucy found herself holding a beautiful white and red gown with a pair of matching, red and white lace up heels. The gown left her shoulders and back exposed but covered her arms down to her wrists and ankles.

"Wow…you look…you look very lovely in that." Lisanna said to which Lucy smiled.

"Thank you…I was honestly expecting to be given an outfit similar to yours."

Lisanna gave a devilish grin, "I can arrange that if you'd like."

"No!" Lucy replied quickly, "I'm fine with what I've been given!"

Lisanna giggled again and beckoned Lucy to follow her. Together, the young women wandered through the maze of hallways and levels of the house of Dragneel. Lucy, personally, wondered how Lisanna never managed to get lost half of the time. But then again, this was her home so it was only natural that she'd be familiar with the place while Lucy was no more than a guest in a strange, foreign land.

It wasn't until they reached a hallway lined with large pane windows that Lucy got her first glimpse of the world outside the castle. Past the outside walls, Lucy could see that the castle was located on the side of a rather large mountain due to the steep slopes and ridges that were hidden beneath a dense cover of pine trees. Beyond that, Lucy could see rolling hills followed by flatland and a thin strip of brown on the horizon. A wall, if she had to guess.

"We're almost there." Lisanna announced, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts.

As the duo continued down the hallway, Lucy became increasingly aware of how familiar everything looked to her. From the light casted by the windows to the old paintings that lined the walls, it all looked eerily familiar…as if she were back…

Lucy let out a silent gasp or realization, her eyes going wide.

…As if she were back in her dream. The very same dream that had followed her to bed for the past few weeks.

It hadn't been a dream at all, Lucy realized, but a premonition.

" _Why?"_ Lucy thought, _"How? This…this can't be happening? It thought it was merely a dream…how could this be a reality?"_

"Are you alright?" Lisanna asked, looking over her shoulder with a slight frown.

"…I'm fine." Lucy replied with a hesitant smile.

"It's the guards isn't it?" Lisanna asked, "They're quiet to the point that you hardly notice them. Even I forget they're there half the time. But as the Castle Guard, I guess it gives them an advantage to go unnoticed."

Lucy was about to question what Lisanna was talking about when she saw the first suit of armor, standing at attention. Only, upon closer inspection and in contrast to Lucy's dream, it wasn't a suit of armor at all.

It was a living being, made entirely of living shadow but clad in armor.

The Castle Guard as Lisanna had called it, was tall and stocky with broad shoulders and frame. Wisps of black shadow seeped through cracks in its armor adding to its somewhat ghostly appearance. It wore a helm made to resemble a grinning dragon with a single, thin visor allowing it to see along with a short sleeved, full length trench coat worn under a cuirass. Blackened armor covered its forearms, shoulders and shins while underneath the armor, bandages were wrapped tightly around the hands and forearms. A pair of baggy trousers tucked into a pair of high top boots completed the ensemble. Although it had no weapon on hand, Lucy had the feeling that the Guard could summon one at will should the need ever arise.

The Guard looked to Lucy and gave her a curt nod of its head before facing forward once more.

"Don't let appearances fool you," Lisanna said, "they may be made of shadow but they're surprisingly smart. If you so much as twitch in the wrong direction, they'll kill you before you even realize what' happened."

Lucy swallowed hard, "Duly noted."

The maid and the princess continued down the hallway, passing more guards and paintings while Lucy's heels made a constant tapping against the polished floor. Eventually, they reached their destination.

"Well," Lisanna announced upon reaching a set of heavy, mahogany doors, "this is where we part ways. I'm sure you and Natsu will have plenty to talk about. Should you need anything, however, don't be afraid to ask for me or my sister."

"I understand," Lucy smiled softly, "it was nice meeting you Lisanna."

"Same here." Lisanna replied, bowed, and walked down an adjacent corridor.

Sighing heavily but gathering her courage, Lucy turned and faced the doors. The two Castle Guards who were once standing stock still, now bowed their heads to Lucy in a gesture of respect before their hands moved and opened the doors for her.

"…Thank you." Lucy said hesitantly, a nervous smile forming on her lips as she nodded in courtesy to the once inanimate guards.

She proceeded into the room beyond, finding that she had entered a cozy study. Shelves of books lined the walls to her left while a grand fireplace dominated the wall to her right. Two, leather clad armchairs with a coffee table in between them were set before the fireplace.

Her attention was then drawn to a desk and chair at the back of the room. It was simple in design but possessed a certain elegance within that simplicity, a fact made apparent by the daylight that reflected off its polished surface. A double set of doors were opened behind the desk while two stained glass windows of dragons were set on both sides of the doors.

"Awake now are we?" A voice said; deep and smoky but possessing and odd smoothness to it.

Lucy froze where she stood.

Her eyes snapped to the doors, which led out onto a wide, open setback terrace. And leaning against the railing of the terrace was a man. The light from the outside obscured his features, but she could see him look over his shoulder and smile at her.

"I've been expecting you." He added, fully turning around as he began to walk towards her.

Once inside, Lucy half expecting the demon she had seen come to her rescue the night before, was promptly surprised when she saw a rather handsome young man around her age enter the office.

He had sharp features, a wide smile and the most unnatural hair color she had ever seen. It wasn't everyday she saw someone with salmon pink colored hair. And his eyes, shining brightly against the blackened sclera, were the most wonderful shade of green she had ever seen.

"Lord Natsu Dragneel," Natsu extended his hand, "at your service."

Lucy looked at the hand, then to Natsu and then back to the hand. Then slowly, she took into her own and gave a firm shake.

"I'm Lucy. Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Lord Jude and Lady Layla Heartfilia of Fiore. Citizen of the Ishgar Alliance."

Natsu smirked, raised Lucy's hand and pressed his lips to it. His lips, Lucy thought with a slight flush, were warm and dry…but surprisingly soft.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Heartfilia." Natsu said as he released her hand and took a seat at his desk.

"We have much to discuss."

XXXX

A/N: And there you have it folks, Chapter 2 is down and out. Onwards to the next installment…when I get around to posting it.

Yes, yes, it's a bit of a cliffhanger there but nothing to overly dramatic. We got a look at Natsu and the other demons in this world and have set the stage for further interaction between Natsu and Lucy. It has also been implied that the demon realm is an Empire divided and that there is more to the land of demons than the fears and stories created by humans.

…Things are starting to get interesting, ne?

Well folks, I'm back in college now-classes actually start for me later this afternoon-and needless to say I'll be both busy with school and working on other stories of mine. But, if everything goes well, I'll be getting back to this story around the end of this month or sometime in October. I hope you all will continue to be patient with me when it comes to my writing; I'll do my damn best to reward you for your patience next time.

So, in the meantime, I'm going to switch between updating "When the END comes" and "Vendetta" for the rest of the moth and going into October. I hope to finish "When the END comes" by that time, thus giving me a chance to focus on my other stories, including this one.

Next time; CHAPTER 3: The Exchange

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back!

It is the first week of October and as promised, here is the next chapter for "Between Light and Shadow"! I was very happy to see that you all enjoyed the previous chapter by seeing things from two different perspectives. The feedback this story is receiving makes me happy to no end and I appreciate you all being honest with me.

College has been off to a rather smooth start this year which is surprising because I usually get slammed with work right off the back. I haven't been hit with that much work yet, aside from being assigned a few projects, but I expect that to change as the month passes and we get into November.

Turning our attention back to the story, last time we got a look at Natsu and the other demons under his rule as they fought off the briefly mentioned barbarians from chapter one. When things settled down and Natsu's forces prepared to go home, the young demon lord decided to take a side trip to clear his head…and wound up rescuing none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Taking her back to his castle and into his care, Natsu has officially introduced Lucy to the Tartarus Empire. Surprised by how different and strange the demon realm is compared to her own home, Lucy is left with one surprise after another before she is brought back to Natsu for a little…chat.

As to what the young human and demon will discuss…well, read on to find out.

Now, before we continue and as per usual, I'd like to give a shout out to those who reviewed:

 _ **-fanficlove2014:**_ Hello and welcome back! How are you doing? I'm glad to hear that you think my conversation skills are really good. I'm even happier to hear that you laughed at certain scenes between Lucy and Lisanna, I'm thinking of adding more like them as time goes on. Yeah, I think I'd be a little freaked out just like you. Ah…yes, Natsu's "elusive" past. Well, if I went out and told ya'll that, wouldn't it ruin the surprise and the build up? I hope this chapter was worth the wait!

 _ **-ichihime4:**_ Hello, hello, my friend from afar; how have you been!? Brother from another mother? I feel honored to receive that distinction…I think (? Lol). I've been fine, can't complain. I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your own schedule to review my stories, it means the world to me that you hold my writing in such high regard. Oh believe me, any feedback or praise to a small time author such as myself makes a world of difference, you have no idea (and that was a little TMI lol but don't worry about it). Yep, one of my main goals with this story is to do away with traditional perceptions of demons in fiction. Think of Natsu and the others as somewhere…in between. Once again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **-ab918:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, glad you are enjoying it so far!

 _ **-Guest:**_ Hello, sorry for making the last chapter so short, I hope this one makes up for it!

 _ **-PitbullColin:**_ Hello and as always, welcome back! Glad you liked Natsu and his badassery!

 _ **-DIGIKO12:**_ Hello, how are you doing? I'm glad my writing provoked such a response from you. I try my best with chapter length but it all depends on how I plot things out in my head. Yep, the foundation for attraction has been laid…let's see where it leads to shall we? Author-sama!? My word, that's quite the title you've given me.

 _ **-Kagehana15:**_ Thank you, I'm glad you are liking things so far!

 _ **-luxaline:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I'm happy to hear that things are off to a good start for this story. Rest assured, the romance shall come and it may or may not hit like a freight train!

 _ **-Wacko12:**_ Hey dude, welcome to the story. Sorry to disappoint you but the Tartarus bad guys won't be making their appearance just yet. Can't roll the bad guys out just off the bat now can we?

 _ **-Dani:**_ Hello, hello; I'm always happy to see your name pop up in the box; your feedback is and shall always be appreciated. I'm honored that you have followed my writing since "Kids". It seems so long ago that I wrote that and even now, it still gets favorites and reviews. Seriously…you have no idea how much it means to me when you compliment my writing story or point out the little things I try to do. I'll do my best to keep doing what I do best with my writing and I hope this chapter in particular wasn't too late for you and is up to your liking. You didn't put any pressure on me…I reserve pressure for my college papers! You did not embarrass me and your compliments and feedback will always be welcomed and hold a special place in my writer's heart. Thank you…just, thank you.

 _ **-hitokori midnight:**_ HELLO! HERE'S AN UPDATE FOR YOU :D

 _ **-Serena Fullbuster:**_ Hello my dear, how are you? I'm doing just fine on my end here, thank you for asking. How is school going; you have any good classes, make any new friends? If you need any high school advice, don't be afraid to ask me; I was one once upon a time (four years ago) too. I'm glad you liked how things are progressing so far and I hope this chapter, as always, is to your liking.

 _ **-starcrossed68:**_ Hello, I'm glad you're liking things so far!

 _ **-Guest #2:**_ Hello and welcome to my crazy story, glad things are going good so far.

Now that that's taken care of, let's continue shall we as I know how eager ya'll are to get back into this.

XXXX

CHAPTER 3: The Exchange

XXXX

 _ **Castle Heartfilia…**_

Levy McGarden leaned against the parapet that overlooked the land beyond the castle, a deep and concerned frowned marring her usually sunny face. She nervously twirled a lock of her hair around her finger and when it began to knot up, she pulled it free and repeated the motion; it was a nervous habit she had developed over the years in times of distress.

Said distress was raised for her best friend, who had yet to be found since she went missing the other day.

It had been a fairly ordinary afternoon at the castle when a frantic message was received from Juvia who looked like she had been put through the wringer. Near hysterics, Juvia relayed how Lucy and her entourage had been ambushed by a group of bandits and how Lucy had been forced to leap into the river in order to escape a bandit who had been chasing her.

The castle went into full alert and Erza and Laxus quickly formed a search and rescue team in hopes of saving their wayward princess. But try as they might, they had yet to find any sign of Lucy. The local towns along the river had been alerted to the situation and many of the town leaders had organized search parties for Lucy. Erza and Laxus were still out looking for Lucy while Juvia, Happy, and what remained of her entourage had been sent back home.

" _Poor Juvia,"_ Levy thought, her eyes lowering in dismay, _"she's still holed up in her room. Happy's not doing much better either."_

Levy's thoughts inadvertently moved to Jude and Layla. Jude was running himself ragged as he asked for developments on his daughters search every hour on the hour. Layla herself was grief stricken at the mere prospect of losing her daughter and had been bed ridden since the news of Lucy's disappearance had been delivered.

"Lu-chan…" Levy whispered, "Please be alright. Please…come home."

"So this is where you've been shrimp." A deep, gruff voice announced, startling Levy out of her stupor.

"Hello Levy." Came another voice that was almost as deep but more sincere in its delivery.

She looked to her right to find her commanding officer, Captain of Third Company of the Fairy Tail Guard; Gajeel Redfox. Tagging behind him was his familiar, Pantherlily or "Lily" for short.

The man was and built like an ox, his armor and uniform barely containing the muscular frame beneath. Gajeel had sharp, brooding but handsome features and piercing red eyes that were all but emphasized by the metal piercings that dotted his ears, brows, nose and chin. His jet black hair, which had at one point reached the middle of his back, was now cut short while a headband was tied around his forehead.

His uniform consisted of a grey field jacket with armored shoulder attachments which he wore over his battle scarred cuirass. A pair of baggy cargo pants were held up by his utility belt and were tucked into a pair of well-traveled, steel toed boots.

He was an imposing man and his presence did nothing to dissuade that fact. But Levy knew, better than anyone that under his iron clad exterior, a gentle heart lay beneath. After all, seeing as how she and Gajeel were lovers it was only natural that she was privy to the other side of the man who hardly let anything phase him.

But…that was a secret both were keen on keeping.

Lily, Levy noticed, was in his human form today compared to the cat form he adopted like Happy and the only other familiar at the castle; Carla.

Like Happy (including the noticeable feline features) Lily had the appearance of boy in his early teens but carried himself with the air of a seasoned warrior and adult. He was well built with corded muscle and tanned skin. His midnight black hair was cut short like Gajeel's and his eyes were just as dark. His most prominent feature was the crescent shaped scar that marred the skin of next to his left eye; an injury he had incurred when he was younger.

Lily too wore a filed jacket and cuirass but the sleeves of his jacket had been rolled up to his elbows. A matching pair of pants covered his legs and tapered off thanks to the bandages that covered his feet, ankles and shins. A pair of fingerless gloves covered his hands while slung across his back in a baldric was a heavy sword that Lily could easily wield without so much as breaking a sweat.

"Gjaeel," Levy perked up, "Lily."

"Thought I'd might find you here." Gajeel said as he stepped closer to the petite script mage while Lily hung back.

The iron mage silently took in the view that Levy had previously been focused on before giving a slight grunt.

"Can't say I blame you for hanging here. It has one helluva view."

Levy nodded in turn before fixing her eyes on her boots, "Is there any word on Lucy."

"…No." Gajeel shook his head with a sigh, "No, not yet. It's a big river shrimp, there's only so much we can do at the moment. Everyone is working as hard as they can to find bunny girl, she'll turn up soon enough."

Levy bit her lip and frowned.

"I…I'm just so worried about her. I mean, who knows where the river swept her off to? We have no idea if she's hurt, if she's unconscious or…or…"

Levy swallowed hard and her vision went blurry as fat, salty tears welled up in her eyes.

"Or if she is even on our side of the river. What if she was swept over to the demon realm!? If she's been captured who knows what's being done to her!?"

Gajeel silenced Levy by pulling her close into a firm, yet gentle embrace. It wasn't long before the Captain felt the woman he loved begin to shake against him as silent sobs wracked her body. Tenderly, Gajeel ran his hand up and down Levy's back in a soothing manner while whispering reassurances to her in hopes of calming her down.

Lily averted his eyes from the intimate display and turned around to give the two lovers some privacy.

"She'll be alright, don't worry Levy." Gajeel whispered, "We trained bunny girl; we made her strong. If there's anyone who can survive a plunge into the river and still come out on top, it's her."

"I...I…I just wish there was more I could do for her." Levy sniffled, "She's out there all cold and alone…I can't imagine how frightened she must be."

XXXX

 _ **With Lucy…**_

Lucy couldn't help the pleased hum the reverberated in her throat as she sank into the fine leather of one of Natsu's guest chairs. Although not as grand as the ones that faced the fire place, this chair was very comfortable and helped ease any sore muscles Lucy still had in her back.

" _Oh yeah, that's the spot."_ Lucy thought with a smile.

"I take it you're comfortable?" Natsu smirked, resting his chin on his closed fist; elbow propped up on the desktop.

His voice snapped Lucy back to reality and she felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes." Lucy replied, "Thank you."

"You seem to be doing much better compared to how you were yesterday. I take it you slept well?" Natsu asked as he leaned back in his chair lacing his hands over his stomach.

"I did…thanks to you…thank you for saving me. I was informed that you were the one who fended off those wolves." Lucy said, making Natsu grin slightly.

"Well, I couldn't leave a fetching lady such as you be turned into dinner for those mangy mutts no could I?" Natsu grinned, making blush fiercely.

"Y-You're too kind to me." Lucy stammered in embarrassment, "And I will admit…you look a lot different without that..."

Lucy paused briefly, searching for the right words to say lest she butcher their conversation.

"…"armor", covering your skin."

Natsu held up his hand and let it change to its armored, demon form as he flared out his fingers. The dagger sharp appendages had a dull sheen to them in the daylight which made Lucy involuntarily shiver. Natsu changed his hand back just as quickly with a slight chuckle.

"I guess it has more of an affect when you don't faint right into la-la land." Natsu snickered to which Lucy apologized again and-wanting to shift the subject-returned back on tangent.

"…I'm…I'm still a little sore but still have all my fingers and toes none the less." Lucy smiled, "I also have your maid Lisanna to thank as well. That healing balm she gave me really patched me up."

Lucy snickered then, despite her best efforts not to.

"Although, I will admit, I find your bathing practices very different from how they are back home."

"Do you not bathe with someone else back in your homeland?" Natsu asked, his brow turning up quizzically.

"No. Bathe's are private for the most part unless you're helping bathe children or decide to be…uhm…intimate with someone else."

Natsu hummed in a contemplative manner, "I can see how that would be strange for someone not accustomed to our ways. Then again, I've bathed with Lisanna and some of my friends since we were little so I guess you could say we're used to it. Even to this day we'll occasionally all get together to take a dip for old time's sake."

Lucy blushed at such a notion, "Lisanna seems like a very kind person. She's gentle and has a good nature about her. I will admit, I was scared to find out she was…that everyone here is a demon. But she's…you're nothing as to what I'd heard of…of what I expected."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Natsu replied smoothly, "We may be demons Princess Heartfilia but we are far from monsters…but that doesn't mean we don't know how to fight like one either."

Natsu paused for a second, pursing his lips in thought.

"Although to be fair, Lisanna doesn't bite…much. Just don't get on her bad side or you'll regret it."

Natsu's lips then quirked in a teasing smile of sorts, "And as for Lisanna and I bathing, I know what you're thinking and the answer is that me and her and just friends and only friends."

"I didn't-!" Lucy panicked, waving her hand in dismissal quickly.

"It was implied." Natsu chuckled then, "Lisanna and I are not lovers; just friends. She mostly just patches me up after a fight if I can't heal on my own or makes sure I don't fall asleep in the water, otherwise she lectures me about shirking my duties and stuff like that."

It was then that Natsu's demeanor changed from friendly and inviting to formal and focused. He set his shoulders back and his mouth became a firm line while his eyes visibly hardened.

"Speaking of different ways of life…you find yourself in quite the predicament wouldn't you agree Princess Heartfilia?"

Lucy swallowed hard and Natsu's sudden change and she felt her pulse subtly quicken in her heart.

"I'm going to be blunt and ask you one simple question. What were you doing on my land; what are you doing in the Tartarus Empire?"

Several heartbeats passed between the two with Natsu never taking his eyes off of Lucy. She averted her eyes under his scrutinizing gaze and curled her hands into the fabric of her dress.

"I…I was on my way to meet a suitor who's taken a liking to me." She began.

"We were to meet at a town near the Ishager River in my home kingdom. I was accompanied by a small contingent of guards, my personal maid and my familiar; Juvia and Happy."

"I thought I sensed some magic in you." Natsu added with a smile, making Lucy smile in turn.

"We had to take an alternate route that was closer to the river after the previous one had been blocked off by a landslide. We were hesitant to take the other route as it had been reported that bandits had been spotted in the area."

Natsu gave a soft hum as he crossed his arms, "That's awfully convenient."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, perplexed by the demons musings.

"The route you are scheduled to take is blocked off by a landslide and then you are ambushed by bandits…doesn't that strike you as a tad bit of a coincidence?"

"…The thought never occurred to me." Lucy replied, "Why?"

"Those bandits knew the main route was well traveled; they knew travelers would be coming that way. They were the ones who most likely caused that landslide in the first place and lured you into territory they were familiar with." Natsu said, absentmindedly cracking the knuckles of his right hand.

"But no one has taken that road for months, how could they be aware that anyone would be travelling it?" Lucy questioned, not liking where the topic was heading.

"In fact, how are you so certain that's what the bandits had plotted in the first place?"

"Because I've launched similar ambushes of my own in the past." Natsu replied, a dangerous glint quickly flickering to life in his eyes, making a chill run up Lucy's spine at how casually he admitted it.

"It's what I'd do." He added before tapping his fingers on his biceps in thought.

"There's also one other explanation that I can think of; you were specifically targeted. Someone tipped them off."

Lucy shook her head at the notion.

"Impossible," Lucy retorted, "only my parents, I, the guards, the castle staff and the man I was meeting knew of this. I find it hard to believe that any one of them would put me in harm's way."

"…Are you so certain?" Natsu asked, his words making Lucy pause, uncertainty quickly forming on her countenance. Natsu exhaled slowly out his nose and arched his brow.

"Do you readily trust people so easily?"

Lucy bit her but held Natsu's gaze, "I know what you're implying…but I assure you, I trust everyone back home with my life. They would never put me through this."

Seeing as to how uncomfortable he was making his guest, Natsu gave a nod that said "If you say so" and contemplative spin of his hand.

"Alright then…please continue with your explanation." The demon said.

"…Right. I…let's see…oh, right, the ambush. The bandits came out of nowhere and attacked my guards. They knocked my carriage over and off the road and I was separated from Juvia and my familiar. I was stunned but when I regained my wits, I saw that I was alone. I knew the others were nearby as I could hear them calling out to me.

"I called back and they tried to get to me but were too involved in the fighting. That's when a single bandit approached me. I tried to defend myself but lost my weapons in the carriage tumble and the bandit…he…he tried to…"

The memory of the bandit leaping onto her-overpowering her-and touching her made Lucy feel sick to her stomach. She curled her arms around her stomach as she visibly paled, prompting Natsu to sit up straighter in his chair.

"Princess," he said, his voice-gentle yet firm-snapping Lucy out her daze, "stay focused."

"Sorry…" Lucy replied, thankful that Natsu had brought her back to reality, "…I managed to break away from the guy however and he chased after me. I didn't know where I was going and before I could stop myself, I had run up to the edge of the river and fell off a cliff into the water. The current dragged me on forever and I could barely keep my head above the water. By the time I came to a stop, I was on the opposite side of the river and realized I was here; in the Tartarus Empire. I thought I could find another way across and ran into the wolves…which is where you found me."

Natsu silently contemplated Lucy's words, scrutinizing her all the same once more. She was either being honest or was a damn good liar. Natsu trusted his instincts and went with the former rather than the latter. The fear in her eyes had been very, _very_ real and he didn't see any of the signs that Lucy was lying to him; overt or otherwise.

She was just a princess who had simply lost her way. And in a twist of bad luck, had wound up on his doorstep.

"I believe you." Natsu said after a lengthy silence, "If you were a spy, you're story would either be too elaborate or simple. Besides, it's kind of pointless to try and lie to a demon…we _know_ when we're being lied to."

"You thought I was a spy?!" Lucy asked, taken aback by the bold statement.

Natsu gave a haphazard shrug, "Why not? It wouldn't be the first time humans have tried to infiltrate our land."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks in and crossed her arms with an indignant "harrumph", turning her nose up as she did so.

"Why I never!" Lucy fumed to which Natsu gave a hearty laugh.

"Oi!" Lucy snapped, "Don't laugh at me! Don't you know how rude it is to mock someone!?"

"Sorry, sorry." Natsu apologized, "It's just that you're kind of cute when you get flustered."

Lucy's anger was quickly doused by Natsu's comment and she blushed accordingly. Natsu stood and walked over to Lucy, leaning against his desk.

"My sense of humor aside," Natsu said, "I do believe your story. It seems you suffered a bit of bad luck-"

"You don't know the half of it." Lucy muttered under her breathe.

"-AND you wound up on the wrong side of the wall. Rest assured Lady Heartfilia, I will get you back home to your family and loved ones. I give you my word."

Lucy gave a warm smile that Natsu mirrored, "Thank you…for everything that you've done for me so far. I'm a total stranger to both you and your people…and yet you've shown me such kindness, Lord Dragneel."

Natsu gave a derisive smirk and shook his head, "Lord Dragneel is my father, just call me Natsu; everyone does…unless you want to stay formal, then that's okay."

"Natsu?" Lucy said, testing the name to see how it rolled off her tongue…which it did with ease.

"Natsu." Lucy reaffirmed with a smile, "Then, you can call me Lucy. Seeing as how were being so informal here, it's only fair."

"Like I said Lucy, we're demons…not monsters. Until I can find a way for you to get home, you are my guest here at the castle. You are free to roam about as you please but you'll be supervised by one of my guards. He'll make sure you stay out of trouble and any places you aren't supposed to be."

"I can work with that." Lucy replied, "Are there any rules I have to follow?"

Natsu pursed his lips in thought for a moment.

"You are to remain within the castle and its grounds. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to speak to my servants or guards, I'll let them all know that you'll be out and about. If you have any pressing matters, have your chaperone ask for me, Lisanna or Mirajane. She's Lisanna's big sister and the head maid here at the castle. Other than that, I can't think of anything else…you seem like the kind of girl who doesn't readily go looking for trouble."

Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "With rules as simple as those, I think someone would really have it in for me to screw that all up."

"I know the feeling." Natsu snickered before he paused and reached into his pocket.

He produced a heavily engraved, silver pocket watch that was pulsing slightly. He flipped it open and the lacrima crystal inside displayed a small, blue display.

"Whoops, I forgot I have an appointment with my apprentice that I need to get going to. I'll convene with my commanders later to discuss your situation. I'll update you at dinner."

"Dinner?" Lucy questioned but Natsu was already moving to the door.

"Guard." Natsu announced and in an instant, one of the guards who had let her in entered the study.

"I want you to look after Princess Heartfilia while she's our guest her. She can move about the castle but makes sure she doesn't get into trouble. Standard rules for any guest we receive apply. Understood?"

The guard gave a deep bow of its head and Natsu gave it a hearty pat on its shoulder with a broad grin.

"Great!" Natsu said and looked over his shoulder, "Catch you later Lucy!"

And with that, Natsu left and disappeared down the hallway. The guard watched his master leave before turning his attention to Lucy, who gave a nervous smile in return. The guard bowed deeply to her and beckoned to the door.

Lucy let out an apprehensive sigh and made her way out of the study.

"Just what have I gotten myself into this time, I wonder?" Lucy thought, looking left, right and back the way she'd came, wondering which way she'd start her exploration of the castle.

She chose to go left…and the guard followed.

XXXX

Castle Dragneel was quite a marvel to behold in Lucy's opinion. From its polished stone floors, the wooden wall panels with mirror sheens and the various windows that allowed all manner of light to illuminate and refract of surfaces.

It wasn't a dark and gloomy hellhole that she had been lead to imagine nor was it grand in the obnoxious sort of way that many back in her homeland tended to flaunt.

Castle Dragneel had a regal yet simplistic charm to it that Lucy found to be surprisingly comfortable in a way. She knew that someone of royal blood lived her…but it wasn't overtly made apparent.

As she continued to wander about, with her ever vigilant watchman close behind, Lucy saw all manner of maids, servants and guards move about the castle. Some paused to watch her as she passed while others simply carried about their business, undoubtedly having received their lord's notice of their guest. Lucy paused at the top of a grand staircase to see a pair of workers drape a banner over the opposite railing; a vibrant orange cloth with a red, fire breathing dragon at the center.

Thinking back, Lucy had noticed similar banners and tapestries throughout the castle. Some were fixed to the walls, others were suspend from the ceilings while others proudly fluttered in the wind outside.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Natsu had a bit of theme going on here." Lucy said sardonically as casted a glance at the royal guard behind her.

The silent warrior gave a simple incline of his head but said nothing else.

Giving a slightly awkward smile, Lucy continued about her walk.

As she rounded a bend, she saw a maid pushing a cart with laden with books down a corridor. Curios, she followed the maid and was soon rewarded with a set of tall, heavy wooden doors. Opening and entering, Lucy couldn't help the amazed gasp that escaped her lips.

It was a vast library with books that lined wall to wall on two, separate levels.

Not even the library she had back home could compare to the one she had just entered. And if there was one thing Lucy loved, it was a good book. Especially one she had yet to read.

Maids, servants, knights and even a few castle guards-similar to her protector-moved in between the aisles and shelves of books while some even sat at tables, perusing whatever tome they had picked for their leisure.

The sound of a giggling child and Lucy looked over the banister to see a man and woman sitting on two chairs, a pile of books at their feet, while a young child sat in the womans lap.

The man had dark, short hair and wore a variation of the knight's armor Lucy had seen on the other guards. The woman had vibrant green hair with equally glowing eyes and wore a cowboy hat with a rather revealing dark red top and beige skirt and boots.

The young girl had dark green hair and vibrant violet eyes that glowed both literally and figuratively with the wonder only children could possess. She too wore a cowboy hat along with a snowy white sundress and blue vest.

It didn't take Lucy long to notice the resemblance between the child and the two adults. They were her mother and father.

Venturing down the staircase, Lucy watched as the girl gave a wide, open smile as her father read from a book and gestured with his hands to further portray the story.

"And then," the father said, "the knight planted his shield into the earth and raised his sword in defiance against the dark and terrible dragon. "You shall not best me foul best!" he proclaimed while the dragon roared from its perch upon the castle walls."

The little girl let out an excited squeal while her mother gave hearty laugh as her husband paused for dramatic effect.

"And then what papa!?" The little girl said excitedly, "And then what!?"

"Easy now Asuka. Come on Alzack don't leave her hanging." The mother smiled.

"Oh Bisca that would defeat the point; every good story needs some good theatrics." Alzack Connell grinned back at his wife who shook her head in a good natured manner.

"And then the dragon charged the brave knight," Lucy announced, taking the Connell family by surprise, "who proclaimed that his "mighty sword of truth" would vanquish the foul beast and free the princess from her captor."

Lucy then gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry…I happen to know that story too. It's one of my favorites."

Asuka gave a surprised gasp and hopped off Bisca's legs and hid behind her as the two adults rose.

"Oh my…Alzack is she the one Lord Dragneel found out by the river." Bisca asked, still alarmed at Lucy's arrival.

"Yeah. Took everyone at the main wall by surprise and nearly gave the commanders a heart attack." Alzack replied.

Asuka poked her head out from behind her mother, in a curious but shy manner that Lucy found to be simply adorable, and looked up to Bisca.

"Mama," Bisca whispered, "who's the pretty lady?"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and placed her hands over her mouth to stifle it.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," Lucy said as she curtsied, "I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia. I've lost my way and I am now a guest under your lord's care."

"You're a princess!?" Asuka gushed in awe while Bisca gently held her back.

"Oh, we've been informed," Alzack said before bowing his head, "I'm sorry for appearing so alarmed, humans are such a rare sight in these lands. I'm Sergeant Alzack Connell with Commander Rogue Cheney's Demon Vanguard Forces. This is my wife Bisca and my daughter Asuka."

"How do you do?" Bisca bowed while Asuka curtsied, trying to imitate Lucy.

"I'm…as fine as one can be in my situation." Lucy replied with a lopsided smile, "This place is not what I was expecting to be perfectly honest."

"Our home is far different from the tales you humans tell is it not?" Alzack asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly." Lucy said with an embarrassed rub of her neck.

"Is there a problem over here?" A voice spoke up.

"Alzack, Bisca, are you two alright?" A feminine voice spoke up, "You're not trying to give each other hickeys again are you?"

"Mama, what's a hickey?" Asuka asked, oblivious to the panic and scarlet red blushes that colored her parents faces.

"N-Nothing Asuka!" Bisca said hurriedly, "W-We'll talk about it later!"

"When you're older; much older!" Alzack added.

Lucy was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing while trying to contain her own blush. She was surprised however to see that her escort had palmed its helm and was shaking its head slowly.

Then, from around the corner, emerged a young man and woman who appeared to be around her age.

The woman had long purple hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pair of wireframe glasses and a maids outfit while the man had unruly dark hair, a thin nose and wore a male servant's uniform.

"Laki!" Bisca hissed, addressing the woman, "Did you really have to announce that to the whole free world!?"

"Not my fault you two were trying to get it on in my library." The woman, Laki, quipped with a dark smirk while Azlack frantically covered Asuka's ears.

"Easy Laki, they apologized remember?" The man said before noticing Lucy and smacking Laki on her arm to draw her attention.

"Wow…an actual human. I never thought I'd see one this close; and such a stunning one too." The man said while Laki studied Lucy with a devious smirk.

"She seems rather frail. I wonder how long she'd last against my special toys." Laki hummed only to take a step back when the Castle Guard drew closer to Lucy in a silent warning.

"Oops," Laki said with an apologetic smile, "sorry."

Alzack sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face, "Princess, I'd like you to meet the library's caretakers; Laki Olietta and Warren Rocko. Warren, Laki, this is Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the human realm."

The two demons bowed respectfully to Lucy.

"I hope you enjoy you're stay here until you can find your way back home." Warren said.

"If you wish, until you return to your land, you are welcome to spend some time in the library." Laki added.

" _You don't have to tell me twice."_ Lucy thought giddily but said, instead, "Thank you. That's awfully kind of you."

Perhaps, Lucy thought, she'd be able to find a history book or two and read up on the demon land. So far she had been blindsided by the demons hospitality towards her and how everything she had been led to believe was turning out to be very, very off the mark.

But, such musings were silenced by a pair of small hands tugging on her dress. Lucy looked down to see Asuka beaming up at her with a book in her hands.

"Would you like to hear a story Miss Lucy?" Asuka asked, a hopeful look on her face.

Lucy couldn't stop the heartfelt smile tugging at her lips nor could she say no to the little girl. She was just too darn cute.

"Of course Asuka," Lucy replied, "I'd like that very much."

"YAY!" Asuka beamed as she pulled the princess back over to the pile of books.

XXXX

 _ **Natsu…**_

Located towards the back of the castle, set on an upper tier, was a large courtyard filled with blooming sakura trees. The soft pink petals rustled in the light wind and scattered about the courtyard creating a scene reminiscent of a snowfall. However, the tranquilly of the scene was broken by the steady beet of wood cracking against bone.

At the center of the courtyard, lounging back against a tree, Natsu watched as his apprentice sparred with a practice dummy; a wooden automaton powered by magic.

Dark purple and orange fire engulfed the young man's hands as he blocked and matched moves with the dummy. He was young but had a muscular and fit frame, short dark hair and was shirtless; his only attire being the baggy pants tied off by bandages around his waist along with the bandages on his hands and feet.

"Loosen up," Natsu said, "your shoulders are too tight."

Romeo Conbolt grunted and did as he was instructed, ducking low just in time do dodge a swipe from the dummy. He retaliated with two quick jabs before moving back, putting some distance between him and the dummy.

Romeo, aside from Natsu, was the only true blooded fire demon within the boundaries of Natsu's land. He had taken it upon himself, shortly after his reign began, to train the young demon in the art of his fire powers. Romeo had made steady progress over the last four years and with just a little extra fine tuning, he'd be a stellar mage in no time.

Noting how low the sun was in the sky now, Natsu figured that it was time to call it a day. Clapping his hands twice, the dummy ceased its activity, bowed to Romeo and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Romeo wiped the sweat from his brow as Natsu tossed him towel.

"You did well today Romeo," Natsu said, "I think it won't be long now before you can join the ranks."

Romeo grinned as he tossed the towel around his neck, "Thanks Natsu, maybe I'll even surpass you."

"Oi, don't get cocky now, your still my apprentice remember." Natsu smirked, punching Romeo in the shoulder lightly.

"So…what did we learn today?" Natsu asked.

"Always remain on the move…square your shoulders up but maintain a free flowing energy. If you get angry, embrace it; let it fuel your powers in battle."

"And?" Natsu asked.

"…Uhm…use overwhelming force?" Romeo replied.

"Not quite," Natsu smiled, "combine force and thought. If you see an opening, no matter how small it may be; use it to your advantage with all the strength you have. Understood?"

"Yes Natsu." Romeo nodded.

"Alright, get going and we'll meet back here next week. Give your father my regards will you?"

"I will," Romeo grinned, "see you later boss!"

With that, Romeo made his way out of the courtyard, leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts. Watching the young man disappear inside, Natsu couldn't help the small smile of pride form on his face. It was hard to believe that Romeo had come so far with his powers…but then again, he was no different once upon a time.

"He reminds me of you," a familiar voice announced, "When we were younger I mean."

From behind a tree, now clad in a casual set of clothes, emerged Gray.

"How long have you been standing there?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms as Gray drew a cigarette and lit with a lighter.

"Long enough." Gray replied, taking a dreg and exhaling shortly after.

"He's certainly come quite a way. Igneel would be proud of what you've done for him."

"The old man would, wouldn't he?" Natsu asked with sardonic smile.

"So…how fares our guest?"

"She's been in the library for most of the day with Alzack and his family. Asuka seems to have really taken a strong liking to her."

"Cute." Natsu said, imagining the little girl showing Lucy all of her favorite books just as she liked to do with him.

"Speaking of our guest, who is she? More importantly why is she here and what are we going to do with her?" Gray questioned.

"Her name is Lucy." Natsu said, looking out to the setting sun.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Kingdom of Fiore. She was supposed to be meeting someone when she took a nasty plunge into the Ishgar; courtesy of some human bandits."

Gray balked at hearing this, "Heartfilia!? As in the human family Jellal is undercover with!?"

"The one and the same." Natsu confirmed.

Gray ran his hand in an exasperated manner through his hair, "Holy shit, do you think he's been compromised? That she's been sent here to spy on us in turn?"

"No. She's a princess remember; she's valuable to someone. If Jellal's cover was blown we'd have gotten him back here ASAP. Were good…for now."

Gray let out a frustrated sigh, "For crying out loud, we selected the family at random and they just so happened to have the girl he likes in their care. It was enough incentive for him to do this for us in the first place but now…now what are we going to do?"

"Relax. Lucy has no idea Jellal is on our side and neither does her family or the other humans. Jellal can still be our insider into human affairs for now."

"That's not what I mean Natsu," Gray replied sharply, "don't you find it odd that Princess Heartfilia of all people is hear in our land?"

"An unfortunate set of circumstances Gray, nothing more or less." Natsu replied tacitly.

"Bullshit." Gray rolled his eyes and Natsu gave an exasperated groan.

"It is what it is Gray, deal with it." Natsu replied, his tone low in warning.

Gray visibly backed down at the command and gave his neck an awkward rub.

"So what happens now?" Gray asked after a lengthy pause.

"…I'll speak to Jellal latter tonight and we'll convene with the others and council of elders in the morning. Hopefully we'll be able to get Lucy home soon and back to where she belongs." Natsu replied.

"You're speaking about her with an awfully familiar tone." Gray teased, catching onto how Natsu was addressing their guest.

Natsu shrugged, "Don't I do that with everyone else?"

"…Point taken." Gray said after pursing his lips in thought, thinking he'd been able to make a jab at his best friend.

"It's getting dark now so that means dinner will be ready soon. I'll send Mirajane to find Lucy and I'll dine with her tonight. Inform the others tomorrow mornings plans when you see them."

"You got it." Gray replied, dousing his cigarette on the bottom of his boot.

XXXX

 _ **Back with Lucy…**_

It was evening now and Lucy once again found herself walking through the castle. Time had flown by in the library, with Asuka having shown and read to her all of her favorite books while sitting on her lap. Both she and her parents were surprised by how quickly Asuka had taken a liking to her.

" _Maybe it's because you're a princess." Bisca had thought idly, "Asuka does love her princess stories so meeting you is a dream come true._

Lucy smiled fondly. Although she had wanted to explore some more, Asuka was just too adorable to say no to so she passed the time the young family.

Now, back on the upper levels of the castle, Lucy figured she could try and get some looking around done before dinner…whenever that was to be precise.

The castle was quiet now save for the occasional, solitary Castle Guard she and her own guard had passed while small lacrima crystals and torches lit up the darkened hallways with incandescent light. It was spooky…in a way, Lucy mused, but then she reminded herself that although her hosts had been very kind and respectful to her; this was a demons home after all.

It had to have some dark aspects to it.

Her guard paused, suddenly, and in turn made Lucy took notice. He gestured to a hallway off to her right and motioned for her to follow. Silently, the guard led her along the barely lit hallway until a bright glow could be seen at the end. Along with a steadily growing din of voices and music.

She had been lead to a balcony that over looked a mighty and grand hall.

Tables both round and long filled the hall with mighty torches and fire pits providing light along with the glow of the full moon from the skylight above. Demons moved about the hall, joining up with friends and colleagues, enjoying their dinner or dancing to music from the assembled musicians.

Banners, like the ones she had seen earlier in the day, hung from the rafters with pride.

Towards the back was a large and stunningly beautiful stained glass window that boasted a mighty dragon at the center with its wings outstretched. The colors shimmered against the light of the full moon.

And beneath that window, was a throne set upon a series of stone steps. And occupying said throne, was Natsu. Even from her spot on the balcony, Lucy could see the demon lord smiling softly to himself as he watched his subjects move about the hall.

Speaking of subjects, Lucy was surprised to see that no one sat a specific table. Maids, guards and other servants all sat and mingled together. It was a stark contrast to how those back in her homeland interacted with each class sticking to their own groups or dining apart from the rest of the castle staff. It was…different, in the good kind of way.

A woman with long brown hair, _fox ears_ , and dressed in a low cut yukata sat atop a table before a small cluster of children while a keg of alcohol was set beside her. The children watched in awe and glee as the woman manipulated a deck of magical cards to create various origami animals, holographic projections and anything the imagination could conjure up.

Her guard nodded then, not at her, but two of his "brothers" down below who apparently could sense or see him while Lucy herself went unnoticed. Even the Castle Guards stood closer together in the hall, as if they were silently talking to one another in a conversation or language only they could understand.

From within the crowd, Asuka suddenly appeared with what looked like a crayon drawings in her hands. She quickly ducked and weaved between the legs of the demons, some of whom made way for her, before quickly ascending the steps up to Natsu's throne. The guards paid her no mind, some of whom even gave the little girl a wave as she passed before she scurried up into Natsu's lap; proudly presenting her drawings to him.

Natsu grinned from ear to ear as Asuka animatedly explained her drawings to him and Lucy found herself smiling as well.

It was all so surreal, seeing a lord-a demon lord-being so kind and open with his subjects.

"He's always been like that." A voice said, startling Lucy. She turned around to see a beautiful woman-a maid-with wavy, long and flowing white hair and brilliant blue eyes smiling at her.

"Children I mean," the maid continued, "children have always gravitated towards him. As for the party down below, we're celebrating a victory over safely returning from a recent battle."

The maid smiled then and extended her hand.

"My name is Mirajane; Mirajane Strauss. I believe you met my sister earlier this morning."

"Oh!" Lucy said in surprise, taking Mira's hand, "So you're Lisanna's sister. I was wondering when I'd meet you."

Mira smiled brightly, "The pleasure is all mine Princess Lucy Heartfilia."

"Wait…you know who I am?" Lucy asked.

"Word gets around," Mira replied smoothly, "and Lord Dragneel and Lisanna already informed me as to who you are."

"Ah…right." Lucy smiled sheepishly, making Mira giggle.

"Lord Dragneel has requested that you join him for dinner tonight. If you would be so kind as to follow me back to his study, he will join us momentarily." Mira said, turning on her heel and returning the way she'd came.

Looking to her guard, who gave her a gentle nudge, Lucy followed the demon through the twisting hallways of castle Dragneel. It took some time, but Lucy slowly began to recognize where she was and soon enough she was back in the study; the fire place still lit and producing a comforting warmth. Mira led Lucy outside to the terrace while the guard returned to his post.

Lucy found a fully furnished, candlelit table awaiting her. Standing at the ready was Lisanna who gave Lucy a bright smile as Mira let Lucy sit down.

"Natsu will be here in just a moment, please be patient." Mira said as she and Lisanna disappeared inside to retrieve the evening meal.

It was a moon and starlit night with nary a cloud insight. The snow atop the mountain gleamed behind her while the land below remained dark. It was a rather calm, quiet night. Lucy had just draped her linen napkin across her lap when Natsu made his appearance, still in his clothes from earlier.

"I take you are enjoying your stay here at my home." Natsu smiled as he took his seat, facing Lucy.

"Yes, everyone has been very kind to me. It's been…eye opening to see this part of the world; to see the place you call home."

"I'm glad to hear that." Natsu smiled as Mira and Lisanna returned, setting down trays of food like clockwork. Soon enough the table was filled and the sisters jointed their lord and guest at the table.

Natsu rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Thanks girls! Let's eat."

Without preamble, Natsu grabbed a large chicken leg and chomped down on it while filling his plate with food. If Natsu's table manner were bothering, Mirajane and Lisanna, they didn't show it or rather; they were used to it.

Lucy selected rice, buttered greens and a few slices of turkey for her dinner…along with a goblet of wine. In fact, she poured herself a second one as soon as she had finished the first. The alcohol served to assuage her still frazzled nerves from the other day.

The dinner proceeded in a rather quiet fashion with Natsu, Lisanna and Mirajane talking amongst themselves. Listening in, Lucy heard the trio talk about the on goings in the castle and in the town that resided at the base. There was talk about an upcoming festival, about rotating a garrison out at a place called "The Divide" and how life was in general.

"Tell me Lucy…" Natsu said addressing her and snapping her out of her eavesdropping.

"…Do you know what separates humans from demons?"

"Pardon?" Lucy asked.

"Do you know what separates humans from demons?" Natsu repeated.

"…Your ability to change forms?" Lucy replied.

"That's half of it." Natsu chuckled, "But in all honesty, it's how we wield magic. You see, you humans use a refined version of magic; you tailor it to suit your needs. We demons however use magic that is in a more…natural, robust state. It adds to our power."

Natsu paused as he slowly turned his hand over and closed it into a fist.

"We call it Etherion." Natsu said.

"Etherion…" Lucy repeated, "I've heard of that. It's forbidden magic back in my home country."

"Of course it is," Natsu smirked, "and for good reason. You see, long ago…this land was inhabited by humans. Humans who pushed the boundaries of magic…and discovered etherion. For all its strengths, for all its power…etherion will curse whoever taps too deep into it. Those humans who were seduced by etherion were changed into what you now know as demons. In fact, this whole land, once controlled by humans, became home to those cursed by etherion.

"They tried to find help from their former friends and loved ones across the river…but were shunned, feared, and labeled as monsters. You humans have a nasty habit of fearing things you don't understand. And so, since they were seen as monsters…they were treated as monsters…and even hunted like monsters. The demons defended themselves simply out of self-preservation...and I think you can imagine how that song and dance works."

"…Fight broke out." Lucy said.

"And thus began the legendary conflict of man versus monster. Human versus demon." Natsu continued, a wry smile on his lips.

"But there hasn't been any fighting between humans and demons for over four hundred years. The demons…I mean, your kind, retreated back into your lands." Lucy replied.

"Fighting that you know of." Natsu countered slyly, "Besides…our forefathers had other, more pressing matters to attend to rather than waste their time on humans."

Natsu took a long sip of his drink and didn't elaborate any further.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lucy asked to which Natsu smiled, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"Because I want to emphasize that even though we come from different lands, from different homes and different races…when it comes down to it, we have more in common than you could possibly realize."

XXXX

 _ **Later that night…**_

Natsu sat in his study, alone, as he reclined back in his chair while nursing a glass of scotch. The burn of the alcohol warmed his chest and left a spiced aftertaste at the back of his throat.

Lucy had since returned to her room and most of the castle's inhabitants were asleep aside from the night watch or Castle Guards. Natsu, by nature, was a night crawler and chosen to stay up late…with good reason to do so as well.

Checking his pocket watch, he found that it was quarter after midnight. Taking a sip of his drink, Natsu dug into his desk and retrieved a lacrima communication crystal. Setting it on the desktop, Natsu channeled his magic into it and then selected his desired recipient.

The lacrima projected a large, holographic display before him and after several minutes, the image of a man appeared in the projector.

He had short blue hair, dark eyes, and an intricate crimson tattoo set above and below his right eye. His eyes were half lidded from sleep and he frowned deeply as he looked into his own lacrima shard.

"Hello?" Jellal Fernandes spoke, albeit groggily.

"Hello Jellal." Natsu spoke with a wide grin.

At the sound of his lord's voice, Jellal's eyes snapped open and his voice became a heated whisper.

"N-Natsu!?" Jellal hissed as he frantically looked around his surroundings, "Sorry I didn't recognize you…things have been hectic on my end."

"So I see," Natsu arched his brow, "having fun are we?"

Natsu tipped his glass to emphasize that Jellal was only covered by the bedsheet draped around his hips…along with the various love bite marks, lipstick prints, deep nail scratches and slight sheen of sweat that coated his body.

Jellal flushed several shades of red and quickly retrieved his boxers from the floor.

"Sorry Natsu…I was with Erza earlier; I'm still with her so try not to wake her."

"All depends on you." Natsu replied, "What's your status?"

"Same as it has been." Jellal whispered, "No one suspects a thing. But we've had a hectic two days recently…everyone's losing their minds and Erza's been working herself to the bone…hence why I'm…uh…spending the night."

"Trouble in paradise?" Natsu questioned.

"You have no idea. The Princess of the castle is missing. She was ambushed by a group of bandits the other day and has been missing since. We fear she fell into the river and have no idea where she may be." Jellal replied somberly.

"Yeah, she was about to be wolf chow when I came across her." Natsu said, taking a sip of his drink.

" _Wait for it…"_ He added as an afterthought.

"WHAT!?" Jellal was tempted to yell but forced himself to hiss out his response. Apparently he was not as quiet as he had thought because the slight rustling of bed sheets could be heard.

"Jellal?" A feminine voice asked, groggily, "What's going on? Come back to bed."

"Sorry Erza, just the guards checking in. It'll only be a moment." Jellal replied softly before looking to Natsu with a harried expression.

"I'll explain it all later but long story short, I found her on our side of the river. She had some bruising but is otherwise fine."

"Oh thank Mavis." Jellal whispered in relief.

"I intend to return her home but in order to do so, I need access to the Heartfilia's lacrima communication system." Natsu said.

"What for?" Jellal asked.

"You'll see in the morning…can it be done?" Natsu continued.

"Yes…I can get you the frequency." Jellal replied.

"Good. I have a message that needs to be delivered." Natsu said and with that, he ended the conversation; Jellal's image quickly disappearing from the hologram.

XXXX

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Have you found any news about my daughter?" Jude Heartfilia asked, his body tense and eyes heavy with apprehension as he addressed his Captains and Advisors.

"Have you found anything about Lucy?"

Layla sniffled, silently, next to her husband as tears ran down her cheeks. It had been two days since Lucy had gone missing with no trace of her having been found. For Jude and Layla Heartfilia, the thought of losing their only child was unbearable. Jude had used his full power and authority to organize and immediate search for Lucy and had called on everyone from local farmers, the boatmen who lived along the river and his personal guards for help.

But even with so much man power scouring the river's edge, Lucy had yet to be found and the longer she went undiscovered, the quicker their fears began to grow.

Makarov frowned as he looked at the report compiled before him, "No my lord. We have yet to find Lucy along the river's edge."

"We've expanded the search to mover further down the river." Laxus said, pointing to lacrima projected map set before them.

"We think Lucy had drifted further downstream than we had originally thought. With any luck she managed to pull herself out of the water and is resting somewhere in the brush."

"Or perhaps someone found her but does not who she is?" Loke added.

"I want results regardless." Jude said tersely, "I want my daughter back home where she belongs!"

"My lord," Porlyusica added, "we are all working to ensure that Lucy is found and returned home safely…but we do not have the means to be everywhere at once, even with the support we have been given."

"Don't give me excuses!" Jude snapped, slamming his fist down onto his chair, "Give me results!"

"Perhaps I can help you with that?" An unknown voice suddenly spoke out, emanating throughout the briefing room.

The lacrima projector suddenly died and the room fell dark.

"Who the hell was that!?" Gajeel growled, glaring about the darkened room.

"Who are you!?" Erza commanded, "Identify yourself."

The lacrima glowed to life once more but instead of a map, it had been replaced by the image of a man…who was more of a monster than he was human.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen." The creature announced, clad in his demon form.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel…and I am a demon lord of the Tartarus Empire."

"A demon, here; in the castle!?" Makarov said, aghast.

"How the hell did he get our lacrima frequency!?" Loke whispered in shock.

"Vile beast," Jude growled, "what is the meaning of this!?"

Natsu looked over his shoulder, his maw turning up in a rather chilling grin, "Ah, you must be the master of the castle. I have information concerning your daughter."

"What?" Jude whispered, "Lucy…how…how could you possibly know of her?"

"Her little plunge into the Ishagar brought her to my lands." Natsu replied, "I saved her from death at the jaws of a wolf pack and brought her back to my home."

"Monster!" Aquarius suddenly snapped, "You dare lay your filthy paws upon the princess!?"

"Where is she!?" Jude stood from his chair, fists clenched, "Where is my daughter!?"

"If you've so much as put a scratch on her you'll regret it!" Levy, of all people, snarled at Natsu.

But the demon gave an amused laugh and stepped off to the side, beckoning someone off screen forward.

It was then that a familiar face appeared.

"Hi guys," Lucy gave a meek wave, "sorry for making you worry."

"LUCY!" All present in the room cried out in surprise, joy and relief.

"Are you alright; did that thing hurt you!?" Loke pressed.

"You're not being held against you will are you!?" Makarov added.

"No!" Lucy waved her hands in dismissal quickly, "I'm fine-really-I'm fine!"

"Natsu…he's taken care of me." Lucy added with a soft smile as the demon popped his head back into the picture with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Told ya." Natsu added with a grin.

"Lucy…how on earthland did you wind up is such a horrid place?" Layla asked, the relief evident in her voice.

"I'll explain later mom…it's just that, right now, Natsu wants to get me back you guys. He says he'll meet us at the banks of the river, closest to our family's land, and will get me back to you. We'll be there by sundown so you have to move quick if we want to beat the rising tide."

"How can we trust him…how do we know that he isn't coercing you and setting us up for a trap?" Laxus asked.

"…Because I believe him." Lucy replied, "He saved my life…I owe him that much."

Jude looked to Layla and then to his personal staff, receiving nods of affirmation in return. They all knew that if Lucy put her trust into someone, her word was to be trusted.

"Alright Lucy…we'll be there soon enough don't worry." Jude assured his daughter who gave him a warm smile.

"Demon…" Jude growled, coaxing Natsu to reappear, "if you've harmed my daughter in any way…"

"You'll what?" Natsu replied, his smile gone and his tone hardening in warning. And with that…the transmission was cut.

There was a lengthy pause in the briefing room before those present overcame the shock of the experience. A demon…for the first time in a very, very long time had made contact with humans.

Jude quickly snapped out of his stupor and began to issue orders and commands. Soon the Captains were calling up their troops and making orders of their own.

Their princess had been found and it was time to bring her home.

It took time for the troops to mobilize, but a reaction force had been gathered to meet Lucy at the banks of the river where the Ishgar was at its narrowest. The reaction force consisted of the men and women under Erza and Gajeel's command while Laxus and Loke remained back in reserve.

Also accompanying the soldiers were Juvia and Happy, who had been overjoyed at the news of Lucy's survival and recovery. As much as Jude and Layla wanted to join the rescue party, they had been advised to stay at the castle. Should Natsu's meeting indeed be a ploy, the Captains did not want the lord and lady of the land to fall victim to the demon.

They had all but raced to the river and had waited three hours before the sun began to set…but there had been no sign of Lucy.

"Where are they?" Levy bit her hip in apprehension, her fingers gripping the fabric of her uniform.

"They said they'd been here. They said they'd be here God damn it."

"Easy Lev'," Gajeel said in a hushed tone, placing his hand on her shoulder, "easy."

Juvia was nervously pacing about while Happy had taken to the sky, seeing if he could spot anything from the air.

"Do you think we're being set up?" Erza asked Jellal as the tattooed mage shifted in the saddle for his horse.

"…No." Jellal replied, eyes focused on the opposite tree line along the bank.

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because we'd be dead by now if we were." Jellal replied.

"I see something!" Happy suddenly called out, "I see something!"

Suddenly appearing on the opposite bank, three figures emerged from behind the trees. They were clad in black and red and rode large, reptilian beasts who sniffed the air and flicked their tongues in a suspicious manner. And sitting on the back of one of the beasts, clinging to its rider, was none other than Lucy Heartfilia herself.

"Lucy!" Happy called out, "Lucy!"

The princess waved back and the rider, who all recognized as the demon from earlier, raised his hands before him and began to mutter an almost silent chant as his hands became alight with black and blue fire magic.

For Lucy, it had been a rather hectic morning. She had awoken to a breakfast in bed, courtesy of Mirajane and then a meeting with Natsu, who had said he had a plan to get her home. After discussing his plan with his Commanders, Natsu had managed to find a way to contact Castle Heartfilia.

She had been relieved to know that she would be home soon. But in order for it to work, Natsu needed her help in delivering the message. So, after making contact, Lucy had played her part in explaining the conditions of the return to her family. From there, it was time to prep for the journey back.

Lucy had been led to a lower area of the castle by two of the Castle Guards where Natsu and three hellhounds awaited her. Saddling up, with Lucy riding with Natsu and the two guards accompanying their lord and guest, the hellhounds had bolted off with blinding speed and down the slopes of the mountain and forest.

Lucy herself had squeezed her eyes shut as the wind rushed past her face and had only caught glimpses of the land outside of the castle. Lucy had no idea had idea how long the mad dash had lasted but when the hounds finally slowed down, Lucy found herself weaving in and out of mighty trees and brush.

They had stopped, once or twice to let the hounds rest up and snack on a quick lunch, before they set off once again. And now, Lucy found herself back at the river which had taken her on a life changing journey.

"Natsu…what are you doing?" Lucy asked, "I mean, how are we going to cross the river?"

Natsu didn't respond with one of the guards saying "Shhh" much to her surprise and making her quickly clam up.

The water of the river began to bubble and foam while the ground trembled slightly. Then from the bottom of the river, rocks which appeared to be perfectly cut but glowed with ethereal magic's, rose to the top of the water. A bridge had been formed, between the two lands…between the two worlds.

"Alright Lucy," Natsu said, "This is where I leave you."

"Yeah…I guess it is." Lucy replied, moving off the saddle and dismounting with Natsu's help.

"Thank you…thank you Natsu; for everything." Lucy said, taking the demons hand into her own.

"It was my honor and pleasure." Natsu replied, taking Lucy's hand and gently kissing it, making her blush.

"Until we meet again." Lucy said with a warm smile as Natsu released her hand.

"… _If_ we meet again." Natsu said, his tone slightly somber.

Lucy slowly made her way forward, took one last look at Natsu and then made her way across the bridge. Upon reaching the shore, the rocks disappeared beneath the water once more.

"LUCY!" Happy cried out, swooping down from above and taking Lucy into a fierce hug.

"LUCY-SAMA!" Juvia cried in in glee.

"LU-CHAN!" Echoed levy.

The two women reached their princess and took her into her arms, forming a jumbled group hug. Lucy let out a surprised yet relieved grunt as she managed to return the embrace.

"Juvia was so worried about you." Juvia sobbed as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"We all were."

"Same here," Lucy smiled, holding back her own tears, "I was so worried about you and Happy."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Levy pressed, "Those monsters didn't lock you up are torture you?"

"I'm fine guys," Lucy said, "honest."

"I…I was taken care of. Those demons…they aren't monsters; they looked after me." Lucy said and looked over her shoulder, ready to point out Natsu and his guards.

But when she looked across to the opposite bank to where Natsu had been…

…He was gone.

XXXX

A/N: And there you have it folks! What did you think of Lucy's little venture into the demon realm?

A little short, yes, but I think I got the point across none the less.

I had meant to post this chapter earlier in the week but had some school work to take care of and to be honest, I've been really tired as of late and have just been a little sapped of energy. But, I'm home for an extended weekend and what better time to post this chapter?

I'll shoot for November in terms of updating this story. At what point, I'm not sure. I have midterms this week and next, RWBY Volume 3 will be premiering and Halo 5 (which I have been geeking out over) is coming out at the end of this month so I'll be setting aside some time from writing to handle all my personal jazz.

But, in the meantime, when I can write, I'm going to focus on finishing "When the END comes". If I can, I want to finish that story up so I can focus on my other works, including this one. I think after that, I'll work on "Vendetta", seriously updating "Kids: Knight's Tale" and rewriting my own RWBY story. BUT, I will set aside time in November to work on this story; I promise.

Next time; CHAPTER 4: Intrigue

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back!

As promised, I have returned with another chapter for 'Between Light and Shadow'! Despite how busy I've been as of late, I managed to crank this out and get it posted for you all to enjoy.

Sorry for being inactive lately, I've been super busy at school and I've been taking care of some Civil Service stuff; basically it's taken up all of my time and left me a bit burned out.

I know I say this a lot but I cannot express how grateful I am to you all for being so patient with me. It makes it all the more worth it when I get these chapters out and I know that there'll be people who will want to read and enjoy them. So, as usual (lol); thank you.

My semester here at college is drawing to a close, I think I have about four weeks of class left, the last week being devoted to final exams. After that, it's my winter break and I'm off for an entire month! So, yeah, things are going to be getting hectic soon and even though I'm going to try and write, don't expect much from me (just forewarning you guys!). I usually take a little break around this time too but do expect me to be writing more often since I'll be on break.

Now, in terms of this story, let's see where we left off (on a side note, this story has reached over 100 follows and 71 favorites; holy crap, I wasn't expecting this!).

Last time, Lucy was introduced to the people of the demon realm and the man of the house of Dragneel; Lord Natsu Dragneel. At first hesitant of the situation she found herself in, Lucy quickly finds that her preconceptions of the demon realm are rendered baseless when the demons treat her with the utmost care and hospitality. Lucy is able to go about the castle and see for herself how different, yet similar the human and demon worlds are to one another. Unfortunately, her time is cut short and she is escorted back home by Natsu. However, although she may be back where she belongs…her heart and mind say otherwise.

As usual, before we get moving along, here is a shout out to you lovely readers who left a review or had questions:

 _ **Guest:**_ Hello and welcome to the story. I'm glad you are enjoying things so far and thank you very much for taking time to leave a review. Reviews are nice but I don't write just for reviews; I love to write so even if I got no reviews, I'd post a new chapter regardless (unless things go bad mind you).

 _ **Exxcaliburr:**_ Hello and welcome back, glad you are enjoying the story so far.

 _ **Sarara1.8:**_ Hello and welcome, glad things are to your liking.

 _ **Taboadayvonne:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, hope this update wasn't too, too late.

 _ **DIGIKO12:**_ Hello and welcome back, sorry for making you cry! I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and I assure you, Natsu and Lucy will be seeing each other sooner than you may think.

 _ **Hitokori midnight:**_ Hello and welcome back to the story. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter however, I can't say I'm too familiar with Natsu's sex appeal (seeing how I'm a guy and all that jazz lol). I hope this update wasn't too late for you and your welcome for the mention, I do this for all my readers.

 _ **Animallover:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, glad to hear that you are enjoying things so far. Thank you for pointing out that typo to me, I should have it fixed by the time I post this chapter. We'll see if Lucy's parents share the same sentiment, they are a stubborn bunch after all. This chapter will primarily focus on Lucy's end of things, however, expect more interaction between Natsu and Lucy with the next one. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too, too long.

 _ **Daiki02:**_ Hello and welcome to the story! Behold! This story! Has been updated! MWAHAHAHAH! I'm glad you are enjoying things by the way!

 _ **Imagaco:**_ Hello and welcome back! I'm not entirely sure what you mean by 'connectable' but I'll take your word for it none the less. Glad to know you are liking things so fat (hope they stay that way).

 _ **Fanficlove2014:**_ Hello and welcome back, how are you doing? Oh, Lucy and Lisanna will have their moments as this story progresses. I like the two of them too much to not have them have some bonding time. Don't worry, Natsu and Lucy won't remain separated for much longer, I can assure you that much. You're other pairings? Let me guess; AlBis, Gajevy, and Jerza. Did I miss any? Yep, Jellal is undercover and the reasons for him being so will revealed as time goes on. Although, I must ask, how long do you think Jellal can keep a secret as big as this from Erza? Food for thought.

 _ **Waleabb000:**_ Hello and welcome to the story. I'm glad you are enjoying things and thank you for the compliment about my writing style; I appreciate it!

 _ **AnimeLoverHaruka:**_ Hello and welcome back, how have you been? Yep, Natsu may be a little more serious in this story but that doesn't mean he has his little goofy quirks about him. Natsu isn't evil, however, he has learned to be a strong and firm leader and it is because of this that his authority is so strong. It also helps that he knows how to kill a man six ways to Sunday. Demons in Fairy Tail, and most other manga's and anime's, are largely portrayed as the bad guys. I aim to change that notion in this story. Yes there will be evil demons but I also want to show demons who are only "demon" in name only. It's fun! Oh…I think I have a couple surprises up my sleeve for this story.

 _ **Ichihime4:**_ Hello my dear and welcome back, as always, how are you doing? I can understand being busy, believe me, with the semester winding down things are getting nuts! Acting auditions!? Wow, I didn't know you wanted to be an actor. Are you aiming for film or stage acting? Is drama your major or something like that? I've been fine, can't complain. I recently celebrated my 21st birthday so that was super fun for me and my family (I didn't get plastered if that's what you're wondering). Just trying to manage everything at the moment. Thanksgiving is in a few days so I'll have a few days off for that. You didn't scare me, I appreciate the sentiment. Thank you…thank you very much for your mini lecture, I really needed to read that. Words can't describe how happy I was to read what you wrote so…thank you. Just thank you for supporting me and standing with me in my writing. It warms my heart to know that you care so much about my writing and my general wellbeing. I'm just a humble guy by nature so I'm not used to receiving so much praise for my writing. How do I manage all of these ideas? Uhm…I'm not sure myself to be perfectly honest. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and rest assured, all shall be explained from Lucy's POV. And as for our two loveable dorks being separated…don't expect that to last as long as you may be thinking. Thank you once again darlin'!

 _ **0FairyTail0:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, glad you are liking things!

So, with all of that taken care of, let's continue shall we? *P.S. I seem to be getting my East and West mixed up as of late so if you notice anything, please point it out and I'll get around to fixing it X)*

XXXX

CHAPTER 4: Intrigue

XXXX

 _ **Castle Heartfilia…**_

 _ **1 Week Later…**_

Lucy sat against the window sill of the grand, library window with a distant look in her eyes as she stared out at the land beyond. A cup of tea rested on a small plate nearby but the once steaming brew had long since gone cold.

A book sat untouched in Lucy's lap and would have drawn concerned looks had anyone else been present in the library. After all, Lucy's love of books was well known throughout the castle, so for her not to delving into a new tale or one of her favorites was cause for alarm.

But at the moment, Lucy really wasn't all that interested in reading. Not when her mind was for a lack of better words; elsewhere.

A land, in particular a castle set against the slope of a mighty mountain, which resided to the west and past the Ishgar River.

The Demon Realm…and Castle Dragneel.

It may have only been a week since Lucy had returned to the warmth and comforts of her home but it had been a week none the less filled with thoughts and memories of her brief time across the river. Every waking minute, without neither pause nor prompt, something would trigger her mind to turn back and remember the sights, sounds, and smells of that foreign land and its inhabitants.

The chill forest where Natsu had rescued her from the wolves.

The damp, comforting warmth of the bath as the minty scent of Lisanna's healing balm filled her nose. How her smooth hands gently soothed her bruised and aching body.

The lingering scent of sakura blossoms as they drifted through the open windows.

Ink and parchment softly crinkling as Asuka turned a page in her favorite book.

And the subtly spiced, oaky scent that lingered in her clothes long after she had let go of Natsu from the return trip home. The warmth, which had radiated from him like a roaring blaze, which warmed her skin whenever she thought of him.

Natsu.

The Demon Lord who had shown her, a complete stranger, compassion and sanctuary in his castle was the one thing that kept returning to the forefront of Lucy's thoughts, she had mused absentmindedly.

Lucy's thumb slowly traced the knuckles where Natsu had kissed her palm in courtesy; trying to recreate the sensation but to no avail.

He was an enigma to Lucy. A man, a demon, who had the ability to change forms at will; to change from an armored killing machine to a courteous, kind, energetic if not mysterious young man.

Lucy was fascinated by him.

By Lisanna, Mirajane, Alzack, Bisca and Asuka.

She was fascinated by all the demons she had met.

And she wanted to learn more…but couldn't, for two reasons.

The first was that any or all information that she could find on the demon realm had been disproven to a degree due to what she saw and learned during her stay across the river. The stories she had been told as a child, the texts and tomes she had read during her studies and the lectures she had overheard from the brightest minds in the Alliance; all was cast into doubt. She truly couldn't discern fact from fiction now and it aggravated her to no end.

The second reason…was her father. Since her return home, Jude Heartfilia had been adamant about Lucy putting her whole ordeal behind her and moving on with her life. Her lapses in attention due to her muddled thoughts were starting to interfere with her training and duties at the castle and Jude was none too pleased with this.

" _Lucy,"_ Jude had told her, _"I may never know what you went through when you were swept across the river. But you're home now. You're home now and you need to move on. You can't afford to let your thoughts distract you."_

But her father's tact had only served to deepen Lucy's musings.

Forget what she had been through? Had he gone mad? How was she supposed to forget a near death experience like the one she had went through?

How was she supposed to forget the people she had met?

How was she supposed to forget _him_?

Lucy sighed heavily in resignation and pinched the bridge of her nose. She reached out for her tea and frowned when the she took a sip of the brew.

"Hey." Levy's familiar voice gently called out, catching Lucy's attention as the script mage walked up to her.

"Hey." Lucy replied, smiling softly as her friend sat down opposite of her.

"How are you feeling?" Levy asked, "You look tired."

"I'm fine…just thinking that's all." Lucy replied, looking back out the window.

"About the demons?" Levy inquired.

"Mhmm," Lucy nodded, "I can't seem to stop thinking about them."

"You want to talk about it?" Levy asked.

"I mean, I know you told your parents and the council everything that happened. But other than them, you haven't really opened up about the whole thing."

Lucy drew her lips into a thin line and she rubbed the material of her dress between her thumb and index finger.

"C'mon," Levy prodded gently with a soft smile, taking Lucy's hand into hers.

"Talk to me."

Lucy returned the smile and gave a wistful sigh out her nose, "I wish you could've been there."

"It's…it's nothing like we were led to believe. It's not a barren, hellish place that the stories make it out to be. There are not grotesque monsters lurking around every corner. The demons are…very much human. Surprisingly so in fact.

"But their way of life is much different from our own. They're more social and don't regard personal space in the manner that we do. I mean, for crying out loud, one girl I met-Lisanna-took a bath with me and then helped patch me up. And then I met Asuka, a little girl who was overjoyed at the fact that I was a Princess."

Lucy paused, lost in thought as her smile took a more noticeable curve to it.

"And Natsu…" Lucy all but whispered.

"Natsu?" Levy replied, "Who's that?"

Lucy blinked twice, regaining her wits, "Who? Oh…right. He's the Demon Lord who rescued me and let me stay at his castle until I could get home."

"A demon lord?" Levy asked, her interest piqued.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't get to ask him much about what it is he does but from what I gathered, his role is something akin to that of my father's. Or perhaps that of some higher ranking noble given the way the other demons treated him."

"How so?" said Levy.

"…He was respected like a noble…but he didn't act like one. He's friendly with all of his servants and guards, a few even call him by name and there's just this…I don't know how to put it…but there's just something different about him that draws you to him. He has a strong heart…a kind heart…maybe that's the reason."

Levy smiled a teasing smile, "Well, when you put it that way you make it sound as if you're infatuated with him."

Lucy's cheeks quickly flushed to match the hair color of one Erza Scarlett.

"Levy!?" Lucy balked while her friend giggled.

"Don't worry Lu-chan," Levy tittered, "I'm not crazy to truly insinuate that you are attracted to a demon. I'd be breaking any number of laws if I were. It'd be even worse if I mentioned that in public."

Lucy frowned slightly at Levy's words. The mage was right, after all, considering that the Magic Council of the Ishgar Alliance had set in place strict laws and penalties should anyone be caught breaching the borders of the Alliance and the Demon Realm. More so in fact if it came to light of interaction between the two species.

Lucy was grateful that her parents had been able to keep her whole ordeal under wraps and prevented any word from reaching the King of Fiore and the Magic Council. That would spell all kinds of unwanted trouble.

Seeing her friend's discomfort, Levy reached across to Lucy and took her hand.

"He does sound like a gentleman." Levy added, "But he's also a demon."

"But he's different." Lucy stressed, "They're different."

"But what about the rest of their kind?" Levy continued, "Lucy, you only met a small group of demons who, for your sake, turned out to be kind hearted. What about the rest of their kind? The ones further beyond our borders and theirs? What about them?"

Lucy drew her lips into a thin line and turned her attention back out the window.

"Lucy, we only have a vague understanding of what lies in the land beyond the river. And it's because of this lack of understanding that you won't be able to return. Constantly thinking and fretting about it will do you no good."

"You don't think I know that?" Lucy asked, casting a sideways glance to Levy, "You don't think I've tried to put it all behind me? No matter what I do, I can't Levy; I can't let go."

"These things take time Lu-chan." Levy said gently.

"You need time to work things through, to readjust and to carry on with life. It'll be hard, believe me, but you'll learn to focus on other things. I'm not saying that you'll forget it entirely but it will be tucked away none the less."

"I wish I could just forget it all at once Lev," Lucy lamented, "I really do."

Levy was about to comfort her princess when Virgo came up the nearby stairs, her attention focused on Lucy.

"Princess." Virgo announced, interrupting Levy in the process.

"Yes Virgo?" Lucy replied with a small, tired smile; relived that the head maid had changed the topic of conversation.

"Your parents have requested your presence in your fathers study." Virgo answered, gesturing the way she'd came.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"Your father wishes to readdress the matter concerning your meeting with Duke Il Bugiardo. Seeing as how your original meeting was disrupted by your disappearance, the Duke sent a communique wishing to try things again."

Lucy gave an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then, with an equal grunt of irritation, Lucy stood and smoothed out her dress.

"It never ends with my father now does it?" Lucy bit out to herself, making Levy and Virgo frown slightly.

Seeing Lucy in such an irritated and distracted state as opposed her usual bright and lively self was disconcerting to them and only served to increase their worry for their princess.

"I'll catch you later Lev." Lucy said as Virgo led the way back down the stairs.

"Yeah, see you soon." Levy replied, watching Virgo and Lucy take their leave.

Levy gave a heavy sigh of her own and stood back up, cracking her neck as she did so before stretching her back. Gajeel had been a little too rough with her the night before and her muscles and limbs were paying for it. It had felt wonderful, even mind blowing at the time but now, it was literally a pain in the neck…amongst other places.

"I suppose I should get back to work, those reports aren't going to write themselves." Levy mumbled to herself.

As she was turning to leave, Levy spotted the book Lucy had been reading and noted how it was still lying flat with the pages open. Not wanting a perfectly good book spine to go to ruin, Levy picked the tome back up and looked for the spot where Lucy had retrieved it from.

She paused, however, when she noticed the title:

 _Demons: A Known History_

XXXX

"I'll be outside if you need me." Virgo said with a bow of her head.

"Thank you." Lucy replied and, with a heavy sigh, entered her father's study.

It was a large room centered in one of the castle towers and allowed a secluded and quiet place for Jude and Layla to collect their thoughts or discuss private matters together. Light for the room was provided by a wide and towering glass paned window. Two well stocked book shelves lined the wall to the right, a fire place dominated the opposite wall along with two plush couches and an ornate coffee table. A round table, complete with a map of Fiore, acted as Jude's desk and was set back towards the window.

Lucy found her parents waiting for her at one of the couches and the beckoned her over to them. Receiving twin hugs from her parents, Lucy sat opposite of Jude and Layla with an expectant look on her face.

"I take it Virgo told you why we asked you here?" Jude asked.

"She gave me the short version, yes." Lucy replied, folding her hands before her.

Jude and Layla looked to one another via sideways glances before Jude produced a magic letter, similar to how he had done the first time.

Lucy took the letter, opened it and instead of script, she was rewarded with a holographic recording of Duke Bora Il Bugiardo himself. He was a dapper man with a handsome appearance, short cropped blue hair and a charming smile. At the same time, Lucy was given a slight impression of arrogance from the man, which given his position and title, was to be expected.

"Hello Lucy," the recording spoke with a charming smile, "I hope this letter finds you well. Words cannot describe how relieved and happy I was upon learning that you had been safely returned home. I hope those monsters across the river did nothing to harm you or tarnish your beauty.

Seeing as how you are now back in our believed country, I was hoping that I'd still have the pleasure of making your acquaintance. I realize our previous meeting was…"disrupted", but that still doesn't change the fact that I'd like the pleasure of your company. Unfortunately, I cannot meet you at Hargeon town as we had originally planned. Business on my end is preventing me from traveling for the foreseeable future so I extend the invitation of welcoming you as a guest at my estate. I promise to make it a worthwhile experience for you.

I look forward to your decision my dear Lucy."

And with that, the message ended. Lucy's lips set in a deep frown as she set the letter down on the table. He was charming, she'd give him that much, but there was something off about him that she just couldn't place.

"So?" Jude asked, snapping Lucy out of her musings.

"So, what?" Lucy replied.

"Are you going to accept Duke Bugiardo's invitation?" Layla asked, "He seems rather adamant and sincere in meeting.

" _That makes one of us."_ Lucy thought as she sighed heavily and began to massage the knuckles of her hand.

"…No." Lucy replied curtly, making both her parents stiffen.

"Lucy…" Layla frowned, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Now listen here young lady." Jude said, his tone strained.

"I'm not meeting him. Not now, not after all that's happened." Lucy replied, her tone steadfast.

"Damn it Lucy, we talked about this already!" Jude snapped, slamming his palm down onto the table.

Lucy stood, smoothing her hands on her dress as she did so, "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Lucy turned to leave, prompting her parents to stand as well.

"Lucy, stop." Layla said, her tone firm and subtly commanding.

Lucy stilled but did not turn to face Jude and Layla.

"Lucy," her father began, his irritation evident, "you mother and I both understand that you were shaken up by what happened. We all were. But you can't let what happened continue to distract you from your obligations and duties. Duke Bugiardo has gotten out of his way to try and meet you; to accommodate you. It's in everyone's best interests if you return the favor to him."

"Everyone's interest?" Lucy asked, turning around, her gaze accusatory, "Or just yours?"

"Lucy…" her father said in warning.

"I'm not meeting him dad. And that's final." Lucy said.

"Lucy please, be reasonable." Layla gently pleaded with her daughter.

"I can understand that those demons frightened you, that they made you fear for your life…"

"They didn't do anything to me." Lucy hissed but Layla ignored her.

"But that's no excuse for your behavior. I've said, your father has said it and everyone else has said it; you need to put it all behind you. I know the Duke may seem rough around the edges but please take the time to get to know him. Sweetheart…we only want what's best for you; we want you to have a bright future ahead of you and-"

"MY FUTURE!?" Lucy barked, startling both her parents as her hand snapped out to point to the east.

"I wouldn't _have a future_ if it weren't for what Natsu and the others did for me! Why can't you get it through your thick skulls that they were the ones who went out of their way to accommodate me!? That they were the ones who wanted to get me home as soon and safely as possible!?

"But most importantly, why do you have bring up me getting married every fucking time we're together!? I can't go one minute in this damn place without the two of you trying to pair me up with some aristocratic asshole who tries to get in my pants at every chance he gets! Goddammit, do you realize how frustrating and infuriating that is!?"

Lucy's eyes were now filled with a mixture of hurt and spite and tears brimmed slightly at the corners of her eyes.

"Why can't you two just let me act on my own for once in my life?" Lucy whispered, her voice choking slightly.

"Lucy…" Jude said, shocked at his daughters outburst.

But Lucy turned on her heel and stormed out of the study.

"Just leave me alone." She said, not bothering to look back over her shoulder.

"Lucy, wait!" Jude made to go after her but Layla held him back.

"Let…let her go Jude." She whispered, trying to suppress her own tears.

"She needs to…to be by herself for a bit."

Jude let out a heavy sigh and pulled his beloved wife close as she silently began to weep into his chest.

"I only want her to be happy." Layla croaked.

"As do I…but I don't know how to make her understand that." Jude replied, slowly running his hand through his wife's hair as he tried to comfort her.

XXXX

Lucy slammed open her bedroom door before just as sharply closing it behind her and locking it. She wanted her privacy.

Why? Lucy wondered as she numbly staggered over to her bed and collapsed onto the sheets, burying her face into the linens to muffle her sobs.

Why couldn't they understand? _Why couldn't they understand?_

Did they see how forcing those men onto her-that supposed duty her father spoke about-didn't they see how it hurt her each time to have to go through that?

Lucy loved her parents with all her heart and trusted their judgement accordingly but sometimes they were just too overbearing; oppressive even. They wanted her to be happy…but at what cost?

Lucy rolled onto her back and continued to silently cry in frustration. She hated to argue with her parents but that outburst of hers had been a long time coming and given how frazzled her mind had been as of late, their conversation had only triggered the spark that lit the powder keg.

She just wanted to make a life for herself on her own terms, was that too much to ask for?

Eventually, after some time, Lucy ceased her tears and with a tired groan, stood up from her bed and made her way to the adjoining balcony. The afternoon sun was low in the sky now and the breeze felt like a wave of relief to Lucy; the fresh air quickly drying her tear stained eyes and calming her nerves.

Lucy leaned against the railing and focused her attention eastward. What were the others up to, she wondered, all the way across the river?

Lucy shook her head and massaged her one temple. There she went again, thinking about the land beyond the river and the people who lived there.

Would those errant thoughts ever stop!?

"Lucy!" A jovial voice called out from above.

Lucy's head snapped skyward just in time to see a young girl hop off the nearby, upper balcony and swiftly ride the air current down to the princess.

"Wendy?" Lucy said in surprise but smiled none the less as the younger girl curtsied with a wide, playful smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, "I thought you had your studies today?"

"I did but I was getting bored so I snuck out." Wendy tittered as she gave a sheepish neck rub.

Wendy Marvell Redfox was Gajeel Redfox's little sister.

She, like Gajeel, was the child of the Fairy Tail Guards two former Captains; Metalicana and Grandeeney Redfox. The two aging mages had retired a few years earlier when they turned over their positions as Captains to Gajeel and Erza.

Wendy herself was a spry, lithe and fit young girl of fourteen years. Her dark purple hair was cut short in a bob that framed her pretty face while she had grown the rest of her hair out at the base of her skull and tied it into a loose ponytail. She wore a cadet's uniform which was similar in comparison to Levy's uniform but sported no rank or insignia.

"Snuck out?" Lucy questioned before pinching the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"Wendy, you know people hate it when you do that. Honestly if Gajeel and Levy catch wind of this they're going to pitch such a fit; Gajeel especially. And I can only imagine the earful your parents and Carla will give you."

"I know, I know, when do they not?" Wendy gave an exasperated sigh before moving next to Lucy and leaning against the railing with her.

She extended her arm out and used to her wind magic to bend the air to her will and create intricate air shapes and flows.

"I just don't like being cooped up all the time. Yes I want to learn how to be a mage; to be a guard. But at the same time, I prefer being outside where I'm free to move about, like the wind. I can be myself when I ride the wind and channel the air, not some cadet being forced to learn material she already knows."

Lucy sighed heavily and shook her head, the teen's words striking a cord with the older girl, "I know what you mean."

Wendy cocked her head at Lucy's lamentation and casted a sideways glance at her princess.

"Is everything alright Lucy?" Wendy asked and Lucy shook her head.

"No." Lucy replied, "No, it's not."

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I got into an argument with my parents. It was bad this time." Lucy said, frowning slightly while shifting her gaze to the east.

"Was it about what happened at the river with those demons?" Wendy asked.

Lucy wasn't surprised that even Wendy knew about her ordeal. Word had spread quickly through the rank and file about what had happened to Lucy upon her return and her father had to swear all the castle staff and guard to secrecy in order to prevent any unwanted attention being directed their way.

"Sort of." Lucy said, "My parents have been on my case about forgetting everything that happened. But something like that isn't an experience you can just brush away, Wendy. I saw things and met people that completely defied my understanding of things. And on top of it all, my parents tried to get me to meet with another suitor; the same guy in fact."

"Again!?" Wendy asked, "You'd think after the last couple of guys your parents would get the message?"

"Apparently I have to kick a few more guys before I can get my point across." Lucy gave a lopsided smirk, looking back to Wendy.

Wendy snickered and Lucy couldn't stop herself from snorting as well. Soon enough, the two girls were laughing at the absurdity of their current predicaments.

If felt good to laugh, Lucy mused. She had needed something to help ease the tension in her life.

Their revere was cut short however by the sound of flapping wings and an irate, accusatory feminine voice.

"There you are, I've been looking for you young lady!"

"Uh-oh." Wendy said, paling slightly while Lucy grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"Busted." Lucy whispered.

Landing before them was the third and final familiar, who happened to be bonded to Wendy.

"Hi Carla." Wendy meekly replied with a nervous smile while pushing her two index fingers together.

Carla, having decided against her cat form, was a girl who seemingly shared age and appearance to Wendy. However, she had long, wavy snow white hair and a refined, almost regal air to the way she carried herself. A headband adorned her head but stopped just shy of her cat like ears. She wore a navy blue, form fitting turtle neck along with a militarized vest which she wore over it. A red plaid skirt stopped at her knees while a pair of knee high leather boots completed her look.

Carla blew an errant strand of hair away from her face in an irritated manner, crossed her arms, tucked her wings behind her back and tapped her foot expectantly.

There was a tense silence in the air as Wendy continued to fret while Lucy herself looked on in mild amusement.

"Well?" Carla asked, her tone an equal mixture of posh and refinement.

"S-Sorry?" Wendy stuttered with a small smile.

Carla rolled her eyes with a sigh and massaged her temples, "Honestly child, one more incident like this and not only will your teacher have my head but I'll have to explain to your parents why you skipped class again. And I don't need to remind you how your brother will react to hearing this."

"But that class is sooooo boring." Wendy groaned in a pleading manner, "You know how fidgety I get when I have nothing to do! I had to get out of there and ride the wind!"

"That's still no excuse for skimping on your studies young lady." Carla chastised.

"You're getting too old to be pulling these childish antics."

"But that's what makes it so fun," Wendy said, "I'm not going to be able to have fun like this when I'm older so I want to take advantage of it while I can."

"You can try explaining that to your teacher and family." Carla said before gesturing to the door, "Now come, it's back to class with you."

Carla's tone left no further room for argument. Wendy sighed in defeat as her shoulders slumped forward.

"Yes Carla," Wendy said dejectedly, "see you later Lucy."

"Bye Wendy, good luck." Lucy smiled, crossing her arms.

"Princess." Carla gave a bow as she followed after Wendy.

"Go easy on her Carla, just tell them she was with me." Lucy added.

"If I must." Carla sighed and then the two girls were gone.

"Poor dear." Lucy hummed and returned to looking out at the land beyond.

" _I just don't like being cooped up all the time. Yes I want to learn how to be a mage; to be a guard. But at the same time, I prefer being outside where I'm free to move about, like the wind. I can be myself when I ride the wind and channel the air, not some cadet being forced to learn material she already knows."_

Wendy's words echoed in Lucy's mind and she frowned accordingly.

" _I know what you mean."_ She had said.

"I know what you mean Wendy…" Lucy repeated, "More than you could ever know."

XXXX

 _The full moon glowed brightly in the nighttime sky, its radiance causing the billions of stars that dotted the sky to glimmer with equal intensity._

 _The cool air chilled her skin, causing gooseflesh to break out along her exposed shoulders and back, but she paid it no mind. Her dress billowed out behind her as her heels clicked and clacked on the stone steps that led to the outside courtyard. Upon reaching the top, she paused as a smile of awe and wonder crept onto her face._

 _The sakura trees, which were in full bloom, glowed a magnificent shade of blue; a stark contrast to their usual coloration of white and soft pink. Between the blue hues created by the drifting petals and the star and moonlight, it was a glorious scene seemingly pulled out of dream._

 _She entered the courtyard at a languid pace, hands clasped behind her back as she enjoyed the radiance of her surroundings. She came to a stop, however, when she reached the center of the courtyard where the one she had been looking for now stood._

" _I figured I find you here." She said with a soft smile, "Are you not enjoying yourself? It's your party after all."_

" _Be that as it may, there's only so much drunken brawling I can put up with; have to keep appearances and all that nonsense." He replied._

" _That's the price you pay for being a leader." She quipped to which she received an arched brow and smirk in return._

" _And being dragged into my shenanigans is the price you pay for being around me." He replied._

" _I don't regret it." She said smoothly, "In all honesty, I prefer the craziness of here compared to the doldrums of home. Everything here is new and exciting…it's the most fun I've had in a long time…"_

 _He stood then and offered his hand to her which she took without hesitation._

"… _A very long time in fact." She continued._

" _I think it's fair to say you've irrevocably changed my life, Natsu Dragneel."_

 _Natsu smiled then, his handsome features enhanced by the moonlight, "Likewise."_

 _Now that she had finally caught up with him, she was able to get a better look at his appearance for the evening's events. He had shifted partially into his demon form with only small patches of armor forming to frame his face, arms, chest and torso. His wings were tucked back and wrapped around his shoulders, forming their signature cape. A crimson red sash fitted with a silver chain was wrapped around his waist while his black, baggy slacks were tucked into a pair of high top leather boots._

 _Wrapped around his head but tucked beneath his fringe was a black and gold, circlet crown with a sapphire crystal dragon at the center. It was a simple design but the craftsmanship was obvious…in fact, one could say there was a beauty of sorts mixed in with that simplicity._

 _The crown itself only further accentuated Natsu's glowing green eyes; the twin emerald pools never breaking with her own, soft chocolate brown eyes._

 _The sound of music and merriment reached their ears, the two sounds creating a din that radiated out even from within the castle. Without preamble, Natsu gently placed his hand on her back and guided her through the song that had filled the courtyard; a string and woodwind ensemble that played a soft waltz._

 _Lucy let Natsu lead her through the song, content with where she was as they silently moved about the courtyards center._

" _I thought you said you didn't dance?" Lucy asked softly after a while, her free hand gently holding onto Natsu's shoulder before he gave her twirl._

" _Never said I couldn't." Natsu replied._

" _And what about you loathing it with all the fire of a volcano?" Lucy asked just as Natsu dipped her down._

" _True, I did say that," Natsu smirked, "but for you, I'm willing to make an exception."_

 _Lucy flushed a soft shade of pink but smiled none the less, "You spoil me you know that right?"_

" _What, is it not right for one to dote onto an angel?" Natsu asked, "Especially one such as yourself."_

 _Okay. That had her redder than a tomato and stammering like a jammed typewriter. Natsu chortled in amusement while Lucy ducked her head in embarrassment._

" _Don't laugh at me." She said only for Natsu to pull her into a hug just as the song came to an end._

" _Sorry Luce but your expression was priceless." Natsu said, pulling back until he held her arm out with his._

 _His wings unfurled then, quickly stretching and arching as a smile tugged at Natsu's lips._

" _Tell me Lucy, how would you finally like to go up to the mountain with me?" Natsu asked._

" _The mountain?" Lucy asked, perplexed, "This late in the evening? Won't we be missed?"_

" _C'mon Luce, it'll be fun. You've been wanting to go there for a while right? So why not now?" Natsu grinned his trademark grin then._

" _Think of it as an adventure, just for the two of us."_

 _Lucy paused for a second before tapping her chin in mock thought, "An adventure you say? Hmmm…"_

 _Lucy gave a smile that rivaled Natsu's as she let out an amused giggle._

" _Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse? After all…"_

 _Lucy stepped up to Natsu finding comfort being so close to him once more._

"… _It's always more fun when we're together."_

 _It's always more fun when we're together._

 _Together._

With a surprised gasp, Lucy bolted upright in her bed; the sheets and comforter falling messily around her waist.

Lucy hastily looked about her room, slowly becoming aware that once again she had just awoken from a dream. Another vivid dream…perhaps the most realistic one yet.

Steadying her breathing and swallowing hard as she eyed the soft shadows created by the moonlight, Lucy looked to her bedside clock to see what god awful hour she had awoken to this time.

The lacrima clock read: 02:22-correction-02:23AM.

Lucy gave an irritated groan as she flopped back down onto her mattress, pulling her sheets back up as she did so. But, try as she might, she couldn't will herself back to sleep.

The dream, although different, was like the first one she had had. But, from what experience had now taught her, she knew this dream was anything but a simple wandering of the mind.

It was a premonition of things to come.

Or it was Lucy's overactive thoughts toying with her.

Either way, Lucy slowly found herself losing her mind. And it was all because she couldn't stop thinking about the Demon Realm…about Natsu and the others. She was wholeheartedly captivated by them and she be damned if she let herself forget about the demons anytime soon.

There had been still so much she had wanted to ask; to know and learn.

And it was this line of thinking, combined with the stress from her parents and the recent dream that had finally pushed her right to the edge of madness.

Lucy slowly sat up again before just as slowly stepping out bed. The fireplace was now filled with warm, glowing embers that still provided some semblance of warmth for her room. She then walked out onto the balcony, the cool night air doing nothing to soothe her the way it had in her dream. She wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed up at the crescent shaped moon.

"I wish I could forget it all…I really do." Lucy said aloud, "But I can't…"

Lucy paused as her hand slipped beneath her night dress to the now healed skin on her back where raged scars had cut the smooth flesh. Flesh had had been healed by Lisanna's gentle hands. The skin on her bicep tingled at the phantom memory of Natsu's gentle yet firm grip as he carried her unconscious body into the warmth of his home. Asuka's sweet, innocent laughter-the sound of bells softly chiming-echoed out in her mind.

"…And to be honest, I don't want to….I don't want to forget." Lucy continued, her voice steeling with determination.

"To hell with the laws…to hell with what everyone says and thinks…to hell with my own hesitance…I'm going back there. I'm going back to the Demon Realm to get my answers and to put my mind at ease."

Yes, Lucy mused, she had been pushed right to the edge of madness…and she had willingly taken a leap of faith into it.

And as she crawled back into her bed on that early, early morning, she began to plan her return to the land to East.

XXXX

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

 _ **Castle Heartfilia Library…**_

Lucy hadn't acted on her harebrained scheme the minute she had awoken that morning two days prior.

No. She had enough common sense to realize that she needed to plan things out-albeit slightly hastily lest anyone suspect her of something-if she wanted to have any kind of success with her endeavor.

She may or may have not completely lost her mind, considering what she was planning was tad amount to either suicide or treason but she had made her decision her regardless and she was sticking to it.

She was, after all, a Heartfilia; a family known far and wide for its stubborn tenacity.

And so, after rummaging through the various books that filled her family's library and even going so far as to requisition one of the normally off limits spell books reserved for advanced magic teachings, she had found the two spells she had been looking for.

The _Cloak and Dagger_ Spell, a defensive spell that masked ones magical signature and allowed them to sneak past even those of the highest magical caliber.

And, the _Clockwork_ Spell, a wildcard spell that allowed the user to reverse or forward time on certain magical objects such as barriers, errant plant life and spells that were on a time delay.

One would render her invisible, on a sensory level, until she reached the shores of the river. The other would allow her to access the bridge Natsu had summoned and allow her to cross the river. But from that point on, she'd be on her own.

Hence her final trip to the library, using the books on hand to find out what she would need to do to travel light and the amount of supplies she'd need for her journey. If all went according to plan, she'd be able to sneak out in the dead of night and would reach the river just as the twilight hour filled the morning sky.

Lucy had just finished looking up the backpack she wanted to use when she was taken by surprise from behind.

"What'cha doin'?" Wendy asked playfully, making Lucy squeak in surprise.

"Wendy!?" Lucy hissed, motioning to shush the other girl, "What are you doing here!? And for crying out loud don't scare me like that again!"

Wendy giggled, bringing her voice down to a whisper, "Class got out early today so I thought I'd come here and pass the time reading. Low and behold, I found you with your back turned to me so the opportunity was too good to pass up."

"You take after your brother to the point that it's scary, you know that right?" Lucy replied.

Wendy simply shrugged her shoulders before noticing Lucy assembled books. After quickly scanning the titles, she offered Lucy and inquisitive look.

"You planning a trip Lucy?" Wendy asked, nodding to the books.

Lucy tensed, "Uhm…not really, no. I'm just doing some research for my own writing. You know, those stories I like to create?"

Wendy's brow furrowed and a concerned look formed on her face.

"Lucy…please don't lie to me. I can smell when you're lying, remember?"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock for only the slightest of moments but she just as quickly found herself sighing in resignation. She had forgotten that also like Gajeel, Levy had inherited the powers of a dragon. A magic so rare and powerful that is was bestowed only to a select few at birth, seemingly at random.

Gajeel had been blessed with powers of an iron dragon while Wendy had been given the powers of wind and air.

Their magic entitled them to the legendary powers of the fabled creatures ranging from enhanced speed and strength to senses that were always working in overdrive.

Lucy kicked herself for forgetting that she'd never be able to lie to Wendy…not when the girl could literally smell the changes in her emotions.

Lucy sighed heavily before taking a cursory glance amongst the bookshelves before leaning in closer to Wendy.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Depends on what needs to be secret." Wendy quipped.

"…I'm planning on returning to the Demon Realm. I'm going to gather my things and leave later tonight."

Wendy stifled her gasp of shock with her hand as she balked at Lucy.

"Are you crazy? Why would you do such a thing!?" Wendy hissed.

"Because I need answers Wendy. I need to put my mind at ease. And I'm getting none of those things done while I'm stuck here." Lucy replied.

"Lucy have you lost your mind!? If those demons don't kill you, your father will! Oh, he'll be so livid if he finds out about this!"

"If," Lucy said, putting special emphasis on the word, "If he finds out. Remember, I asked if you can keep a secret."

"And who says I will?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms in defiance, "Especially when my Princess starts talking nonsense like this. Going into the demon realm alone; honestly, tell me you're just joking."

It was then that Lucy gave a perfect Cheshire Grin, "Oh, I won't be alone. I'll have a bodyguard with me after all."

"Oh really?" Wendy questioned, "Who'd be crazy enough to actually tag along with this asinine scheme of yours?"

"You." Lucy said, lighting tapping Wendy on the nose.

"M-M-Me!?" Wendy sputtered incredulously.

"Yes, you." Lucy affirmed with a sly smile.

"After all, you are the only one whom I've told my plan to. And I can't just let you slip off and divulge something as big as this now can I?"

"E-Evil!" Wendy hissed, pointing accusingly at Lucy, "You're a madwoman I tell you!"

"And what if I am?" Lucy asked, "Like it or not Wendy, we're both committed to this now." Lucy affirmed.

"Oh yeah, what if I tell someone about this? Then what?" Wendy challenged.

"I very well may be confined to the castle if you do that. But regardless Wendy, I'll find my way out and continue to get out again and again. As many times as I have to. I'm not letting this issue go so easily."

"That's not the point Lucy, aren't you afraid of what your parents will say and think of you? What they'll do? And what if you do make it across the river, then what? Aren't you afraid that you'll nearly get killed again like last time? Please, be reasonable about this." Wendy pleaded.

Lucy held Wendy's gaze but the determination in her eyes did not falter, "Whatever consequences come my way, so be it."

"Lucy…" Wendy whispered, her tone laden in concern as Lucy kneeled down to her level and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I appreciate what you're saying; I really do. But this is my choice. And it's your choice on what you want to do, I'm not going to stop you."

Lucy was about to stand but Lucy grabbed her wrists. She bit her lip, averting her eyes downward.

"What would happen…if I were to come with you?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy…" Lucy replied.

"How much trouble would I get in?" Wendy continued.

Lucy sighed heavily, "I don't know. Although I'm pretty sure that I'll get it worse than you would if things fell apart. I'd probably be placed under house arrest, pending a treason charge of course, and your parents would probably ground you for life."

Wendy nodded, mulling things over.

"…I'll…I'll come with you. You're right…about needing a bodyguard I mean…or at least, someone to watch your back."

"Wendy, I'm not pressuring you into doing this." Lucy said, "I just want you to keep quiet about this. That's all I'm asking. I only said those things before just to scare you…if only a little bit."

Wendy shook her head, finally looking Lucy in the eye. The young princess was surprised by how Wendy's eyes had hardened like flint in determination.

"No…I'm doing this because you're my friend…because you're my Princess. One day I'll be part of the Castle Guard and it will be my duty to help protect you. I might as well get an early start on it right?"

Wendy smiled then.

"There are two parts of me conflicting with one another on what to do; on what I'm saying. One part, the rational part, is telling me to stop this and tell someone about it; for your safety and mine. The other, my dragon half, is telling me to trust you; to be loyal to you no matter what. To believe in you."

Wendy let go of Lucy's hands and took them into hers, "Can you guess which one I'm going to listen to?"

Lucy felt tears brim in her eyes and she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. If I fall, you run and never look back; understood?"

"Yes princess." Wendy replied as her lips quirked up in a smile, "And believe you me, there's no way I'm letting you fall…you'll dirty your dress after all."

The two girls snickered then and Lucy finalized her plans for the evening. She had never expected Wendy to be so bold in her convictions but then again, the girl had come a long way from being the shy and meek toddler Lucy used to babysit on some nights.

She was proud of Wendy. She really was and she hoped and prayed to Mavis with all her might that nothing befell them on their excursion to the east.

Because she didn't know if she'd be able to forgive herself if anything did.

XXXX

 _ **Later that night…**_

Dinner was, as it had been since her argument with her parents, a quiet affair for Lucy. She mostly kept to herself or engaged in meager small talk with Jude and Layla, no matter how much coaxing they aimed at her.

It was tense, to say the least. Lucy hated it but she didn't know what to say in order to defuse the tension.

When the meal was done, Lucy had bid her parents goodnight-quietly telling them that she loved them-and retired to her room for the remainder of the evening.

The hours passed by slowly and Lucy felt her anxiety rise. Oh dear Mavis, of all the crazy things she had thought of, this topped the charts in every area. From getting into a fight with her parents to yearning to return back to a forbidden land, Lucy was damn sure she had lost some part of her mind…or all of it as a matter of fact.

But, she reminded herself, this was her choice, her decision, and she was going to stick with it.

Her musings were interrupted when the grandfather clock in her room chimed with the stroke of ten o'clock.

It was now or never.

Steeling her nerves, Lucy rose from her bed, smoothed the covers and changed out of her nightgown and into a set of riding clothes; a white blouse with leather bands wrapped around her wrists, a button down vest, riding pants and knee high boots. She then reached under her bed and retrieved her riding cloak and backpack.

It hadn't been easy to get the needed supplies from the quartermaster. The elderly gentlemen had raised an eyebrow once or twice when she and Wendy had stopped by his office but if he had any questions, he kept them to himself.

Now that she was packed and ready to go all Lucy had to do was meet up with Wendy and from there, they'd find their way to the stables and leave the castle grounds.

Pulling her cloak's hood over her head, Lucy peeked her head out of her bedroom door and finding the hallway clear, made her way through the halls of the castle. She avoided the night patrols from the guards and kept the parts of the castle that she knew were usually left unattended. It took some time and a few close calls but eventually, Lucy made her way out to one of the lower courtyards.

"Wendy?" Lucy hissed, her voice easily echoing out in the gloom, "Wendy are you here?"

There's was a slight rustling from a nearby tree and Wendy lowered herself down from amongst the branches.

"I was worried that you weren't going to show up." Wendy whispered, pulling up her own hood.

"Sorry, I nearly ran into a few guards. You ready to go?" Lucy said.

"As I'll ever be. C'mon, there's a service passage we can take that leads to the servants halls. We can use them to reach the stables more quickly." Wendy replied.

"And how would you know about these nooks and crannies little missy?" Lucy asked to which Wendy smiled sheepishly.

"How do you think I sneak around most of the time? If I can't get to the roof I just use the servant's halls instead."

"You're crafty. Very crafty," Lucy replied with an exasperated smile, before letting Wendy lead her across the courtyard, "C'mon, let's go."

"And go where, exactly?" A voice crisply called out, making Wendy and Lucy freeze in place.

Slowly they turned around and were surprised to see both Levy, Juvia, Happy and Carla standing a few paces behind them. And they did not looked pleased with their princess and fellow mage.

"Uhm-uhm hi Levy…Juvia. You too Happy and Carla." Wendy said, swallowing nervously.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We could ask you the same thing Lucy-san." Juvia said, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, what indeed are you two doing out here?" Levy asked, her tone firm, "Last time I checked, the both of you should be in your rooms, not gallivanting off at this ungodly hour of the night."

"We…we, uhm…" Wendy began to say but was silenced when Levy simply raised her finger in warning.

Lucy's lips drew into a thin line, "What tipped you off?"

"The castle quartermaster is a friend of mine. He mentioned in passing to me that the two of you had procured some very specific yet peculiar items. I've known you long enough to know that you and the word "peculiar" don't go hand in hand. So, care to answer my question?"

Wendy nervously looked between her princess and the others as she drew her hands closer to her chest.

"I'm going across the river and back into the demon realm. There are some things…some questions I need answered. If I don't, I'm going to lose my damn mind here at home." Lucy said, her tone blunt and honest.

The two other women and familiars recoiled as if visibly struck.

"WHY ON EARTHLAND WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!?" Levy hissed vehemently.

"After all the trouble we went through, all the worrying, you're telling me you're going to put your parents and everyone who cares about you through all of that again; have you lost your goddamn mind!?"

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san." Juvia said, "And to think you would drag poor Wendy-chan into all of this."

"Lucy, why?" Happy gapped at his master.

"And you're just letting her do this Wendy?" Carla accused, "No, scratch that; you're actively going along with her plan?"

"As I stated," Lucy affirmed, "I have questions that need to be answered. Everyone just expects me to forget about what happened and the people I met. Well sorry to disappoint you all but that's not going to happen. My mind is set on going back to the Demon Realm and no matter how many times you try to stop me, I'll keep trying and trying until you finally lock me up for good."

She then looked to Wendy and smiled softly.

"As for Wendy, she volunteered to watch my back; to be my bodyguard. She's doing this of her own will just as I am and you can't fault her for that."

"Lucy," Levy pleaded, "please be reasonable. There's nothing for you over there; the fact that you nearly died should be enough of a deterrent from going back."

"I am being reasonable Lev," Lucy replied, "I have questions, yes, but there's something about that land that is calling me back. I can't explain it, I don't think I ever will be able to. But if I go back, say what I need to say and then come home, I'll at least have put my mind at ease lest I go off the walls insane."

"Is there not anything we can say or do to change your mind Lucy-san?" Juvia asked, "More than that, have you truly thought this through? About what people will say and think of you? And what about your parents?"

"No there is isn't…and yes, I know what I'm doing." Lucy answered.

"I don't care what people will say or think of me; let them talk. My parents may hate me for doing this and I'm coming to terms with that. But it's my life and my choices regardless; I'll accept what comes to me."

Juvia, Levy, Happy and Carla looked uneasily to one another as a few tense heartbeats passed before any words were spoken.

"Very well…" Levy said, "If this is your choice…if you are so set on going through with this…we won't stop you."

Lucy and Wendy breathed a sigh of relief…

"Instead, we'll come with you." Levy quickly added.

…and just as quickly, they choked on their breath once more.

"What!?" Lucy said aloud.

"Just as you said, our decisions are ours to make and we have to live with them. This is mine…this is ours. We're not letting the two of you go off by yourselves. At least, if we're together, we'll have better odds of getting out of this alive." Levy said.

"Indeed," Juvia nodded, "besides, as your personal maid, it is my duty to attend to your needs no matter where you Lucy-san. Simply not carrying out my tasks would tarnish the reputation of the Heartfilia family staff and that can't happen now can it?"

"As peeved as I am with the both of you, I am bound to Wendy so not only is it my job to watch over her but whatever decision she makes, I will put aside my bias and comply." Carla added.

"Aye!" Happy said, "We're partners Lucy and I'm not letting one of those ugly demons lay a hand on you! They'll have to go through me first!"

"You guys…" Lucy whispered before quickly blinking her tears away.

"Thank you…all of you."

Levy casted a spell then and summoned up her and Juvia's own traveling gear. The two women donned their cloaks while Happy and Carla unfurled their wings.

"So…" Levy said, "Aside for praying that we don't die along the way or get hanged when we return home; who's ready for an adventure?"

XXXX

Lucy and her entourage made the rest of their journey to the stables undetected. Between Lucy's "Cloak and Dagger" spell and Levy's use of her own spells to open up gaps in between walls, the group left little to no trace that they had ever passed through the lower levels of the castle. Upon reaching the stables, the older girls selected their horses and, after calmly coaxing them through a rift in between the castle walls and the outside world, they saddled up their respected horses and guided them through the surrounding woods.

Wendy rode with Levy while Happy and Carla took to the air, having switched into their cat forms by then. Only when they were sure they were out of sight and ear shot of anyone at the castle did the girls command their horses to break out into a gallop. Having set a pace, the countryside passed them by as they navigated the backroads and trails of the forest and farmers' fields. Although it was true that the main roads would allow for a speedier journey, Lucy wasn't taking any chances. The backroads were numerous and winding but they limited the chances of her and the others being spotted.

After two wrong turns and getting lost only once, the mages once again found themselves crossing onto familiar ground.

"There's the river!" Levy called out, pointing her hand forward.

Lucy squinted her eyes and there, just a few miles down the path they were currently on, was the river. It was almost impossible to make out in the twilight gloom but then again, she could hear the roar of the rapids from her current spot.

"We're almost there!" Lucy announced, "If you want to turn back, now's your chance!"

"We're sticking with you Lucy, no matter what!" Happy called back, reflecting the sentiments of the others.

Lucy couldn't help the broad smile that formed on her lips.

They arrived, half an hour later, at the river's edge. They spent another twenty minutes navigating their way back to where Natsu had dropped Lucy off. The water of the river wasn't as low as it had been the last time around and Lucy couldn't help but worry as she watched the water slosh and churn against the river banks. Hopefully the bridge would put enough space between their horses and the water without a catastrophe happening.

Praying for the best, Lucy extended her hand outward and concentrated her magic's.

"Time reversal," she said aloud, "Clockwork!"

The magic in her hand pulsed once as motes of light radiated from her palm and into the water.

And then…nothing.

The water continued to run as if the magic had no effect on it. Lucy was sure she had found the correct spell to use and she felt a sudden, sickening sense of panic fill her. But then, the water of the river began to bubble and foam while the ground trembled slightly. Then from the bottom of the river, rocks which appeared to be perfectly cut into rectangular halves but glowed with ethereal magic's rose to the top of the water.

The bridge between two worlds had once again been reformed.

The water spilled over only by a slight margin but the bridge would hold none the less.

"Well…shall we?" Lucy gestured to the bridge as she began to guide her horse.

"I'm going to regret this." Levy mumbled as she followed, as did the others.

No sooner had the reached the opposite bank did the bridge collapse back into the water and sink to the bottom of the Ishgar.

There was no turning back now.

Tentively looking around, Lucy took the lead as her horse curiously sniffed the air while moving through the underbrush while the others fell in single file behind her.

"Is it weird of me to say I was expecting scorched earth and fire everywhere?" Levy asked.

"You're not the only one." Lucy added wryly, remembering how her perceived notions of the landscape had been shot down the moment she had come to after her plunge into the river.

"It's almost like the woods back home." Wendy said.

"Quite," Carla added, "But back home we don't have to worry about monsters lurking about."

"…Does Lucy-san know where she is going?" Juvia asked, her eyes admiring a series of wildflowers that ran up the side of nearby tree.

"Sort of. I remember there was a road a few miles from here but we were traveling so quickly, I'm entirely sure of the exact route. We'll just keep heading west until we find the road. From there we'll go south."

"And after that?" Happy asked.

"We should be on our way to Natsu's land…but then again, we're already on it so it wouldn't surprise me if someone already knows we're here."

"That's not very comforting Lu." Levy replied.

"Just try not to panic. Natsu and his people are cautious by nature so we don't want to provoke an incident of any sort." Lucy added.

"Easy for you to say," Wendy mumbled, "you're the one with demon experience; not us."

The group kept silent after that and remained focused on their environment. The sun was rising now with rays of light filtering in past the treetops while a light fog hugged the forest floor. Birds began to chirp to life, a small herd of deer crossed their paths, a curios badger shadowed them for a while and an overall sense of tranquility befell the foreigners.

And the best part, Lucy noted; no wolves.

The trees slowly began to thin out and the girls came upon a clearing where they stopped, deciding to rest up while they could. The horses were allowed to graze on the provided grass while the girls huddled together under a large maple tree. Happy and Carla decided to stand guard and hid in the upper branches where they could look around and spot any potential trouble.

Luckily…trouble never came and the girls were afforded an hour and a half of rest. Wendy herself awoke to find that a small grouping of chipmunks and rabbits had cuddled up next to her and she didn't have the heart to move lest she disturb them. Much to her chagrin, however, Carla coaxed the animals off. It was an amusing situation that afforded the group a brief bout of laughter but, as silly as the incident had been, they remained focused on their task at hand.

Saddling up, the women and cats continued on their trek.

It would be another two hours before they came across signs that there was life beyond the forest.

"Well Lucy," Levy announced, "I think we found your road."

"…Yeah…yeah this it." Lucy affirmed.

It was wide, dusty dirt road. Ruts in the dirt from carriages and carts along with various tracks, most likely from Hellhounds, indicated that the road was well traveled. The majority of the foot traffic seemed to be heading towards the south so it was fairly obvious as to where their next destination was.

"Any idea what we should expect?" Carla asked as she fluttered up to Lucy as they carried on down the road.

"To be honest I didn't see much." Lucy explained, "When I was taken back out here, I rode out on an animal that moved too quickly for me to get a good look at things. I remember leaving the castle, the forest and a large gate. But that's it."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Levy added.

"How do you think they'll react to seeing us?" Wendy said, "Humans I mean?"

"If they what Lucy-san said about these demons is true, then they should extend the same courtesy to us, yes?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know about that either. Although Natsu and the others said I was their guest, it was made clear to me that they're not particularly fond of humans either." Lucy replied.

"Mean what exactly?" Levy asked.

"Uhm…they may or may not take us prisoner." Lucy said with a sheepish smile.

The tick mark on Levy's brow was all the response she needed to turn her eyes forward once again…and do her best to ignore the sets of nervous eyes focused on the back of her head.

XXXX

It was midway when the wall came in sight. For as far as the eye could see, the massive and towering fortification ran from end to end across the horizon. The wall had to be at least ten stories in height and featured a full complement of battlements, ramparts, towers and cannon batteries. Drawing closer, a massive gate, set in the style of a draw bridge blocked access to the land beyond.

"It doesn't look like anyone is there." Happy said aloud, squinting his eyes as if to focus on something.

 _BANG!_

The sharp crack of rifle followed by the bullet ricocheting off the ground in front of them caused the horses to come to a dead stop.

"You were saying!?" Carla hissed.

"I think they've noticed us." Lucy said as the wall came to life. Two cannon barrels appeared from their firing ports while archers and marksmen could be seen moving from tower to tower, battlement to battlement.

The gate began to open and the moment it came to rest on the ground, a pack of Hellhounds came bursting out and quickly circled the humans and their horses. The riders kept their spears and swords drawn and leveled with the girls, ready to strike if they so much as twitched. Cautiously, Lucy raised her arms above her head and motioned for the others to do the same.

The air was thick with tension and out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy could Wendy beginning to shake in fear while Juvia swallowed nervously.

Another Hellhound and rider rode out from the gate, this one armed with what appeared to be a set of magic revolvers.

"What do we got here Corporal?" The rider asked.

"Humans Sergeant." The aforementioned soldier replied, "A small grouping, females mostly."

"These the same ones we tracked coming from the frontier along the river?" The Sergeant asked.

"Seems like it sir." The Corporal replied.

"That voice," Lucy thought in surprise, "I know that voice!"

"Sergeant Connell?!" Lucy asked aloud, lowering her hood to reveal her face.

"Sergeant Connell, is that you!?"

The riders were visibly taken aback by Lucy's reveal. The Sergeant did a double take before quickly making a series of hand gestures to his men and the battlements.

"Stand down! Stand down!" He commanded, "Hold your fire!"

He then pulled down the gaiter that covered the lower half of his face and pulled his riding goggles up to rest on his forehead. Sure enough, Sergeant Alzack Connell sat on his Hellhound before Lucy.

"Lucy?!" Alzack asked while his troops looked and whispered to one another in equal surprise.

"Princess Heartfilia; what in the nine hells are you doing here!?"

"Sorry to scare you Sergeant Connell," Lucy replied, "but…but I came back to pay everyone at the castle a visit."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Alzack asked dubiously while eyeing the others, "And who are these people?"

"They're with me." Lucy replied simply, "And no, I don't expect you to believe me. Look, I could go on and on about why I'm here but the fact of the matter is I'm starting to get annoyed with having to repeat myself. So I can either give you the short version or the long version."

Alzack cocked an eyebrow and steeled his gaze with Lucy's for several heartbeats. Finally, he sighed heavily and holstered his revolver.

"Give me the short story…please." Alzack said.

"…I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened to me and what I saw and experienced here in your land. It's been driving me crazy. I have questions that I want to ask that I can't answer on my own back home. I came back to find my answers, at great personal risk mind you. If it's not too much trouble…I'd like to see Natsu again and talk to him about all of this."

Alzack blinked once.

Then twice.

Then three times.

"Is that it?" Alzack asked, "That's why you're here; why you're risking life and limb?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Pretty much, yeah."

Alzack ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily once more, "Sweet mother of mercy that has to be either the bravest or the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Hell of it is, something tells me Lord Dragneel may find it just crazy enough to have an audience with you…again. However, you'll have to answer to more than just him this time around."

"I understand." Lucy replied before gesturing to her friends, "We all do."

"…Alright then." Alzack sighed, before pointing to one of his troopers, "Get word about what's happened here back to the castle; the Commanders and Council of Elders need to be notified about this. Tell them to expect me and our guests and that I'll personally inform Lord Dragneel as to who we're dealing with."

"Yes sir." The demon saluted before rearing his Hellhound back before darting back into the confines of the wall.

"I hope you all know what you're getting into." Alzack addressed Lucy as he motioned them to follow him.

"We're aware of the risks." Levy replied, trying her best to summon your courage.

"For all your sakes, I hope you do. Because if you fuck up with the people you're about to meet; you're going to be in for a serious world of pain."

XXXX

 _ **Castle Dragneel…**_

Prince Natsu Dragneel let out a pleased groan as he stretched his arms over his head while arching his back as he did so. A series of pops and cracks from his spine and shoulders made him grunt in a pleased manner.

He then lowered his arms and continued to towel off his still damp hair from his bath.

His mid-morning sparring session with Rogue, Sting and Gray had ended an hour earlier, just as it usually did and Natsu had let his taught and aching muscles relax in a nice, scalding hot bath.

One of the few, minor perks that Natsu truly enjoyed about being Demon Lord was having his own private bath. It allowed him to relax at his own pace let his mind and thoughts settle down from the day's events; to simply wander in the way they used to when he had been a child.

The demon prince was currently dressed in a long sleeved button down which he left unbuttoned and loosely rolled up just below his elbows. An equally loose pair of slacks hugged his hips, staying in place only because he had a belt wrapped around his waist…which was unbuckled. His bare feet hardly left a sound on the polished wood of his bedroom floor.

Natsu draped the towel around his shoulders as he made his way through his spacious quarters and stepped out onto the veranda, resting his arms atop the railing, and overlooked both the castle and the city he called home.

 _Santuario_ …"Sanctuary"; home to his friends, comrades and the other nine hundred thousand souls he swore to protect.

A large outer wall formed a perimeter defense, overlooking the forests and plains beyond, while the city lay sprawled out behind it.

Even from his vantage point, high atop the castle, Natsu could see the city in all its glory as the sun reflected off the white and grey stone of the buildings. The buildings and homes varied in size and shape but shared a uniform design similar to the Mediterranean and eastern architecture commonly found in this part of the world. Open air shops and restaurants were filled with the mid-day crowds, amphitheaters were filled with children as they attended their daily classes and the various water fountains spread throughout the city acted as gathering spaces for friend and family alike.

And lining the streets, dotting the squares and draped from a few houses was the Dragneel Crest and Banner.

Igneel would have been proud of him, knowing that he had kept the city and people they both loved so much both safe and secure from those that would…"threaten" to take it all away.

"Enjoying the view?" A soft voice asked from behind, the sound of footsteps on stone shortly following.

Natsu's smirked, looking over his shoulder slightly to see Lisanna standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I think we both know that answer to that." Natsu replied as Lisanna stepped up next to him.

Lisanna hummed with a soft smile, "It never gets old does it…looking out over everything I mean."

"Nope." Natsu said, stretching his arms over his head again. He grunted when his back popped again. He winced, however, this time.

"You're tense." Lisanna said with a slight frown, "You really should learn of a better way to relax."

"When am I not tense?" Natsu quipped, "I'm a fucking demon lord for crying out; how can I not be? Besides, aren't those baths I take good enough?"

Lisanna flicked Natsu on the nose, making him wince.

"Hey, watch your tongue." She chided.

"Oh you've heard me say worse. Besides, I've heard you swear like a sailor on more than one occasion and…what're you doing?"

Lisanna had quickly moved behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and kneading the hardened muscles just below his neck. Natsu groaned and slumped against the railing with a dopey grin.

"Like I said," Lisanna said as her hands expertly massaged the tense muscles of Natsu's back, "you're tense."

"You really don't have to…ah…" Natsu mumbled, "a…a little more to the left please."

Lisanna giggled and shook her head. Even when he wasn't working Natsu was too stubborn for his own good.

"Don't expect this from me all the time. If your back is popping like this, I know Madam Ur and Ultear or Lady Minerva would be happy to help you if you asked." Lisanna said.

"Maybe I'll do that…" Natsu said, a relaxed smile still on his face, "But then again your massages are always the best."

"I was trained well." Lisanna tittered as she then braced her left palm between his shoulder blades while she gently applied pressure to his lower back with the knuckles of her right index and middle fingers. She twisted them then, almost like the twist of a key into a lock, and repeated the process three more times before being rewarded with a loud "Crack!"

"Oh that hit the spot." Natsu hummed as he stood and stretched, his movement more limber than it had been before. '

"Thank you." Natsu added with bow of his head. Lisanna returned the gesture in curtsey.

"Anything for my best friend." She smiled.

"Best friend?" Natsu asked, "What about your lord and master?"

Lisanna tapped her chin in mock thought, "Let's see…I don't know if I have that much respect for you."

"Ouch." Natsu winced while Lisanna chuckled, "That hurts you know."

But soon enough, he was joining her with his own laughter.

His pocket watch began to beep then and Natsu withdrew the lacrima device from his pocket, popping it open as the holographic crystal inside glowed to life. He was soon rewarded with the image of one Sergeant Alzack Connell.

"Yes Sergeant Connell?" Natsu asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry to bother you sir but we have an urgent situation at hand." Alzack replied.

Natsu sobered up immediately with Lisanna doing the same, "What's wrong?"

"You aren't going to believe this sir…but Princess Lucy Heartfilia is back in our land and she's not alone this time."

Natsu paused and looked from Alzack, to Lisanna and then back to Alzack.

"…WHAT!?" Natsu and Lisanna blurted out in unison. Both their jaws were threatening to unhinge themselves and their eyes were as wide as humanly possible.

"I thought the exact same thing Natsu." Alzack replied, "Princess Heartfilia and five associates of hers crossed the Ishagar earlier this morning and made their way here. We intercepted them at the outermost gate and are escorting her back to the castle. I already had word sent out the Commanders, the Council and the Castle Guard."

"What hell is she doing back here!?" Natsu hissed to himself, "Has she lost her damn mind!?"

"What are your orders sir?" Alzack asked while Lisanna casted a nervous glance towards Natsu.

Natsu reached his hand out and tapped his fingers along the railing of the veranda while his other hand rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Lisanna." Natsu said.

"Yes!?" The maid said, snapping to attention.

"Find Mirajane and tell her we're expecting company. I want the both of you find Elders and my Commanders and bring them to the Council Chamber; we're convening an emergency session."

"Understood." Lisanna said with a nod and darted back into the castle.

"Sergeant Connell," Natsu continued, "bring the Princess and her companions up to the main grounds of the castle. From there, have the Guard escort her friends to one of the waiting rooms. Meanwhile, I want you to bring the Princess to me. I'll head down to meeting hall "A" and meet you there."

"Understood my lord." Alzack replied.

Before Natsu closed his pocket watch, he caught a glimpse of Alzack looking over his shoulder and say to someone he couldn't see, "Welcome to Santuario, city of demons and the House of Dragneel."

Natsu snapped the device closed then and pocketed it again, making for the meeting hall at a brisk pace.

" _Just what in the hell is that woman thinking?"_ Natsu errantly thought.

XXXX

The moment Alzack had let her and her friends through the main city gates, Lucy was enthralled by the sights and sounds of the city that the demons called home. The last time she'd been here, she'd only caught fleeting glances of the city.

Now she was at the heart of it.

"Welcome to Santuario, city of demons and the House of Dragneel." Alzack said as he quickly led them down the main street.

Lucy's head moved as if it were on a swivel, looking this way and that. The other were no different.

"Would you look at this place?" Wendy said in awe while Levy let out a low whistle.

"This…this city is nothing like the descriptions in the stories." Juvia muttered.

"Amazing." Carla said.

"Wow, would you look at some of the stuff those shops are selling?" Happy gawked in complete wonder, "I've never seen stuff like that back home!"

The city was amazing. It truly was. But more to the point, it was alive with men, women and children of all ages and appearances moving about without a care in the world.

Just as she had seen countless times with the humans of her land; of her home city.

Natsu's words echoes out in her head as she watched as group of children ran up and out of an amphitheater to a nearby group of adults. She thought she had heard someone call out "CLASS DIMISSIED" and figured they must have been school children.

What had they learned today, she wondered.

However, it wasn't long before the demons took notice of the humans on horseback as Alzack continued to lead on.

Slowly, all activity ceased as demons on both sides openly gawked, starred and whispered to one another at the sight of the humans.

"Are those humans?", "What are they doing here?", "The hell is going on?" and "Is this a sign of war?" had been a few of the common questions Lucy heard whispered.

"Do they honestly think we're here to harm them?" Levy asked Lucy.

"Both your people and mine don't exactly have the most stellar of histories between one another, remember? Does it really surprise you that much to hear us asking a question like that this time around?" Alzack answered instead, having overheard Levy's question.

Levy averted her eyes slightly, knowing what Alzack had said to be true. People back home were always wondering when and if a demon attack would ever come but she had never given thought about those who lived in the opposite land; what they thought of being so close to the Human Realm.

Her answer; she never had to or cared to think about the demons. She, like everyone else, had been taught to hate and fear them. To think of them as monsters…not men, women and children with lives of their own.

But, soon enough, Alzack was leading them up the long and winding road that led to the castle.

Lucy, once again, was on familiar ground.

But, the moment they entered the main courtyard, Lucy found herself quickly ushered off her horse and into the castle by Alzack while the Castle Guards did the same of Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla. None of his firearms were drawn but he kept a steady hand on her shoulder as he guided her along.

"Lord Dragneel wishes to meet with you." Alzack had explained, "I'm merely taking you too him."

"What about my friends?" Lucy asked, nervously glancing back over her shoulder towards the way she'd come.

"They'll be fine don't worry. They're being asked to wait elsewhere until the Council of Elders can assemble and call a meeting." Alzack replied with a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Lucy," he said, "we're not going to harm you or your friends."

"…Thank you Sergeant." Lucy replied with a grateful smile.

Alzack led her up two floors into the castle and then down a set of halls before coming to a set of large, towering doors. The guards standing on each side of the doors quickly snapped to attention, saluted Alzack before opening the doors and letting Alzack and Lucy inside.

The meeting hall was a wide, spacious room that was brightly lit thanks to the large panned windows that lined the opposite wall. A long table took up most of the space at the center of the hall while neatly polished and ornate chairs faced one another and gleamed in the daylight.

They were all empty…save for one at the opposite end of the table.

"Thank you Sergeant Connell," Natsu spoke up, his voice easily carrying itself across the hall, "leave us please. I can handle things here."

"Of course my lord," Alzack said with a bow before whispering to Lucy, "good luck."

With that, the doors closed behind her and Lucy once again found herself alone with Natsu.

An uneasy silence quickly formed between the two. Lucy found herself twiddling her thumbs while rocking back and forth nervously on her heels. Natsu never took his eyes off Lucy and had rested his chin on his closed fist.

Biting her lip, Lucy moved to one of the windows closest to Natsu and looked out to the land beyond.

"It's…it's nice to see you again Natsu." Lucy spoke, breaking the silence.

Natsu didn't answer and yet he remained solely focused on her.

"I…I didn't get to see much of your city the last time I was here." Lucy continued, looking over her shoulder to the demon lord.

"It's lovely. It truly is."

Natsu took his chin off his knuckles and before squeezing them tightly, cracking them.

"…Why are you here Princess Heartfilia?" Natsu asked, his voice subtly strained.

"Princess Heartfilia?" Lucy asked, frowning, "What, no "Hey Lucy, good to see you to" or "Hey Luce." What happened to your playful teasing?"

"Oh, I don't know," Natsu grunted, "it kind of went out the window the moment I heard that _you had once again set foot on my land!"_

Lucy winced slightly at Natsu's sharp tone but she had been expecting as much. She had, after all, broken a few laws and treaties in her crossing of the Ishgar and only Mavis knew what kind of trouble she'd be getting in here.

"I'm sorry Natsu…I really am." Lucy said, averting her eyes from Natsu. She winced again when Natsu slammed his fist down upon the table top, causing the windows to shudder and the floor to shake.

"Damnit Lucy, what were you thinking!? Have you lost your fucking mind or something!?" Natsu snapped as she stood out of his chair.

"Do you realize the trouble you're in for coming back here!? The first time was an accident but this time was deliberately of your own will. Do you realize the risks you took simply crossing the frontier!?"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." Lucy replied, once more looking at Natsu.

"But…I needed…no, I had to come back. I had to see you and the others again."

"For what purpose?" Natsu asked, "What reason could you possibly have to coming back here; to a place where you're not meant to be?"

"I…I can't really explain it." Lucy replied, "I kept telling myself and everyone else that it was because I was fascinated with your land and your people. That everything was so different from what I had been lead to believe that I needed to somehow get solid answers. I knew that would only happen if I came back here. But now that I am…I know what I said wasn't a good enough reason."

Lucy balled her hands into fists, the conflict evident in her eyes.

"There's just something that is drawing me…calling me back here. To the demon land, your people, your friends…you."

Natsu looked taken aback by Lucy's words but held his tongue none the less.

"I can't explain it. It both scares and enthralls me all at once. I need to find some answers or else I'm going to lose my mind…please, just answer a couple of my questions and give me some peace of mind. Help me try to make sense of what's going on and of who you are."

Natsu was silent for a minute before he slowly approached Lucy. She could sense his frustration…but there was no anger radiating off of him. Instead, she felt as if he was concerned for her rather than peeved with her.

"Is that reasoning. Is that truly why you've come here?" Natsu asked.

"…Yes. It's the only reason I have." Lucy replied.

Natsu surprised Lucy then by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're being honest with me…that much I can tell you. But whether or not I can answer your questions…if I can help you, is entirely up to you and what happens between the council. Still…I help any way I can. But if I do…you have to promise me that you'll never do something stupid like this again, understand? I don't want to see you or your friends get hurt over something as silly as a bunch of questions and weird instincts."

"Thank you." Lucy sighed in relief, "And yes…I promise."

Natsu exhaled in relief and stepped back from Lucy, massaging his brow as he did so.

"What's going to happen to me and my friends?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed heavily as he sat back down in his chair while pulling out the one closest to it so Lucy could have a seat as well.

"My council has been summoned to discuss that very matter. I'll let them do the talking when the time comes but know that any decision they come up with, I have to enforce."

Lucy gave a slight, solemn nod of her head, "I understand."

A tense silence once again formed between them…but…it didn't last long, however.

"How long until your council convenes?" Lucy asked as she sat down in the offered chair.

"Thirty minutes at best." Natsu replied, "Why?"

"…So we have some time in between then and now to play a little game of twenty questions, right?" Lucy asked with a slight smirk.

It took Natsu only a second to comprehend what Lucy had asked him and he couldn't help but smirk in return. She was persistent, this one.

"I see your point…" Natsu mused as he reclined back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You're a real weirdo you know that right?"

Lucy smiled with a slight laugh, "I'm weird? Pardon me but I'm not the one who can backhand a wolf into a tree."

Natsu snorted and then chuckled. She had a point there.

"Fair enough." He said, "…Alright Princess Heartfilia; ask away."

XXXX

A/N: Well now, our two favorite dorks are back together again. That little separation between the two of them didn't last that long now did it?

Given how hectic things have been for me, I hope this chapter doesn't come off as jumbled or rushed or anything like that. If it is, I'll try to patch things up at a later date.

Alright folks, with the posting of this chapter, Thanksgiving will be us here in the 'States and after that, college will begin to wind down for me. I'm still going to try to write and put out chapters for my different stories but if you don't hear from me in the meantime, it's because I'm busy on my end. If I'm running late, expect me to get back around mid-December or just before Christmas.

I will be getting back to this story but when, I'm not sure. Please be patient with me until then. I'm going to focus on finishing "When the END comes" hopefully around the end of this month and the beginning of December. I had meant to finish that story this month but got sidetracked with this chapter and everything else. Once that story is completed, I'll be free to get back to work on "Vendetta", seriously updating "Kids: Knight's Tale", rewriting my own RWBY story and continuing with this story itself.

I hope this holds ya'll over until then.

Next time; CHAPTER 5: Q&A

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *Dramatically rises from the grave while thunder and lightning clash from above. Smoke pours from the now empty grave*

I LIIIIIIVVVVVE! MWAHAHAHAHA-*cough, cough* Oh God, who put these cobwebs here!?

Hello everyone and welcome back! Yes, shocking, I'm alive! Not that I was ever really dead but more or less being buried under the pain that is college and all the work that comes with it.

I want to apologize for going so long-longer than I ever have without updating-without putting out any writing. These past three months since my second semester at college started have been absolutely brutal on me. My classes have taken up most pf my time; time that I need for studying and writing papers/reports. In conjunction with working odd hours at my job, I've had little time to spare in terms of writing and not getting burned out at school.

For this, I sincerely apologize and hope this chapter makes up for my absence.

On the plus side, things have been evening out. I still have a bit of a workload to take care of but it's something I can manage. So that means I should be able to fall back into my regular writing patterns; especially since I only have April and the first two weeks of May left in terms of schooling for this semester. After that, it's summer break and that means more free time for me to write and get these chapters back out to ya'll!

I know it's been a while since I touched this story so here's a quick little recap of the previous chapter.

Last time, Lucy and co ventured back into the demon lands in search of answers that could only be found from one person; Natsu Dragneel. Feeling drawn back to the demons that had saved her from certain death, Lucy broke the laws of her homeland and snuck out in the middle of the night to search for the answers she so desperately craves. Along the way, her dear friends Levy, Juvia, Wendy, along with the familiars Happy and Carla find themselves dragged into the havoc that Lucy has undoubtedly caused. Now Lucy wonders if she will find the answers she's been looking for…or will Natsu's council put an end to those hopes.

As usual, before we get moving along, here is a shout out to you lovely readers who left a review or had questions:

 _ **SulliMike23:**_ Hey dude, how have you been!? I'm glad you think of my story like that. Although nowhere near the level of the Grimm Fairy Tales, I have-in a way-drawn inspiration from those stories so it's nice to see that I can pull off that vibe. In regards to Natsu and Lucy's first meeting and the questions you posed…I can neither confirm nor deny…until the next chapter. When you see what the next chapter is titled, I'm sure you'll catch my drift. And yes, it may very well be destiny working its magic on Natsu and Lucy. But what does destiny have in store for them, I ask you?

 _ **Maalikdb:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I am glad you are enjoying things so far and I apologize for keeping you waiting.

 _ **PitbullColin:**_ Hello and welcome back, how are you? I'm glad you liked the chapter!

 _ **DIGIKO12:**_ Hey there, what's happening!? I'm glad things are to your liking thus far with the story. Ah yes, the council, let's see what they think of things shall we?

 _ **Fanficlove2014:**_ Hello and welcome back to the story; how have you been? I'm doing alright. Things have been crazy like you have no idea on my end and I feel real bad about taking so long to get back to you like this. I know right? Lisanna and Lucy, given enough screen time, would be the best of friends! I can't stand those stories that make Lisanna evil and have her steal Natsu from Lucy; it's just not her! (Although I do have a bit of guilty pleasure where I can imagine Lisanna and Lucy "sharing" Natsu if you know what I mean XD). Glad to know I nailed down all of your ships; expect to see more as things develop. Yep, Jellal is a deep cover operative for Natsu and I intend to focus on this aspect and his relationship with Erza in later chapters. I've always imagined Gajeel being a big brother to Wendy so it felt right to add them in like that. And yes, the poor girl along with the others got dragged into Lucy's shenanigans; who else is going to look after her!? And as for who's on the council…I think you may be surprised.

 _ **Elveril:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, glad you like it!

 _ **GoldenDarkness/AnimeAngel:**_ Hello and welcome back! I'm glad you're enjoying things thus far and I apologize for the long wait. Yep, poor Wendy finds herself in trouble once more with Lucy and her friends! I wish I could update more, I really do, but I'm a busy man and I have other priorities to focus on at the moment.

 _ **Hitokori Midnight:**_ HELLO! I'm glad you loved things last time around! Now, now, these things take time and as much as you want Natsu and Lucy to have a happy ending…I can't outright say that they will. After all…there needs to be room for angst, pain, and all sorts of emotions right?

 _ **Ketsueki Ryuo:**_ Hello and welcome back, I am honored to know that you hold my stories in such high regard. I apologize for the long absence but here you go!

 _ **Ichihime4:**_ My dear friend from afar, how are you!? It's been so long since we last chatted and I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging like this! I don't know if we covered this in our PM so I apologize if I'm repeating myself. I'm very happy to hear that you are doing so well in your studies and to answer your question, yes; I am American. Yeah, seeing as how we talked about my 21st birthday shows you how overdue this chapter is, lol. I always enjoy these messages between us, they really brighten up my day when I see what you have to say. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter and that I was able to do good with Lucy's POV (she's actually a hard character for me to write for). And yes, apology accepted, puppy dog eyes and all. I don't major in English but it has been one of my favorite subjects for years now. Yep, Lucy's a stubborn girl; no doubt about it! As always, I hope to hear from you soon and best of luck with things on your end!

 _ **Animallover:**_ Hello, hello; how are you!? Yeah, Lucy's parents are set in their ways and for a spirit like Lucy that can cause some problems. Lucy and Levy are practically sisters so it's natural that she'd be more understanding to Lucy's plight. I know what you mean about being forced to marry someone you don't love. It's actually a topic I've studied here at one of my culture classes and I find the whole thing to be sad, disheartening, and out of touch with modern times. No need to apologize, I like hearing your thoughts. Yep, Natsu can be a charmer…when he wants to of course. Yep, Lucy's dream will be in a latter chapter but until then, expect more dreams for her to see. Some may come true, others may not. Lucy is truly blessed on both accounts, as I'm sure we can agree she'd be dead by now if she wasn't. As for the council…I think you'll be surprised as to who's on it and what transpires in this chapter. As for the Duke…wait till you see the next chapter's title.

 _ **ALaViola:**_ Hello and welcome to the story! Glad you are enjoying it!

 _ **AnimeLoverHaruka:**_ Hey, welcome back! Yep, I've made Natsu a little more mature given his position in this story but he can still be a bit of an imp from time to time as you'll see. Yep, Lucy will have more dreams but whether they come true or not will have to be seen.

 _ **Ryndc-chan:**_ Hello and welcome to the story. Sorry for the lengthy delay with this. I am very happy to hear that you are enjoying things as they are. Yep, Natsu is a bit more mature in this story but he can still be the troublemaker we know and love when he wants to be lol. Yep, Lucy's premonitions will continue as time goes on…and their meaning will be revealed in due course.

 _ **BlueFairy10:**_ Hello and welcome to the story; I'm glad you are enjoying things so far as I myself have trouble balancing things out with this thing! Lol. Yeah, between the plot and characters it's all crazy to manage but I think I know what I'm doing. Trust me, everything will be revealed with each chapter; it's just a matter of how it's carried out that will determine how it all happens. The same applies to your question about Lucy and Natsu's first meeting…which, actually, shall be explained next chapter lol. Oh, don't feel bad for leaving your thoughts down no matter how long; I like hearing the theories and thoughts people have on all of this!

 _ **Walkeabb000:**_ Hello and welcome back! To answer your question about the dragon slayers…I really can't give an answer. That would spoil the surprise after all X).

 _ **Hananodoku:**_ Hello, glad you are liking things!

 _ **Batfan3:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I'm glad this story-and Natsu-are to your liking!

 _ **Phoenix313:**_ Hello, sorry for the long wait with this story; how are you doing? I really appreciate your input on all that's happened so far; from the characters, the plot, and everything else in between. Even you noticing the little details made me smile. Once again, I'm glad you are enjoying things and I hope future chapters continue such joy. And don't be afraid to leave a long message, as I've said, I value your input no matter how big or small. As for your ideas…I may or may not have already something along those lines for future chapters X).

 _ **Kisa7221:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, very happy to hear that everything is too your liking; sorry for the long wait!

 _ **Piggycat350:**_ Hello and welcome to the story! Oh you can bet that Natsu and Lucy's relationship will evolve as time passes; it wouldn't be NaLu without some sort of development!

 _ **Fanfic-lover150:**_ Hello and welcome!

 _ **TOASTER101:**_ First off, I like your penname. Second, hello and welcome to the story! Sorry the word count put you off at first, it's one of the pains about being a detail nut. I'm glad you liked my interpretation of Lucy and everything else in between; it means a lot to know that I succeeded in those areas.

 _ **D:**_ Hello, glad you enjoyed "When the END comes" and that you are also enjoying this story as well. Yep, a bit of role reversal for Natsu and Lucy but it works out does it not? Sorry for the long wait!

 _ **Valaroma:**_ Ah, hello my friend how are you doing? As I explained in our PM session, I'm glad you are enjoying things and that you were able to give me such valuable input. I'll do my best to carry it out in this story and I hope you will continue to leave your thoughts with each chapter you get to read. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to PM me again!

So, you've all waited patiently enough for this chapter, why don't we dive on in and see what we can find?

XXXX

CHAPTER 5: Q&A

XXXX

Natsu Dragneel had always found humans to be an interesting species.

For as long as he could remember, he had grown up hearing the stories of "those from across the river" as Igneel had once upon a time described humans. Natsu had never grown tired of hearing of his adoptive father's many journeys across the world seeing as how most of the time, his travels had brought him into contact with humans in one form or another.

" _They're not that different from you and me," Igneel had once said, "but at the same time, they fear that which they cannot understand. They fear us, their own kind, simply because our ancestors chose to walk a different path than them."_

" _That's not fair." He had replied._

" _Life, Natsu, can never be truly fair. However, the closest we'll ever get to being fair is by understanding one another; by appreciating our differences. Can you tell me what sets a demon apart from a human?"_

"… _The etherion in our bodies?"_

" _That's the main difference, yes." Igneel said with a smile, "But what else?"_

 _He had scratched his head, pursed his lips and wracked his brain for an answer. He had suggested their powers, their physical appearance and culture but Igneel had prompted for more with each response._

 _And finally he came up with a simple answer, "I don't know."_

 _Igneel had gotten a hearty chuckle out of that._

" _And that, my son, is the point."_

" _But I don't understand Igneel."_

" _One day, you will," Igneel had said as he hefted the young demon up into his arms, "one day."_

He hadn't understood what Igneel had meant back then, being the hyperactive and easy going child that he was, but now that he was an adult; now that he was Prince of the land with all of the responsibilities that position entitled, he understood his adoptive father now more than ever.

Humans and demons were unique in their own special ways and differences.

But aside from those factors, was there little they had in common?

Was there nothing they could gain from trying to understand one another, as humans and demons had once upon a time?

Natsu smiled at the memories and his line of thought. It seemed his own questions-in a manner of speaking-were about to be answered, courtesy of one Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu smiled a soft smile, even as he opened his mouth to speak. Igneel, he mused, would have loved to meet Lucy.

"Fair enough." He said, "…Alright Princess Heartfilia; ask away."

Lucy smiled brightly before looking out the nearby window, tapping her chin in thought.

"Well…for starters, let's begin with something simple; how long have you been lord of this castle? Of this land?"

Natsu snickered, shifting in his chair as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Out of all the questions you could ask, you start with that?" Natsu teased.

"We have to start somewhere." Lucy replied before smiling, "Tell you what, you answer my questions and in turn, I'll answer yours if you have any."

"Fair enough." Natsu said, "Alright then…I inherited it from my adoptive father, Igneel the Fire King, after he…passed away five years ago. I've been lord of this castle and this side of Tartarus ever since."

"I'm…I'm sorry to hear that. About your father I mean." Lucy frowned.

Natsu shook his head, "Don't be."

Natsu then leaned forward slightly, his eyes studying Lucy.

"Alright," he grinned, "my turn. What is your favorite color?"

"Really?" Lucy asked, quirking her brow with an amused smile, "weren't you the one who just said 'Out of all the questions you could ask, you start with that?'"

"We have to start somewhere, right?" Natsu said smoothly, making Lucy snicker.

"Pink." She said, "My favorite color is pink."

"Hmmm…" Natsu hummed, looking up as if to see his hair while running his fingers through the salmon colored tresses.

"Imagine that." He grinned.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Lucy gave a good natured roll of her eyes, "…What prompted the demons to stop fighting with humanity? It's been four hundred years since the last major skirmish and it's something that's kept my people on edge over the centuries."

"Ah, now we're getting serious." Natsu laced his hands behind his head, leaning back into his chair, "Well, considering your ilk just drove a horde of barbarians into my territory, I wouldn't go so far as to say that it's been that long since a fight occurred between our two lands."

Lucy shifted in her seat and rubbed the back of her neck in an awkward manner.

"Yeah…sorry about all that."

"Do you and your people make it a habit of sending your trash our way or we just the most unlucky lot in this world?" Natsu replied coolly.

"Are we your de facto problem solvers when things get too overwhelming for you to handle?"

Lucy didn't answer, preferring to avert her eyes instead. Natsu sighed heavily.

"Sorry…sorry…I was out of line there. To truly answer your question, it goes along the lines like this. Four hundred years ago, a demon general sought to overthrow the then ruling family of the Tartarus Empire. The King, his Queen, and their governing council, were pressing for an end to the violence that had plagued both humans and demons since the fighting started hundreds of years prior. This general, however, did not want the fighting to stop. He wanted to continue to wage a campaign against the humans until they were annihilated. This caused a division amongst the demon ranks; a schism between those loyal to the monarchy and those loyal to the general."

"Are you saying the reason why the demons pulled back was because of a civil war?" Lucy asked, amazed at this revelation. Nothing in the history books, or common knowledge for that matter, stated anything about an internal struggle for power amongst the demons.

"Indeed. The general's ranks outnumbered the loyalists and he easily overthrew the royal family in a single day and night. The loyalists that survived fled here, to the east. They appointed a loyalist general to be the guardian of the throne even though they were in exile. He was to hold and act the position of Fire King until a true heir to the throne could be found. Until a true son or daughter of royal blood could obtain their birthright and oppose the traitors in the west.

And for the last four hundred years, it has been that way ever since. The west, for a while, pursued and attempted to destroy the east. But we fought back each time. We fought bravely, we fought hard, and we never surrendered. We never gave up.

As of today, the western and eastern halves of Tartarus are still at war…however, recent events have drawn things to a bit of a standstill. That doesn't mean either side hasn't stopped planning or waiting to eradicate the other mind you. But for now…my reign as Fire Prince has been a quiet one…until you showed up of course."

Lucy was so enthralled by Natsu's tale that she nearly missed his verbal jab. Nearly.

"Hey," Lucy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "it's not my fault a couple of bandits chased me into the river. More to the point, you could have left me to be wolf food. Had you done that, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But I didn't. And so, here we are." Natsu smiled.

"And to which I am and forever will be in your debt, Natsu." Lucy returned the smile.

She pursed her lips however in thought before fixing Natsu with a curious gaze.

"You said that East Tartarus is home to the Monarchy in exile, correct?" Lucy asked to which Natsu nodded, "And you said that you are "Fire Prince" of this land and its lord? Natsu, does that mean that you are of royal blood?"

"…I am." Natsu replied with almost a grim air about him now, "My adoptive father, Igneel, had been chosen by the council to take the mantle of responsibility. When he adopted me, when it was proven that I was of royal blood, he was to step down from the throne and allow me to take my place at it. When the time was right of course. Unfortunately…things don't quite work out that way."

"…The incident that halted the fighting five years ago." Lucy said. She had quickly put the pieces of Natsu's previous story and his current one together.

"Aye." Natsu replied somberly bringing his hands down to rest upon the table.

"The west unleashed a surprise attack against us in hopes of wiping us out once and for all. We were completely caught off guard but we managed to repel our age old enemies none the less. Unfortunately…we also took heavy casualties that day.

My father was amongst them. I was fifteen at the time…and there I was, given the position of Lord of the land and heir to the throne. It wasn't something I felt worthy of nor was prepared for given everything that happened. But Igneel, with his dying breath, entrusted the mantle to me. He said I was ready even if I thought I wasn't. I wasn't his son and yet he both raised and loved me as if I was his own. So when he said I was ready, I had to take his word for it. It was hard…losing him like that. Still…we persevered. Same as we always do."

A look of sadness befell Lucy's countenance. She couldn't imagine losing one of her parents. And for Natsu to go through such a tragedy…her heart went out to him. It really did.

She leaned across the table and took his hand into hers, making Natsu look at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry…I truly am." Lucy said earning a somber smile from Natsu.

Natsu squeezed her hand gently in return.

Before any dialogue could continue, the doors to the meeting room opened as a guard popped his head in.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord, but the council has assembled and is awaiting both your presence and the presence of our guest."

"Thank you Private." Natsu addressed the guard, standing as he did so.

"I was also to inform you that Commander Fullbuster sent word that would be running a tad bit late to the council meeting. Apparently he lost both his uniform pants and shirt again and he was having some trouble finding them."

Natsu sighed with a slight groan, "Oh for crying out loud Gray; again?"

"It would seem that way sir." The guard replied with a slight chuckle before he returned back to his post.

"Well…it seems we'll have to continue our little game later or at another time. At least…I hope we'll be able to." Natsu said, fixing Lucy with a concerned glance as he led her out of the meeting hall.

"Remember, whatever decision the council passes after hearing your testimony, I must enforce it; regardless of what it may be."

Lucy swallowed heavily but nodded her head in understanding.

"I accept the consequences of my actions and will give nothing but the truth to your council. If I may ask though, what about my friends? Will the council need to talk with them too?"

"No," Natsu said, "just you. After all, it was your plan to come here after all. Your friends just tagged along for the ride from my understanding of things. Therefore, it stands to reason that you and you alone should answer to the council."

"I…see." Lucy frowned.

She wished the others could've joined her; she would have gladly welcomed their support and company.

Still, even with the daunting matter at hand, Lucy wished she had had a little more time to talk with Natsu. She had two lingering questions that had yet to be answered. One; who was in charge of West Tartarus now; the one that had tried to kill Natsu? And two; how was Natsu of royal blood when it was obvious that there had been a line of caretakers before him?

These questions gnawed at the back of her mind but she kept her errant thoughts in check.

She was now being taken to explain her actions and face her judgement at the hands of Natsu's council.

Taking a calming breath, Lucy squared her shoulders and held her head high.

Regardless of what happened, she was a princess of the Heartfilia family. She was a guardian of the light and truth. And the truth is what she would give the council.

She could only pray that they would show mercy on her and her friends…or, whatever passed as mercy in this part of the world.

"I have one last question for you Lucy, for the time being." Natsu said, looking back over his shoulder with a sly smile, "How upset do you think your parents are with you right about now? I'm pretty sure they've figured out that you and your friends are gone by now."

Lucy gave a nervous laugh as a comically large sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"I'm…I'm sure they're not very happy with me at the moment."

XXXX

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **Castle Heartfilia, Fiore…**_

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Jude Heartfilia raged as he stormed his way down the hall, "FIRST I'M GOING TO RESCUE HER AND THEN I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

To say that Lord Heartfilia had been having a rather bad morning would be worthy of the understatement of the year. And it would get one the executioners blade if they so much mentioned said fact about the man's current predicament.

His daughter and three of her friends had snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night and had gone off gallivanting without permission, consent, or even so much as leaving a note.

But for Jude Heartfilia, he could only think of one place where his daughter would have gone.

"For her to have the nerve, no the gal, to venture back across the river and into that accursed land is beyond me!"

Adjusting a strap on his chest piece, having donned his full suit of plate armor, Jude's boots echoed off the hallway walls as Makarov and Porlyusica tried to keep pace with their lord while trying to not step on his cape.

"Lord Heartfilia please be reasonable about this." Makarov pleaded, "Yes what Lucy did was reckless, stupid even, but you can't just go storming across the river with the entirety of the Fairy Tail guard! There are laws and procedures we must follow before action can be taken!"

"Listen to the man Jude," Porlyusica added tersely, "you're daughter has made enough mistakes for one day. We don't need you adding fuel to the fire; do you want to be the one responsible for starting a second Demon-Human War?"

"To hell with your laws and procedures, I'm bringing my daughter back one way or another." Jude growled.

"And if I have to slay a few demons in order to do so then so be it!"

"Jude please," Makarov urged, "I'm worried about Lucy as much as you are but we cannot allow her to be the center point for a possible war with Tartarus. Not only would you drag your family and Fiore into the conflict but the rest of the Alliance as well."

"Makarov is right. If you go through with this and things go sideways, it'll be the spark that'll ignite an inferno." Said Porlyusica.

"Consequences be damned, I am not letting my daughter stay another moment in that backwater of a hell hole."

"Jude…" Makarov said but was cut off by the glare Jude casted over his shoulder.

"She's _my_ daughter. And I'm _her_ father. I'd _kill_ to protect her. Something I know you did for Laxus more than once when he was but a boy." He said, his tone leaving no further room for discussion.

Makarov frowned deeply and lowered his eyes to the floor. He didn't have to be reminded of the times he had slain others in order to safeguard his grandson. He had even gone so far as to kill his own son, Ivan, in order to prevent him from abusing the great power Laxus wielded. It was a secret he'd take to his grave.

"I'm coming with you." A voice spoke out, drawing Jude and his advisor's attention, "She's my daughter too."

Approaching from the opposite hallway, flanked by both Virgo and Aquarius, was Layla. All three women wore their own, personal armor that made their usual beauty take a fierce edge. For weapons, Aquarius was armed with her standard sword and shield while Virgo wore a pair of bracelets with heavy chains attached to them and Layla snapped a whip, not so different from Lucy's, in her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jude asked, resuming his paced walk down the hall with his wife matching him step for step.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you bring our daughter home so she and her friends can receive the punishment of a lifetime." Layla added, her eyes set forward in determination.

"Out of the question." Jude said, "I need you to stay here and hold watch over the castle; over the city. Should I fall in battle, it is you who are to take my place."

"I'm not arguing with you about this Jude." Layla scoffed, "I'm helping bring my daughter home; period."

"And what if we both were to fall, what then?" Jude said, his tone stressed, "Who would manage the land and castle? Who would fulfill our duties as our replacements? There's too much at stake should I fail to bring Lucy home and we both know that."

"Jude," Layla paused mid stride, turning to face her husband, "we've been through many fights together before, whys should this be any different?"

"Because it's not. We're talking about possibly fighting demons, Layla. Not bandits or recon teams from Albareth. We're about to encounter an unknown enemy who for all we know, coerced Lucy into returning to their land. I can't afford-"

Jude was cut off by Layla's armored palm gently cupping his cheek.

"You can't afford to lose our land and legacy. I can't afford to lose my family; my husband and daughter. We'll prevail through this same as he have any obstacle that came before. We'll find our daughter…and we'll bring her home."

Jude exhaled heavily out his nose but leaned into his wife's touch.

"Promise me you'll be safe. No matter what happens." Jude said.

"Likewise." Layla smiled before urging her husband to follow her once more.

Together, along with their small entourage, they emerged into the main courtyard of the castle; the castle gates barred open to the city and plains beyond.

And sitting on horseback were the combined ranks of the Fairy Tail guard with the Captains taking lead of their subordinates and companies. Two guards guided Jude, Layla, Aquarius, and Virgo's respective horses over to their masters and were quickly mounted by said individuals.

"What should I say if anyone decides to ask questions? If anyone in the city gets a tad too curious?" Makarov asked.

"Tell them that my wife and I are leading the guard out on a training exercise. I'll leave it to your imagination to make it convincing." Jude replied to which Makarov bowed his head with a deep sigh.

"As you wish my lord."

"Soldiers!" Jude spoke aloud, "Members of the Fairy Tail guard! By now I'm sure it's come to your attention that Princess Lucy and three of her friends, Wendy Marvell, Juvia Lockser, and Levy McGarden are missing from the castle. Without permission, in the dead of night, they left the confines of the castle to make their way to the Tartarus Empire. As of this moment, we have been left to believe that they crossed the river and are now in enemy hands. For what purpose they made this venture, I do not care. All you need to know is that we too shall cross the river and retrieve my daughter and the others of our house. And if any demon attempts to prevent us from doing so, they will be eliminated."

Jude paused to let his words sink in with his troops.

"We are about to break every known law that is set to safeguard our lands from the demons across the river. There are steep penalties for taking such action. If you wish to back down from this endeavor, I will not fault you for doing so. If any of you wish to remain here at the castle, dismount now and return to your post."

Not a single rider dismounted his or her horse making Jude smile in pride at his warriors.

"Alright then…does everyone understand what is being asked of them?"

The resounding "HOOAH!" was all the response he needed.

"Then let's ride! Captain Dreyar, you take the lead!"

And with those words, the men and women of the Heartfilia family and their elite guards left their castle to begin what very well may have been a textbook suicide mission.

However, unbeknownst to Captain Erza Scarlett, her trusted Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes had very briefly looked back to the castle to give a nearly imperceptible nod. Said nod was acknowledged…by one Jellal Fernandes.

Or, to be exact, the real Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal leaned against the wall in the shadow of the archway he stood under as he watched his thought projection ride side by side with his comrades and the woman he loved. When the alarm had been raised about Lucy and the other's disappearance, Jellal had a sneaking suspicion as to where the wayward princess had run off to.

His thoughts had been confirmed when he received a private message from Natsu quickly detailing Lucy's arrival back into his homeland. A Council meeting had been called to session and that he too was to make an appearance.

No one had noticed when he had slipped out earlier in the afternoon to summon his thought projection to take his place while he attended to his private affairs. His carbon copy would relay any new information to him on the fly and keep informed of the situation.

It was times like this that Jellal was grateful for his spymaster training.

As Jellal watched the Heartfilia's and their guards disappear over a hill, he silently wished for a peaceful resolution for the situation at hand. The Heartfilia's may not have been his real lords and masters, but he cared for them all the same and with equal devotion. It didn't also help that his childhood sweetheart was with them in tow. He'd never forgive himself if any harm came to Erza.

Not again. Not after he had been forced to leave her behind like last time.

Jellal shook his head to force the memories out of his mind. He had no time to dwell on the past; not when Lucy and the others lives were on the line.

Taking a calming breath, Jellal retreated further back into the shadows that he felt so accustomed too and allowed himself to change into his alternate persona; the shadows quickly enveloping him like the warmth of a blanket before just as quickly dissipating.

No longer was he Second Lieutenant Jellal Fernandes of the Fairy Tail guard. He was now Mystogan, Lord Natsu Dragneel's Chief Intelligence Officer.

Although his physical appearance remained the same, as he was not a pureblood demon, his attire was the real focus of his change.

Gone was his Fairy Tail uniform. In its place, Jellal now wore a slate grey armored vest that covered a black sleeveless, formfitting high collared shirt. Blue bandages were wrapped around his fingers and stopped at his elbows; his forearms and hands being covered by armored guards and gloves. The back of his vest bore the mark of the house of Dragneel; a fire breathing dragon.

Tattooed onto his right shoulder, replacing his Fairy Tail mark, was the mark of Tartarus. On his left shoulder was the mark of his intelligence team; Crime Sorciere. The unit was Natsu's personal field team; his eyes and ears to what went on in the world beyond East Tartarus.

Continuing on with Jellal's transformation, a utility belt was buckled around his waist to hold a pair of black, baggy slacks in place. The slacks were tucked into a pair of laced up high top boots and clamshell greaves.

Finishing off his attire was a black hooded cowl which completely hid his features when unfolded. The most intimidating aspect of the cowl was that it had been painted with a white, menacing "zig-zag" grin which gave the appearance of a mad man hiding behind the hood and cowl.

And last but not least were his weapons. His broadsword, which had been given to him by Erza and bore the Fairy Tail crest, had been replaced by a double handed spatha which hung at an angle at his lower back. His main weapons were three magically infused Bo staff's which were holstered in his vests snap on baldric. The staff's, although unassuming in appearance, possessed great power that ranged from physical attacks to magic's that could annihilate their targets with ease.

Had anyone seen him, they would have been trembling in fright at the sudden change of the respected and beloved Lieutenant.

Those who had seen him never lived to tell the tale. But to be fair, no human had seen his alternate persona…yet.

Cracking his neck, Jellal let the shadows envelop him once more. Soon enough, he had disappeared from his current location, having retreated to a more secluded area so as to conduct his business in private.

He didn't want to be late for the council meeting after all.

XXXX

 _ **Castle Dragneel…**_

Levy McGarden frowned as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

It had been less than an hour since she and the others had stepped foot in the castle and so far, no one had really given a clear explanation as to what was going on. Lucy had been separated from the others to go see the Lord of the castle while herself, Wendy, Juvia, Happy and Carla had been taken to a small common room.

All the guard that escorted the group had said that Lucy was going to have to stand before the council and give her reasons for intruding in the demon realm. The rest of them would have to wait until a decision was made.

It made Levy nervous.

And her incessant tapping of her foot did nothing to assuage the other others fears.

"Levy…could you please stop that." Wendy said meekly from her spot on the nearby couch.

Levy blinked, having been snapped out of her stupor by the younger mage and relaxed her foot. She casted a sideways glance to the young girl and frowned slightly. How on Earthland Lucy had convinced Wendy into this harebrained scheme was beyond her.

Sighing heavily, Levy moved to sit next to the little sister of her lover and placed a comforting arm around Wendy's shoulders.

"Sorry kiddo, just a bit nervous that's all." Levy smiled softly.

"Me too." Wendy replied, watching as Juvia and the two cat familiars peruse the nearby shelf of books.

"Do you think Lucy is okay?"

Levy sighed once more but maintained her smile, "I'm sure she is. The lord of this castle seems to have taken a liking to her from what we understand. I'm sure all she has to do is answer some questions and then we can be on our way back home."

Wendy swallowed hard but nodded her head.

"I hope so…I'm…I'm more afraid of what might happen here than going back home to face my brother and parents."

"I know how you feel." Levy said, rubbing Wendy's shoulder comfortingly. Gajeel and his parents-Metalicana and Grandeeney-had tempers that were as legendary as they were fierce. Everyone made it point to never incur the wrath of the Redfox family lest they unleash their rather unholy brand of rage.

"Now that I think about it," Levy added, "I'm glad your parents are out on business in Crocus rather than being back home."

"Why's that?" Wendy asked.

"Because you and I will only have to face Gajeel when we get back home. In the meantime, we'll be able to prepare for when your parents get back."

The two girls snickered at Levy's statement, their tension visibly easing.

"Levy…you love my brother, don't you?" Wendy asked out of the blue.

"U-Uhm…I…uhm…" Levy said with a rather fierce blush as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Everyone else may not know about you two just yet but I do." Wendy continued before blushing herself, "You…you kind of left a naughty book in my brother's room one time. I didn't read it but I saw your name written on the cover. My brother flipped out when I told him about it and he begged me not to tell mom and dad."

Levy gawked at Wendy in both embarrassment and astonishment. After several moments of her mouth opening and closing like a fish, the script mage hung her head with a nod.

"To answer your question…I do love your brother. And he loves me."

Wendy frowned at this and rested her head on Levy's shoulder.

"I wish he were here. I'd feel a lot better if he was here…he'd know what to do."

Levy ran her fingers through Wendy's hair gently and gave the top of her head a gentle kiss.

"I know. I do to."

The door to the common room suddenly opened to reveal a woman with snow white hair dressed in a servant's attire. The black in her eyes and the dull glow of her blue irises instantly gave her away as a demon.

"Hello," the woman greeted warmly, "my name is Lisanna; Lisanna Strauss. I've been asked to tend to you while you await the council's decision. Is there anything I can get you at the moment? Something to eat or drink perhaps?"

"What we want is answers." Levy said, standing up. "Where has Lucy been taken? What's going to happen to us?"

Lisanna held her hands up in a calming manner, "Please relax. Princess Heartfilia is in good hands, I assure you. She is meeting with the council as we speak. As to your second question, I really can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" Carla asked, arching her brow.

"I can't because I don't know. Your fate is all dependent on what the council decides based on their own rulings and Lucy's testimony. For now, all you can do is wait."

The human's casted unsure glances to one another while Lisanna sighed with a comforting smile.

"Have faith. Princess Heartfilia seems like a genuine and caring person; the council will listen to what she has to say. We are not without mercy in this land and feel that, as terms as punishments go, you'll get off light. In the meantime, I am to tend to you. So…do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"…I suppose some tea would be nice." Levy said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I can do that for you." Lisanna bowed and turned on her heel.

"Wait!" Juvia spoke up, "Please allow Juvia to join you. All of this waiting is driving me crazy and I'd like to do something to help pass the time…and calm my nerves."

Lisanna pursed her lips in thought as she observed the water mage, noting her maid attire.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I take it you know how to make a good cup of tea?" Lisanna teased with a soft smile.

"Yes, Juvia is well trained in preparing at least seventy types of tea."

Lisanna grinned, "In that case, I'm sure you'll like the selection we have."

The two maids left the study with Lisanna taking the lead. Meandering through the halls of the castle, the youngest Strauss sibling couldn't help but giggle as she watched Juvia marvel at the scope, scale, sights of the castle. Juvia for her part was in awe of the castle's high ceilings, the ambient light that illuminated the halls, and the kind demeanor the guards and servants.

Juvia had been expecting a dark hell hole in the ground that was packed to the brim with monsters off all shapes and sizes; not polished marble and courteous demons. Eventually the two reached a small kitchen where Lisanna quickly opened two high cupboards; their shelves containing jar after jar of various powders and tea leaves.

"Pick your poison," Lisanna smiled, "we have a variety of berry flavors, three forms of cherry, chamomile, green teas, and well, the list goes on."

Juvia gawked at the selection on hand. The selection back home at the Heartfilia castle was extensive, yes, but the sheer volume of tea on display before her was simply mind blowing. Taking her time, Juvia found herself selecting a wild berry powder and quickly set about brewing the tea while Lisanna retrieved a serving tray and cups.

"That'll do it." Lisanna chimed as Juvia filled the cups and then picked up the tray.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way back."

Balancing the tray in her hands with practiced ease, Juvia paid no mind to the tea in her hands as she focused on the various tapestries, banners, and paintings that hung from the walls and ceilings. The tranquility, however, was broken by a rather panicked voice.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late again!" The hectic voice echoed around the corner.

"What the-Gray is that you!?" Lisanna suddenly cried out as the sound of boots sliding on marble filled the hallway.

"Lisanna!? WHOA!" Gray yelped as he slid on the floor.

"Juvia look out!" Lisanna called out…to late.

 _CRASH!_

Juvia let out a sharp cry as the demon commander collided with her side, the two of them tumbling to the floor. The serving tray and cups shattered, dousing both mages in tea as they both let out a pained groan.

"Ow…" Juvia groaned, massaging the back of her head as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Ah damn it…" Gray hissed pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

 _CONK!_

The ice and water mage recoiled back, clutching their foreheads. Neither had been paying attention to how tangled and close they were together.

"Oh my." Lisanna fretted as she observed the calamity before her.

"Ow…ow…sorry…sorry…" Gray groaned, standing as he shook out the pain in his head.

"No…Juvia…Juvia wasn't paying attention, Juvia should apologize." The water mage said as she blinked her eyes before finally getting a good look at Gray and vice versa for the ice mage.

A noticeable flush appeared on Juvia's face as she took in Gray's dark, handsome features while Gray absently marveled at Juvia. She was stunning; very stunning. And more to the point, she was human. She was one of the humans that had arrived with Lucy. Quickly snapping back to his senses, Gray extended his hand to Juvia which she took after a moment.

"You alright?" Gray asked, brushing the bits of fine china and dust off her shoulders.

"Y-Yes…J-Juvia is fine!" Juvia stammered, her blush intensifying.

"Gray, Juvia! Are you two alright!?" Lisanna asked, coming over to her friend and guest.

"Yeah, yeah, I was late for the council meeting and was in a rush." Gray grumbled, finally noticing that the white uniform shirt he was wearing was now stained by the tea.

"You lost your uniform again didn't you." Lisanna stated rather than asked.

"And now I have to find a new one. Man, Hades and Natsu are going to chew me out big time for this." Gray sighed heavily removing his shirt.

Juvia frowned, despite her blush, noting that he own dress while black in color was damp from the tea. And then an idea formed in her mind. Looking around, she spotted a small fountain just outside the corridor they were in. Without preamble, Juvia snatched Gray's shirt out of his hands and made her way out the adjacent door.

"Hey, where are you going with that!?" Gray protested following after Juvia.

"Juvia, what are you doing?" Lisanna asked, a worried frown forming on her lips.

Juvia did not answer as she proceeded to set Gray's shirt in the water of the fountain. Then, she extended her hands and channeled her magic's into the water, bending it to her will and focusing it on her uniform and Gray's shirt. Humming a soft tune to herself while Gray and Lisanna stood transfixed as the water seemingly came to life, Juvia manipulated the water to remove the tea from her and Gray's clothing. Soon the stains were removed the clothing was pristine once more; in fact, Juvia had removed all moisture from the clothes so that they were now dry and feeling freshly washed.

"Here you go." Juvia smiled simply as Gray retrieved his shirt.

" _Holy crap,"_ Gray thought _, "not only did she clean it but she was able to whiten it too. And it feels…soft. Softer than my usual wash."_

"Thank you I really appreciate you cleaning this for me." Gray smiled.

Juvia waved her hand dismissively, "Think nothing of it. I am doing what any good servant would do; be it for my own charges or hosts."

Gray slipped his shirt back on, taking his time to button it so that he could further enjoy its renewed softness.

"…Tell me, what your name is. Juvia, was it?"

Juvia flushed again but curtsied, "Y-Yes! I'm J-Juvia; Juvia Lockser. Lady in waiting to Princess Heartfilia herself."

"I'm Gray; Gray Fullbuster. Second Commander of the East Tartarus forces to Lord Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Juvia nodded.

"Ahem," Lisanna cleared her throat but smiled a teasing smile, "I'd hate to cut this short but don't you have somewhere to be, Gray?"

Gray pursed his lips in thought before blanching half a second later.

"SHIT!" Gray cursed as he turned on his heel and ran back inside like a bat out of hell.

"And off he goes again." Lisanna tittered, "I do hope the others aren't too hard on him this time around."

"Is that a common occurrence?" Juvia asked, cocking her head slightly.

"More than you know, less than we care to admit. C'mon, I'll have someone clean up our mess while we get some new tea."

Juvia could only nod, her mind befuddled by Lisanna's choice of words…and by her meeting with the demon Commander.

XXXX

 _ **Council Assembly Room…**_

Natsu had led Lucy into one of the upper tiers of the castle where it seemed that various offices and a heavier guard presence was maintained. Natsu had explained that matters concerning the city below were handled here; matters that didn't require his direct approval or time. It was in these offices that various grievances, requests, and documentation could be filed or acquired. It was, in Lucy's opinion, a rather organized system of management that reminded her of a few businesses back home.

Her thoughts of her homeland reminded Lucy of her current situation and quickly served to sober her up to the reality at hand.

The corridor Natsu was leading her down was lined with thin windows that casted odd shadows against the castle guards that stood evenly spaced between the window slats. And then, there, at the end of the hallway were a set of heavy metal doors.

"The council is already assembled, I'm sure you've already sensed the change of magic in the air." Natsu spoke, keeping his eyes forward.

"Yes, the air does seem heavier." Lucy added, sensing the multiple magic aura's testing her own.

"It's an intimidation tactic; don't let it get to you. Just stay focused and answer any questions as best you can. Oh, and tell the truth too; that always seems to work." Natsu cracked a grin as he looked over his shoulder.

It did little to ease Lucy's discomfort but she appreciated the gesture none the less. The doors parted as if of their own accord and revealed a large room with a partially sunken floor at the center. Wide, glass pane windows illuminated the space on all sides, offering a magnificent view of the castle, city, and lands beyond.

Natsu pointed down into the sunken area where a solitary wooden chair stood. It was overlooked by a crescent shaped table, allowing its occupants to look down at whoever sat in the chair. And speaking of occupants, there, sitting at the table were eight men and five women.

Natsu's council.

One seat, Lucy noted, was empty while the chair at the center appeared more ornate, almost like a throne. At least she knew were Natsu was sitting.

"He's late again," Natsu grumbled under his breath, "every damn time. Lucy, take a seat down there."

Lucy did a she was instructed and did her best to get comfortable while taking in the other demons appearances. They ranged in age and appearance but their eyes were the single unifying factor. They all glowed distinctly bright colors that portrayed mild interest, annoyance, to simple curiosity.

Three of the council members appeared to be holographic projections, meaning they were unable to physically appear for the meeting.

Lucy did a double take with the one council member who looked more akin to an anthropomorphic dragon rather than a human. His glowing red eyes narrowed at her and Lucy quickly looked away.

"Did Gray say why he was going to be late?" Lucy heard a man (who happened to be a hologram) with short, silver hair and dressed in winter armor and clothing ask another with a long, flowing beard and eyepatch.

He bore a similar appearance to a council member who too had a long beard but sported a white robe instead of armor.

The man grunted in disdain, "Take a guess."

"That damn stripping habit of his. He loses more clothes that way, I swear to the gods." Natsu whispered before pinching his brow. His eyes then looked to Lucy and he gave a curt nod.

It was time.

Natsu wrapped his knuckles against the tabletop, causing the others to quiet their whispering.

"This council meeting is now in session. Ladies and gentlemen of the council, thank you for assembling on such short notice. I appreciate your guidance as always and would not have called you unless it was absolutely necessary…this is one of those times.

Before us today sits Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Human Realm. As you are aware, she is the same human we took into our care almost a week ago when she had lost her way in the Ishgar. Today, she has returned of her own accord but was not alone this time. Five of the Princesses kin also accompanied her of their own will and ventured forth into our land. The purpose of this endeavor was to seek an audience with me. However, I am aware that our laws must be taken into consideration before such matters can be addressed and that it's the council decision on whether or not a punishment should be enacted or abstained.

Before we begin, I'd like to introduce the Princess to our council members."

Natsu extended his arm to the right and then swept it left.

"These are my Commanders, Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Gray Fullbuster, and Lyon Vastia. Gray, unfortunately at this time is not present. Next is my Chief Intelligence Officer Mystogan, followed by Gray's father, Silver Fullbuster. The elderly gentlemen before you are my senior advisors; Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and Precht Gaebolg."

The bearded men and the dragon bowed their heads to Lucy.

"Next are the ladies of this ensemble. I introduce you to Madam Ur Fullbuster, Silver's wife and Gray's stepmother, along with her daughter, Lady Ultear Milkovich. Next is Lady Minerva Orlando and Commander Kagura Mikazuchi. You of course have already met Miss Mirajane Strauss.

You must forgive Commanders Vastia, Mikazuchi, and Mystogan for not appearing in person as they are needed elsewhere at the moment."

The doors at the back of the room suddenly opened and Lucy turned around in time to see a dark haired man hurriedly make his way to the vacant seat.

Ah, he must have been the missing commander.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Gray hissed as he sat down.

Natsu palmed his face and shook his head while Ur massaged her temples and Silver rolled his eyes.

"You're late….again." Lyon whispered through clenched teeth.

"I said I was sorry." Gray whispered back.

The two me had looked ready to enter into a full blown argument had it not been for the hiss that Natsu sent their way. The two commanders instantly clamed up and righted themselves in their seats. Natsu looked back to Lucy, rolling his eyes, and making her smile.

"As I was saying…This is my council. And I ask each council member to be fair in their judgement and to cast their decision with honest hearts so that I may administer the chosen course of action with equal fairness. With that being said, you may begin."

Natsu leaned back in his chair, signaling that the council was now in control of the meeting. Precht was the first once to speak as he cleared his throat.

"Young lady, I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the trouble you're in. Last time you were here was by accident. Now was by choice. There are penalties in our lands for outsiders who trespass without permission. I'm sure there are such penalties back home for you."

"There are, sir." Lucy replied, remembering to keep her cool.

"Then why, pray tell, would you willingly return to our land? You are undoubtedly risking your life and the lives of your companions in taking such action. Add to the fact that you most likely broke whatever laws exist that prevent you from entering our lands…no matter how irrational those laws may be. What I'm trying to say Princess is that you better have a damn good reason for setting foot back here."

"Agreed." Kagura spoke up, adjusting the mask that hid her face while her hologram flickered.

"It may have been four hundred years since the last full scale conflict between our people and yours, but hostilities never fully came to an official end between our lands."

"Unless, of course, you count sending a merry band of vagabonds our way who wanted to pillage our frontier, rape our women, and enslave our children as minor skirmish." Gray bit out, earning nods of agreement from Sting and Rogue.

"I'm…I'm sorry. That's all I can say at the moment." Lucy replied.

"I…I knew the risks I was taking. My friends and I all knew what we were getting ourselves into."

"Do you now?" Minerva spoke, "Do you truly understand the risks or are you hoping that our hospitality is still being extended to you."

"Our care is a double edged sword. We may be willing to help you one moment but incur our wrath or do anything to dishonor our generosity, you'll quickly find our care to be…somewhat lacking." Ultear added.

"This land may not be the hellscape you've been told of Lucy," Mirajane said, her voice laden with concern, "but this is a land of wolves none the less. Beyond the walls of the city and the secured areas of the frontier, there are significant dangers that lurk within our lands; both for us and you."

"Especially for us. You may be a human but that doesn't mean you aren't deceiving us in some fashion. You could be working as a spy for some human faction or the enemy." Weisslogia said.

"…The enemy? Are you referring to the demons of West Tartarus?" Lucy asked.

The assembled demons gave one another startled looks, amazed that Lucy knew of their former kin and sworn enemies. Precht gave Natsu a pointed look but the young lord's indifferent glare silenced any protests from the man.

"And how would you know of them, young lady?" Silver asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Lord Dragneel informed me of the situation…along with a brief history of your people." Lucy replied.

"And how much did he tell you?" Silver inquired.

"Enough to know that four hundred years ago, the people of East Tartarus were forced to leave the West when a Demon General overthrew the king and queen of your land, igniting a civil war. A civil war that continues to rage to this day. To be honest, I had been raised to believe that your people had been beaten back and disappeared back into your lands…no one, I can assure, knew that a civil war was the actual cause of it all."

Silver arched his brow at Lucy's response, smirking slightly. The other council members silently conversed with one another. Lucy caught whispers of the demons noting that Lucy had no idea of the truth behind the demon lands.

Skiadrum shifted in his seat, catching Lucy's attention, and she saw that both he and Weisslogia were staring down at the tabletop; their eyes set in a deep glower.

"Acnologia." Skiadrum spoke, his voice a near guttural growl.

The whole chamber fell into silence.

"That general…that bastards name was Acnologia."

"Acnologia?" Lucy asked, her brow quirking slightly. She had heard that name before. She had seen that name before, in one of the many books she had read in her time.

 _Acnologia…_

 _Acnologia…_

And then it hit her.

"Acnologia!?" Lucy gasped in shock, "You mean Acnologia the Black Dragon!? The dragon that tried to destroy the Ishgar Alliance over two hundred years ago!?"

"The very same," Skiadrum confirmed, "however back then, we simply knew him as Supreme General Acnologia."

"Back then?" Lucy asked, eyes narrowing in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Acnologia wasn't always a dragon. He was a flesh and blood demon, same as any of us. But he got greedy and blinded by his lust for power. It was that hunger for power that drove our people to ruin and split us apart. It was that hunger that drove him to steal the power of not just one dragon but multiple dragons. By the time we figured out what was going on…it was too late."

Skiadrum sighed heavily and shook his head, "Our failure to stop him cost us our king, queen, and our kingdom. That bastard showed no mercy when he cut down the king-his own brother-before turning his wrath onto the queen, and her sons."

"How…how could you possibly know all of this?" Lucy asked, "I mean…steal power from a dragon? That's…that's impossible! The only way to obtain a dragon's power is for the dragon to bestow it upon someone of their choosing. And besides, it's not like you were there four hundred years ago."

Weisslogia arched his brow while Skiadrum's lips pulled up in a rueful smirk.

"…No." Lucy whispered in awe, "It's not possible…"

"Don't let looks deceive you young lady," Weisslogia said, rising slightly out of his chair, "there are those of us who are much older than we let on to be. Besides, the proof of such magic is sitting right before you."

Skiadrum snickered and Lucy felt a cold pit form in her stomach as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"P-Please forgive me…I…I didn't know…" Lucy stuttered.

"Forgiven." Weisslogia grunted, "And of course you wouldn't. In fact you don't seem to know much of anything."

"Is that what they tell you in your lands?" Precht asked, "That the power of a dragon is gifted to a deserving individual?"

"Yes sir." Lucy nodded in response, prompting Precht to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Good heavens what in the world _are_ they teaching you over there?" The advisor mumbled to himself in mild disdain.

"Pardon me for asking, but what does any of this have to do with this council meeting?" Sting asked, his brow ticking impatiently.

"We were working our way to that _boy_ ," Skiadrum grunted, "so show some patience. These matters, especially when our guest is uneducated in our affairs, takes time."

" _Then get to the point."_ Natsu suddenly spoke up, his eyes flashing briefly in irritation.

"…Sorry my lord." Skiadrum bowed his head, "Young lady, what we're trying to tell you is that Acnologia has been around for a long time. A very long time. In that time he has tried every trick in the book to try and break us. His most preferred technique is to send infiltrators into our ranks."

"You mean spies?" Lucy asked.

"Exactly." Weisslogia affirmed, "Which harks back to what I had said before. You may be a human but that doesn't mean you aren't deceiving us in some fashion. You could be working as a spy for some human faction or the enemy."

"So this council asks you one simple question Princess Heartfilia; are you a spy for Acnologia. And do not attempt to lie to us…because we've gotten pretty damn good at telling who is and who isn't being honest with us." Precht said, leaning forward as he did so while the other demons focused their attention solely on Lucy.

She even saw Natsu's eyes focus intently on her.

Lucy took a calming breath and exhaled slowly. She then looked Precht square in the eye, her own filled with truth and determination.

"Sir I assure you, I am not, nor have I ever been or will be, a spy. This I promise you."

The demons scrutinized Lucy as she held their gazes. Several heartbeats passed and Lucy was starting to feel her resolve begin to flicker in doubt. Had they not believed her?

It was Ur's smile, however, that put her at ease.

"She's a spitfire, this one. I like her." The ice demon smirked.

"Indeed…the princess speaks the truth." Minerva affirmed.

The demons seemed to visibly relax at Minerva's assessment while Lucy herself let out the breath she had been holding. She looked up to see Natsu smile a relieved smile at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Don't think you're out of the woods just yet." Ultear spoke up, snapping Lucy out of her reverie.

"There's still the matter of 'why', exactly, you are here in our lands." Rogue spoke, seemingly for the first time during the course of the meeting.

Lucy bit her lip in thought as she pondered that very same question. Sure, she had readily supplied the answer to her friends and Natsu that she had wanted to learn more about the demons; both individually and as a whole. But she also remembered what she had told Natsu about being drawn back to land. How it seemingly was calling out to her…like a moth to a flame.

How indeed, exactly, did she explain all of that?

"We're waiting young lady." Precht said, resting his chin on his palm.

Lucy took another calming breath. She knew what she had to say.

She'd give them the truth; from the bottom of her heart.

"I'm here because I want to know more about you people; about you demons. Everything is so different from what I've been told my entire life. The land is beautiful, open, and _alive_. It's not the barren portrayal of hell that I've read about. And more importantly, you demons…you people are not the monsters that I've seen in paintings and lacrima stills. You are a vibrant people, a diverse people.

Lord Dragneel told me last time I was here that your people and mine weren't so different from one another…your ancestors were just as human as I am. You live similar to us, love as we do, and feel pain just as anyone else does. I can feel that connection; I truly can.

I want to get rid of these misconceptions that I've been raised upon because I know there is so much more you have to offer for me to see and learn. I'm drawn to you demons…not out of ill will…but curiosity and the desire for change."

The council was visibly moved by Lucy's words as the faintest of smiles could be seen on their lips while they regarded the young noble with something akin to amusement at her heartfelt honesty. It had been a long time since any of them had heard such praise from a human.

"But…" Lucy said nervously meeting Precht in the eye.

"But?" Precht responded.

"There's more to it than that. What I told you is the truth, of that I assure you. But there's something else going on that I can't truly or properly seem to explain." Lucy said before pausing.

Intrigued, Precht gestured for her to continue.

"I've been having these….dreams, or rather, these premonitions for the past few weeks now. Each one is different from the last but they are some of the realest dreams I've ever had."

"What do you mean by premonitions, if I may ask?" Minerva said, leaning forward slightly, her eyes focused on Lucy.

"Well…" Lucy said as he cheeks began to redden, "I've been having dreams that involve Lord Dragneel."

Natsu's surprised intake of breath followed by incoherent sputtering echoed out through the meeting chamber.

"Uhm, pardon?" Silver asked, quirking a brow.

"Care to explain?" Ultear asked, turning in her seat to wiggle her eyebrows at Natsu.

"Care to indeed." Gray grinned, failing to suppress his surprised laughter.

"Oi!" Natsu hissed, "Don't look at me, this is news to me as it is to you!"

"You sure about that flame brain?" Gray hummed only to find Natsu's sword leveled with his throat in the blink of an eye.

"Hey popsicle head," Natsu said through clenched teeth and a tight smile, "ever taken a tour of an ice crusher before?"

"Of for the love of…" Precht groaned, palming his face, "My lord, Commander Fullbuster; please knock it off."

The two rivals begrudgingly eased back into their seats as they turned their attention back to Lucy. Natsu sighed heavily and massaged his brow.

"Continue, please." He mumbled.

"Sorry…" Lucy said before recollecting her thoughts, "As ridiculous as it sounds, it's the truth. I have had dreams of Natsu-err-Lord Dragneel, both before and after my arrival to your lands."

"What do these dreams entail?" Minerva asked again, a curious look forming in her eyes that Lucy couldn't identify.

"Uhm…well…so far it's just been me meeting Natsu at certain points in time. The first one predicted our first meeting and the second one…well, that one hasn't happened yet. We were at some sort of party but that's all that I remember."

Minerva hummed in thought as she leaned back in her chair, hands steepled before her in thought.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked but Minerva simply smiled and shook her head.

"Just a hunch. Nothing more or less."

"Ahem." Precht cleared his throat, "If we could return back to the matter at hand? Princess Heartfilia, do you have anything else you'd wish to add to your statement."

"…No sir."

"Is that your final answer? Is it the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes sir."

Precht gave a slight incline of his head and snapped his fingers. One of the castle guards from outside entered the meeting hall and approached Lucy.

"Please take Princess Heartfilia outside while we deliberate on our verdict. It will only be for a short while."

The guard nodded and extended its hand to Lucy who warily accepted it. As she was led out of the meeting hall, she gave Natsu a quick glance in hope of seeing him offer a comforting smile or gesture. Instead, she was met with his impassive gaze and it did nothing to calm her frayed nerves. The doors closed and Lucy was greeted by the silence of the hallway and its silent guardians.

"So, do any of you know what they meant by 'a short while'?" Lucy asked, chewing on her lip.

The guards in front of her looked to one another before simply shrugging their shoulders. Lucy sighed heavily and leaned against the nearby wall as she massaged her temples; praying for the council to deliver their verdict soon.

XXXX

"A short while" turned out to be half an hour and a half of nerve wracked waiting for Lucy.

When the doors finally opened once more, she had nearly jumped for joy but quickly remembered what was at stake given her current situation. When she reentered the meeting hall, all of the council members stood at attention as did Natsu. Upon taking her seat, Lucy couldn't help but look at the demons with apprehension.

"Princess Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu spoke, his voice echoing throughout the meeting hall, "After careful deliberation, the council has handed down its verdict for me to enforce."

Natsu paused as he individually looked from one council member to the next as they silently approved their lord to pass judgment. Lucy's heart hammered in her ears and her mouth had suddenly gone dry.

This was it.

"The council has decided…to _not_ press any charges against you or your compatriots, Princess Heartfilia."

Lucy collapsed back into her seat, as explosive sigh of relief leaving her lips.

" _Thank Mavis,"_ Lucy thought as tears of relief spilled down her cheeks, _"thank Mavis!"_

"However," Natsu continued, "there are a certain set of conditions that must be addressed in order for you and your friends to maintain your freedom."

"…What sort of conditions?" Lucy asked, wiping her eyes.

Natsu sighed heavily, "Princess Heartfilia…Lucy…we appreciate that you have taken in interest in us. We really do. We sense no ill will from you and believe you had nothing but the best intentions when coming to our lands. However, we have laws in place that we can't ignore regarding humans along with the fact that we are a land still locked in a civil war.

Therefore, you are hereby prohibited from returning to our lands until a more proper arrangement can be settled…without igniting a war between our people. When and how this will happen, we do not know so consider this verdict a standing one until told otherwise. These same conditions apply to your friends. If you violate this verdict we will have no choice to turn you back and send you on your way; with force if necessary.

You have gotten off lightly Lucy…consider this a gift from us to you."

Lucy frowned deeply but bowed her head regardless. So much for continuing her game of twenty questions with Natsu, she lamented. In fact, so much for getting further answers to her questions in general.

"I…I understand your Lordship." Lucy replied, "I will honor your verdict in its entirety."

"Thank you, Princess." Natsu smiled softly, "Despite our verdict, however, we have agreed and are willing to put you and your compatriots up for the night. The sun is beginning to set and it will be dark soon. As you know…our lands aren't exactly safe when night falls. It's been a long and taxing day for us all and I am sure you could use a hot meal and some rest. You will be required to leave in the morning though."

"You are to kind." Lucy bowed once more, returning Nast's smile.

"Think nothing of it…do the council members wish to add anything to the matter?" Natsu addressed his council.

Upon receiving no answer, Natsu stomped his foot down onto the floor, "Then we are adjourned. Mirajane, please escort Princess Heartfilia and her friends to the baths. I'm sure a hot dip would be appreciated."

"Of course my lord." Mirajane bowed and made her way to Lucy, taking her hand, and leading her away.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Precht told Natsu as the two demons watched the women leave, "for both of our sakes and our people's."

Natsu merely grunted and cracked his neck, "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Lord Gaebolg."

Precht sighed heavily and shook his head.

"If you need me you know where to find me." The older demon said as he went on his way while Natsu gave him a two fingered salute.

"This was certainly an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree?" Gray asked Natsu as his lord slumped back down into his seat.

"I hate these meetings, I really do." Natsu groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you prevented Lucy and her friends from facing the firing squad, you should be taking comfort in that." Gray slapped Natsu on the shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong I am happy we were able to sort this out but these meetings as a whole are so…lame." Natsu grumbled, making Gray sigh heavily.

"You're our Lord now brother; it comes with the territory."

"Yeah well all of this 'territory' can kiss my ass. Honestly, I don't know how Igneel put up with this all these years." Natsu said, standing.

"Because he had more patience than you do." Gray muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, head snapping to Gray.

"Nothing, nothing." Gray smirked, holding his hands up defensively.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his rival and friend but chose to let the matter go. It had been a long day and he needed to find a way to unwind.

"Seeing as how we've been cooped up for all day, could I interest you in a spar?" Gray smirked, "Or is the big bad fire dragon too tuckered out to fight lil' ol' me?"

"Tiwst my arm ice princess." Natsu grinned in turn, "I'm looking forward to kicking your ass again."

XXXX

 _ **Later…**_

Lucy let out melodic hum as she sank into the bath water, the soap bubbles seamlessly conforming to her upper body while the steam filled her nostrils. Natsu had been right about the need for a soak. Given the day she and her friends had had, it was nice to be able to unwind with a hot bath.

"I can't believe they're letting us go like that." Levy mused as she popped up from beneath the water, running her hands through her hair.

"Juvia agrees." The water mage added as she manipulated the water to perform a perfect rinse of her hair.

"Juvia was worried we would face a much harsher penalty than the one we were given."

"I guess you were right all along Lucy." Levy said, running a bath scrub up and down her arms.

"Told you." Lucy hummed triumphantly while Carla rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so high and mighty Princess, we still put a lot on the line coming out here and heaven knows the fate we shall receive when we get home."

"Yeah," Happy shuddered from the opposite end of the spacious tub, "I don't even want to think about what 'Lily is going to say when he finds us."

"We'll worry about that latter, for now…let's just relax and enjoy the fact that we still have our heads on our shoulders." Lucy said, adjusting the towel she had wrapped around herself.

Despite the fact that she and Lisanna had bathed nude together her first time around in the castle bath's, Lucy was with her friends now and like her, they were just as uneasy about bathing together in such close proximity.

"So…did you get your questions answered?" Levy asked Lucy, arching her brow slightly.

"In a way, yes and no. It was trivial stuff that we started off with and we only got half way through the heavy subjects. I still can't believe that demons have been at war this entire time and we've never known about it. You think that would be something the Alliance would capitalize on?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." Levy said, leaning back against the tub wall, "I mean, why would they? The demons left us alone and made a point to be out of sight and out of mind. The Alliance must've been too focused on moving past the war to really care about why the demons disappeared from our lands."

"Point taken." Lucy added.

The sudden sound of the bath doors opening was heard and before the girls could react, the quick pattering of feet could be heard. And then, leaping out of the steam-

"CANNON BALL!"

-Two young boys landed in the water with a tremendous splash, dousing the girl's water and suds. The two boys surfaced quickly, giggling as they did so while the faucets instantly replaced the lost water.

"That was fun, want to do it again!?" The first boy, who had rustic colored hair asked his partner.

"Fro thinks so too!" The second boy, who had green hair beamed.

Before the girls could protest, they noticed something strikingly familiar about the two boys. Literally.

The cat ears, lithe forms, and cat tails were dead giveaways. They also bore similar appearances and age to a certain blue haired familiar.

Because, much to the girls surprise, they had been visited by two other familiars.

The two boys quickly caught onto the fact that they were not alone and rather than panic like any normal person would have, the openly gawked in awe at the women and their two fellow familiars.

"Look Frosch!" The fusty haired boy grinned, "These are the humans Minerva and Kagura were telling us about. They even have familiars just like us!"

"Wow Lector," the perpetually grinning boy replied, "they're really pretty!"

"Eeek!" The girls squealed as they huddled together, doing their best to cover up or duck beneath the water.

"Who are you two!?"

"Oh…sorry about scarring you…" The boy, Lector, averted his eyes with a blush, "We didn't see you guys with all the steam. I'm Lector and this is my friend Frosch!"

"Hello." Frosch smiled.

"We're the familiars to Commanders Eucliffe and Cheney. We were told you guys were at the castle but we didn't know where you were."

"Fro thinks so too."

"We also didn't know that there two others like us here as well. We don't see many familiars around here so this quite the surprise." Lector grinned, shifting his attention to Happy and Carla, who had moved in front of the girls to protect them if need be.

"I wasn't aware that demons could have familiars." Levy said in awe, looking over Lucy's shoulder to study the boys.

"It would seem that there is much you need to learn then." A voice spoke up.

The girls turned to see none other than Minerva, Ultear, Ur, Mirajane, and Lisanna standing over them with amused expressions. Also present, Lucy noticed, was the woman with fox ears she had seen at the party. She had a half empty bottle of liquor in her hands and was giving Lucy an appraising, if somewhat leering, smile.

Lucy also noted, much to her embarrassment, that the assembled women were making no moves to cover up their nude bodies.

"Lector, Frosch," Minerva chided as she gracefully slipped into the water, "what did I tell you about running off like that? Sting and Rogue would never forgive me if I lost track of you boys."

The other women entered the water as well, opting to recline against the sides, dip underwater, or gravitate towards the human girls.

"Lucy," Lisanna smiled brightly, "everyone, I'd like you to meet a good friend of ours; this is Cana Alberona. She's our resident fortune teller and specialist here at the castle."

"H-Hello…it's nice to meet you." Lucy adjusted her towel awkwardly.

"Likewise." Cana grinned, taking a sip of her drink, "Man, wish I'd had met you girls earlier; got some fine cuties in this bunch."

The girls flushed in embarrassment at Cana's statement.

"Uhm…thanks, I guess?" Levy rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Specialist?" Juvia asked, looking to Lisanna for answers.

"I'm an assassin hon'," Cana spoke up, unashamed of using such a title, "I take the jobs that require me to be quick, clean, and most of all; discreet."

Cana took a heavy sip of her drink and released a hearty sigh, "Alcohol dependent of course."

"Don't worry," Mirajane chimed in, "we only turn her loose when it's necessary. When she's not out and about you can usually find her perusing the wine cellar."

"Hey I'm not always down there," Cana faked offense, "I also take a crack at Natsu's liquor cabinet every now and then too; he's got the best stuff in the whole castle."

"Oh jeez Cana." Ultear snickered as she palmed her face while Minerva and Ur snickered.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?" Lucy asked, nervously glancing between the other women as their glowing eyes focused on her.

"Well, it's been a long day for us too; aren't we entitled to a relaxing dip ourselves?" Ur asked with an arched brow.

"I didn't mean any offense I just-"

"Heheheh, relax Princess, I'm just teasing you." Ur cut Lucy off with a lazy wave of her hand.

"But in all seriousness, your arrival here did cause a bit of stir. You all do realize the crazy risk you took in coming here, right?"

"We knew what we were getting ourselves into…we just had no idea what we'd find." Lucy replied.

"Curiosity killing the proverbial cat as it would seem." Minerva hummed.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Juvia quipped, earning a sly smile from Minerva as she glanced to Lucy.

"So it would seem, my dear, so it would seem…and did you find your answers Princess?"

"…Some." Lucy said with a pause, "But not all of them. I know I'm now prohibited from returning to this land given the circumstances…but I hope one day I'll be able to come back."

A thought occurred to Lucy then as she remembered Minerva's line of questioning during her interview with the council.

"Uhm, Lady Orlando, if you don't mind…why did you ask me about my dreams?"

"Please, call me Minerva. As I told you Princess, I had a hunch and you confirmed it for me. You have a gift Princess Heartfilia…you should pay better attention to your dreams."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, perplexed and awed.

"…That," Minerva smirked, "would spoil the secret now wouldn't it?"

Before Lucy could retort, there was a series of heavy knocks at the bath doors.

"Yes?" Ultear called back.

"Ul, it's me." A feminine voice replied.

"Ah Meredy, come in, come in." Ultear said pleasantly as the door hastily opened.

"Princess Heartfilia, everyone, I'd like you to meet my apprentice; Meredy." Ultear said as a woman-similar in age to Lucy-with bubblegum pink hair and dressed in a cloak and uniform appeared out of the steam.

"Sorry to bother you all but we have a situation developing at the outer wall." Meredy said with a bow.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked, tensing as did Ur, Ultear, and Mirajane.

"Well, the guards had reported that a sizeable contingent of humans had crossed the Ishgar River and were heading for the wall. They were being led by a lord who claimed to be the father of one 'Princess Lucy Heartfilia.' He started ranting and raving like a yahoo and demanded that we return his daughter and her friends to him. Mystogan's hologram appeared out of nowhere-like it usually does-and confirmed these reports."

"That's Mystogan for you." Mirajane sighed as she rose from the water.

"Oh no. I had a feeling he'd freak out about us leaving but I never thought he'd come here with the guards." Lucy groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

"Has Lord Dragneel been notified?" Minerva asked as she too rose from the water and exited the tub.

"He has and intends to meet the humans at the gate. He asked me to retrieve the Princess and her compatriots." Meredy replied.

"And what of the guards at the gate?"

"They're holding their fire but have their weapons at the ready none the less. The humans haven't attempted anything as well but it'll only be a matter of time before the tension snap."

"Then we best get out there." Ur said, turning to Lucy, "You and your friend's best dry off and get dressed Princess, lest we have a war break out on our hands."

The humans didn't need to be told twice as they all but scrambled out of the water. So much for a relaxing dip.

XXXX

 _ **Outer Wall…**_

"DO YOU HEAR ME DEOMNS!?" The voice of a rather irate Jude Heartfilia echoed out over the wall.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER BEHIND THAT WALL AND I DEMAND HER RETURN!"

"You're father sounds like he's a rather pleasant man." Natsu said wryly as glanced over to Lucy who sat atop her horse.

"I apologize. I really do." Lucy frowned, her eyes focused on the gate, "How long has he been at this?"

"Ever since he got here…so, an hour or so if I had to guess." Alzack said as he brought his hell hound up beside Natsu. He was joined by Gray, Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and a contingent of guards from the gate garrison.

"We could sense him and the others crossing into our lands but we weren't expecting this many."

"He must've brought all of the Fairy Tail guard with him. They're some of the strongest mages in country and they will not hesitate to fight you guys to get me back."

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen." Natsu said gesturing to the upper tier of the gate.

"Tell 'em we're coming out and that we're opening the gate."

The guard nodded and cupped his hands to his helmet, "Stand back from the gate; we're opening it!"

The gate was slowly lowered, just as it had when Lucy and co had arrived, and the guards took defensive positions. With a hefty "thunk" that shook the ground, the gate was lowered to reveal the men and women of Fairy Tail and the Heartfilia family waiting on the other side.

Natsu made a click at the back of his throat and his hell hound moved forward to take the lead while the other mounted riders formed a protective circle around their human charges. Cautiously, the demons moved from the safety of the wall to greet their rather irate guests.

"Lucy?" Layla gasped upon spotting her daughter, "LUCY!"

"Mother!?" Lucy said with an equal gasp of surprise.

"Demon filth, step away from the princess and our comrades at once!" Erza growled as she drew her sword, ready to charge forward if necessary.

"Easy now," Natsu said raising his hands, "we come in peace. I think introductions are in order…I am Lord Natsu Dragneel. I believe the last time I saw you humans was at the river when I returned Lucy home to you."

"Spare you're pleasantries demon." Jude spat, "I don't give a damn who you are. You coerced my daughter into returning to these accursed lands and I want her back."

"Coerced? Sir, I assure you, I did no such thing. Princess Heartfilia and her friends came to my land of their own volition. I was surprised to see that they had come here and I took the appropriate measures to address the issues with them."

"If you laid so much as a finger on them..." Gajeel hissed, quickly eyeing Wendy and Levy.

Natsu's eyes narrowed and a warning hiss rose up in his throat. The combined aura of his fellow demons thickened to the point that it almost became visible in the air.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing." Gray growled while Natsu leveled out his arm to calm him down.

"Contrary to what you believe, we are not monsters. These women came here in peace and we respected that peace. If anyone here is attempting to cause harm, it's you." Natsu glowered, making Jude bristle.

The tension in the air became thick enough that it could be cut with a knife, all the while balancing on a razors edge.

"…Natsu." Lucy said, her voice pleading as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, startling him.

"Please…"

Natsu turned to face the key mage and found her face marred with concern and a silent plea of restraint.

Her touch…it was calming. It eased the urge to fight that burned in his heart and empathize with her plight. Natsu frowned deeply but nodded his head, acknowledging Lucy. Now was not the time or place for a fight…not while there was still a semblance of peace between human and demon.

"You need to go…all of you…" Natsu said as he gently took Lucy's hand from his shoulder and lowered it to her side.

"You all are free to leave and return to your homeland. Be quick about you journey back however as the sun is nearly upon the horizon; these lands are not safe at night. I can trust that you will honor or agreement Princess Heartfilia? That your friends will do the same?"

"You have my word." Lucy affirmed.

"…Then go now." Natsu said as he moved his hell hound to allow Lucy and the others passage.

"Until we meet again…Lucy."

"Likewise, Natsu." Lucy smiled somberly and guided her horse forward, the others following behind.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Dragneel." Juvia said with a bow, Levy and Wendy doing the same.

"Bye sir." Happy saluted as he and Carla fluttered on by.

Natsu gave a simple wave of his hand in response and turned his hound's reigns to guide it back to the gate. His fellow demons bowed their heads in respect and followed their lord's lead.

"Father…mother…I…" Lucy began as she approached her parents.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Jude growled, "Do you?"

Lucy averted her eyes from her father's angered gaze and bit her lip.

"We've broken every law in our country regarding this forsaken place and put our lives on the line just to come and bring you home. Do you know the risks we're taking? The punishments we'll face if word of this gets out!?"

"I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Was all Lucy could say. She then let out a surprised as she found her parent's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

"Make no mistake, we are angry with you Lucy," Layla whispered to her daughter, "but we are just as relived to see you unharmed."

"Don't ever pull a stunt like this again young lady." Jude said as he pulled back, a frown set in his features.

"And don't think you are getting out of this scot free; you or your friends. Your actions put everyone here at risk and…and you need to be punished accordingly. We'll discuss it when we return home but for now, let us focus on getting out of here."

Lucy bowed her head in submission. She knew there would be consequences on both sides for her actions on this day. And now she had to face them…again.

"I understand." Lucy replied, glancing back over her shoulder to see that the gate to Natsu's land was now closed once more.

She sincerely hoped that one day soon, she'd be able to return to this land and once more talk with its enigmatic leader. She had learned so much and yet so little; not that the world beyond her own castle walls would know the truth to what had happened here today.

Sighing in resignation, Lucy followed her parents and their escort back the way they'd came and steeled herself for whatever punishment awaited her back home.

A low whistle carried out across the land and reached her ears. Lucy noticed no one else had heard it and she wondered if she had been imagining things. Then the whistle called out again and Lucy looked back over her shoulder to determine its origin.

And there, standing atop one of the battlements while fading off into the distance, Lucy could make out Natsu's distinctly black, armor clad form as he raised his hand and waved goodbye.

XXXX

 _ **Later that night…**_

Two months confinement to the castle sans diplomatic duty was a light punishment all things considered, Lucy mused as she sat before her vanity. It was now close to midnight and Lucy was drained from the ride back home. Her parents had been curt and firm with issuing her punishment upon safely returning to their castle walls and Lucy hadn't so much as argued.

It had been a long day and Lucy was just too tired to protest.

Running her brush through her hair, Lucy sighed as she watched her reflection flicker from the candle light. She saw a young woman with an exhausted expression and a deep frown. A woman who had survived a second encounter with demons and was left in baffled awe of what she had seen.

If only she had more time with Natsu and the others.

If only she could have asked the questions that she wanted answers to; to hear their responses and understand their life through their eyes.

If only…

If only…

Lucy sighed heavily again and set her brush down, "Perhaps it was never meant to be."

Smoothing out the creases in her nightgown, Lucy stood from her seat and made to crawl into her bed. She was about to turn back the covers when she noticed her clothes from the day were still set atop them. She had forgotten to fold them for the maids.

Not wanting to put in the effort, Lucy simply shoved her clothes onto the floor and was rewarded by hearing a light "tack" from her trousers.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed in confusion, "What was that?"

Picking up her pants, Lucy dug into her pockets and soon found-of all things-a necklace. It consisted of a long black chord and was attached to dragon charm made from crystal.

"What the…how did that get there?" Lucy mused as she smoothed her thumb over the charm.

It was then that the crystal came alight and began to glow brilliantly. Lucy let out a surprised gasp as a large holographic image was suddenly projected before her. The crystal, it wasn't simply a charm; it was a lacrima communication crystal.

After a brief moment of static, the image cleared to reveal a familiar sitting at his desk and grinning a Cheshire grin.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu beamed, "I was wondering when you were going to find my gift."

"Huh!?" Lucy balked, "Natsu!? What is this!?"

"It's a lacrima crystal you weirdo," Natsu said as he reclined back into his chair, "what else would it be?"

"I know that you dolt, I'm asking what is the meaning of this!?" Lucy gestured frantically to the life size holographic projection.

"And how and when did you give this to me!?"

"I had Lisanna sneak it into your clothes when she collected them earlier, she got a real laugh out of it. As for the meaning of this…well, I believe you and me still have a game of twenty questions to finish."

Lucy could only blink at the grinning demon before her.

"Natsu…I can't talk to you remember? We had an agreement; you and your council swore me and my friends too it!"

Natsu chuckled and kicked his boots up on his desk, "No…you were prohibited from returning to the demon realm. There was nothing said about us not contacting one another by lacrima…so long as we're not caught that is. It's the little things that people tend to not think about you know?"

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?" Lucy held her hands out in exasperation.

"Like I just said, we can talk so long as you don't return to our lands. I may be bending the rules a little, I admit that. And I may be abusing my duties as a demon lord. But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your typical lord either."

Lucy's hands fell to her sides as a disbelieving smile spread on her lips.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?"

Natsu shrugged simply, "Oh please, I'm not even trying."

The demon and the human stared at one another for a minute before they broke out into laughter.

"After all that's happened today, I can't believe we're having this conversation." Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, you're the one that said they wanted to know more about us. Who am I to deny you that after all that you've gone through? Besides…"

Natsu smiled a soft smile at the princess as he crossed his arms.

"…You interest me too. And like you, I'd like to get to know you better as well."

Lucy gawked at hearing this while a slight flush spread on her cheeks. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear to distract herself from Natsu's compliment.

"You're too kind…I wish there was a way to repay you."

"Oh, I know of a way…" Natsu grinned, "and you can start, by picking up where we left off earlier today. So what do you say Luce?"

"…Only if you answer my questions in turn." Lucy smirked, prompting Natsu's grin to widen.

"You got a deal Princess." Natsu smirked.

XXX

Together, the demon prince and the human princess would stay up into the early hours of the morning, answering questions and slowly, if steadily, getting to know one another.

For in those early hours and into the twilight, a bond was formed and a friendship was made.

XXXX

A/N: What? You didn't think I was going to end it then and there did you? Of course not! Natsu can be devious when he wants to, we all know that. And so a bond between the dragon and the princess has been formed, but where it takes them, only time will tell. We also got a little back story on things and got to see some more characters make their appearance; I'm eager to hear what you think of it all!

So…I hope I don't come off as a schmuck popping out of the blue like this. I sincerely thank you all for waiting this long for me to get back to my writing. I just had so many things going in my life that I had to set my writing on the backburner for a bit…I just hadn't expected it to take me this long to get back into things.

Once again, given how hectic things have been for me, I hope this chapter doesn't come off as jumbled or rushed or anything like that. It's been a bit since I've written for my stories so I hope I'm not too rusty or anything like that.

Alright folks, as I said I only have a month and a half of school left. Things are alright on my end for the moment but as the semester draws to a close I'm more than sure the workload will rise with the coming of exams. I'll do my best to update this story and another story next month if I have time but if not, at least the wait won't be as long and I'll be able to focus on writing during summer break.

In the meantime, I'm going to work on "Vendetta" next and then head back to this story before I move onto updating "Kids: Knight's Tale", rewriting my own RWBY story and something else as well.

Next time; CHAPTER 6: The Duke

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING! AND HAPPY EASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! It's the month of June now so you know what that means; I'm done with school for the semester (I've been done since May) and I am off for summer break! I don't have to worry about college until the end of August!

I sincerely apologize for not being active since I last posted for this story. My whole college semester just went haywire and as you are all aware; life happens! I was busy, tired, and had to shift my priorities between college to not losing my damn mind from everything going on. On the bright side, it's now summer break and to top it all off, I passed all of my classes!

Last time, after spending some time getting to know Natsu, Lucy faced down the Demon Council as she explained her reasons to returning to East Tartarus. Although initially dubious of her reasoning, the council chose not to punish Lucy and her friends too harshly for their actions but advised them not to return for some time. Eventually, Lucy's family and her royal guard crossed into Tartarus themselves and after a tense standoff, brought Lucy and her companions home. However, much to her surprise, Natsu was able to secretly sneak a lacrima crystal to Lucy and the two continued where they left off. Now Lucy finds herself under house arrest and dreading the inevitable meeting with a very persistent suitor…

 ** _PLEASE READ_** : This chapter has been given the **_T+++_** rating for certain subject matter and content that includes harsh language, violent content, and heavy subject matter. It's nothing too explicit, as I would have changed the story rating to "M", but given what happens I felt best to warn you all beforehand. Long story short, reader discretion advised.

As usual before we continue, here is a shout out to you ladies and gents who were kind enough to leave a review last time around:

 ** _PitbullColin:_** Hello and as always, welcome back! Hope this chapter was once again worth the wait!

 ** _Aliadriel:_** Hello my friend, glad you enjoyed the chapter. It's always good to hear from you! I know you were looking forward to this chapter so enjoy!

 ** _SulliMike23:_** Hey dude, how's it going!? Yep, overprotective Jude is overprotective. And yep, Minerva does know something…but am I going to tell you what it is? Nope! I'll tell all when the time is right. Yep, Gray and Juvia will have prominent roles in this story along Natsu and Lucy so expect to see their relationship develop as well.

 ** _Ichihime4:_** My friend from afar, how are you doing! I'm back in action and here is the long awaited chapter. I know you've been excited for it. I'm going to keep this little note short because most of this we've talked about in our PM's but fear not, I'll be messaging you back shortly (either through review or PM). But yes, the puppy dog eyes always do work…their one of my few weaknesses lol (kidding, I'm a big ol' sap so that stuff usually gets me no matter what). Don't you worry now, things will build up to their first kiss and I can only imagine how you'll react when it happens (but there may be a little something at the end of this chapter). Jude and Layla only want what's best for Lucy…even if it's a little misguided. And don't worry, we'll be seeing more and more of Gray and Juvia as their relationship develops. You can call me D if you want or you can call me whatever you please; it doesn't bother me in the slightest.

 ** _Goldenfireflower:_** Hello and welcome to the story, glad you are liking things so far. Yeah, they go through all that trouble but get nothing to show for it at the end.

 ** _0FairyTail0:_** Hello and welcome to the story; I am glad you are enjoying it so far. This chapter in particular should be a bit…shocking if you can put it that way.

 ** _Guest:_** Hello, I am glad you are enjoying things so far. I'm happy this story got you that excited but please don't lose sleep over this, lol. Hmm, maybe I should thank Wattpad being down? No, just kidding. I don't think this story is all that great; I'm just having a fun time writing it.

 ** _Guest:_** Hello, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far.

 ** _Phoenix313:_** Hello and always, welcome back! Yes, time wasn't on my side during the semester but now I have plenty of it on my hands. How have you been? Are you on summer break as well? I hope I don't regret asking for your input lol X). I'm a detail nut so it makes me happy that all the little things I add don't go unnoticed. I'm just happy I got all my ducks in a row for the chapter and I hope the same for this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 ** _Kisa7221:_** Hello! How are you? I'm back once again, still firing on all pistons. I passed college for the semester and even though I've been working more hours, things have been going pretty good. When you tell someone no pressure, it only makes them feel under pressure! (Que the David Bowie and Queen song!) Lol, I'm kidding. As usual, thank you for your support.

 ** _ThayetJade:_** Hello and welcome to the story, hope this chapter is long enough for you this time.

 ** _Valaroma:_** Hello my friend how are? I hope things have been going well for you since our last PM/review session. Not much to say here since we've already covered everything but still, thank you for your thoughts, questions, and input. Take your time with your reviews and I continue to hope everything is going well for you; until next time! :)

 ** _Pawoontastic:_** Hello and welcome; glad everything is to your liking.

 ** _Fanficlove2014:_** Hello and welcome back! Yep, Jude is a very overprotective papa. He means well but it just comes out wrong lol. I can neither confirm nor deny where Virgo got her teachings. Yep, expect to see Gray and Juvia's relationship develop alongside Natsu and Lucy's as well; they'll have some interesting parts to play in this story. Seeing as how Gray and Ultear are siblings, they have perfected the art of teasing. And Natsu is just being Natsu lol; silly, witty, and always looking for ways to bend the rules.

 ** _D:_** Yep, still alive and still kicking. How have you been? I'm glad things last time around were to your liking and I hope the same applies to this chapter.

 ** _Walkeabb000:_** Hello, hello, hello! I'm back! The civil war between the demons is a major plot point to this story…and expect old tensions to heat up when Chapter 8 comes around. War is on the horizon for both the humans and demons. He wouldn't be Natsu without a bit of mischief!

 ** _Sarara1.8:_** Hello and welcome to the story, glad you are liking it!

 ** _Guest:_** Welcome friend, glad you liked the last chapter!

 ** _Bloodlust002:_** Hello, and welcome back! I'm glad you think so highly of my story and enjoy it just as much. I think it's safe to say that your questions will be answered in this chapter but they may or may not be what you're expecting. Either way, this chapter is a bit of a doozy.

 ** _Godessbeauty.101:_** Hello and welcome to the story! I'm glad you are enjoying everything so far. This chapter is especially long so buckle in for one hell of a ride.

 ** _Mcremma:_** Hello and welcome, glad you are enjoying things!

So with that all being said, I'm pretty sure you've all been dying to see what happens next with this story; so without further ado…let's continue our tale.

XXXX

CHAPTER 6: The Duke

XXXX

 ** _Castle Heartfilia, Fiore…_**

 ** _Lucy's room; One Month into Lucy's punishment…_**

"…And then both Lyon and Gray went tumbling down the hill and into the creek. The snow and ice did nothing to slow them down and oh man, you should have seen how pissed Gray's dad was!" Natsu cackled over the lacrima projection.

Lucy, try as she might, could not stifle her own laughter. It was an amused laugh that left Lucy tearing up at the corners of her eyes.

It was the dead of night and lest she receive a stern scolding from Virgo or one of the maids, Lucy did her best to limit her noise output. She was still under house arrest for going back to East Tartarus and all the trouble that had followed it. She didn't need any extra punishments added to her current situation.

Her parents and the Fairy Tail guard had managed to keep the whole debacle under wraps and away from the prying eyes of the Magic Council but that still did not make the situation any better.

Levy had received a suspension as opposed to a court martial and was confined to desk duty for the time being; Juvia, although still her lady in waiting, was kept under a tight schedule and curfew, thus limiting her time with Lucy (the same punishment was applied to both Happy and Carla); and poor Wendy, was grounded until her parents "said so." Honestly, Lucy knew that Metalicana had a legendary temper but when Grandeeney had learned of Wendy joining in on the fracas...

Well, Lucy nor anyone in the castle-and she was sure the surrounding area-slept good that night…or for the rest of the week.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Lucy smiled a dopey smile as she rested her chin in her palm while laying on her bed, legs lazily kicking back and forth. She felt like a teenager again, staying up with Levy, Juvia, and Erza as they perused the latest gossip papers, Levy's vast collection of stories, or Erza's… "Special" books.

To be honest, it felt good. Really good; to simply be able to laugh and talk the night away with Natsu.

Lucy was glad that Natsu, being the crafty demon that he was, had managed to sneak the lacrima crystal to her. Ever since their first late night talk-a continuation of their little Q&A-the princess and the demon had spent the previous weeks continuing to get to know one another and just taking time to talk.

Each time they talked, it was refreshing.

It was therapeutic.

It was eye opening.

And Lucy enjoyed every second of it. And she had noticed that Natsu did too. She had learned that despite his outward appearance as commanding and cunning demon lord, Natsu-in reality- had the heart of little kid still burning in him.

Evidence in point; his recent telling of more of his childhood shenanigans with Gray, Lyon, and the other demons he'd grown up with.

"My, oh my." Lucy tittered, "You boys certainly were quite the little trouble makers. I can't even begin to imagine how your father put up with you all that time."

"We weren't that bad; honest." Natsu defended, "Sure we caused some minor property damage here and there but overall, we were good, respectful kids."

"Mhmm," Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile, "Sure."

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you, you know that right?" Natsu quipped, reclining back in his chair.

"And holding secret late night talks with a human isn't?" Lucy replied cheekily.

Natsu shrugged, crossing his arms, "Everyone knows I'm talking to you and to be honest, they don't mind in the least."

"Not even your council?" Lucy asked.

"They were a little miffed about it at first but they understood that what we were doing wasn't really causing any harm. No harm, no foul and all of that."

"You demons are honestly some of the quirkiest people I've ever met." Lucy said with a shake of her head.

"Well, at least I'm preventing you from going insane from boredom. Honestly, two months of house arrest!? I can't imagine being cooped up for that long. I mean, Igneel gave me some pretty stiff punishments whenever I royally screwed up but nothing that bad."

"That's my family for you." Lucy sighed heavily, frowning as she glanced over to her desk where her pens, papers, and what was supposed to be a story lay. And standing out atop of it all was another letter from Duke Bora Il Bugiardo.

"It all sounds like something out of one of my books to be perfectly honest. But unlike my stories, I can't even seem to write out a resolution to my own problems."

"You write? As is in stories and stuff?" Natsu grinned in surprise.

"I'd like to think so. I mean, I want to be known for more than just being a princess. Being an author has a nice ring to it." Lucy smiled softly.

"Are you kidding, that'd be so cool! What are you writing about?" Natsu leaned forward in his chair eagerly.

"Well…" Lucy gave a sheepish rub of her neck, "I haven't really gotten far. I mean, I have an idea for what I want to write but I can't seem to start it."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I have a deep love for romance novels and stories like that. I want to write something similar but…I don't want it to be to cliché or anything like that. If I can just get a good intro down, then I think I can move on from there."

Natsu pursed his lips in thought before cocking his head slightly.

"Well, have you tried starting with something like 'Once upon a time'?"

Lucy chuckled, "That's too simple. Besides, how is that any different from what I just said?"

"Sometimes simple is best." Natsu replied, smiling softly.

Lucy sighed again, her eyes darting back to the letter, "Maybe…"

"Something wrong Luce?" Natsu asked, his brow furrowing. She was making that look again; the look she made whenever something was troubling her. And he doubted it was her inability to work past her writers block.

Lucy blinked but shook her head. She knew Natsu had noticed her stupor but she didn't want to drag him into her personal problems.

"It's nothing. Don't worry." Lucy smiled gently.

"If it's not nothing then if must be something." Natsu pressed, "C'mon…you can tell me."

Lucy sighed once more but gestured to her desk, "Family issues. I keep getting a request from one of my would-be suitors, no matter how many times I turn him down. My parents keep pressing me to meet the guy but I keep telling them 'no'. It's getting on my last nerves and I keep arguing with my parents over it…it's not helping the current situation."

"Sounds rough. Why do you keep turning him down? Won't it make things easier just to meet the guy, get it over with, and then tell the guy to buzz off?" Natsu asked.

"I would had I not met so many other schmucks who tried to get into my pants instead of trying to get to know me." Lucy replied, massaging her temples as the rather unpleasant memories came to mind.

"And I suppose you gave a good old 'Lucy kick' in turn?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"I sent more than one through the ceiling." Lucy chuckled.

"I can imagine." Natsu smiled wryly, "But seriously, why not just humor your parents and meet the guy? If you do that, you can at least appease your parents for the time being and tell the other guy to back off."

"It's not that simple Natsu." Lucy sighed heavily, rising from her bed, her white night gown glowing to life in the moonlight. She walked over to her window and opened it so that she could look outside to see that stars.

Natsu rose from his chair walked to her side, his hologram following Lucy. He too was looking out the window in his study.

"I can't keep turning down every suitor that comes my way. I have to get married at some point…I…I have a duty to fulfill. I have to find someone who will give me a child; an heir to my family's heritage…and heir to continue on our duty to our country."

Natsu snorted and shook his head, "That's a rather bleak outlook on life."

"Like a man in your position is one to talk," Lucy looked at Natsu, "I'm sure you've received your fair share of women clambering to get you. Shouldn't you be concerned about who carries on your family name?"

Natsu let an amused snort and turned to face Lucy, "Actually, the concept of having a 'suitor' in our lands is a foreign concept to us. We're free to marry anyone of our choosing."

"What!?" Lucy asked, "How do you maintain bloodlines? Legacies? How is your entire political system not in shambles!?"

Natsu's response had thrown Lucy for a loop as the practice of having a suitor was widespread all across the Ishgar Alliance. But then again…Natsu wasn't from the Alliance.

Natsu laughed again and looked to the stars and raised his finger, as if tracing out the many constellations that dotted the sky. She had a feeling he was trying to find Draco's constellation; Natsu seemed to have an affinity for Dragons from what she had learned about him.

"My father came from royalty but my mother was a fire acolyte; a belly dancer who practiced and worshiped fire magic. My parents, when they first met, fell madly in love with one another. It didn't matter that my father had royal blood or that my mother was from a lower class…they were allowed to love one another of their own free will. Here, in Tartarus, you are allowed to wed out of love; not out of obligation. Things like bloodlines diluting, prestige, and all that other complicated nonsense don't matter to us demons. It's family that matters to us; family _is_ our legacy."

The way Natsu spoke astonished Lucy. She had heard of nobles falling in love with those of the lower class and vice versa. But such relationships caused unwanted complications or entailed certain punishments. As a matter of fact, it was usually because a family didn't want its prestige or political standing to be ruined that more often than not, such relationships were discouraged our outright terminated. To be able to fall in love, wed, and raise a family without such restrictions was…amazing.

But at the same time, it filled Lucy with envy and perhaps even jealousy of such a custom.

"It must be nice then…" Lucy whispered, her gaze lowered and hands curling inwards, "to be able to have that kind of freedom. To not worry about your family trying to force you into something you don't want."

Lucy let out a surprised gasp when Natsu's ghostly hand slid over hers in a comforting manner. Even though Natsu was not physically present, Lucy could sense his presence-his aura-none the less through the lacrima.

"Lucy, we come from two different worlds. I'm not going to pretend to not understand what you're going through. But both you and I can appreciate the value of the bonds we share with our families. I can tell just from the way that you speak that you love your family more than life itself…and that the strife between you and your parents is doing nothing but hurting the both of you.

If seeing your suitor would help mend the rift between you and your family, even by a small margin, it would show your parents that you are willing to take the steps to fix your bond. Even if you turn the man down, even if he does end up like the others, or even if you are proven wrong; your actions will speak volumes.

Please…you have become a dear friend to me Lucy. I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this; I want you to be happy. So if not for yourself or your family, please, consider doing this for me."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered before a soft smile formed on her lips. She could feel her eyes begin to tear up.

"You know, if you were here right now I'd give you the biggest hug; you have a knack for simplifying things."

"I'm just looking out for my weird human friend whom I rescued from a pack of hungry wolves." Natsu smiled cheekily.

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and swept her hand through Natsu's hologram, as if to smack him upside the head. Her hand passed through it, earning a snicker from Natsu.

"That was one time and I thought I was going to be eaten. You can't hold it over me forever." Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Meh, I like the idea of reminding you that a demon saved the damsel in distress for a change."

"Why don't you and I go for a spar? I'll show you who the real damsel is." Lucy challenged.

"How bold of you, a human, to challenge a demon lord." Natsu said with overly dramatic faux arrogance, "Very well Princess Heartfilia, if our paths ever cross at a training ring, I will uphold my honor and accept your challenge."

The two stared each other down for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. After a moment, Lucy sighed and moved her hand as if to rest it on Natsu's shoulder.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll talk to my parents about meeting with my would-be suitor. From there…I'll see what happens when I meet him."

"That's all that I ask of you Lucy. Nothing more or less."

Lucy nodded her head before trying to stifle a deep yawn. This prompted Natsu to look at the grandfather clock he had in his study. It was late; well past midnight.

"Get some sleep…I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know how everything goes, alright?" Natsu said.

"I will. Goodnight Natsu." Lucy smiled sleepily.

"Goodnight…Lucy." Natsu replied.

And then he was gone, his lacrima's transmission ending. Lucy picked up the necklace that Natsu had given her off her vanity and gently closed her hand around it before crawling into bed. She set the necklace down and blew out her bedside candle and smiled softly as the lacrima let of a soft blue glow in the darkness.

Even from afar, the demon lord whom she had come to know as a friend, was still looking out for her. Whether it be as an armored demon fending off wolves, offering her shelter in his castle, taking time to know her via hologram, or through the soft glow of the lacrima, Natsu had become a welcomed part of her life.

And as her head hit the pillow and sleep began to claim her, Lucy wondered why none of her suitors could be more like Natsu. Someone, who despite their differences, did all that he could to help her.

XXXX

 ** _With Natsu…_**

Natsu sighed heavily as he pocketed his lacrima watch and sat back down at his desk, his eyes focused on the slowly burning fireplace.

That had been a rather…interesting talk. One minute they had been joking around and the next, Natsu found himself giving advice to Lucy. Advice that ordinarily he wouldn't give. Lucy's personal life was none of his business and it was not his place to intervene in what went on between her and her family.

And yet, he had.

Natsu couldn't explain why he had said what he had said to Lucy but he liked to think it was because she had become a good friend of his. Ever since their first, serious conversation weeks earlier, Natsu had found himself growing more and more attached to Lucy. From wanting to learn about her and her daily life to caring about her wellbeing, Lucy had become a part of his life.

The two incidents in which she had crossed the border notwithstanding.

He had grown accustomed to seeing her bright eyed and smiling; always smiling. Seeing her sad…so torn up about being forced into something she didn't want while trying to prevent her familial relations from falling apart…

It made Natsu feel protective of her. It made him want to help her; to see her go back to being her bright, cheerful self.

And now he had just told her to consent to meeting a complete stranger…one in a long list of men who valued Lucy's body and status over who she truly was.

It put Natsu on edge, realizing that he potentially drove Lucy towards making a mistake. A big one at that.

But, once again, it was her life. Not his…all he had done was be a good friend and offer his honest opinion on the matter. Even if that opinion led to something he'd be kicking himself for later.

Groaning, Natsu ran his hands through his hair and reclined back, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"What am I doing?" Natsu grumbled, running his hands down his face.

"Lucy's my friend and I want to help her…but it's her life…not mine."

Still, the thought of Lucy being forced to meet some lecherous pervert made Natsu's skin crawl.

"Oh hell, now I've done it. I just convinced my newest friend to possibly walk into a hell storm; real smart fire prince!" Natsu smacked himself upside the head, cursing himself as he did so.

"I want to be there for her, to make sure she's safe; even if it meant from a distance. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I put her in harm's way! But then again, it's not like I can just cross the river and follow her to meet the guy and-!"

Natsu's thoughts slid to a grinding halt then and there.

 _Follow Lucy. Keep an eye on her._

It was then with those two simple thoughts that a realization occurred to Natsu. And with that realization, a plan began to form.

He'd have to ask Lucy when she was leaving, where she was going, who was going with her, he'd have to get Jellal involved, and he'd need volunteers to accompany him…and…and…

Even as Natsu's thoughts ran a mile a minute, a manic and devious grin split his face while his eyes began to emit a distinct glow.

It was then, that a part of Natsu's plan was about to be solved…

"Hey Natsu, you still in there!?"

…Courtesy of one Gray Fullbuster, accompanied by one Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona.

"There you are, the party is still in full swing and everyone is looking for you." Gray crossed his arms.

"Hey Natsu, you still talking to that Lucy chick?" Cana slurred with a fit of giggles as she leaned against Mira for support.

"Keep this up and maybe you two will start getting frisky."

"Now, now Cana, leave them be." Mira said in her mother hen fashion.

It was then that they saw the way Natsu was looking at them-the grin that was splitting his face-and they all felt a deep chill run down their spines.

They knew that look. They knew that look all too well.

And when Natsu got that devious grin and glint in his eyes…trouble wasn't too far behind.

"Natsu…" Gray swallowed hard, "what's…what's with that look?"

"Well what do you know?" Natsu grinned manically, "My volunteers have shown up right at my door."

The look Natsu was giving along with the rather perturbingly cheerful way he spoke was enough to knock even Cana back into sobriety.

"Volunteers for what?" She asked cautiously…quickly wishing she hadn't.

Natsu began to cackle in an amused, self-pleased manner, "Who's up for a little road trip?"

XXXX

 ** _Two days later…_**

The train rocked softly on the tracks as it continued on its lengthy trek towards the Il Bugiardo estate. Lucy took a hefty drink from her champagne flute as she watched the landscape of Fiore pass by. The beverage did little to calm her nerves and Lucy let out a sigh as she downed the rest of her drink and returned the empty flute to the awaiting servant.

This was one of the Duke's personal train cars and he had spared no expense in seeing that Lucy made her trip in comfort.

From what she knew of the Duke, he came from an old, prestigious family. His father was the leader in developing the railway that would connect Fiore to the rest of the Alliance. And Duke Bora Il Bugiardo just so happened to benefit from his father's earnings.

Jude had met with the man in the past and said he seemed like refined young man but given her father's track record with setting her up with suitors, she wasn't one to readily take his word for granted.

"Can I get you another glass of Champagne Princess?" The servant asked politely.

"No thank you, I think the two that I've had will be enough?" Lucy replied with a bow of her head.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll return to my cabin."

"As you wish Princess," the servant bowed, "I will inform you when we are close the Duke's estate."

Lucy proceeded to descend the stairs to the lower half of the cabin where she found Juvia and Erza waiting for her, enjoying their own drinks of tea and wine.

"I'm going to head back to my cabin and lay down for a bit if that's alright." Lucy smiled.

"Do you wish for Juvia to accompany you Princess?" Juvia asked as she set her teacup down.

"I'm fine Juvia, I'm just down the hall. If I need you, I'll just call." Lucy replied.

"So long as you don't try to sneak out on another grand adventure that is." Erza teased as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Seriously Erza, you honestly expect me to cause trouble on a moving train?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

"Recent events have shown that you have gained a knack for finding trouble." Erza quipped while Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'll be down the hall." Lucy turned on her heel with a wave of her hand.

Lucy shook her head as she heard the women titter. Happy was still under house arrest so he had to stay back home, so Lucy wouldn't have the help of her familiar should anything go awry. Luckily, she still had her whip and keys while Juvia, and most importantly Erza-one of the strongest members of the Fairy Tail Guard-would be allowed to accompany her.

Ever since the incident with her return to Tartarus, Erza had taken it upon herself to keeping a better eye on Lucy while she was out and about in the castle. She had dragged Jellal in on her observations but thankfully, the man seemed to be more easy going towards Lucy and allowed her somewhat of a reprieve whenever he had to watch her.

Lucy sighed heavily. All she had was one more month and then she'd have most of her freedoms restored, as would her friends. On the upside, at least she still had Natsu to talk to. He had been rather inquisitive about her trip to meet the Duke but Lucy had just brushed it off as him being curious. She had gotten the impression that he was planning something, but like his curiosity, had brushed it off.

After all, it wasn't like Natsu would risk coming all the way out into Fiore now would he?

Lucy snickered at the notion and soon found herself at the end of the hall, facing her cabins door.

She opened it…and promptly slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her surprised yelp.

For sitting on her bed, arm chair, and small couch were none other than Natsu Drganeel, Mirjane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, and Mystogan. Not only were they occupying her furniture but they had also helped themselves to her room's supply of tea.

"Hello Luce!" Natsu beamed from his spot on the bed, seeming oblivious to Lucy's frantic, if silent, sputtering and waving of her arms.

"This is quite the room you've got here Princess." Cana hummed as she retrieved a flask from within her yukata, adding a small amount of whiskey to her tea.

"Whoever this 'Duke' guy is, he really seems deadest on pulling out all the stops for you." Gray added, shifting in the armchair.

Mystogan gave a small wave to Lucy from his spot on the floor, seemingly content with sitting cross legged.

"Hello again Princess," he said, his voice oddly distorted and deep, "it's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Oh my Lucy, you look simply lovely in that dress." Mira smiled, "Is that a designer or custom made dress?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Lucy hissed, frantically looking about the room while trying to keep her voice down.

"Do you know how much trouble I can get in if someone finds you here? No, forget that; how much trouble you guys will cause if you're found here!?"

"Oh relax Luce, we're not causing any trouble…not yet anyways." Natsu said, seemingly nonplused by Lucy's hysteria.

"Shut it you pyromaniac or I'll personally kick you off this train!" Lucy snapped at Natsu.

"Pyromaniac?" Natsu asked, as if offended by Lucy's tone.

"Ouch," Gray snickered, "you want some ice to go with that burn?"

"I could ask you the same thing popsicle." Natsu said with a tight lipped smile as he ignited his hand into a ball of flame.

A sudden swat to the back of their heads, courtesy of both Lucy and Mirajane, instantly calmed the two as they rubbed the back of their heads. Lucy sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seriously, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well…seeing as how you told about your previous experiences with your would be suitors, I thought it'd be a good idea to give you some support. Both to comfort you should anything go wrong and give you some backup in case it was needed." Natsu replied.

"And you brought these four along because?" Lucy gestured to the others.

"Well, even I need backup here and there. Besides, I can't go off on my own without causing trouble; that would cause trouble on my end. Gray, Cana, and Mira just happened to be available and I thought it'd be a good idea to bring Mystogan along; with him being my spymaster and all that."

"Without causing trouble?" Lucy arched her brow, "Aren't you in enough trouble as it is? I mean, considering the trouble I got into with your council over my visit, I can only imagine what'll happen when they find out about you doing this."

"I admit, it's not the smartest idea…" Natsu rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Obviously." Lucy snorted.

"But it's worth the risk all the same. You're my friend Lucy; you're someone I've come to care about. You told me how uneasy you were about meeting this guy and I encouraged you pay him a visit. If something were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, her hand moving to her heart. His sincerity touched her; it made her heart flutter in a way she hadn't experienced before.

"You…you didn't have to come out here. Juvia and Erza are with me…they can…I can take care of myself." Lucy replied softly.

"You all didn't have to come out here. I don't want you all to get into trouble."

"Although Natsu may have haphazardly dragged us into this," Gray spoke up, "we're here of our own volition as well. You're a good person Lucy, you're the first human who's tried to understand who we are and has treated us not as monsters."

"We're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and help you out with this little predicament of yours." Cana added with a soft smile.

"We'll keep our distance but that doesn't mean we won't be able to keep an eye on you." Mirajane said, "Should anything happen, we'll be able to sense it…"

"And we'll get you and your companions out of harm's way." Mystogan finished.

Lucy couldn't help the sincere smile the formed on her face. She had only known Natsu for a month, and his fellow demons for even less that time, but here they were-concerned about her safety-and ready to help her at a moment's notice. They were willing to put their own safety on the line and potentially face the judgement of their peers, all to prevent her from being harmed.

It brought a tear to her eye. And before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks, threatening to ruin her makeup.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, alarmed as he guided Lucy to sit down on the bed.

"Did we say something? Do you want us to leave?"

"No…I'm fine. Thank you. All of you." Lucy smiled sweetly as she quickly dried her eyes.

"But in all honesty, how did you get into my cabin?" Lucy asked, composing herself.

"…Well, after you told Natsu when and where you were going, we hopped on our Hellhounds and set off for Fiore. We used the lacrima you carry as a guidance signal and followed it; we travelled all night so we could cross into Fiore, rested for the day, and then spent this morning catching up with this train as it left town." Mirajane said.

Lucy reached beneath her dress and pulled out the necklace Natsu had given her. She looked to him inquisitively to which he shrugged.

"Don't worry," he said, "it's something you can do with all lacrima so it's not like I'm spying on you or anything."

"After we caught up, we had our hounds run alongside the train, we hopped aboard, focused onto your magic aura, and found your room. And we've been here ever since." Mirajane finished.

"What…what about you're Hellhounds?" Lucy asked, remembering how big the predatory reptiles could grow.

"They're trailing behind and keeping their distance. When we get close to where you're heading, we'll hop out and follow the train from there." Mystogan said.

"You know, considering you had only two days to do all of this, this is a surprisingly well thought out plan." Lucy smirked, impressed.

"We can think on the fly when it calls for it. Considering we've had to do so in the past when fighting West Tartarus, we've become pretty adept at it." Natsu smirked back.

"Well it's nice to know you have a brain in that head of yours." Lucy teased.

Natsu narrowed his eyes playfully with a smirk in response.

"Look at them getting all flirty." Cana chuckled, prompting the demon and princess to turn dark shades of red.

"Oh my, you're right!" Mira gushed, clasping her hands together, "Aw, they're blushing; you two are just so cute!"

"We're not flirting!" Natsu and Lucy all but shouted, clearly embarrassed by the two women.

A sudden knock at the door instantly brought the cabin to an abrupt silence as all eyes turned to the door.

"Princess?" Erza's muffled voice spoke through the door, "Princess is everything alright in there? I heard shouting and voices."

"It's alright Erza!" Lucy squeaked, "Everything is alright! I was just talking to myself; nerves and all that!"

"Are you sure? Do you want me or Juvia to come in?" Erza pressed, her concern for her Princess evident.

"No! I mean, no thank you Erza. I'm fine…I'm…I'm just going to lie down for a bit." Lucy replied.

"Alright then…I shall alert you when we get close to our destination." Erza said before her heavy footfalls shortly dying off.

A collective sigh of relief was released between the princess and the demons and Lucy promptly flopped down onto her back.

"That was too close. We don't want to piss Erza off; she's terrifying when she gets angry."

 _"_ _You have no idea,"_ Mystogan thought with a sweat drop before speaking, "Then let's try to keep it down, ne?"

A collective nod was given while Lucy propped herself up on her arms, "So what happens now?"

"We keep you company until we have to go." Natsu smiled simply.

"We have time on our hands, so why don't we take advantage of it." Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah, get to know one another. I mean, you and Natsu have been chatting it up for the past couple weeks but you hardly know us." Cana added.

"Sounds like fun." Mystogan nodded.

"Doesn't bother me." Gray shrugged his shoulders.

Lucy smiled-she seemed to be doing that a lot in their company-as she pushed herself back up. When she thought about it, there truly wasn't much of a difference between her and these people from across the river.

"Very well…" Lucy hummed, "let's see, where do I begin?"

XXXX

 ** _Three hours later…_**

 ** _Il Bugiardo estate…_**

The Il Bugiardo estate was a vast, five hundred acre plot of land set in Eastern Fiore. From sprawling woods, vast gardens, smooth stone pathes, fountains, ponds, and of course, a luxurious mansion, the estate screamed big money and prominence.

All around, gardeners, maids, and caretakers moved about the grounds tending to their duties. But most notable were the number of guards that also walked amongst the staff.

They gave off of the appearance of royal guards but to Natsu, who watched from a secluded area of the woods, they lacked any uniformity or precision that came with a well-trained fighting force. They were hired muscle, plain and simple.

It made Natsu wonder why. From the way Lucy spoke of this "Duke Bora Il Bugiardo", he would've assumed that the duke would've taken every precaution when it came to his personal safety and security. Why go through the trouble of maintaining a bunch of thugs?

It put Natsu…on edge.

He and the others had departed from the train, unnoticed, just as they had told Lucy. From there they had managed to keep their distance while still managing to shadow the Princess but opted to take an alternate route to the estate; sticking to the woods, deep ravines, and creeks that dotted the land. It had been late afternoon when they arrived on the grounds of the estate, just in time to catch Lucy's carriage make its way to the front of the mansion…where the Duke was waiting for her.

He had used his enhanced vision and sense to observe the Duke and Lucy, watching how the man took Lucy's hand and used his charm to try to soothe and woo the Princess.

"Lady Heartfilia," Bora said, "it is an honor, at long last, to finally meet you in person. I trust your trip here went well?"

"The pleasure is mine Duke Il Bugiardo-"

"Bora." The Duke interjected, "Please, call me Bora."

"The trip was fine…Bora. Your staff was very polite and the train itself was comfortable. And you can call me Lucy then." Lucy finished.

"When it comes to you Lucy, I shall spare no expense." Bora smiled, gently bringing his lips to Lucy's knuckles.

Natsu frowned as he watched the exchange. Lucy, Juvia, and Erza seemed at ease in the Duke's company. From the moment they had stepped onto the grounds of the estate, the demons had immediately gone on alert. The land…there was something wrong with it; something the girls couldn't sense.

Natsu wanted to dismiss the feeling but it was a constant presence at the back of his mind. He looked over his shoulder to see Gray sport a similar grimace as he kept his eyes trained on Juvia, while Mira's lips were drawn in a thin line; her eyes narrowed slightly.

From atop in the cover tree branches, Cana sat against the truck; arms crossed and fox ears lightly twitching, no doubt attuning them to the sounds of the estate.

The brush rustled only slightly and Jellal was at Natsu's side. He pulled his hood and face cover down as his eyes continued to scan the estate. Although human and not a true demon, Jellal had been blessed with the powers of one and therefore, had limited use to some of a demons more natural abilities. Enhanced perception and senses being a few.

"Reconnaissance completed Natsu, no one noticed us slip in nor are they aware that we are here." Jellal reported.

"Let's keep it that way," Natsu muttered, "tell me Jellal, what do you know of this Duke Bora Il Bugiardo?"

"I only met him in person once or twice when I accompanied Lord Heartfilia on a few Grand Council meetings. He comes from an old family and old money. The man is a playboy and a tad on the arrogant side but other than that, he seems to know what he's doing half the time."

"Hmm, confirms what I already learned just from looking at him. But what are your thoughts on him, personally?"

"…I don't like him." Jellal said after a slight pause.

"There's just something about him I don't trust…something not right. It's the same feeling that permeates this place. I'm worried, Natsu."

"That makes two of us." Natsu said as he watched Bora, Lucy, and the others move in doors.

"We'll move in when night falls. Things should die down around then and we'll have a better chance of getting to the bottom of whatever the hell is going on here."

"What about Lucy? And Juvia and Erza?" Jellal asked.

He didn't show it, but Natsu, Cana, Mira, and Gray knew Jellal was worried about Erza. He had emphasized many a time that Erza could hold her own but that never stopped Jellal from worrying about her. And with the pervasive feeling of dread that seemed to cling to the very earth they stood on, Jellal's concern had seemed to have risen.

"Focus your senses and keep track of them if you can. If you lose them, you lose them. We'll try to find them when we head in doors." Natsu said.

"About that," Cana spoke up, "what are the rules should someone catch us sneaking around?"

"Knock 'em out if you can. If they engage you, don't hesitate to take them down. If things start to get out of hand, get the hell out and call for your Hound. Get the hell out of here and we'll find a way to meet up and find our way home." Natsu said.

The others agreed in silent acknowledgement and a tense silence filled the air between the hiding demons.

"Natsu," Mirajane spoke up, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Natsu made no move to argue with the white haired demon.

XXXX

It was dark now, Lucy mused, as she looked out the dining hall window to the gardens outside. It was a cloudless night and the moon was full, and thus casted a bright glow upon the land.

"Is everything to your liking Lucy?" Bora asked from his end of the table.

"Everything is fine, my compliments to the chef." Lucy smiled as she took another bite of her dinner; a pork tenderloin with mixed greens and roasted potatoes.

"This meal is quite exquisite," Erza said before taking a sip of her wine, "although, I feel as if I have tasted this dish before."

"Ah, I bet you have. For tonight I hired Antonio Cardona to prepare our meal; he never fails to disappoint." Bora replied, his pride evident.

"The famous chef?" Juvia asked, "Isn't he the one who caters to royalty?"

"The very same. He'll also cater to you if you have a deep enough pocket book…which my family has in spades."

 _"_ _As you've mentioned for the millionth time this evening."_ Lucy thought with a subtle roll of her eyes as she knocked back the rest of her drink.

She had to admit, Bora had been more polite to her than any of her potential suitors had been. He was funny, charming, and had a bit of a silver tongue but that was to be expected from someone in such as position as his. She could've done without the arrogance, however.

Still, she had let the man talk as he guided her and her friends on a tour of his vast estate as they were shown the grounds, the art galleries, and impressive architecture before being taken to dinner. But never once did Bora make a hidden pass at Lucy, never once did he try to cop a feel, get her alone, or ignore and comments she had made. Bora, had been a gentleman. He had let her speak her mind when she wanted to, let her take her time in admire the sights of the castle, and had overall respected her.

It was a nice change in pace.

But then again, Natsu had given her the exact same treatment for the past month. The thought of the demon made Lucy glance back to the window. Where was he and the others, exactly? She knew they had their eyes on here, but from where, she did not know.

She half expected them to come crashing through the ceiling and ruin the evening right then and there…which, admittedly, seemed like something they'd do.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Bora asked, brow furrowing, "Is something the matter?"

Lucy blinked, "No…I'm, thinking that's all."

Bora followed Lucy's line of sight but shrugged, "Well, don't overthink too much, we still have the entire evening to enjoy. Although, it is a rather nice night out. Perhaps you'd care to join me out on the rooftop terrace?"

"I wouldn't mind." Lucy smiled.

"Would you mind if your guard and maid didn't join us?" Bora asked.

"Absolutely not." Erza spoke up. She was calm but there was a firmness in her gaze.

"The Princesses safety is my top concern. Wherever she goes, I go."

"Juvia must agree with Erza on this." Juvia added, "It is Juvia's duty to tend to Lucy, and should the need arise, defend her as well."

Bora looked taken aback by the women's statements, "Surely you do not mean to imply that I would take advantage of Lady Heartfilia?"

"Sorry Bora but as I'm sure you're aware, I haven't had the best of luck when it comes to men. Half of the reason why I put our meeting off for so long is because I wasn't sure if you were like those other men."

"I can assure you, I'm not." Bora said.

"And I believe you…but at the same time, I'm going to stand by my guard and my lady in waiting. They'll be joining us tonight."

Bora paused for a moment before conceiting with a nod, "I understand Princess."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

Perhaps…giving Bora a chance wasn't such a bad idea after all. Bora beckoned one of his servants over and whispered something to them before they disappeared out a door.

"I can't help but notice that you ladies seem to be enjoying the wine we've had on offer for tonight. I figured one more glass couldn't hurt before we ventured back outside."

"…I suppose one more glass couldn't hurt, right girls?" Lucy asked, looking to Erza and Juvia.

"I will admit, this is a fine wine. I suppose one more will suffice." Erza said.

"Provided you drink it in moderation." Juvia chuckled, "You do remember what happens when you have a too much to drink now do you Erza-san?"

"It was only the holiday party Juvia!" Erza blanched while Lucy and Juvia sniggered.

"You were so plastered; you went off on a tirade against everyone!" Lucy began to laugh as the memories of a very drunk and irate Erza filled her mind's eye.

"Aquarius-san and Juvia had to use our coldest water spells to cool you down. And poor Lieutenant Fernandes had to help you back to your room while you tried to get all lovey-dovey with him." Juvia tittered.

Erza literally began to steam as her cheeks began to match the color of her hair. She proceeded to point a trembling finger at the two women in a threatening manner but the action only served to deepen Lucy and Juvia's laughter.

"Y-You promised never to speak of that!" Erza spat.

 _"_ _What on Earthland goes on at that castle?"_ Bora wondered while a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

 _"_ _Perhaps…I'm better off not knowing."_

The servant returned then with a fresh bottle of wine and proceeded to refile the women's glasses. Erza downed the contents of her drink in a single gulp as she muttered curses and threats beneath her breath, none too pleased at the teasing she had received from her friends, while Lucy and Juvia took hearty sips from their own drinks.

It was then that a sudden wave of nausea overtook the women, forcing them to place their hands on their stomachs or foreheads. Their vision began to go hazy while their senses dulled.

"W-What?" Juvia asked as she began to see double.

"My…my head." Lucy whispered as a splitting headache overtook her.

Erza attempted to stand but her knees buckled out beneath her, causing her to collapse to the floor. Juvia also attempted to stand but immediately collapsed to her knees before falling onto her side.

"Erza…Juvia…" Lucy said before she slumped back into her seat.

All three women had been rendered unconscious…and none of them had seen the sinister smile that spread across Bora's face. He snapped his fingers and a small group of guards entered the dining hall.

"Bring Lucy to my private lounge, I don't want the two of us to be interrupted for what I have in store for next." Bora smirked cruelly.

"What about Titania and the maid?" One of the guards asked.

"Take them downstairs and lock them up. Break them in if you have to but keep them in one piece. I need them for my plan to work and I don't want to arouse suspicion if any you mess them up like the others."

"Understood sir." The guard replied as he carefully took Lucy out of her seat while the others began to drag Erza and Juvia off.

Bora let out a pleased chuckle while he steepled his hands in front of him.

"You should've trusted your instincts Lucy," Bora grinned manically, "and now you'll pay the price for failing to do so. For after tonight, you'll be mine and mine alone."

XXXX

There was something definitely wrong with this place. He could sense it in the magic of the land; he could smell it in the air; and he could feel it in his bones.

The five demons now hid in the shadows of the mansion, crouched next to a low wall and using the darkness to their advantage. They were currently observing the building's exterior, as if seeing something that no mortal could.

There was something terribly, terribly wrong with the estate Bora called home. A darkness hung over the mansion like a shroud and it made Natsu's and his companion's skin crawl.

"This place reeks of violence and pain." Gray frowned with a glare, "Something…evil, has been happening here."

 _"_ _Juvia…"_ He thought in concern.

"I haven't felt something like this since we last fought Acnologia. Even after five years, that feeling has never truly left me." Mirajane rubbed her arms in discomfort.

"And those three are right in the center of it." Cana frowned, her hand twitching to move to her flask but she stilled her hand.

"What do we do Natsu?" Jellal asked, having donned his hood and mask once more.

"…We split up. Find a way inside and look for Lucy, Erza, and Juvia. If anything has happened they may have separated Lucy from those two. There's something more going on here and I intend to get to the bottom of it. Gray, Cana; take the south side of the building. Mira, Jellal; head to the north. Stick to the shadows, use your magic, and follow the guards or any servants you come across; they may be able to lead you inside."

"What about you?" Gray asked.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as they gave off a dangerous glint, "I'm going to look around upstairs. See if I can find the esteemed master of this house… _and pay him a visit_."

His fellow demons eyes emitted a similar glow as Mirajane asked, "Rules of engagement?"

"Unless it is absolutely necessary… _everyone's a target_."

And with a single leap, Natsu had jumped up to the edge of the roof before just as quickly clambering over and disappearing from sight. The demons gave one another a look of confirmation before they divided into their respective teams and began their search.

It was time to figure out what was going on at the Il Bugiardo estate…however, none of them would be prepared for what they were about to discover that night.

XXXX

 ** _With Erza…_**

"Wake up." A voice said, like a distant echo.

The pain of a severe headache slowly brought her to her senses and Erza Scarlet let out a pained groan as she began to blink rapidly to clear her blurred vision. Her limbs ached from a pain she was all too familiar with; the ache that same from being overstretched and going without relief.

"Wake up." The voice said once again, this time clearer; more firm.

It was then accompanied by a sharp slap that left Erza's cheek stinging and her senses finally coming back to reality.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

It took her a minute, but Erza soon realized that she was no longer in the dining hall where she had last remembered being. Now she was in a cold, dimly lit room with stone lined walls and the smell of mildew. She also noticed that she was now devoid of her armor and uniform, which had been haphazardly tossed into the corner of the room.

She was clad, only in her underwear.

But most of all, Erza realized she was suspended in the air; her arms and legs held aloft by heavy chains and shackles that kept her splayed out like an animal hide ready to be tanned.

"W-What!? Erza gasped as she struggled against the chains that held her place.

"Finally, I was beginning to fear that you'd been given too strong a sedative there." The voice said again.

"I'm impressed, you've been out for forty five minutes; that's a new record. Usually it takes them longer to wake up."

Erza's head snapped up and she saw one of the Dukes guard's standing before her, arms crossed, and grinning smugly; his leering gaze never ceased their roaming of her body. It made Erza's skin crawled and only served to fuel her outrage.

"What is the meaning of this!? What have you done!?" Erza snarled as the guard stepped towards her.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. You can thank Bora for this however." The guard sneered as he traced his fingers over her exposed thigh only for Erza to jerk violently at his touch.

"Don't you fucking touch me you scum." Erza hissed, venom coating her words. She strained at the chains, desperately trying to free herself but to no avail.

Her desperation only made the guard chuckle darkly as he stepped back and began to circle Erza.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. The Heartfilia family's mighty Titania brought to her knees by a little sleep potion and some magic cancelling chains. I knew you were quite the beauty but now to see you up close…"

The guard liked his lips and Erza snarled again.

"It also doesn't help that you chose to wear some very nice lingerie; is that lace or silk by the way?"

"Fuck you." Erza hissed.

"Why would I do that when I have you here?" The guard sneered, "Rest assured, by the time I'm through with you, you'll be saying something quite different. Same goes for your little blue haired friend and that blonde bimbo Bora is so set on."

Erza froze at the mention of her princess and dear friend.

"Lucy! Juvia!" Erza thought in panic, now realizing she had forgotten about them, "Where are they! What the hell is going on here!

"The Princess is in the Duke's care right now. As for your friend, she's down the hall with the rest of the boys being prepped to receive the same treatment as you are. Seeing as how Bora knew you two would resist when you came to, he's ordered us to… _break you in_ before you're put under his control."

"Bastard!" Erza growled as she once again fought against her restraints, the veins in her arms and legs now appearing from the effort.

"You'll never get away with this; we'll never submit to your masters perversions!"

"I'm afraid you'll have no choice in the matter. Bora has big plans for him and your princess and it'll better serve his plans with you and that little maid on board with it. Because once we've reduced you to nothing but a puppet for the Duke to use, you'll do as he says, when he says it."

"Never." Erza snapped, "Never! I'll die before I betray both my princess and myself; when I get out of here, you'll all feel the full wrath of my magic!"

"Oh, don't be like that." The guard leered as he approached Erza once again, "As I said, by the time I'm through with you, you won't be talking so tough. Hell, I'm sure you'll even come to enjoy this."

He advanced himself between her spread legs and slowly began to move his hands towards her undergarments.

"No!" Erza said, before screaming, "NO!"

She began to thrash about violently while panicked cries sprung from her lips. Terror, a fear that she hadn't felt in years, spread through her veins as her mind went into survival mode. She had to break free at all costs!

Memories of a past she had fought so hard to forget-of pain and unspeakable horror-flashed through her mind and only spurred on her desperate struggle.

"Damnit, hold still!" The guard snapped as he grabbed Erza by her hips in an attempt to steady her.

But Erza continued to thrash, continued to fight. She refused to be made a victim again! She refused to be someone else's slave once more!

Her efforts were rewarded as her movements had loosened the bolts the held the chain which supported her right leg. All it took were three violent jerks and the bolts were pulled from the stone. Erza's leg fell, startling the guard, but she quickly brought it up to deliver a solid kick right to the guards gut; knocking him back into the wall.

The guard let out pained gasp but quickly rose with an angered growl.

"You little bitch!" The guard roared and charged Erza, catching her leg as she lashed out him and bringing his fist down on her abdomen.

Erza let out a sharp gasp but the hit did nothing to reduce her struggling. The guard hit her again but all it did was produce an enraged roar from the scarlet haired warrior.

"Shit!" The guard hissed, "Guys I need help down here!"

The guard had looked over his shoulder back to the open door as he yelled down the hall to his fellow guards.

But he received no response.

"Damn it guys, stop it with the maid and give me a hand; Titania's putting up more of a fight that I thought!

Still no response.

Erza broke her foot free of the guards grip and used it to hit him square in the side; mustering enough force to bruise a rib.

The guard gasped in pain, falling to his knees as he began to cough in pain. A look of sheer rage formed on his face as his face curled into a snarl. He reached to his belt to draw a dagger.

"If you won't stay still, I'll make you!"

But before the guard could move, a living shadow suddenly burst into the room, grabbed hold of the guard and yanked him back sharply to the doorframe. A hand shot forth from the shadow and quickly covered the guards mouth before he could so much as cry out…while another hand ran the blade of a spatha right through his chest.

"And now you go straight to hell." A voice hissed with a malice that Erza had never heard before in her life.

The sword was harshly ripped out of its target and the guard was tossed aside like a piece of trash. Then, the shadow took shape and manifested into the form of hooded man, whose face was covered and hidden from view. He deftly flicked his wrist, casting the blood from his blade before sheathing it.

He entered the room and knelt down to the guard, relieving him of his keys.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, "He didn't hurt you did he? Touch you?"

"No…I'm fine." Erza said, releasing the breath she'd been holding before her limbs began to shake; the fear and adrenaline wearing off.

"Hang on, I'll get you down." The man said as he began to unlock the shackles, starting with her legs and allowing her to stand.

"Who are you?" Erza asked as she was finally free. She massaged her wrists while man stood, revealing the faint glow of his eyes beneath his hood.

"You're a demon!?" Erza gasped in shock.

"I am Mystogan; chief intelligence officer to Lord Natsu Dragneel of East Tartarus." Mystogan said with a bow of his head.

"Dragneel?" Erza said with a pause, "You mean…you serve the demon who saved Lucy!?"

"The very same." Mystogan replied.

"Why are you here? Did you follow us? Erza asked, taking an instinctive step back; her defenses having returned.

"We did…but not to harm. Lord Dragneel was concerned about Princess Heartfilia's safety and he wished to keep an eye on her. Given what has transpired tonight, I'm glad he did."

Erza let out a shocked gasp, "Juvia, Lucy; we have to find them!"

"We will, don't worry. Get your clothes on armor back on and we'll head down the hall. I'm sure the others should've finished up by now."

"Others?" Erza asked.

"You'll see." Mystogan said and promptly turned his back to Erza.

Erza frowned deeply but made no move to argue her savior. Speaking of which…

"Thank you…for saving me." Erza said softly as she quickly donned her uniform and armor with practiced ease; relieved at the comforting weight of her sword back at her hip.

"…You're welcome." Mystogan said.

Once Erza was ready, the demon and swordswoman quickly exited the room and made their way down the hall; towards where Erza's captor had motioned to earlier. Erza now realized that they were underground, possibly in the basement.

They soon arrived at another heavy door that was now ajar; the bodies of two guards laying outside the frame. Both had broken necks.

They entered to find Gray unshackling Juvia from a similar bondage that had held Erza aloft. Mirajane stood over the bodies of two fallen guards, her hands and dress stained with blood, while Cana had wrestled a still struggling guard to floor; her arms wrapped around him in a headlock.

"Fuckers!" She cursed as she promptly snapped the man's neck.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked as he removed his cape from his armor and draped it over her, at least until she got her clothes back on.

"Commander Fullbuster?" Juvia asked in surprise, "Mira-san…Cana-san? What are you all doing here?"

"We're here to help." Gray said simply.

"Juvia!" Erza cried out as she rushed forward, quickly taking the water mage into her arms.

"Erza-san!" Juvia gasped, returning the embrace, "You're alright. Juvia was so worried about you!"

"They didn't touch you did they?" Erza asked, pulling back and framing Juvia's face with her hands.

Juvia gently placed her hands over Erza's, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"No…they tried to. They took off my clothes, they said they were going to do the same thing to you, that they were going to 'break us in' and 'turn us into slaves.' But before they could do anything, the Commander and his comrades snuck in here and…"

Juvia swallowed hard as she looked to the bodies of the fallen guards. They had been taken down with such brutal efficiency that it terrified Juvia. She had fought men like this before…but not once had she killed any of her opponents.

"It's alright now. You're safe; _we're_ safe. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here and finding the princess." Erza said, distracting Juvia from the slain guards.

"Lucy!" Juvia gasped, "She's not down here!?"

"We didn't see her." Mirajane said, "We had just started sneaking around when we caught these guards taking you two down here. We followed them and in turn found you. But we did not see Lucy anywhere."

"Then the Duke must have her." Erza affirmed, her eyes kindling with rage.

"…We have to find her." Juvia said, her panic evident, "We have to find her immediately!"

"First let's get you clothed and then find a way back upstairs." Gray said, picking up Juvia's outfit, "Then we'll see if we can find your princess. With any luck, Natsu has picked up her scent and is looking for her as well."

"Lord Dragneel is here?" Juvia asked as Mira held up Gray's cape, giving Juvia some privacy to change.

"Who do you think we came here with?" Cana quipped, brushing her hands off on her yukata, "It was Natsu's idea to follow you guys in the first place."

"We can explain this in greater detail later," Mystogan pressed, peeking his head out the door, "but for now, let's find a way upstairs and back to Natsu and Lucy and then get the hell out of here."

 _"_ _Hello!?"_ A voice suddenly called out, echoing off the walls of the hallway, "Is someone there!? Hello!?"

"What the hell?" Gray asked, brow furrowing.

"That came from down the hall." Erza said, "It sounds like a young woman…did you four see anyone else on your way down here?"

"No…we didn't." Mystogan replied, tone hardening as he exited the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Erza asked as his fellow demons began to follow him.

"To find that voice." Mystogan replied, gesturing for Erza and Juvia to follow him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gray muttered.

"Hello!? Please, help!" The voice called out again.

Mystogan placed his hand to the wall and muttered a spell underneath his breath-"Pulse" he said-his eyes taking on a dark purple glow.

"I'm detecting multiple heartbeats further down the hall; they're close." Mystogan said.

The demons and two mages followed Mystogan as he led the group further through the basement of the mansion. The demons noticeably seemed to tense as they picked up on something in the air; something only they could sense.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked Gray, "What is it?"

"Blood…darkness…we can sense it. And this place reeks of it. It's even worse down here." Gray hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

They soon came upon a heavy wooden door with a series of heavy deadbolts and door bar keeping it shut.

"Mira, if you'd please…" Mystogan gestured to the door as Mirajane's hands transformed into an armored claws.

She removed the door bar, tossing it aside before ripping the deadbolts right out of the door. She then drew back, raised her foot, and promptly kicked the door off its hinges; launching it into the room and promptly shattering it in two. She entered the room, paused, and let out horrified gasp.

"Mira!?" Cana said, rushing inside, "What's wro-"

Cana's words died on her lips as she froze in place, prompting the others to enter the room just as quickly. What they found was something of unspeakable horror; something that could only be imagined a nightmare.

Shackles hung from the walls and ceiling, a series of tables-made to keep the arms and legs outstretched-were set against the opposite wall, a small furnace with burning coals and embers took up the right side of the wall-branding irons and pokers still set within, and set at the center of the room was an iron maiden; leaking with blood and draining into a grate.

And locked up in cages, meant to hold animals, were ten women. They were covered in grime, blood, and wore what had once been elegant dresses, now torn and dirtied rags. They huddled in the backs of the cages or clung to the bars, their hands digging into the metal. Their eyes were wide in a mixture of fear and…hope. Something, the demons and the mages quickly assumed, that they hadn't had in long time. A very, _very_ long time.

"Oh…oh my…do the gods know no mercy?" Juvia gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"What the hell has been happening here?" Erza whispered, her hand twitching at her side.

Gray walked over to the iron maiden, tentatively opening it and hoping there was nothing inside. To his relief, it was empty. But to his horror, fresh blood still coated the inside. The grime and blood still caked to the inside of the torture device indicated that some poor soul had been locked inside sometime recently…just another of the countless victims fed to the iron maiden.

"Which one of you called out to us?" Gray asked, distracting himself from the iron maiden, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, we're here to help you now."

The women remained silent still, but no one missed how they began to tremble or how tears began to stream down their eyes.

"It's alright," Erza said, regaining her composure as she moved to kneel down before one of the women, "we're here to help. We're not going to harm you."

She then reached her hand through an opening in the cage…and slowly, she took hold of Erza's armored hand.

"I…I called out." The woman said, gripping Erza's hand tighter, "I call out. We could hear the struggling from down the hall and then we heard your voices. We didn't recognize them as anyone from the mansion." The woman said.

"So you called out in hopes that we'd both hear and help you." Gray said wryly, "That was a hell of a gamble."

"But it worked." Juvia added, using her water magic to help wipe the grime off of the one woman's face.

"What is your name?" Erza asked softly.

"H-Hannah…" The woman answered, "Hannah Tomasson."

"We're going to get you out of here Hannah; you and the others." Erza said as she used her sword to break the lock on cage, allowing Hannah to crawl out.

The others quickly got to work and soon enough, the nine remaining women were freed. They began to cling together for comfort and support.

"What happened here, what's going on?" Mystogan asked.

"Bora happened." One of the women spat past her tears.

"He…he brought us here, fancied himself as a suitor for us, and then…then he drugged us and locked us in here!"

"He and his men, his servants, they tortured us day in day out before branding us with those irons and making us his slaves!" Another woman sobbed.

"There were more of us here. But as the days passed, we realized no one was coming to help us; not the law or our families." Hannah said before she began to weep.

"Bora said he had convinced our families that we had run off; that they thought we had abandoned them or that we'd been captured by bandits. While our families searched for us, we were locked up down here with twenty other women. One by one, we all watched as we were tortured and…and violated…and raped by Bora and his men. Some of the others were sold off as slaves to Bora's friends and associates. The rest…"

Hannah's eyes flashed to the iron maiden and torture tables. Her sobbing increased two fold and she fell to her knees.

"After months…we're all that's left…after months…we're finally out of those cages."

"By the gods," Mirajane whispered, "that bastard…that monster!"

"The guy has been a slaver this whole damn time." Gray growled.

"And we were next." Juvia swallowed hard as Gray placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She then gasped in shock.

"Lucy!"

"We have to find her; now!" Erza barked, turning to Mystogan.

"What about these women?" Cana asked, "We can't leave them here."

Mystogan reached into his belt and retrieved a communication lacrima, "Natsu, can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Natsu can you hear me...Natsu?"

Still no response.

"Damn it." Jellal sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"We need to get these women somewhere safe." Gray added and looked to Mystogan, "Divide and conquer?

"Agreed. Mira, Cana, take Erza, Juvia, and these girls outside and into the woods. They'll be safe there for now. Gray, you and me are going to find Natsu and Lucy."

"Like hell you are." Erza seethed, "Lucy is our princess; our responsibility."

"You'll draw too much attention if you're traveling with us. Gray and I work better on our own; trust us, we'll find your princess."

"If you think I'm going to let you go put Lucy's safety in jeopardy, you've got another thing coming. I swore to protect her and-"

"This is not up for discussion." Mystogan said firmly, his aura flaring, "Erza…Juvia…please. We'll get Lucy back to you in one piece. I promise. But we need you to take care of these women if the guards catch on to us. You four are the only one who can protect them."

Erza bit her lip as did Juvia and they traded weary glances with one another before looking back to Mystogan.

"Do you promise?" Juvia asked.

"I swear it." Mystogan replied.

"…Then go." Erza said, "We'll meet outside."

Mystogan nodded, jerked his head at the door, and just as quickly departed with Gray. However, even as the two demons raced to find their way upstairs, Natsu had stumbled upon something more disturbing than the discovery in the basement.

XXXX

 ** _Natsu…_**

 ** _At that same time…_**

Natsu kept his back pressed to the wall, merging with the shadows created by the moonlight and curtains. He kept his breathing to a minimal and kept his eyes half lidded so as to hide their glow. It had been a last minute hiding spot but considering how two groups of guards had nearly spotted him, he wasn't taking his chances.

He had crossed the roof and had dropped in through a skylight and had found himself in the dining hall. He instantly recognized Lucy's scent with it still lingering in the air along with the scent of her two companions. The scents diverged off in two directions: Juvia and Erza's going one way, Lucy's going the other.

But he also could smell the lingering scents of Bora's guards. He had expected them to be present but not in the numbers he was picking up on.

Something…wasn't right. He could feel it in his gut.

And it put him on edge…more so than he already was.

Trusting his instincts, Natsu followed Lucy's scent, making his way down the long hallways of the mansion and avoiding the guards and servants when he could. Eventually he reached a grand stairwell where Lucy's and Duke Bora's scent were most prominent. Both scents went off to his right, down the hall while the rest of Bora's scent was direct up the stairs to the third floor.

As much as he wanted to find Lucy, he wanted to find out more about her mysterious suitor.

Hence where he was now, on the third floor, waiting for the guards to pass. In the time that the guards had conducted their sweep of the floor, Natsu had attuned his senses to those he could sense nearby. It took some concentration, but Natsu eventually caught Lucy at the edge of his senses. She was relaxed and safe…for the time being he hoped.

At last the guards made their way to the other side of the building and Natsu was free to move. Concentrating on the Duke's scent, Natsu slipped out his hiding spot and eventually reached a double set of heavy wood doors. Making sure the coast was clear, Natsu let his index finger partially change to its armored form and used it to pick the lock on the door.

Slipping inside, Natsu found himself in a large office. If he wanted to learn more about the Bora, this was a perfect place to start. Incidentally, he could also sense both Lucy and Bora right beneath him so if he needed to get to them quickly, all he had to was look nowhere but down.

Walking over to the desk, Natsu sat down in Bora's recliner chair, getting a feel for it. He then began to open drawers in the desk and rummaging through folders, documents, and ledgers. They were mostly business letters from the members of Fiore's upper class or nobility, finance reports, and everything associated with being a part of the family business.

It wasn't until he turned to the very back page of a ledger did he find something…peculiar.

A small, solitary key had been pressed between two pages and wedged into the spine of the ledger. Curios, Natsu removed the key and instantly recognized it as belonging to a safe of some kind.

Rising from the desk, Natsu made his way over to a nearby wall where a series of paintings hung. He knew from experience the various places to hide a safe so he naturally gravitated to the paintings. After a brief moment of taking down two paintings, Natsu was rewarded on his third attempt when a small wall mounted safe was revealed.

Using the key, Natsu popped the door and found a large ledger and series of lacrima crystals. A deep sense of dread instantly filled him and Natsu cautiously picked up the ledger, opening it as he did so.

What he found was page after page of dates, numbers, and names. Names of women and people named "clients"; numbers that pertained to the women's age, height, weight, and measurements; prices…so many prices listed under selling price and payment.

It quickly dawned on Natsu who Duke Bora Il Bugiardo truly was.

"No…no, no, no, no…" Natsu hissed, anger and horror building in his voice.

He flipped the most recent page which had been marked earlier in the day and there he found three names: _Lucy A. Heartfilia (KEEP), Erza Scarlet (KEEP), and Juvia Lockser (KEEP)._

Slaver.

The Duke was a slave trader.

The man was a monster, hiding in the skin of a rich, arrogant playboy.

Natsu promptly ripped the ledger in two out of anger and tossed it aside in favor a grabbing the lacrima crystals. Channeling his magic, Natsu was treated to the dark, inner musings of a psychopath.

 _"…_ _Another girl was added to the collection today. She's a bit of ditz for my tastes but then again I don't necessarily look for brains when it comes to my prizes. She woke up faster than the others before her and put up a bit of struggle before the boys could properly lock her down. However, heheheh, she was quickly broken in and soon enough, all the fight within her was snuffed out. She's now receiving 'special' treatment from the boys and I think I'll pay her a personal visit later on. Don't think I'll keep her though. Depending on how she acts, or how long she lasts for that matter, I may just sell her off or toss her into the maiden; make her an example of to teach the others."_

Natsu couldn't stop the silent snarl that rumbled up from deep in his throat. He cycled through the Lacrima, playing another recording, only to be treated one tale of depravity after another. Some of the lacrima had even been recording when Bora had personally visited the girls he had captured. Natsu was no stranger to violence having fought many of the horrors that demons were able to conjure up for most of his life.

But what he heard Bora do to the women he captured, how he spoke of them merely as property or disposable playthings, made the bile rise in his stomach to the point that felt physically ill.

It wasn't until that he had withdrawn the last crystal that Natsu heard something that made his blood run cold.

Bora was now talking about Lucy.

 _"…_ _I saw Princess Heartfilia at a gathering with her father the other night and she immediately caught my eye. From her long golden hair, brown doe eyes, and perfect body, I knew I had to make her mine. She's perfect to sate my tastes. But more than that…she can help me fulfill my goals. The Heartfilia family are a powerful one with wealth and influence throughout the country and the Alliance. That kind of prestige isn't something that can easily found. Nor can it be bought. But if married into, however…"_

 _"…_ _I've made contact with Lord Jude Heartfilia, asking to pursue his daughter. It took some time but I've finally established a rapport with the man. He knows who I am and of my family; my pedigree. I'm exactly the kind of man he wants his daughter to marry and knowing him, he'll find a way for me and Lucy to meet. But why just meet when I can make a good impression on the two of them; on the whole family and their guard? It would be easy; stage an apparent kidnapping by bandits and then I'll simply swoop in to save the day._

 _But it may not be enough, however…Lucy is a strong willed girl. I've heard the stories of the countless numbers of suitors who she's turned down in the past. How she's literally kicked them through ceilings. I'll either have to work especially hard to woo her or I'll just have to charm her into submission…I'll break her in, just like the rest. One way or another, Lucy Heartfilia will be mine. And if she is travelling with anyone else, I'll just charm them too and bend them to my will. It further work to my benefit if I have Lucy's most trusted people on my side."_

Natsu's eyes flashed a brief shade of red, a sharp contrast to their normally bright emerald green. But still he held firm, willing himself to hear what Bora had planned for Lucy. The recording then switched to an apparent conversation between the aforementioned bandits and Bora.

 _"_ _You idiots!"_ Bora spat, _"I thought I told you idiots that I wanted Princess Heartfilia captured alive and unharmed; not tossed into the goddamn river! You had one simple job. All you had to do was block off the main road with a landslide and then get the princess to isolated area where you could grab her. But now she's missing!"_

 _"_ _It's not my fault she and her servants fought back! We tried to catch her but she ran off into the woods before we could nab her!"_ The apparent bandit leader retorted.

 _"_ _From my understanding, one of your men tried to have his way with her rather than subdue her. I thought I was explicitly clear with my instructions on what you were and weren't supposed to do you idiot."_

 _"_ _I can't be held responsible for the actions of one man. She fought back and-"_

 _"_ _And because of this, you will not receive any form of payment."_

 _"_ _What the hell!? You backstabbing bastard, that wasn't part of our agreement!"_

 _"_ _Our agreement went out the window the moment you broke our deal."_

 _"_ _You son of a bitch, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you double cross me like this."_

 _"_ _If you know what's good for you, you'll do no such thing nor will you speak a word of it. Lest you forget, I'm the one with more resources and power than you. And killing you all would be as easy as breaking a toothpick."_

 _"_ _You…you…"_

 _"_ _Remember my words. Lest you want to be purged from this world; keep your mouth shut and never try to contact me again. I will handle things personally from now on."_

"That bastard…I just had to be right didn't I?" Natsu hissed as he crushed the crystal into dust.

 _"_ _The route you are scheduled to take is blocked off by a landslide and then you are ambushed by bandits…doesn't that strike you as a tad bit of a coincidence?"_ Natsu remembered from when he had first met Lucy.

 _"_ _Those bandits knew the main route was well traveled; they knew travelers would be coming that way. They were the ones who most likely caused that landslide in the first place and lured you into territory they were familiar with."_

Natsu slammed the safe shut and quickly retuned his senses to fix back onto Lucy on the floor below. In his pursuit of trying to figure out what was going on, Natsu had forgotten all about Lucy and whose company she was in.

The moment he sensed her, Natsu was overwhelmed with a feeling of severe panic and fear. So much fear. Lucy was in trouble and she was afraid for her life.

 _"_ _NATSU!"_ Lucy's voice echoed out in his mind, as if she was calling out directly to him for help.

Eyes flashing red, Natsu instantly changed into his armored demon form and reached the center of the office in a single stride. He then raised his foot up high and then brought it down in a powerful stomp, causing a portion of the floor to break away from beneath him.

XXXX

 ** _Lucy_**

 ** _Minutes earlier…_**

With a groan, Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she brought her hand to her forehead. She slowly sat up and realized that she was no longer in the dining room; where she remembered being last.

"What…what happened? Where am I?" Lucy groaned.

"Ah, awake at last." Bora said pleasantly from his chair across from the couch Lucy lay upon.

"I was starting to get worried; you've been out of it for quite some time."

"Bora?" Lucy asked, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes.

"I'm afraid that last drink you had may have been a bit more potent that I had expected. You are your friends were pretty out of it after just a few sips." Bora said, rising from his chair to hand Lucy a glass of water.

"Thank you." Lucy said, draining the glass in just two gulps.

"My, my, if I didn't know any better I'd say this isn't your first time recovering from a strong drink or two." Bora chuckled, kneeling before Lucy.

"You could say that." Lucy quipped, looking around the room she now found herself in. It was a small room, a comfortable room, with the shelves lined with books and a lit fire place burning near the couch and chairs.

"Where are Erza and Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"You're friends have been taken to their rooms where they are currently laying down for the time being. I'm sure they'll be fine by morning." Bora smiled.

"Thank you. This has turned into quite the evening hasn't it?" Lucy smiled back.

"I'll say. But it has been an enjoyable one none the less." Bora said, gently taking Lucy's hand into his own, "But most of all, I've enjoyed my time with you Lucy."

"I must admit, it was nice for a change to meet someone who didn't immediately try to get up my skirt. Or that I didn't have to kick you out a window." Lucy added with a snicker.

"That makes two of us. But in all seriousness Lucy, you are quite the fascinating woman. You are…different from some of the other women I've met."

"Flattering will get you nowhere." Lucy quipped with a smile.

"I'm being honest with you. You are not vain, you do not flaunt your wealth, and you treat everyone you meet with the utmost respect. You truly are unique…you're special like that."

Lucy flushed at Bora's praised and averted her eyes, "You're too kind Bora."

"I want to continue to get to know you. I want to spend more time with you Lucy." Bora continued as he placed his other hand over Lucy's hand he was already holding.

"I've fallen for you Lucy Heartfilia and I hope that you feel the same for me." Bora said with a soft smile.

"Bora…" Lucy whispered, slowly looking back to the Duke.

Bora began to lean towards Lucy, slowly bringing his lips closer and closer to hers. Lucy remained still but made no move to reject Bora.

Would it be that bad, she wondered, to get to know Bora? To let him in? He had been nothing short of a proper gentleman to her and despite his arrogance, she was sure it was something that could be worked out over time. Add to the fact that he had just essentially confessed to her and Lucy was starting to think that maybe it had been a good idea all along to meet Bora.

As Bora drew closer and closer, Lucy let her eyes close; prepared to embrace the duke.

…But then an image of Natsu flashed before her mind's eye. His bright green eyes, his brilliant smile, and the general connection she felt with him. The image quickly changed to his armored form; his demon form. The form she had first met him in as he defended her from a pack of hungry wolves.

And while she had a wonderful evening with the duke as he made her feel like a princess, Lucy had come to know Natsu over the course of an entire month. He intrigued and captivated her. There was so much to him that he told her about who he was and the demons; there was still much more to learn still.

And Natsu reciprocated this interest. He genuinely wanted to learn more about who she was, what she liked, and what made her who she was as a person. Not a princess, but just a normal young woman who lived a life so different from his own.

But most of all, Natsu had gone to extreme lengths to keep her safe and ensure that she remained safe. Whether it be offering her shelter in his castle to breaking his own laws to see that the duke didn't try anything funny, Natsu had quickly entered the fast track on becoming one of her dear friends.

And it was this, this curiosity to know more about Natsu and his endearing devotion that made Lucy pause and open her eyes.

She felt that if she let the duke in so suddenly-with only having just met him-that she'd be betraying Natsu and the relationship they had built with him.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said, bringing her hand up to stop Bora and gently push him back. Bora's eyes snapped open in shock and confusion as Lucy righted herself on the couch, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bora…you're sweet…you really are…but I don't think this is going to work between us."

"What? But Lucy, I thought that after tonight you would be willing to give me a chance!?" Bora gaped in shock.

"I'm sorry Bora…it's not you, honestly. It's me. But I just don't think things will work out in the end. You've been great, you really have been…but…"

Bora's countenance slowly changed into a crestfallen scowl as he looked away from Lucy.

"There's someone else, isn't there Lucy?" Bora said, hands clenching into fists.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, "In a manner of speaking…"

It wasn't exactly a lie. She was, after all, choosing to maintain her friendship with Natsu over investing one with Bora.

"That…" Bora said, taking a deep calming breathe before he fixed Lucy with a fierce glare that startled her.

"That is not the answer you should have given me." Bora said with barely suppressed anger as his hand snapped out, clenching over Lucy's cheeks and squeezing sharply.

Lucy let out a muffled cry of pain and shock as her wrists instantly latched onto Bora's wrist; her nails digging into the skin and drawing blood.

"There'll be none of that." Bora sneered with a rueful smirk, "Charm."

Bora's magic aura flared and Lucy felt her body instantly lock up. She was close enough to Bora that she could see her reflection in his eyes; how large, stylized hears formed in her own eyes. Lucy's body had gone ridged and her arms fell away from Bora's wrist to her sides.

"Mmmmhhpphh!" Lucy tried to cry out-tried to speak-but her jaw refused to move.

"Mmmmppphhhh!"

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Bora smirked condescendingly, "You should have said yes to me. Now you've gone and made things difficult."

Bora straightened Lucy out on the couch, laying her flat on her back as she continued her muffled protests. She was practically hyperventilating now as her body trembled from her futile attempts at movement; at resisting the charm Bora had placed on her.

 _"_ _Help!"_ Lucy tried to scream, only for her own voice to echo out in her mind _, "You bastard, let me go!"_

"There's no point in resisting; you can't undo the charm once it's been placed." Bora smirked as he ran his hand over Lucy's stomach, making her flinch sharply.

 _"_ _Don't touch me you freak!"_ Lucy snapped but only managed a muffled cry, _"Help! Someone; anyone!"_

And then Bora began to unbutton her dress. Lucy paused in shock, only for a second, before she began to writhe and squirm on the couch; her muffled cries rising in intensity. But it was no use. Before she knew it, Bora had opened her top, exposing her undergarments while he had moved his hand beneath her skirt, rubbing her thigh as he did so.

The sensation made Lucy's skin crawl while a cold, sickening pit formed in her stomach.

 _"_ _No!"_ Lucy screamed helplessly, _"No! Don't! Please!"_

"Indeed you are beautiful Lucy." Bora smirked, "And soon enough, you will be all mine. You'll be scared now, but I'm sure as time goes on you'll enjoy our time together."

Bora spotted the dragon lacrima pendant Natsu had given her and gave a rueful smirk, ripping the necklace from Lucy's neck.

"A lacrima? A gift from the other man in your life, I presume?" Bora sneered, "You won't be needing this anymore."

Bora turned to fireplace and tossed the pendant into the flames; the lacrima instantly breaking apart in a flash of blue flame. It was then that he removed a branding iron from the flames; the metal glowing a fierce orange. It bore Bora's family crest and it was being aimed Lucy's stomach.

He was going to brand her as his property; his slave.

"With this mark Lucy, you'll be mine. And after I have applied this brand, I will make you feel special. I will make your body and soul mine to own and mine alone. You'll do as I say and in turn, you'll help make things greater than I could ever hope to imagine."

Tears now streamed from Lucy's eyes, her breathing had escalated, and she writhed with renewed vigor. Her muffled screams went unanswered and only seemed to amuse Bora even further as he drew closer and closer with the blazing hot branding iron.

 _"_ _NO!"_ Lucy screamed, _"NO! HELP! SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE; HELP ME!"_

She could feel the heat from the iron as Bora leveled it just above her navel. He smirked cruelly and began to deliberately lower it inch by inch at a snail's pace, seemingly taking pleasure in the silent torture Lucy was enduring.

 _"_ _ERZA!"_ Lucy sobbed, _"JUVIA; PLEASE!"_

The brand was almost touching her skin.

 _"_ _MOTHER! FATHER!"_ Lucy continued to sob in terror, her breathing becoming painful with the hyperventilating.

The brand was just a few inches away. And in that instant, Lucy saw the image of an armored demon standing beside her; his blackened armor glinting in the fading light, his piecing green eyes conveying a ferocity but with an underlying sense of protection.

 _"_ _NATSU!"_ Lucy screamed.

It was then that the ceiling above split open with a sudden crash as a dark figure fell through the opening. The floor shuddered and cracked with enough force that Lucy was knocked off the couch as the figure landed in a crouch.

"What the hell!?" Bora snapped, turning to face the sudden intrusion and intron, snapping the brand away from Lucy.

The figure lurched forward and Lucy watched as Bora was tossed across the room courtesy of an armored fist.

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Natsu snarled, his eyes glowing red, wings glared, and armor covering his body.

Natsu immediately bent down to Lucy, drawing him into his arms.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, turning her over, "Lucy!? Are you alright; speak to me!?"

Lucy remained motionless and Natsu turned her head to face him; their eyes meeting one another.

"Lucy!?" Natsu said, his panic evident as he gently caressed her cheek, bushing her hair out of her eyes.

As if a switch had been flipped, the hearts that filled Lucy's eyes shattered like glass and Lucy felt her mobility return to her. Lucy let out an explosive gasp and began to push and struggle against Natsu.

"No!" Lucy screamed, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

"Lucy!" Natsu said firmly, giving her a brief shake, snapping Lucy back to her senses.

"Stop; it's me. You're safe now." Natsu added, his tone softening as his eyes reverted back to green.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered, "Natsu!?"

"I'm here Lucy, don't worry. I got you."

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as a choking sob broke past her lips. She threw her arms around Natsu and buried her face into his chest.

"I was so scared!" Lucy wept, "He was going to…he was trying to…Oh God…Oh my God!"

Natsu ran his hand through Lucy's hair, a gentle clicking noise leaving the back of his throat.

"I'm here now and I'm getting you out of here." Natsu whispered.

"You're Natsu!?" Bora snapped with a cough as he rose from the crater he had left in the bookshelves.

"You!? A freak like you!?" Bora continued, "You've given your heart to a fucking demon!?"

Natsu hissed, pulling Lucy close as he rose.

"The only monster I see here is you, asshole." Natsu snapped.

"Get your hands off my property you filth!" Bora raged, "She belongs to me!"

"I don't see your name on her." Natsu hissed, "And I'm not going to give you the chance to do so."

With that, Natsu suddenly bolted across the room and kicked the door off its hinges before darting down the hall. Bora let out an enraged cry and gave pursuit, digging out a communication lacrima and calling his guards to arms.

Natsu held Lucy close as she maintained her death grip on him, silent sobs still wracking her body. He had just rounded a corner when from down the hall, Natsu spotted two familiar faces.

"Gray, Mystogan!" Natsu called out as his compatriots slid to a stop.

"Natsu, Lucy!?" Gray gawked in surprise, "We've been looking for you!"

"And in about five minutes so will the rest of the mansion." Natsu said, briefly looking over his shoulder before resuming his run as Gray and Mystogan followed.

"We need to leave; now!"

"Right ahead of you. We found Erza and Juvia and they're with Cana and Mira getting the others to safety." Gray said.

"Others?" Natsu asked before remembering the audio recordings and the ledger, "…Oh shit."

"Yeah, it's a fucking house of horrors up in here." Mystogan bit out as they descended a set of stairs, two steps at a time.

"This Duke is a real piece of work."

"And he's right behind us. Here's the plan, we're going to get outside and you two are going to take Lucy to safety. I'll stay behind and manage things here."

"And do what, exactly?" Mystogan asked.

"I'm going to make sure the Duke never harms Lucy or anyone else ever again." Natsu said with finality.

Gray and Mystogan shared a look, glanced at Lucy, and let their faces harden in anger. If there was anyone who could administer a proper punishment upon Bora, it would be Natsu.

Soon enough, they had reached the main foyer where they found a group of guards moving to secure the front doors.

"Halt!" One of the guards barked upon noticing the approaching demons.

"Out of the way!" Mystogan snapped back and drew one of his staves, pointing it forward and casting forth a burst of energy that sent the guards flying out the nearby windows.

"Ice Make, Hammer!" Gray said as he created a massive hammer and used it to bash the front doors open.

The demons never slowed down in their run as they crossed the open grounds of the estate. The shouts of both the guards and Bora echoed out from inside the mansion, prompting Natsu to slide to a stop.

"Natsu, what're you doing!?" Gray asked, looking between his lord and the mansion.

"…Take Lucy and find the others." Natsu growled, "Make sure the others are safe and then come back at my call."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked as he spotted Bora and his guards appear at the front door.

"Did I stutter?" Natsu quipped sharply. Gray bowed his head, gently taking Lucy into his arms.

"No…please…" Lucy pled as she grabbed his wrist desperately only for Natsu to remove it with the utmost care.

He didn't respond to the frightened princess, only offering her a soft smile before turning on his heel and storming back towards Bora and his guards. He met them halfway up the main pathway to the house, drawing his sword as the men drew closer and closer.

"Where is she?" Bora growled, "Where's Lucy?"

"You want her, you're going to have to go through me." Natsu replied, taking a combative stance.

"Kill him!" Bora commanded and his guards rushed Natsu. The demon, however, ducked beneath the sword of the first guard and quickly used his own to cut the man down in one strike; bisecting him across the middle.

Natsu pivoted on his heel and used his free hand to punch another guard with enough force that it crushed his chest into his heart while simultaneously using his sword to block a strike from a spear. He then cut both the man's arms off before relieving him of his head.

Without looking, Natsu's wings snapped out, impaling two guards before tossing them away. The wings then then intercepted two swords, parrying them and allowing Natsu to spinning around and cut their wielders down. He then leapt up and behind a guard, kicked his legs out from under him and finished the man off by punching him in the head with enough force that it simply…disappeared in a red mist and sickening "splat!"

Before Bora's very eyes, his guards were quickly whittled down one by one by Natsu's sword, his sheer strength, and even his wings which impaled, sliced, and flung his guards this way and that; their dying screams filling the air.

And then, it was just him and Natsu. The demon's skin hissed and sizzled as he evaporated his opponent's blood off his skin and armor, but otherwise he was unscathed. None of Bora's men had landed a single blow on Natsu. But the violent display had done nothing to deter the Duke.

"My father always said, 'If you want something done right, you do it yourself.'" Bora sneered as she flared his magic.

Natsu spun his sword once around his hand before sheathing it. He instead raised both his arms before snapping them down at his sides, producing twin arm blades to slide out of his arms and over his knuckles. He let out a low hiss, beckoning Bora forward in a silent challenge.

Bora sneered as he created a large ball of fire in his open palm, "Let's see how you like this!"

Bora casted his hand out and let loose a jet of fire that Natsu blocked by raising his forearms. Bora created another ball of flame in his free hand and crushed it, creating a whip of fire. Bora lashed out with the whip and wrapped it around Natsu's leg while still casting him in fire.

Bora grunted and pulled, attempting to knock Natsu off his feet, but the demon did not budge. Frowning, Bora ceased his burning of Natsu and created a second whip, latching it onto Natsu's left arm. Bora pulled again but still, Natsu did not move; the demon seemingly weighed a fucking ton!

The interlocked teeth of Natsu's maw turned up into a demented grin as Natsu used his free arm to cut the whip before stomping down on the second whip.

"My turn." Natsu grinned as the interlocked teeth snapped open, fire building in his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu roared as molten fire erupted from his mouth, impacting the ground before Bora and blasting the slaver back in a shower of fire and scorched earth.

"Red Shower!" Bora said as he rolled on the ground, casting a series of glyphs the fired balls of flam and rained them down from the air.

Natsu ignited has hands on fire and slashed them at the air in clawing motion, casting forth waves of fire.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu roared as Bora's fireballs were easily snuffed out by Natsu's more superior magic.

Natsu then ignited his right foot on fire, raised it high, and stomped it down, "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

The ground before him erupted into flame, the fire being directed at Bora once more. The flames blasted Bora back, tumbling him end over end before he finally came to a rolling stop near the entrance to one of his many gardens.

Groaning, his clothing and hair both burnt and singed, Bora pushed himself up on his hands and knees…only to be knocked down when Natsu firmly planted his boot on Bora's back.

The demon had appeared out of nowhere and seemed determined to not let his prey escape.

"Please…" Bora begged, looking up frighteningly at Natsu, "mercy."

His plea earned him a sharp kick in the ribs as he was turned over onto his back.

"Mercy?" Natsu hissed, "You, who enslave, violate, and sell off women as if they are mere objects? You, who bring pain onto others? I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

Natsu kicked Bora again before turning away in disgust and walking back a few paces. He then let our sharp bark before firing off a burst of flame into the air like a flare.

Seeing how Natsu's back was turned to him, Bora sneered as he quickly raised, hand outstretched at Natsu.

"Red Skull!" He cried out and created a large, fiery red ball of flame adorned with a grinning skull; hurling it at Natsu.

Without even looking, Natsu caught the ball of fire with his hand and squeezed; compressing the fire into gumball sized sphere.

"What!?" Bora gasped in horror and in the blink of an eye, Natsu had grabbed him by the throat; squeezing hard and lifting him up off the ground.

"Thanks…for the snack." Natsu grinned, popping the fireball into his mouth and chewed it up, as if it were a piece of candy.

Bora clawed furiously at Natsu's wrist and arm, even as the demons natural armor caused his fingers to bleed.

"Let me go!" Bora rasped, "Let me go you freak!"

"You're in no position to bargain, Duke." Natsu said, spitting out Bora's title with disgust, "Not when I could simply crush your windpipe."

"He ain't lying." Gray said, suddenly emerging from the darkness. He was soon followed by Mystogan, Cana, Mira, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and the freed women.

"I've seen him crush a demons throat like he was snapping a twig." Gray continued, "Thing writhed on the ground for a bit before finally suffocating…wasn't pretty."

"What do you think Gray, should I do the same to him?" Natsu pondered.

"Compared to what he's done to these women," Cana gestured to the others, "what he's done to so many others…what he was about to do to Lucy and her friends…that sort of death would be too easy."

"YOU BASTARD!" One of the women snapped, attempting to charge Bora only to held back by Mira.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU MADE MY FAMILY THINK I WAS DEAD! YOU VIOLATED MY BODY!"

The woman promptly fell to her knees as she broke down in tears. Lucy, who was being comforted by Juvia, looked from the sobbing woman and then to Bora, scowling in anger as he brow furrowed into a silent but furious snarl.

"What do you say guys?" Natsu craned his neck to look back at his fellow demons, "What should I do I do with him? Should I kill him and get it over with? Or…"

Natsu trailed off as a series of low growls filled the air. Creeping out of the shadows and halting at the base of the steps that led down into the garden, the demons Hellhounds crouched low; ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Their eyes glowed menacingly, their shoulders shook, and their barred teeth dripped with saliva in anticipation.

"…Should I give him to our hounds? After all, they were travelling all day and surely must be tired."

The Hellhounds growled, seemingly in agreement and snapped their jaws at Bora.

"No…please…no…" Bora gasped, a pained sob escaping his lips while a dark stain formed in his trousers.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything; please don't kill me!" Bora begged.

"Enough of this!" Erza snapped, taking the others by surprise.

"Erza…" Mystogan whispered.

"Killing this man won't solve anything. He must stand trial for his crimes and face his judgement at the hands of the law; our laws!"

"You surprise me Erza Scarlet," Natsu said, brow arching, "given what nearly happened to you, I figured you'd want to see this man pay for his crimes."

"I do…but not like this. Just because he acted like a monster doesn't mean we should fall to his level. What the Duke has done is unspeakable, there is no questioning that. But we need to expose him for what he is; let the world know what kind of filth he is. Then…let him rot away in a hole someplace in the dark."

"NO!" Hannah Tomasson snapped, "HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

She pointed her finger at him, trembling in anger as tears streamed down her face.

"You have no idea what it was like! To be locked in those cages, packed in with the others, forced to live in our own filth and blood; only being washed when were to be used. We were forced to watch as the others-our friends-were raped and beaten by him and his men; as we were starved or sold off; as the Duke laughed at us when we cried out, begged for mercy, and pled not to be shoved into an iron maiden!"

Hannah's shoulders heaved with pained gasps from the distraught woman, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"

Erza flinched sharply and averted her eye. She wanted to tell Hannah that she knew exactly how she felt; how she had endured similar pain. How she had endured similar horrors. But the anger, pain, and sorrow Erza felt through the woman's words only made her clam up instead; her own memories forcing her into silence.

Natsu took a long look at Hannah and the other women. He studied them…the pain in their eyes, their rags for clothes, the blood caked to their skin, and the way they clung together for comfort; looking at him and hoping that he would dispense the justice they craved.

He then looked to Lucy, who still had tears streaming down her face. What would she think of him if he were to kill the man who had tried to violate her and turn her into a living puppet? He knew she saw him as a dear friend…not as a demon or monster. He was someone she cared about. What then?

Sighing heavily, Natsu looked to his fellow demons for guidance. The hardened glow in their eyes, the way their hands curled into fists, told him all he needed to know. Even though Erza had a point about Bora needing to face justice at the hands of Fiore's laws…there was a part of him that screamed that a more natural justice be dealt out onto Bora.

His inner demon called out for retribution…for _revenge_.

A punishment, so pure in its simplicity that it was terrifying.

And Natsu embraced it.

"Bora Il Bu Il Bugiardo," Natsu said, "I have decided that I'm not going to kill you…"

Bora let out a relived gasp as tears of relief streamed down his face.

"Thank you…thank you…I'm sorry…I'm sorry! I'll face whatever punishment the law deals to me; I swear it!"

Natsu growled, pulling Bora sharply to eye level.

"I said I'm not going to kill you…however, I don't have to save you either."

Before Bora could question him, Natsu let out a sharp bark and tossed him down the steps to the awaiting Hellhounds. Bora landed in a heap but quickly sat back up when the large reptiles began to circle him.

"No…no! Stay back…stay back!" Bora screamed as he made to scramble back up the garden steps. However, it was Natsu's Hellhound that clamped its jaws down onto his foot and pulled him back.

"NO!" Bora screamed in both agony and terror, "NO! PLEASE! HELP, HELP ME! HEL-AAAAGGGHHH!"

Bora continued scream as Hellhound yanked him back, released him, only for it and it's kin to pounce on him all at once; their claws and teeth instantly ripping into him. His cries reached a fever pitch before turning into a wet series of garbled screams. But soon enough, Bora was silent as the only sounds heard was the tearing of flesh, the snapping of bone, and the chomping of teeth.

By the time the hellhounds were finished, which wasn't long at all, all that remained of Bora was a large pool of blood and few torn scraps of clothing.

The hellhounds walked up the steps to their master's one at a time, their teeth dripping with blood and nostrils flaring. Natsu gave his hound a solemn pat on its neck before turning back to others and reverting back to his human form. His lips were drawn in a thin line but his eyes still possessed a hardened glow.

One by one, his fellow demons gave him a nod of solidarity. But the humans on the other hand…they stared at the hellhounds-at the blood-and at Natsu in something akin to mute shock and possibly even horror. Natsu sighed heavily and slowly walked over to Lucy, rising his hand to gently wipe away a stray tear. She flinched at his touch, however, and Natsu frowned.

"I'm not sorry for what just happened," Natsu muttered, "but I wasn't going to let him live. Not after all he's done…not after what he tried to do to you."

Natsu looked away from Lucy, unable to meet her wide eyes.

"I…I understand if you're now afraid of me. If you now hate me. But this is who…what I am Lucy and-"

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu and pulled him close.

"I don't hate you…" she whispered, "Afraid…maybe a little; but I could never hate you Natsu. You're my friend and you saved me from the real monster. And you're friends helped these women. You're good people...and monsters would never help us like you have."

Natsu returned the embrace and slowly exhaled in relief. He had been expecting the worse from Lucy; that she'd fear and revile him. To know that she still saw him as her friend put Natsu at ease and made him feel less guilty about tossing Bora to the hellhounds in front of her.

"Let's get you all home." Natsu said, pulling back.

"What about the others?" Juvia asked, "They'll be in danger if they stay here."

"And we have no means of taking them back to the castle." Erza added.

Natsu sighed heavily before gesturing to Mystogan, "Myst', call up Minerva. Have her focus on us, open a portal, and to expect some visitors. I don't care how late it is over there, I don't care what the laws say. Have them get cleaned up, something to eat, and a place to rest; they're in our care now."

"Are you sure?" Mystogan questioned.

"We're crossing the line as it is, Natsu." Gray warned, "And I know I don't need to tell you about how the rest of the council will react."

"Did I stutter?" Natsu asked, tossing his hands up in exasperation.

"Natsu-" Gray continued but paused when Natsu flared his aura.

"Did. I. Stutter. Commander?" Natsu said through clenched teeth.

"…Sorry." Gray bowed his head while Mystogan pulled out a lacrima crystal.

"This should be interesting." Mystogan muttered to himself.

XXXX

 ** _Midnight…_**

 ** _Castle Heartfilia, Lucy's room…_**

It had been the dead of night when they arrived back to castle.

As soon as a very confused Minerva opened a portal from Castle Dragneel, Natsu had ushered the women through, and promising them that they'd be cared for. They had hesitated at first and the portal had begun to falter (being that Minerva could only hold her portals open for such a short period of time). Hannah had been the first to venture through where she was met by Minerva and a few maids and doctors. The others had followed suite and as soon as the portal closed, the demons had mounted their hellhounds with Lucy and co. riding with them.

Needless to say, when they had arrived at the gates of Castle Heartfilia, they had caused quite the commotion. After being allowed to enter the castle, at Erza's insistence, they found the Fairy Tail guard waiting for them along with Jude and Layla.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jude demanded, "Why is my daughter with you demon!?"

Natsu ignored Jude, dismounting his hellhound and offering his hand to Lucy. She slid off the front of the saddle but the moment her feet hit the ground, her legs began to buckle.

"I…I can't stand." Lucy whispered, her voice trembling.

Natsu didn't hesitate to pick Lucy up, carrying her bridal style in his arms.

"Put her down this instant!" Jude snapped, "And don't you dare ignore me!"

"Tell me where your room is and I'll take you there." Natsu said to Lucy, who nodded in response.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Jude barked, placing his hand on Natsu's shoulder only for the demon to turn and face him with a threatening hiss while giving a quick snap of his jaw.

Jude took an alarmed step back and Natsu turned around again. With Lucy's quiet instructions, Natsu carried her through the castle and to her room. He then set Lucy down onto her bed with the utmost care, gently running his hand through her hair as he pulled a blanket over her.

"You're safe now." Natsu said softly, "Get some sleep."

Natsu made to pull back but Lucy grabbed his hand, "Stay…please."

Natsu paused but exhaled softly as he sat down onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. The demon and the princess remained silent as Lucy moved closer to Natsu as he softly rubbed his thumb across her hand. And it wasn't long before Lucy had fallen fast asleep.

Natsu, remained awake however, and after a while rose from the bed to stand before Lucy's window; looking at the star filled sky. He stood there for a moment before shaking his head

"What a spectacular mess this turned into." Natsu mumbled quietly, moving over to Lucy's desk.

"What a mess indeed." Natsu said as he looked at the scattered papers, ink quill pens, and scribbled out ideas for the story Lucy was trying to write.

Natsu looked over to Lucy, smiling softly, and then to a blank piece of paper. He dipped a pen in ink and jotted down a message for her onto the paper. Natsu set the quill back down just as the door to Lucy's room softly clicked open. Natsu's head snapped up to see Jude standing in the doorway, a blanket in his arms and a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry to startle you," Jude said softly, "I'll…I'll go."

"Stay." Natsu said simply.

Jude paused before entering the room, quietly padding over to Lucy and draping the blanket over her. He knelt down and pressed a kiss to Lucy's forehead, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Lucy," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"As you should be." Natsu said, not looking at Jude, "You should have dug deeper. Should've learned more about Bora instead of sending Lucy to meet him on blind faith."

"I never suspected anything; I had no reason to!" Jude hissed sharply and Lucy winced in her sleep, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two men.

Jude frowned and nodded to the door, "Walk with me, please."

Natsu grunted and followed Jude, letting one of the maids enter the room to watch over Lucy. And while Jude and Natsu left Lucy in the silence and comfort of her room, the princess herself was dreaming.

 _She dreamed of being surrounded by darkness; of running in all directions and never seeming to escape it. It coiled and writhed as it tried to catch her; as it tried to consume and possess her._

 _She called out for her parents._

 _She called out for her friends._

 _She called out for anyone-everyone-to help her free the darkness._

 _But soon it had surrounded her and drew closer and closer. Its ink black tendrils wrapped around her, preventing her from moving. It covered her mouth, silencing her screams. And there was nothing that could stop it from pulling her under into the darkness and the despair that awaited her._

 _But then a terrific roar echoed out all around her and the air became alight in fire…and so did the darkness. It burned away the black mass the way a wildfire claims dry brush. The darkness writhed and released Lucy as the flames continued to consume it; to destroy it._

 _Lucy looked up to see a sight that took her breath away._

 _Looming over her, wings flared, was a mighty dragon. It was clad in a seemingly natural black armor while its crimson red scales glowed like rubies in the light of the flames. It's glowing, emerald green eyes focused on Lucy and the edges of its mouth seemingly curled up in a soft smile._

 _And Lucy smiled back._

 _The dragon beckoned her close as it lay on the ground and Lucy curled up right next to its mighty chest, the heavy beating of its heart calming her and assuaging her fears. It then draped one of its massive wings over her and Lucy felt herself enveloped in a warmth that filled her on both a physical and emotional level._

 _"_ _I will not let it take you," the Dragon spoke, "I will keep you safe. Now and forever, I will protect you. I promise."_

 _And Lucy believed him. The dragon radiated warmth, comfort, and strength. He made her feel safe…he made her feel that no matter what, it would fight tooth and claw to protect her._

 _That it would find her, even in her darkest moment, and use its fire to brighten her world and guide her back to the light._

XXXX

The two men walked in silence before Jude led Natsu to large room lined with paintings, a softly glowing fireplace, and a well-stocked liquor bar.

Jude went to the bar and grabbed two glasses, pouring him and Natsu a drink.

"Thanks," Natsu said, accepting the glass. He sniffed the drink before promptly downing the contents in one gulp.

"Bourbon…it's aged well." Natsu said as Jude refilled his glass.

"It was put in the cask by my father in law when he was boy. It's sort of a tradition we Heartfilia men have passed down…laying down a cask of our favorite drink for the next generation."

"Good tradition." Natsu said, taking a more measured sip of his drink.

"I apologize for how I acted earlier…and just now." Jude said.

"As do I." Natsu replied, "It's been…one hell of a day."

Jude frowned deeply, anger flaring in his features, "I had no idea. Had I known…I would never had sent Lucy to meet him; I never would have accepted his letters. I would've killed him myself."

"No more suitors I presume?" Natsu asked.

"Not for a while…not until Lucy has had time to heal from all of this." Jude replied, slowly walking over to the wall of paintings. Natsu followed.

"Erza and Mystogan, I believe his name was, told my wife and I what happened. You have my thanks for not only saving Lucy, but Erza, Juvia, and those other women. Erza has retired to her room…I'm sure Jellal will be waiting for her there. And Commander Fullbuster has insisted on watching over Juvia for the night. The two women who were with you also joined him."

"Cana and Mirajane." Natsu replied, making Jude nod.

"…What will become of the women you saved? I'm sure they wish to return to their families."

"They'll be kept in protective custody for the time being. They'll be safe in my land, away from any potential dangers that may linger here. Bora seemed like a powerful man with plenty of influence. I'm sure his associates and his family won't take his death lightly…if they were to find out those women are alive and may testify in tarnishing their sons and families reputation, they may try to eliminate them to save face."

"I wouldn't put it past them giving the circumstances." Jude scowled, "When word of this gets out, it'll cause quite the scandal…speaking of which, what became of the Duke? It was inferred that he has been killed but…"

"What became of him?" Natsu asked with a humorless snort, "Which half?"

Jude blanched before shuddering. They were now before the paintings and Natsu noticed something both surprising and peculiar about them.

They were paintings of women who all looked like Lucy…at least, at first glance they did. As Natsu took in each woman's features, he noticed subtle differences that set them apart from one another while still connecting them together.

Blonde, beautiful, and determination lying within their eyes.

 _"_ _Mothers and daughters."_ Natsu realized.

He spotted Lucy and her mother, Layla, but the other women…he read their names aloud.

"Anna Heartfilia…Leandra A. Heartfilia…Lilly A. Heartfilia…Linnet A. Heartfilia…Lydia A. Heartfilia…Lenora A. Heartfilia…and Layla and Lucy. I'm seeing a pattern here."

"Indeed. You are looking at eight generations, over two hundred years, of Heartfilia family history. Anna Heartfilia was one of the founding members of the Ishgar Alliance. She, along with Mavis Vermillion, helped make the Alliance what it is today. They are the most recognized heroes throughout the Alliance. All women in the Heartfilia family have given birth to daughters; have kept their names in the same vain as one another; and have given them the middle name of 'Anna', in honor of the founder of our family."

"Heartfilia isn't your last name?" Natsu asked.

"No," Jude shook his head, "I took the Heartfilia name when I married Layla. It's an unspoken rule…to preserve the lineage of the Heartfilia family."

"Interesting." Natsu mused.

A pause filled the room for a moment as the two men idly sipped their drinks.

"How much trouble have I gotten you in?" Natsu asked.

"…I'm not sure. Word of the Duke's death is bound to spread. His family will want answers and justice. And I'm sure there were witnesses who saw you and the other demons at the mansion. It won't take people long to put two and two together. I have no doubt that the Magic Council will become involved and we will face an inquisition by both the Council and the leaders of the Alliance."

"It seems I've put you in a pretty serious predicament." Natsu frowned.

"You did what you had to do. And I will do what I must to protect my family…even if it means facing the judgement of the Council. Things will be rough, but I am sure the Council and our king will understand when Lucy, Erza, and Juvia are asked to testify. Our laws will sort things out."

"You seem pretty confident in that." Natsu said, arching a brow.

"Our family has been through war and political strife ever since the Alliance was founded. This is nothing new to us. What about you? How will your people respond to you taking more humans under your care?"

"I'll handle things on my end, don't worry about me. Our laws may be strict…but we have exceptions to those laws. Lucy is proof of that."

"So it would seem." Jude hummed, "Whatever the case may be…I wish the best of luck to you. And thank you, once again, for returning my daughter and her friends to me safe and sound."

"Lucy is my friend…I take care of my friends. And I wish the same luck to you." Natsu smiled softly, feeling that he and Jude had reached an understanding.

XXXX

 ** _Dawn…_**

Layla watched the demons and her daughter from the balcony of her and her husband's room that overlooked the courtyard. The demons had mounted their hellhounds and were now saying their farewells. In the stillness of the morning air, Layla could faintly hear Lucy converse with the demons.

"Thank you," Lucy said, holding the blanket she kept wrapped around her, "for everything."

"I made a promise to keep you safe Lucy. You're my friend…and I protect my friends no matter what. I feel however, that I've caused more harm for your family than good."

"No…don't think like that. If it weren't for you…my friends and I would be puppets under Bora's control right now. We'd be enduring the same things those other women went through. And those very same women have been freed and have been given a new lease on life thanks to you and your friends. We owe so much to you."

Natsu smiled softly at Lucy and held out his hand, a ball of fire forming in it. The fire quickly diminished and in Natsu's hand, he held a new dragon lacrima pendant.

"You lost the other one I gave you…this one's a bit more resilient." Natsu smiled.

Lucy returned the smile and took the pendant in her hand, clutching it close and enjoying the warmth that lingered in the crystal.

"We have to get going now." Natsu said, "But I'll call you later alright?"

Lucy nodded with a smile and watched the demons begin to move to the castle gate.

"Natsu." Lucy spoke up, catching his attention as she walked up to him.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning down slightly…only for Lucy to stand on the tips of her toes and softly kiss him on the cheek.

She drew back, blushing, but smiled none the less, "I'll talk you later."

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu said, eyes wide and a small smile quirking on his lips. And with that, the demons waved goodbye and departed from the castle.

Lucy sighed gently and looked to the pendant still clutched in her hand. She smiled once more, turned on her heel, and departed back for her room.

"A whole mess of trouble will be coming our way." Jude spoke up, snapping Layla out of her concentration.

"We'd best prepare for what is to come."

"I thought you'd fallen asleep." Layla said, still watching Lucy.

"Couldn't." Jude replied, walking up to hold his wife from behind, "Not after what has happened. I was so blind…so stupid…we nearly lost our daughter tonight. I don't know if can forgive myself, let alone if she'll forgive me."

"She will Jude. She just needs time. Time to heal…time to process all that has happened."

Jude was silent but he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Layla's head in response.

"Jude…" Layla said, "I think it's safe to assume that we can stop catering to suitors from now on."

"That goes without saying." Jude said but quickly detected another meaning in his wife's words.

"Why?" He asked.

"Mystogan told us that Bora had used a charm to bind Lucy and immobilize her. However, when Natsu came to her aid, he was able to free her by simply looking into her eyes. I've heard of these charms…dark magic that was outlawed years ago…it is said that only those who cast it can break its hold over its victims."

"However?" Jude continued.

"There is a legend that says the spell can be broken should the person locks eyes with their soulmate; someone their heart will forever be bound to. The connection two soulmates share, even if they do not realize they are soulmates, is so strong that it can even trump the darkest of magic. The bonds between soulmates…it is all part of the One Magic."

"Love?" Jude quirked his brow, "Surely you do not mean to tell me that Lucy has fallen for that demon?"

Layla smiled and shook her head, "The One Magic works in mysterious ways Jude. Lucy and Lord Dragneel may not realize it themselves…but I think there is something there between them. Something special."

"So you're saying we should stop contacting suitors because you believe our daughter is the soulmate to a demon? I can understand not sending suitors to Lucy given what has happened…but for you to say she is fallen for a demon…"

"I'm saying," Layla affirmed, "that perhaps we should listen to Lucy and let her do what she wants. I'm saying…that we should let things between Lucy and Lord Dragneel develop on their own…and let them decide what they want to do."

XXXX

Lucy sighed as she closed the room to her door, keeping the blanket wrapped around her while still clutching Natsu's pendant close. Her blush still lingered on her cheeks.

"I can't believe I did that." Lucy murmured, "I can't believe I did that. What am I doing?"

Lucy slowly walked over to her desk, watching the sun begin to crest over the horizon.

"Natsu is my friend…he saved me and the others…I just wanted to thank him for all that he did last night."

Lucy sat down in her desk chair, sighing heavily.

"He's just my friend…he's just my friend…isn't he?" Lucy asked herself, letting her blanket fall aside her shoulders.

Lucy opened her palm and stared at the dragon lacrima…before noticing something on the desk past her hand. There was writing on piece paper that hadn't been there last time she sat at her desk.

It was a note she realized.

It was a note from Natsu.

 _Sometimes simple is best_ , Natsu had written. Lucy instantly remembered the conversation she and Natsu had the night he convinced her to visit Bora…how he had encouraged her writing.

Lucy smiled, running her fingers over Natsu's surprisingly near script. The note was like a beacon that illuminated the darkness…just like the dragon in her dream had. Comforted by Natsu's words, Lucy picked up a quill, dipped in in ink, and began to write beneath Natsu's note.

 _Once upon a time,_ Lucy wrote, _there was an angel…who fell in love with a dragon._

XXXX

A/N: And there you have it people! 50 pages of what may be the longest chapter yet!

I sincerely apologize for the long wait but as I stated, I'm off for the summer now so expect to see this story pop up more often. I have more free time on my hands and I'll use it as best I can.

I should note that later this week, I'm getting laser eye surgery done so I'll be out of commission just for a few days. And then a few weeks from now I'll be going on vacation with my family in mid-July. I just want to give you guys a heads up on what's going on!

A lot happened in this chapter so I hope it both makes up for the wait and that it wasn't too all over the place. I'm not so sure how violent or heavy the content I added this chapter was but I hope you all weren't too bothered by it. If so, let me know if I should change the rating or not for the rest of the story because as things progress, I will be eventually changing this to an "M" rated story as the content deals with more mature subject matter.

Do you guys think Bora got what he deserved? Let me know what you think.

In the meantime, I'm going to work on "Vendetta" next and then head back to this story before I move onto updating some other works. Or I may just switch back and forth between both stories for the rest of the summer; haven't decided yet.

Next time; CHAPTER 7: Inquisition

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! Contrary to popular belief, no, I have not been dead and buried since I last updated this story. Rather, I had a very busy summer. Family vacations and extra hours at work were the main contributors to me not writing through most of the summer but at the same time, procrastination and trying to update other stories also played a role.

I am now back at college for my senior year; my final semester. Things are a bit busy on my end of things and I have only been able to update this story in small parts at a time. Things have calmed down for a bit and I should be able to squeeze in time to write on Friday nights and weekends provided my homework load is light. I had meant to post and update this recent chapter last week but I got very sick around that time and had to deal with a cough that somehow manages to make a return every year when I get sick and makes me sound like a dying moose/elk.

It's…been rough.

But, here I am, back for the attack and I sincerely apologize to keeping you all in the dark regarding this story.

Last time we got to see Natsu's devious side as he snuck out from his homeland of East Tartarus and pay Lucy a visit in Fiore. Having encouraged her to visit a potential suitor, one Bora Il Bugiardo, Natsu drags a few of his friends along for the ride to make sure everything goes well between Lucy and the Duke. But things take a dark and unexpected turn as disturbing and terrifying discoveries are made which culminates in Natsu saving Lucy and her friends from the vile clutches of Bora and feeding him to his hellhounds. Needless to say, Natsu's actions have inadvertently renewed hostilities between humans and demons and it's only a matter of time before Lucy's actions are brought to the attention of those in power…

 _ **This story is now receiving an "M" rating.**_ Given the input from this last chapter and content that is to follow in the next chapter, I've decided to bump up the rating of this story so as to progress into more mature oriented content. It will not be something that is constant but when it does appear, it's best to have the proper rating that befits the content.

NOTE: There are some quick references to characters from one of my favorite _Fire Emblem_ games in this chapter. They're quick but very obvious; think you can spot them? I do not own these characters as they belong to Nintendo respectively, this is merely for entertainment purposes.

As usual, before we continue, here is a shout out to those of you who left a review last time around. Normally I would address you all personally and leave a little blurb or response but seeing as how so many people reviewed last time around, I don't want to take up too much space leaving lengthy responses, or take too much of your time making you read through all of that. I will endeavor to respond to you all personally in the future if the number of reviews continues climb, but if things even out, I will go back to how I was responding; just know that I read all of the reviews and I take your words and input to heart:

 _ **0FairyTail0, SulliMike23, Tkitty23, Guest, Batfan3, Walkeabb000, AnimeLoverHaruka, Lyonsgirl, Guest, PitbullColin, Fanficlove2014, Compucles, BlueFairy10, TOASTER101, Sarara1.8, Transmundane-Transmutation-95, D, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Ichihime4, Sailor Tiamat, MirrorFlame, Silver light of dawn, Guest, Guest, RockStarAnimeLover, Chibi, Abdltf, Sakuramy, Lady of Eldritch Literature, Valaroma.**_

With that being said, let's continue our story!

XXXX

CHAPTER 7: Inquisition

XXXX

 _ **Five days after the death of Duke Bora Il Bugiardo…**_

 _ **Ishgar Magic Council Grand Headquarters; Crocus, Fiore…**_

"…As you can see, there isn't much left of Duke Il Bugiardo. We were only able to confirm the identity of the deceased by testing the blood at the scene and using eyewitness testimony." A bespectacled Rune Knight said as he stood before the Magic Council, gesturing to the holographic images on display.

Carnage, was the word that came to mind as the council members grimaced at the remains-or what remained-of the late Bora Il Bugiardo.

It had been five days since news of the Duke's horrific demise had reached the council and they were frantically trying to keep a lid on the incident while at the same time, trying to figure out how such a prominent member of Fiore society had reached such a demise.

Hence the launch of a formal, if not tight lipped, investigation of the events that had led up to Bora's death and the evidence that was left behind. No stone was being left unturned and if what the investigators found did indeed turn out to be true…the council faced a serious predicament on their hands.

"Is there any way to confirm that the Duke simply did not bleed to death and his body was taken elsewhere?" Belno, the only female member of the council, asked.

"We've entertained that possibility, yes," the knight continued, "but the evidence says otherwise. What we do know, based on eyewitness and survivor testimony, is that the Duke engaged in a fierce battle of magic's against a demon who assailed his home. The Duke was overwhelmed and was subsequently tossed to a pack of creatures which promptly…"

The knight grimaced as he searched for the right words, "…Fed upon him. His screams could be heard from the mansion and even as he begged for mercy, the demon gave him none."

The council members further grimaced and casted sidelong glances at one another.

"Was there anyone else besides the Il Bugiardo family staff and guards who witnessed the event?" The leader of the council, Gran Doma, asked.

"Yes sir." The knight said, "The Duke was playing host to Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia family. The Duke had taken a fancy to her and had dined with her the night of the incident. She was accompanied by one of the Captains of her family's personal guard, one Erza Scarlett, and her lady in waiting, a Miss Juvia Lockser.

"During their meal, it seemed as if the three women became inebriated after having a bit too much to drink and were escorted to their rooms with the Duke himself tending to Princess Heartfilia. At some point during the night, a small group of demons snuck into the mansion and began raising all manner of hell. One of them accosted The Duke and, well, you've seen the results of that encounter."

"I beg your pardon but did you say, _demons_?" Councilman Org asked, brows raised in surprised.

"I was under the impression that we were dealing with only one demon."

"Reports and evidence indicate that there were at least five demons at the mansion that night, including the one who dispatched the Duke."

"Dear Mavis," Crawford Seam wiped his brow, "as if one demon was bad enough, now we have multiple demons entering our land."

"What is even more troubling is that both the demons and Princess Heartfilia, including Miss Lockser, seemed to be on good terms with the demons."

"Careful now Captain Lahar," Councilman Yajima warned, "those are very serious accusations you are implying."

"Indeed." Councilman Michello grunted, "It has been two hundred years since demons have walked within our borders. For you to suggest that Princess Heartfilia has been fraternizing with them is a grave accusation."

"But is it as absurd as it sounds?" Crawford asked, "Last time I checked, the Heartfilia family still resides near the shores of the Ishgar."

"Care to explain Crawford?" Gran Doma arched his brow.

"Although the threat of demons has not existed within the Alliance for two hundred years, who are we to say that the demons have not infiltrated the Alliance…and have been consorting with populace under the guise as humans.

"As I stated, the Heartfilia's still live on their ancestral lands which aren't' that far from the river; lands that practically border the land of Tartarus. If it is true that Princess Heartfilia has indeed been conspiring with demons, then it was her family's duty to notify us immediately of such developments."

"But these are the Heartfilia's we are talking about. They are the second most influential family in all of Fiore, save for that of the King. "Belno added.

"What if…what if her family didn't know?"

"But what if they did?" Crawford countered, "And what if they have deliberately been hiding this information from us. These are crimes that go against all that our alliance stands for. The Princesses actions may very well be start of the demons trying to worm their way back into the alliance and undo all that it has stood for; two hundred years of prosperity and peace gone because of a naïve child!"

"Those sound more like paranoid ramblings than fact." Org said, scowling at Crawford.

"Conjecture at best. For all we know, there's more to this than what we have been made aware of." Yajima added.

"But they are not baseless fears." Gran Doma said, crossing his arms.

"The demons still pose a great threat to the alliance, greater-dare I say-than the Alvarez Empire and their mysterious Emperor Spriggan and his Queen Morrigan. Even the threat of the traitor God Serena is outweighed by the demon scourge. We must not allow these demons to begin spreading their poison once more. We must remind the people of the alliance that this type of behavior, if proven true, will not be tolerated in the slightest. That it has been our laws who have kept them safe and upheld our alliance against those who'd wish to oppose it."

"Surely you can't be serious!?" Org demanded in alarm.

"I am." Gran Doma nodded his head, "And as to not having all the facts, let's change that. Captain Lahar…"

"Yes sir." Lahar said, snapping to attention.

"I am ordering that a formal Inquisition be conducted under the order of the council. I am also ordering for the Heartfilia family and the Fairy Tail guard to be brought up on immediate charges of conspiring and fraternization with demons. We'll sequester them here, at the capital, and get to the bottom of this mess."

"Understood sir." Lahar saluted and turned on his heel, exiting the council chamber.

"We shouldn't be so quick to judge." Org warned once again, "After all, we still need to get the full story from both the Heartfilia's and their guards. We'll have to read all of their testimony before we can begin the inquisition."

"Indeed. We'll have to tread lightly with this. If this case gets out of hand, it could cause any manner of problems." Yajima nodded in agreement with Org.

"But what if our fears are correct?" Belno asked, "What then? The Heartfilia's are one of the most prominent families in both Fiore and the Alliance. They have too much to lose by dealing with demons."

Gran Doma narrowed his eyes as he leaned back into his chair, "It matters not who they are or what prestige they may have. If it is indeed proven to be true that the Heartfilia's knowingly consorted with demons…then they will be punished accordingly for their crimes. We will read their statements…and then pass our judgement. The inquisition itself will be used to appease the alliance members and allow some measure of justice to be observed."

"Isn't that a tad extreme?" Yajima asked, his concern evident.

"If we truly wish to maintain order and get the quickest and best results possible…then extreme measures may be our only solution. Mavis forgive us regardless…"

XXXX

 _ **Castle Heartfilia…**_

 _ **Later that day…**_

Captain Erza Scarlet sighed heavily as she sank further into her personal bath, the heat of the water soothing her muscles while the steam dampened her hair. After a minute of adjusting to the water, she leaned back into the awaiting arms of the bath's other occupant; one Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza and pulled her back so that she was resting against his chest, both exhaling softly at feeling of the others wet, soapy skin; the feeling of the others heartbeat.

It had been a tense few days for the Heartfilia family and their guards, ever since the details of what had happened between Lucy and the Duke had been spread amongst the ranks. Lord and Lady Heartfilia had managed to keep those outside the family and their staff from truly knowing what transpired that night but Jellal knew that the council would be all over the Duke's death like white on rice.

Yes, word was spreading about the Duke's death, but many believed the Duke had died from an animal attack and that Lucy had witnessed it. It wasn't exactly a lie…but nor was it the truth. And Jellal preferred it stay that way.

For Lucy, she was still recovering from the Dukes attempted assault and had spent the majority of her time in her room, working on her story or talking with Natsu via the lacrima he'd given her. Juvia had been given time off to recover and was spending her time out in the garden or going for long swims in the castles pool.

Erza was handling her experience in the only way she knew how to; sparring and training. Jellal wasn't blind to the fact that her capture at the hands of the Duke had reawakened old memories within Erza…memories of a time he wished they both could forget. Memories of despair, hopelessness, and being imprisoned with no chance of escape. Memories of a childhood lost.

So rather than let the woman he loved suffer alone, Jellal had volunteered to spar with Erza; to help her release her anger and frustrations. He'd help shoulder her pain and guide her back to the light. He'd lost her before…and he had no plans to lose her again.

Yesterday in particular had been no exception for their sparring…save for this time Erza's pent up anger had gotten the best of her which had resulted in a rather heated match. Which in turn led to heated kisses and possessive touches which then led to two lovers spending the rest of the day and night in Erza's chamber. Their lovemaking had ranged from rough and aggressive to tender and passionate…but in the end, the two had fallen asleep in the each other's arms.

It was morning now, and at Jellal's encouragement, Erza had relented in joining him for a bath…to simply take it easy for a change. So far she had not been disappointed.

"Comfortable?" Jellal murmured against the heated skin of Erza's neck.

"Mmhmm," Erza replied, craning her head back to rest her forehead against Jellal's, "And to think I wanted to stay in bed all day."

"We can always do that when we're done here." Jellal smirked.

"Naughty boy." Erza said, capturing Jellal's lips with her own. Jellal smiled against her lips before pulling back to part Erza's hair to the side, exposing her back. He then began to trail his lips over her shoulder and back; tracing the tattoo's that graced her skin while covering the scars that marred her flesh.

Erza's back was inked with a series of red roses and thorns that bloomed on her shoulders and ran down her sides and stopped above her hips. Set between her shoulder blades was the Heartfilia family crest-two crossed keys with a crown above-and below that, shield set before two crossed swords. And inscribed on the shield were a series of words: _Verum, Fortitudo, Honoris, Provocatio, and Amor_.

" _Truth, Strength, Honor, Defiance, and Love."_ Jellal thought, _"Erza's core values."_

Erza shivered as Jellal kissed a particularly sensitive spot on her back making Jellal let out a throaty chuckle. He then traced his finger down her spine before letting his fingers ghost over the scars that were hidden by the tattoos. It was then that Jellal frowned slightly.

"Even when I protected you, you were still harmed. I regret not being there to help you when you needed me most…these scars should be mine, not yours."

Erza shook her head, turning around so that she and Jellal were face to face, letting her legs hook around his waist.

"Don't be so dramatic." Erza said, tracing her hand over Jellal's collar bone while the other moved to his tattoo.

"What's happened in the past will stay in the past, there's nothing we can do about it now…no matter how much it may haunt us. All we can do is try to put it behind us and focus on the present while looking forward to the future. Those scars are a part of me now and I have learned to live with them. As painful as they were…they helped make me who I am and empower me. And I do not regret that…nor should you."

Jellal and Erza's eyes held one another for a long moment of eased silence. And then Jellal leaned in and melded his lips with Erza's. It was a slow, passionate kiss that made the both of them feel a pleasant tingle run down their spines and make their toes curl.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, you know that right?" Erza smiled, resting against the Jellal.

"I try my best," Jellal hummed, "if anything, I'm lucky to have you."

"Damn right you are." Erza said with a snicker earning a peck on the forehead from Jellal.

"Care to see how lucky you really are?" Erza said, her eyes becoming half lidded and smile amorous.

"Do you really have to ask?" Jellal quipped as he leaned in to receive Erza's heated kiss; her body pressing flush against his.

But before anything could become too heated, before they could resume their lovemaking, there was a sudden knocking at the door to Erza's room.

"Captain Scarlet," A voice sounded from the other side, "Captain Scarlet, are you there? We've received urgent news from Crocus."

"Damn it." Erza sighed, while Jellal let out a sound of equal frustration.

"Impeccable timing." He grunted as he and Erza rose from the tub and quickly toweled off, donning a pair of bath robes to cover themselves.

"Coming, coming," Erza grunted, "I'm here, stand down."

Erza opened the door to see a very flushed looking Private standing at attention and holding a piece of parchment in his hand. He gave a salute, which Erza returned dismissively and placed her hand on her hip.

"What is it Private?" Erza said curtly, making her dissatisfaction of having her downtime interrupted evident. Jellal appeared behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Terribly sorry to bother you Captain but you and Lieutenant Fernandes have been sequestered by the Grand Magic Council as part of an official Inquisition." The Private said, handing a surprised Erza and Jellal the parchment form in his hand.

"What?" Erza asked, "An Inquisition…pertaining to the death of Duke Il Bugiardo. We're being charged with accessory to murder and consorting with demons!?"

"Who else is being charged by the council?" Jellal asked.

"I've been handing out summons like these all morning sir. Lord and Lady Heartfilia, their council, the Princess, and the command staff of the Guard are all being given similar charges. The council will be arriving soon with a detachment of Rune Knights to round up all who have been charged. The inquisition is to begin effective immediately."

"Of all the crazy, of all the absurd…I can't believe the council would think that we of all people would have anything to do with the death of that bastard. Yes he was a scumbag but even I asked Lord Dragneel to show restraint and allow the Duke to be charged." Erza glowered.

"You know how these things work." Jellal said, equally tense, "We'll be able to tell our side of the story and as the inquisition progresses, we'll be able to sort things out. The council will see the truth, have faith."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to see all of our hard work and our lives end up on the chopping block." Erza said as she dismissed the Private and made her way over to her wardrobe to dress.

" _I hope so too."_ Jellal thought with a frown. He wanted to believe his words that the council would see the truth as more and more details surrounding the Duke came to light; that Lucy, her parents, Erza-everyone involved-would be cleared of these charges.

But he had been in service to Natsu for far too long to know that things were ever that cut and dry. A lifetime spent working from the shadows had taught him to know when there was more going on behind the scenes. He had expected the council to act on the Dukes death-that much was certain-but for them to single out the Heartfilia family and their guard so quickly?

Something wasn't right; he could feel it.

He needed to contact Natsu and the others back in West Tartarus immediately. Things were about to become a hell of a lot more complicated than they already were.

XXXX

 _ **Castle Dragneel, West Tartarus…**_

 _ **Three days later…**_

Natsu stood with his hands braced against the railing of one of the many veranda's that overlooked his castle and the town below. From his vantage point, Natsu could see the people of Santuario moving about as they did day in and day out; going about their lives without so much as a care in all the world.

He envied them, sometimes.

He wondered every now and again what his life would be like if he didn't have to worry about maintaining order, keeping his enemies at bay, and preventing the civil war between east and west from reigniting. He wondered what it would be like to live a normal life; to go to the market, worrying about what was for dinner, making sure the taxes were done on time, getting home to Lucy so as to not worry her.

Then he'd remind himself that it would be a rather boring life and that-

Natsu's mind came to an abrupt, screeching halt and nearly threw the poor hamster that ran around in his head off its wheel.

Getting home to Lucy!? Where the hell had that come from!? More importantly, why was he thinking of her!?

Sure he had talked to her since the incident with the Duke and, yes, he had been thinking of her quite a bit even after they were done talking…but for him to go so far as to think of involving Lucy in his life like that?

That was uncalled for.

Natsu sighed heavily. Then again, it was because of her and his actions that night that got him in the current situation he was in. It had been almost a week and a half since he had fed the Duke to the hellhounds and he was still catching grief over it from his council…not that he blamed them of course. He had enough problems as is due to Jellal alerting him that he, the Heartfilia's, and their guard had been sequestered by the Ishgar Magic Council. But now…

"Natsu, how many more times must I explain this to you," Precht said as he stood with his fellow council members, "we cannot afford to become involved with the humans; the risk is too great."

"He does have a point," Ur added, "we've made exceptions in the past for one or two humans who had nowhere else to go and were willing to abide by our laws. Gildarts was no exception even though his wandering ways keep us on edge. Still…he's adhered to the rules we set for him and has helped ensure our neutrality in human affairs."

"The same applied to Lucy when we casted our ruling for her." Weisslogia said, crossing his arms while Skiadrum nodded in turn.

"We were lenient because she came to our shores by accident," Skiadrum spoke, "and we were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Your judgement of her character was not in the wrong…however…"

"Your attachment to her is starting to cause problems." Silver said with a slight frown as Natsu looked over his shoulder to him.

"Natsu…my lord…we know that you have been speaking with her. It doesn't take a genius to figure out as to why you coop yourself up in your study late at night. We tolerated it because you seemed to be enjoying yourself…and that Lucy was keeping her end of the bargain. No trouble was being caused from it."

"But now you've not only broken many of our key laws by crossing over into human territory; you killed a high ranking member of their society." Rogue said.

"Your friendship with Princess Heartfilia has led you to taking a severe misstep in judgment."

"I agree with Rogue. Just because you have the hots for her, doesn't mean-"

Natsu slowly turned to face Sting, giving the half demon/half dragon a warning hiss. But Sting blinked, unperturbed by his lord's warning.

"-Doesn't mean you can just step into her life and put your responsibilities to the backburner."

"I told you that girl was trouble." Gray said as he drew and lit a cigarette, much to his parents and sister's chagrin.

"Shut it Gray, I don't want to hear it from you." Natsu snarled as he swiped one of Gray's cigarette's for himself and lighting it.

"You wouldn't be talking like that if we were discussing Miss Lockser you lovesick ice cube."

While Natsu took a deep dreg from his cancer stick, Gray promptly choked on his.

"L-Lovesick!?" Gray hacked while Mira gently patted him on the back.

"You do talk about her almost as much as Natsu does of Lucy." Mira said lightly, sparring Natsu a sympathetic glance.

"He's not wrong." Kagura said, her mask removed, while Meredy nodded in agreement.

"Which raises another point." Precht said, pinching his brow, "You've gotten others involved with the Princesses life and affairs. One of whom is a member of your council."

Precht swept his arm out to the horizon, "Jellal I can understand, for he is our chief security officer and spymaster. He has a certain amount of freedom when it comes to his job. But Gray…Gray is your second in command Natsu; a position that shouldn't be treated lightly, especially when you drag him along in your schemes."

"You don't think I know that?" Natsu questioned, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"I will admit to dragging Gray and the others into Ishgar but I still left them with choice of turning back when we reached the river. It was their choice to follow me; they know the risks."

"And eventually you'll get involved in something too deep for you or anyone else to climb out of, Natsu." Precht said.

"How far are you willing to take this matter before something happens; until someone gets hurt or worse, killed?"

"I know what I'm doing, Hades." Natsu growled, using the moniker Precht had been given ever since he had become a demon.

"I never turn my back on my friends and Lucy is one of them. But even though she has become someone special to me that does not mean that I will cast my responsibilities or our people to the wayside. I may not have Igneel's experience but you can be damn sure that he taught me what it means to be a leader; the responsibilities that I have and the trust our people have given to me."

"Then why risk that very same trust and responsibility for one human woman?" Precht exclaimed, arms outstretched in an imploring gesture.

"Because, in retrospect, it was the right thing to do. I decided to follow Lucy to make sure she would be safe meeting a man she had never met before. I fully intended to stay in the shadows and just watch over her. But given what we know now…I do not regret my decision to rescue her or her companions. I do not regret my decision to give that bastard what he deserved."

"And it was that action that very well may have dragged us into new problems that we don't need." Silver cautioned.

Natsu made to reply when his lacrima communicator let off a chime to notify him of an incoming call. Natsu ignored it, choosing to take a quick puff of his cigarette before extinguishing it. He was about to address Silver once more before his lacrima chimed again, this time with a more urgent tone.

Natsu rolled his eyes with a frustrated growl and activated the crystal, thus displaying Jellal via a full body hologram.

"Yes, Jellal?" Natsu asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, "If you're calling about what's going on with your end of things, it'll have to wait. I'm in the middle of a…impromptu meeting with the council."

"Natsu we have a problem." Jellal said, his voice hoarse as he casted a cautious glance over his shoulder. It quickly became apparent that he was communicating from some sort of hiding place and was doing his best not to be discovered.

"It's about Lucy and the others Natsu." Jellal said, his tone grim, "They're in trouble."

Natsu immediately tensed, as did the others, curious as to why Jellal was breaking his cover to relay a message to them.

"What sort of trouble?" Natsu asked.

"We were sequestered to the Capital of Fiore three days ago and asked to give a full, written statement on what has been happening since you and Lucy made contact along with knowledge of what happened with the Duke from those involved in that mess. The Council figured out that demons were involved in the Duke's death and now that they have statements from Lucy, Levy, and the others; they now fully know that East Tartarus, that you specifically, have been in contact with the Heartfilia's."

"Damn…" Natsu hissed as he crossed his arms, "How bad is it and what can we do in terms of damage control?"

"That's not the worst part, Natsu. There's more to it." Jellal said, pausing for a moment upon thinking he had heard something.

"How much worse can things get?" Gray asked sarcastically, "The humans now know we killed one of their own. It's only a matter of time before they start barking on our door."

"I have a contact within the Magic Council's Rune Knights and he tells me that a disturbing development has been made. Lucy, her parents, Levy, Juvia, and Wendy are now being charged with treason and the Fairy Tail guard are facing prison time for helping keep the Heartfilia's involvement with us a secret."

Jellal visibly paled, even beneath his cowl, and he swallowed hard.

"Natsu…those being charged with treason…those being charged with fraternizing with demons…have been slated to be publicly executed. The inquisition is merely a farce for the public to think that justice is properly being carried out. They've already decided to execute the Heartfilia's based on their statements."

"What!?" Natsu gaped in shock while the others seemed just as stunned.

"I don't understand…" Precht said, visibly troubled by hearing what Jellal's findings, "they've been sequestered and the council must fully review the given statements without bias. From there, an inquisition must be held by the council in the presence of the monarchy and other members of the alliance. Those being charged must be given a chance to tell their side of story to the alliance and prove their innocence."

"The Council is acting above the law on this one Lord Precht," Jellal said, "they fear that if word gets out that demons have taken a renewed interest in Ishgar, the people of the alliance will panic and begin to doubt that the council will be able to prevent another war from breaking out."

"That's absurd!" Kagura spoke out, "We have no intention of doing such a thing. This is all a misunderstanding!"

"And the council knows that. Lucy made it very clear in her statement that everything that transpired between her and Natsu were a series of mistakes and rash decisions. She even explained how Natsu and East Tartarus bare no ill will to the people of Ishgar." Jellal frowned.

"However, the Council wants to save face and portray Lucy and the others as the villains in all of this. They want to solidify their power and show the Alliance that they have everything under control…and they're willing to kill innocent people in order to do that."

"Of all the absurd…" Precht growled, his hands shaking in anger, "the Magic Council was formed to help maintain the alliance and ensure that its laws were carried our fairly and justly. They're supposed to give those accused of crimes due process and protection under the law unless they fail to prove their innocence or evidence is presented to contradict their claims."

Precht grit his teeth and his eyes began to glow in fury, "No…no…I…Warrod…Mavis…Anna…we helped build the Alliance from the ground up…we were the first members of the council…we did not sacrifice so much for it all to be abused in such a miscarriage of justice."

Precht then slammed his fist onto the nearby railing, breaking the stone on impact.

"I will not stand for this." Precht hissed, "I will not stand for this in the slightest!"

"Nor will I." Silver spoke up, "It's one thing when our own laws are broken…but Princess Heartfilia and her family's involvement with us has been brief and was brought on by accident. They shouldn't have to suffer for something so trivial."

"I agree." Ur said in solidarity with her husband, "Both sides have made mistakes…some more severe than others in our case…but a death sentence is uncalled for."

"What about what happened with the Duke? Are those idiots going to ignore what he tried to do to Lucy, Juvia, and Erza?" Gray asked, his brow furrowing with his own anger.

"If anything the fact that he tried to enslave them and use them as playthings should exonerate them!"

Jellal's eyes steeled and his voice took on an edge.

"I'm afraid they are Gray. The Council is dismissing their claims about the Duke as a sick and twisted story made by the women to save their hides. The Council is saying that it's a ploy to distract the investigation from the fact that demons were able to slip into Fiore and kill such a high standing member of Fiore society. They're saying it's all to deny that the women conspired to have the Duke killed and used to demons to help them. The Duke's family, guards, and staff are all placing the blame on Lucy, Juvia, and Erza so that they may save face and keep the Duke's secrets buried."

"Bastards!" Gray said before muttering a series of curses under his breath.

Natsu let out a low growl while he heard Mira let out a hiss of both disgust and anger.

"Those humans are willing to overlook such unforgivable acts of brutality…the crimes that monster did…unacceptable…that's unacceptable!" Mira all but roared.

"What are we going to do Natsu?" Ultear asked, looking to her enraged prince.

"It's not my place to say this considering what we were just discussing, but we should at least try to help the Princess and her family. It'd be a crime in and of itself not to set things straight in Ishgar."

"But to do so could be seen as an act of aggression, and in turn, an act of war." Skiadrum cautioned.

Natsu was quiet for a moment as he turned to face the city once more, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner while exhaling heavily out his nose.

"…How solid is your information on all of this?" Natsu said, looking back to Jellal.

"It comes directly from the Rune Knights. I have a contact…a friend within their ranks who got this information to me as soon as he became aware of it. His name is Mest; Mest Gryder. He is a protégé of Lord Heartfilia's lead councilman, Makarov Dreyar. Since he has been with the Rune Knight's he has gone by the alias, Doranbolt." Jellal replied giving a curt nod.

"Do you trust this man?" Natsu questioned.

"I do. He has never let me down in the past and was the one who kept me up to date with the incident involving the Barbarians from a month ago. He's very good at what he does Natsu, I can count on him. _We_ can count on him."

Natsu crossed his arms, and lowered his head in thought; running every plausible rescue or intervention scenario through his head while at the same time, thinking of ways to prevent a war on a second front from breaking out. A war he did not need.

"We have to be very careful about this Natsu..." Weisslogia said, receiving an affirmative glance from Precht who had managed to calm himself down.

After a few tense minutes of silence, Natsu finally spoke, raising his head.

"All in favor of leaving the humans to their fate…aye or nay?" Natsu asked.

His council looked to one another, silently questioning each other about what had been asked of them. Then, in unison, they answered:

"Nay!"

A smirk tugged at Natsu's lips as he asked his next question; "All in favor of intervening on the humans behalf…aye or nay?"

His answer was a resounding: "Aye!"

"Then we will go to Ishgar and fix this mockery of justice." Natsu said as a plan quickly came together in his head.

"Commanders, report to your Captains and the Castle Guard immediately. I want a small, volunteer force drawn up within the hour. Councilmembers, have your aides ready to act in your stead. Mira, I want you to find the women we rescued from the Duke's estate and have them washed and dressed in the finest clothes we can spare them…we're going to need their help."

"Understood my lord." Mira bowed her head and immediately turned on her heel to complete her task.

"Are we clear on what needs to be done?" Natsu asked.

"Yes sir." His commanders and councilmen replied.

"Good…I will explain the rest of the plan when we are all assembled and prepped to go. We're going to have to act fast people so let's get this rolling on the double."

As the others turned to leave, Natsu gestured for Jellal to linger.

"Jellal, I have a special task for you. Two, to be more precise." Natsu addressed the hologram.

"What do you need Natsu?" Jellal asked.

"When is the inquisition scheduled to start? I need you to find us way to get into Crocus, more importantly, into the inquisition itself without being noticed. We're going to draw attention when we make our appearance so I need a quick and clean entrance."

"The inquisition itself will begin two days from now and will last an entire day from ten in the morning to six in the evening. That will be when the verdict is read to the defendants and the general public. I think I know what you're getting at and I already have a few places in mind that we can sneak in through."

"Good. Secondly, and this is the most important part, I need you and your friend Doranbolt to go through any evidence that was gathered from the Duke's estate. I need you to find a ledger and a few lacrima crystals specifically."

"What's on them?" Jellal asked.

"The Duke recorded everything he did to those women on those crystals and kept a ledger of the ones he sold off as slaves. I found them when I was looking for Lucy that night…but in my anger, I crushed one of the crystals. The others are still intact, however, as is the ledger. Find them. I don't care what you or your friend have to do to get them; I want them found." Natsu said, his tone shifting into a growl that left no room for argument.

"Then you will have them my lord. I will find a way to leave my thought projection in my place and then I will get to work ASAP."

"Hurry Jellal, we have a limited window of time to act here and I don't need to tell you what's on the line."

"I know." Jellal glowered and with that, his hologram faded away.

Natsu sighed heavily and allowed himself to slip into his demon form, enjoying the momentary sense of freedom it brought him as the embers of fire swirled and burned around him; his wings flaring to life. Natsu cracked his neck at made his way back to the railing of the veranda so that he was once again looking over the city and land he called home.

Within the next forty-eight hours, everything was going to change.

He was taking one hell of risk…and it would either help save innocent lives or lead to renewed conflict between humans and demons. And whatever the outcome may be…Natsu knew he was going to have to live with consequences of his actions.

XXXX

 _ **Two days later…**_

 _ **Crocus, Capital city of Fiore…**_

 _ **Flower Light Palace-Mercurius…**_

Lucy inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers that filled the palace gardens, thanking the gods above that the morning weather was warm and sunny.

Currently, she wore a white, high collar and long sleeved gown and kept her hair tied into a simple braid with a gold band wrapped around her forehead. No fancy dresses or jewels for her today…no, she wanted to appear regal yet professional before the council.

But despite the warmth of the morning sun or the fresh breeze on her face, Lucy couldn't shake the jitters she felt at the upcoming trial.

It had been five days since she, her friends, and family had been sequestered by the Magic Council and taken to the capital to stand trial for the death of Bora. Since that day she had been kept in a room away from the others and had essentially been cut off from her parents. She was worried about them and wanted to know how they were handling the current situation.

She knew that they were undergoing the same treatment as her. Briefings about the upcoming inquisition, the charges leveled against her, and the hours spent going over every part of her statement with a fine tooth comb. Hell, she had been forced to write her recalling of the events leading up to Bora's death in triplicate.

Needless to say, she was becoming anxious being kept locked up in her room and it had only been through the grace of Princess Hisui Fiore, one of her oldest friends, that she had been allowed outside for a reprieve before the inquisition began within the hour.

But even with the comforts of the garden and the brave face she kept up, Lucy couldn't stop the feeling of dread that weighed heavily on her. She felt responsible for this whole debacle and now she and the people she cared most about were placing their lives in the hand of the Magic Council…which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

She wished Natsu was there with her…he made her feel safe and always seemed to know what to say to put her at ease. She was tempted to sneak a call to him via the lacrima pendant he had given her, just to see if he could give her a quick pep talk…but she didn't dare out of fear of being spotted and justifying the council's claims against her.

Lucy reached up and wrapped her hand around the dragon shaped lacrima, glad that the guards had taken her word that it was just a crystal charm gifted to her by a friend.

No…she couldn't bring Natsu or the other demons into this. They had done enough as it was and she didn't want things to further escalate between their two peoples.

She had to weather this storm alone…and hope for the best.

"Something on your mind, my dear?" A whimsical voice asked, making Lucy look to her right to see an elderly gentleman sitting up against a nearby tree. Lucy smiled brightly and quickly made her way to the man, taking him into a hug which he welcomed with open arms.

"Master Warrod! I'm sorry I didn't see you there, why didn't you say something?" Lucy asked as she pulled back from the aging mage.

Warrod Sequen was one of the Wizard Saints of Fiore; some of the strongest mages in all the land. He was also a former member of the Magic Council and a former teacher of Lucy's, having been one of the first mages introduced to Lucy by her mother at a young age.

The man was old. So old in fact that he had formed a unique connection with his plant magic and now resembled half man and half tree. Rumor had it that he was well above two hundred years old and had even helped form the Ishgar Alliance along with Mavis Vermillion.

"Sorry Lucy. I was in meditation, communicating with my plants when you entered. You seemed troubled so I figured I'd let you have some peace to yourself."

"Trouble is putting it mildly." Lucy frowned as she sat down to her former mentor, who gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll say…I've heard a great deal about you these last few days Lucy; of you and your family. And I must say that you have some serious charges leveled against you. Conspiring and fraternization with demons are serious crimes Lucy. Especially since your involvement with them seems to have led to the death of Duke Il Bugiardo."

"How do you know all of that?" Lucy asked, "I thought the Wizard Saints were limited in their involvement with the Magic Council."

"We are and I will admit, our input doesn't mean much to those old nutbar's. But…I still have a friend or two on the council and they allowed me Jura to and get a sneak peek at your statements. I must say Lucy, you've been put through the wringer these past couple of weeks."

Lucy frowned and bit her lip, "It was all an accident and most of the contact I had with East Tartarus was through my fault. I just never imagined that things would get to where they are right now."

Tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes but they were quickly brushed away by Warrod, who smiled gently at his pupil.

"I've caused so much trouble for my family and the others. And now I'm scarred as to what will come next."

"Don't worry my dear, don't worry. All you need to do is stick to your story and do your best out on the stand there to make sure everyone knows your side of things. Although I can't speak for the others, Jura and I are on you and your family's side. Our influence with the council may not be much but we will support you as best we can."

"Thank you Master Warrod." Lucy smiled.

"Besides, it's not like your life is hanging in the balance or anything so try not to muck up or anything lame like that." Warrod grinned ear from ear while cackling in amusement.

A large sweat drop formed on the back of Lucy's head and she instantly paled.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Lucy asked as Warrod lightly smacked his knee.

"I'm only kidding my dear, relax! Warrod chortled while the sweat drop on Lucy's head only seemed to grow.

" _Your sense of humor is still as bad as ever I see."_ Lucy thought as Warrod giggled himself into a tizzy.

"Lucy!" A new voice called out from the entrance of the gardens. Lucy and Warrod looked up to see a young woman with long, flowing green hair running towards them. She wore a small crown atop her head along with an elegant dress and cape.

"Hisui!" Lucy said as she rose to meet the other woman.

Princess Hisui E. Fiore was one of Lucy's closest friends outside of her friendship with Levy, Juvia, and Erza. Given her family's political standing it was only natural that the two girls met while Jude Heartfilia met with King Toma E. Fiore to dicuss politics and other matters concerning Fiore and the Alliance.

The two women met in a fierce hug and after a moment, Hisui pulled back to cup Lucy's face in her hands.

"Lucy, I've been so worried about you lately. There's been all this talk about you crossing the river, meeting demons, and being involved with the Duke's death. Please tell none of this is true." Hisui said as Lucy gently rested her hands on the princess's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hisui but…things are complicated right now. You'll hear all of it when the inquisition begins." Lucy lamented.

"Lucy…" Hisui frowned just as the guard that had been accompanying her caught up with the runaway princess.

"Princess, please stop running off like that, it's unbefitting of you." Sir Arcadios panted while he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Ah, Princess Heartfilia, Master Sequen, good to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"It's good to see you too sir knight." Lucy bowed her head, "You've seemed to have earned a promotion or two since we last met."

"Thank you my lady." Arcadios said, "I just hope those councilmen can see past these allegations and realize they are making a mistake. I've read your statements Princess Heartfilia, and although I will admit that it was wrong of you to cross the river once more, I believe you are innocent of any wrongdoing concerning the Duke."

"I hope the council shares the sentiment." Lucy said with a halfhearted smile.

Arcadios cleared his throat then and broadened his shoulders, "Princess Heartfilia, the time of the inquisition draws near. I've been tasked in bringing you to grand hall to stand before the council."

Lucy bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her, "I understand sir knight."

"Please follow me." Aracadios said as he beckoned Hisui and Warrod to follow as well. Together, the rather odd looking group made their way through the halls of the Mercurius. The very same halls Lucy and Hisui had played in as children now felt oddly cold and distant, a far cry from the warmth all children feel when exploring a new place to play.

As they passed many a nobleman, guard, and servant, Lucy caught the looks of curiosity, disdain, and fear that graced the faces of all she passed. It made her feel uneasy, knowing that these people may have already passed judgement on her and her family and friends.

"Ignore them," Hisui whispered to Lucy, "they're just trying to get under your skin. You got this."

"I hope so." Lucy said, taking a calming breathe as they reached the doors to the castle's grand hall; the stage for the inquisition to be carried out.

Upon entering, Lucy found that many of the chairs that had been provided were already filled with noblemen, reporters, and various guild master from all of the Alliance. The hall was nearly jam packed with people who all craned their necks and began whispering to one another at Lucy's arrival. Arcadios escorted her past a magical barrier where her friends and family sat, waiting for her. Lucy hugged her mother and father along with Levy, Erza, and Wendy, apologizing to each of them for dragging them into such a mess.

Hisui, Warrod, and Arcadios made their way to an elevated platform where they took their seats next to Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton, and the remaining Wizard Saints.

Standing before the throne and the councilmen were Sir Arcadios's elite special unit: The Garou Knights. Each member was trained in various and specialized fields of magic and were one of the most feared military units in all of the alliance.

And lastly, sitting behind the Magic Council was the King of Fiore himself along with the holograms of the Alliance leaders who were able to attend the inquisition.

"All rise!" Arcadios's voice echoed throughout the hall, silencing all present, "…As you were."

"This inquisition has been called to order at the behest of the Alliance Grand Magic Council," Gran Doma spoke, "it shall be observed by members of Fiore's Wizard Saints, the Royal family; King Toma E. Fiore and Princess Hisui E. Fiore. We are pleased to have in our presence King Rath and Queen Lyndis of Caelum, King Eliwood and Queen Ninian of The Pergrande Kingdom, and King Hector and Queen Florina of Minstrel. They, along with King Fiore, will observe these proceedings and ensure that the inquisition is carried out in a fair and just manner. They are free to ask the defendants and the council questions pertaining to the case."

Gran Doma paused before he locked eyes with Lucy, making her swallow hard.

"This inquisition has been called due to events that transpired only a few nights ago. The end result was that Duke Bora Il Bugiardo was murdered by demons from Tartarus and that they were aided by none other than Princess Lucy Anna Heartfilia, her family, friends, and that her previous contact with demons has been covered up by the Fairy Tail Guard.

All those present today are hereby charged with treason and fraternization with demon kind. If they can convince the council or the King that the charges leveled against them are false or if they can prove their innocence, the charges shall be dropped. Failure to do so however will result in a punishment being administered by the council.

The persecution of the defendants, on behalf of the council, will be carried out Councilman Crawford Seam."

With that, Crawford rose from his chair and bowed to the king before making his way to the center of the hall where two podiums stood, facing the council and king; one for the defense and one for the prosecution.

"Thank you, Master Doma." Crawford bowed his head.

"Make them pay for what those freaks did to my son!" Lord Il Bugiardo called out from the audience, making Lucy and Juvia shudder at how much he Bora resembled him.

"Quiet in the audience, please." King Fiore spoke up, "Please continue councilman."

"Right…where was I? Oh yes!" Crawford said as he gestured to the defendants, "Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests…these men and women before you stand charged with a heinous act of conspiring to seduce and then murder one Duke Bora Il Bugiardo. And not only did they ensnare the poor Duke into a trap, they did so with the help of demons from the Tartarus, the cursed land from across the great river!"

A holographic image of the Duke's bloody remains appeared for all to see and many in the audience let out surprised or terrified gasps at the image.

"It is my intention to expose the lies the Heartfilia have been telling us all for too long and ensure that justice is carried out for not only Duke Il Bugiardo and his family, but for the people of Fiore; people who were betrayed by their own countrymen in a perverted plot of greed and deceit."

Crawford's words brought a series of cheers and cries from the audience while other banged their hands against the magic barrier; the only thing separating them from the defendants.

"Lord Heartfilia, do you wish to address the council?" Gran Doma asked to which Jude rose from his seat, taking a stand at the other podium.

"King Fiore…" Jude spoke, "council members…friends…I, my family, my advisors, and our personal guards stand here before you today charged with outlandish accusations of treason and deceit. I will admit that my daughter has had contact with the demons from across the river but it was an accidental meeting. The demons took care of her and returned her to us. However, my daughter's curiosity got the better of her and she returned to Tartarus in the company of two close friends….my guard and I promptly gave chase after them and crossed into Tartarus where we once again made contact with the demons.

That was the extent of our contact…up until the incident with the Duke. I cannot speak for what happened to my daughter and her companions that night, but I can tell you that demons did indeed cross our borders and pursue Lucy. But they fought to save and protect her and her friends. My daughter may not have been the one to kill the duke but I can assure you…he had it coming."

Jude pointed to the picture still on display and promptly caused an uproar amongst the audience. They were only silenced by a series of menacing commands from Aracadios, who made it clear that there would be no further disruptions for the remainder of the inquisition.

"We are not traitors." Jude said, "And we are certainly not murderers. All that I ask is that we be allowed to prove our innocence and atone for the mistakes we have made…thank you."

Jude bowed and returned to his seat, receiving a small smile of confidence from the King.

"Is there anything else the prosecution or the defense would like to add?" Gran Doma asked.

"No sir." Crawford said.

"We have nothing else to add." Said Layla.

"Then let this inquisition begin." Gran Doma said, "Councilman Seam, you may call your first witness."

"Thank you Mater Doma…for my first witness, I will call…" Crawford said as he slowly looked over his shoulder. When his eyes fell on Lucy, she felt a shudder run up her spine at the grin he was giving her.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

XXXX

 _ **Later that evening…**_

The inquisition was not going how Lucy had imagined it. Not at all.

Crawford had been relentless in his questioning of her and the others; making them trip over their words, contradict themselves, or turning their testimony against them and making them look like the villains.

Crawford had shown no restraint and at one point, had reduced poor Wendy to a sobbing wreck on the podium. That had drawn angered protests from her parents out in the audience but the council had permitted the questioning.

Lucy's entire version of events served as the basis for Crawford's argument that once she had stepped over into Tartarus, Lucy had been tainted by the darkness of the land. She knew her father was trying to marry her off to the Duke and not wanting to lose her freedom to an arranged marriage, she beseeched the demons to help her dispose of the Duke.

Lucy had refuted this every step of the way. She had gone to great lengths to describe the demons way of life, who they were, and what they stood for…but she only wound up vindicating Crawford's claims. Even when Juvia and Erza had been forced to describe their torture at the hands of Bora's men, their words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The audience was calling for blood.

The council was deadest on favoring Crawford.

And the wizard saints, the Kings and Queens, and even King Fiore himself-who initially seemed so supportive of the Heartfilia's-now looked at them with doubt etched into their features.

Lucy had felt so confident in the council's wisdom, that they'd see reason and believe in her and her family's plight…but that hope was not shattered and Lucy couldn't ignore the cold pit in her stomach that told her something wasn't right.

It was madness, sheer madness.

Now they all stood before the council; she, her mother, her father, her best friends, and their guards. Waiting for the verdict to be read.

The council had been gone for less than an hour…and that terrified Lucy as to what was to be said.

"Lucy…" Wendy whispered, catching Lucy's attention, "I'm scared."

"Me too." Lucy whispered back, taking the younger girls hand into her own while her other hand held her mothers. Levy pulled Wendy close while her other arm remained linked with Gajeel. Erza and Jellal stood side by side, standing tall and proud in defiance, their hands intertwined. And as for Jude and Layla…the husband and wife simply leaned against one another for support, softly whispering apologies and words of comfort to one another.

"We have spent this day listening to both the prosecution and the defendants…" Gran Doma said, addressing all present.

"We have listened to them tell their side of the story, have listened to them present facts, and have perhaps-even-some fiction. As outlandish as things may sound both from the defense and prosecution, the evidence cannot be ignored. And that evidence supports that Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, and Erza Scarlet conspired with demons whom Lucy had met weeks before to murder Duke Bora Il Bugiardo. Adding to that, Lord and Heartfilia not only failed to report their daughters venture into Tartarus, but they knowingly hid these incidents from the Magic Council. There can be no greater act of treason…conspiring with demons and having them murder a citizen of the Alliance."

Lucy closed her eyes tight, biting her lip while tears welled up. Her belief in the Council, in the Alliance's justice system; it had all been misplaced. No one was concerned with finding the truth…they just wanted scapegoats to appease the public. She should've known the moment the demons were brought into the mix that things were over before they began.

And Lucy now blamed herself for it all. What would have happened had she let the river just carry her away and let her drown? What would have happened if she never went back to Natsu and the other demons? What would have happened then?

These were questions that would remain unanswered for Lucy knew what the council would say next.

She reached up and held Natsu's pendant in her hands.

" _I'm sorry Natsu…"_ Lucy thought as the first tear ran down her cheek, _"I'm sorry I won't be able to say goodbye. I'm sorry for everything."_

"With this being said," Gran Doma spoke, breaking the silence, "The Grand Magic Council herby finds The Heartfilia family, their advisors, and their guard…gui-"

 _ **GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**_

The roar shook Lucy to her bones, making her eyes snap open wide and causing her to turn and face the doors to the grand hall. She knew that roar…more importantly, she knew who it belonged to.

"It can't be…" Lucy whispered as the faintest of smiles formed on her lips while tears of joy began to stream from her eyes.

Cries of fear and panic could be heard from outside the doors while the audience inside the hall began to move away from the door in fear or began to whisper in panic of their own. Then above the din, the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard echoing off the marble flooring. For it was not just one pair of heavy boots making the steady staccato " _ **gthunk, gthunk, gthunk**_ ," but multiple boots echoing off the floor.

There were brief cries of alarm from the guards stationed outside the door…but then all went quiet as a hush befell the grand hall and its occupants. Then the air grew hot and within the blink of an eye, it was sweltering inside the vast hall. But despite the overwhelming heat, breathe could be seen fogging in the air.

Air that was tense in anticipation.

Then suddenly, and violently, the great doors to the hall burst inwards with a mighty crack, their hinges straining and the wood breaking.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice said in a teasing tone.

Standing at the threshold to the grand hall was none other than Lord Natsu Dragneel and his fellow demons; all in their full demon forms.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried aloud, an ear to ear grin forming on her lips. Words could not describe the relief she felt at seeing the demon lord stand before her and the others. Seeing Natsu meant there was a chance, just the slightest chance that they would be going home tonight.

Natsu's glowing green eyes briefly found her and he offered her a quick wink in response. Then, still grinning his trademark grin, Natsu strode forward, the other demons falling in line behind him while the elite castle guards formed a protective perimeter around the demons. Many of the living shadows were armed with what appeared to be double barreled long gungs, sleek looking katana's, and menacing broadswords. The remainder of the group were a mix of Natsu's council, volunteers from the army, and the women that had been rescued, thus creating a sizeable group that had stormed the castle.

"So this is what a human castle looks like?" Natsu said in amusement as he looked about the hall.

"My, my, very impressive…although, all the gold is too gaudy for my liking. What do you think Commander Fullbuster?"

Gray shrugged with a frown, lighting a cigarette as he did so, "I prefer home to be perfectly honest. Seriously, is it customary for humans to make these places so outlandish or is there something else I'm missing?"

"You could say it's a reflection of the aristocracy of this land." Lisanna said as she deftly swiped her hand at a large, plumy feather attached to a woman's hat. Said woman nearly fell out of her chair in fright.

"I mean, look. You have mages, nobility, and the monarchy all gathered in one spot. If this doesn't scream over decadence I don't know what will."

It was then that the initial shock of the demons arrival wore off and the grand hall burst into a full on frenzy. The screaming men and women rushed for the grand doorway but Natsu simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers, causing the doors to slam shut faster than people could reach them.

"What in the Sam Hill is the meaning of this!?" King Fiore said in alarm.

"Demons!? Here!? In the castle!?" Darton said in alarm, "How did they bypass our defenses!?"

"What are you standing there for!?" Crawford cried out as he fell on his rear off the podium, "Kill them!"

"Guards, to arms!" Arcadios commanded, "Garou Knight's, protect the King and the Princess."

However, the demons were two steps ahead of the humans. The elite guard leveled their long guns at the human guards and quickly corralled them under the watchful eye of their brethren. The commanders and Natsu's council quickly surrounded both the Garou Knight's and Wizard Saints and kept them at bay with the menacing might of their auras. Two elite guards remained with Natsu who made his way up to the podium while the remaining demon knights moved to protect the defendants or secure the doors leading to the grand hall.

"S-See!" Crawford spat, still backpedaling on the floor, "It's true! That girl is in league with the demons!"

"See what your treachery has done girl!? You've brought the enemy right to our doorstep and-!"

" _Be quiet you swine."_ Natsu hissed, snapping his maw; the interlocked teeth separating only for a second but making a sound similar to a thunder clap. Crawford let out a terrified "eep!" and the sound was enough to silence the rest of the panicking humans.

"Who's in charge here?" Natsu said, paying Crawford no further mind as he changed into his human form.

"Demon filth, how dare you desecrate this great hall with your presence!" Gran Doma snarled, "But I'd expect nothing less from those who would collaborate with that harlot and her ilk."

"I wasn't speaking to you old man." Natsu narrowed his eyes, "And don't you dare talk about Lucy or any of her friends and family like that in my presence."

"Or you'll what?" Gran Doma sneered.

"You really want to find out?" Natsu said as his hand went to the grip of his sword, his grin menacing and almost psychotic.

"That will not be necessary; stand down, please!" King Fiore said, rising from his throne. Knowing a massacre would ensue if the demons unleashed their power, the King had decided it was appropriate to intervene.

"I am King Toma E. Fiore…I am the king of this castle and of this land."

"That's more like it." Natsu grinned before bowing in an exaggerated manner, "Natsu Dragneel…Lord of East Tartarus; crown prince to the throne. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance King Fiore. I apologize for such a…brash entrance."

"That's putting it mildly." The King grumbled before adding, "Tell me demon, why are you here? You haven't started killing us so I assume you've come to speak your mind in some way."

"So quick to judge, how uncouth." Natsu shook his head, "But you are indeed correct King Fiore, I have come here to… _talk_. So long as you will allow me to do so."

King Fiore frowned deeply but mindful of the fact that the demons could easily slaughter everyone in the room, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, speak your mind young man." The King relented.

"Your majesty!?" Gran Doma said, appalled at seeing the King appease the demon prince, "You honestly can't be thinking of humoring this monster!?"

"He hasn't drawn first blood against us and has caused no harm…let him speak, Master Doma." King Fiore said evenly.

"Thank you your majesty…" Natsu bowed his head before stepping off the podium to address all of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests… I and my fellow demons of East Tartarus stand before you today in defense of Lucy Heartfilia, her family, and her guard. You blame her for the death of Duke Bora Il Bugiardo but in reality, you need only look to me to find the true perpetrator. Lucy and her companions were nearly the victims of unspeakable acts of horror at the hands of the Duke and had it not been for the intervention of myself and my kin, they'd be slaves to that piece of shit as we speak. I intend to prove to you that the case your Grand Magic Council has presented is one of lies and a false narrative. I intend to prove to you that, in retrospect, I was justified in ending the Duke's life…thus exonerating the Heartfilia's."

"You dare challenge the will of the Grand Magic Council!?" Gran Doma seethed, "You? A godless monster who trespassed onto our lands and killed one of our own!?"

"Get off your high horse you creep." Gray snarled, the ice armor around his face parting to reveal his eyes which glowed in fury.

"Don't act so high and mighty when you circumvented your own laws just to save face."

"How dare you! We are the keepers of the highest laws in all of this alliance; laws laid down by the legendary mage, Mavis Vermillion herself! For you to insinuate that we would twist the very words she used to create our alliance is insulting!"

"Don't you dare use that woman's name in vain." Precht growled, catching Warrod's attention, "If she knew of the treachery you committed on this day, she would have given you the tongue lashing of the century."

"Do not speak as if you knew Lady Vermillion! She dedicated her life to fighting scum who would work to usurp our alliance. We are doing her will on this day; by crushing a cancer before it spreads!"

"You are afraid of social disorder and losing your power, nothing more and nothing less." Ur said with narrowed eyes, addressing the Magic Council. Specifically Gran Doma.

"If people found out you had failed to prevent a demon incursion into your lands, they would start to question your authority and demand change. After two hundred years of maintaining power within such a vast alliance, I can see why you'd be so afraid…and why you would go to any lengths for the status quo to be maintained."

"Why are we even debating with these freaks!" Lord Il Bugiardo called out, "The killers of my son are standing right there! Kill them and those wretched Heartfilia's! Punish them for their treason!"

In the blink of an eye and in a shower of ash and embers, Natsu was before Lord Il Bugiardo, his sudden appearance silencing the audience before they could form a rallying mob. Lord Il Bugiardo let out a startled yelp and promptly fell on his rear as Natsu hissed at him…like a very irate alligator.

"Shut your mouth you worm. You're just as guilty as that pathetic bastard you call your son." Natsu said through clenched teeth.

"You knew what he was doing and let him get away with it."

"What exactly are you talking about? As far as I'm aware, Duke Il Bugiardo was nothing but an upstanding citizen. A patron of the arts and nothing but a gentleman. The same goes to his father." The King said, brow furrowing.

The air seemed to cool as a low rumble resounded in Natsu's chest. Soon the sound gathered strength and it quickly became apparent to all that Natsu was laughing. Lucy had heard Natsu laugh before…but what she was hearing now was not the jovial, belly laugh that always brought a smile to her lips. No…this one sounded humorless…borderline psychotic even.

It was unnerving.

"A gentleman?" Natsu guffawed, turning to face the king.

"Oh you sad, poor little man. You have no idea who Bora Il Bugiardo truly was. He was a sadist, a murderer, and a salver, just to name a few. He took pleasure in torturing innocent women and then either keeping them as slaves, selling them off, or just killing them for the fun of it."

"Those are serious accusations you are making Lord Dragneel, do you have any evidence to support these claims?" The King raised an eyebrow in response.

"You bet your ass I do old man." Natsu smirked as he gestured to Mystogan.

"Mystogan, Commander; the floor is yours."

"Thank you sir." Mystogan said as he and Kagura, both in their dinguses, stepped forward. For a moment, Kagura looked over to Erza. The scarlet haired warrior swallowed hard when the demon locked eyes with her. Kagura in turn simply nodded to the swordswoman and took her place next to Jellal.

"Your majesty, with your permission we'd like to present into evidence hand written statements, audio recordings, and eyewitness testimony from the deceased." Mystogan said.

"You can't be serious, my King this is a waste of-"

"Silence Master Doma." King Fiore commanded, "I said we would let them speak and speak they shall. Proceed, please."

"Thank you sir." Mystogan bowed as Kagura raised a large, red book from under her arm. Both Crawford and Gran Doma visibly paled when they saw the book raised for all to see. It was obvious that the book that had been ripped apart only to have been mended with magic.

"This is a ledger that includes the names, dates, exchanges, and transactions involving money and women who were captured by Duke Il Bugiardo. See for yourself, the proof is in the writing." Mystogan continued as Kagura made her way over to King Fiore and the other lords and queens.

Handing the ledger to King Fiore, the human gave Kagura a dubious glance before opening it for him and the other lords, whose holograms had gathered around the king. As his eyes scanned over the pages of the ledger, his complexion visibly paled and his hands began to shake. The other lords began to show equal looks of shock and revulsion at the names that lined page after page. There were even notes in the margins that implicated other members of the Il Bugiardo family not only knowing of the captured women, but also the partaking in the auctioning and torment.

"I...I recognize some of these names…" King Fiore said past the lump in his throat.

Seeing her father's discomfort, Hisui rose from her chair but was blocked by one of Natsu's elite guards. Only with a wave of his hand was she allowed to be by her father's side. But when she glance down at the ledger and her eyes spotted a series of names did Hisui let out a shaking gasp.

"Cecilia…Claire…Beatrice…" Hisui said, "We received private lessons together when we were children. They…they were my friends. I…I had been told that they had gone off to see the duke one day but had been captured by bandits before they could reach his estate."

Tears began to brim in her eyes while her hands flew to cover her mouth, "You mean to tell me that all this time they were alive and being held by the duke!? That they had been sold off like they were cattle!?"

Her eyes snapped to Lord Il Bugiardo who was nervously pulling at the collar of his shirt, his eyes darting about the room.

"What is this?" Hisui whispered before snapping, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

"I don't know, honestly! Princess, can't you see this is some trick!?" Lord Il Bugiardo exclaimed.

"Really now?" Natsu questioned with a leering grin, "I think I remember seeing your name jotted down once or twice mister daddy dearest. But if that isn't enough, I have some lacrima crystals that say otherwise. Mystogan, if you'd please?"

Mystogan reached into the satchel he had slung over his shoulder and produced a lacrima crystal for all to see. Wrapped around it was a piece of tape that read: EVIDENCE-PROPERTY OF MAGIC COUNCIL.

The King's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Gran Doma who was holding his staff with enough might that it threatened to snap in two.

"Master Doma why do the demons have that in their possession?" The King asked but the Gran Doma simply continued to glare at Natsu.

"I asked you a question Gran Doma." The King hissed.

"… _Another girl was added to the collection today."_ Bora's voice echoed throughout the grand hall as Mystogan activated the lacrima.

" _She's a bit of ditz for my tastes but then again I don't necessarily look for brains when it comes to my prizes. She woke up faster than the others before her and put up a bit of struggle before the boys could properly lock her down. However, heheheh, she was quickly broken in and soon enough, all the fight within her was snuffed out. She's now receiving 'special' treatment from the boys and I think I'll pay her a personal visit later on. Don't think I'll keep her though. Depending on how she acts, or how long she lasts for that matter, I may just sell her off or toss her into the maiden; make her an example of to teach the others."_

Mystogan pocketed the crystal and drew another one, the very same Natsu had listened to on the night he saved Lucy.

Like Natsu before, the assembled humans and demons were treated to the inner musings of a psychopath. The demons became visibly uncomfortable hearing what Natsu had heard but they maintained their composure none the less. Lucy and Juvia had begun to shake and tremble as the memories of that night played out in their minds while Erza had bit her lip to the point that it was bleeding. Princess Fiore had fainted only to be caught by Kagura, as did Queen Florina, whose hologram briefly faded out of existence. For his part, the King's jaw threatened to unhinge itself and he had turned nearly chalk white in shock, his skin sporting a cold sweat.

But that wasn't the end of the terrible tales. With a gesture of his hand, Natsu beckoned Mirajane to escort the women that had been rescued from Bora's dungeon to stand before the council and the King.

"Ladies, I know that this isn't easy for you…but can you please tell all present who you are, how you came to be found on the Il Bugiardo estate, and what happened to you during your imprisonment?"

Natsu's eyes briefly found Lucy's and he offered a gentle smile to comfort her.

"And when you have finished, can you please tell this inquisition where you been staying since you were freed?"

The women, no longer clothed in the rags they had been found in, wore simple dresses and appeared more rested than Lucy remembered seeing them. But they still clung to one another and their eyes were still wide with fear and apprehension. After whispering to one another for a few minutes, Hannah Tomasson stepped forward to recount her tale.

She came from a prestigious family who lived in northern Fiore that made a living from managing and selling property. Bora had taken an interest in her and had invited her to his estate in the hopes of possibly courting her. Hannah had been elated and joined the Duke for a night of fine dining and drink at his estate. She had just finished her third glass of wine when everything suddenly went dark.

When she awoke, she found herself in a living nightmare that only seemed to worsen with each passing day. But, Hannah wasn't the first of Bora's victims and she wouldn't be the last. She was kept alive, barely, for three months after her capture until the demons had liberated her and the others from the hell they had been forced to endure.

One by one the women told their own stories that although mirroring those before them, each woman recounted something different. The lingering screams that echoed from the iron maiden, the pain of being bent and contorted at odd angles, holding a friend who died from exhaustion, shock, or simply losing the will to live. With tears streaming from their eyes, the women sparred no detail as they described the cruelty and depravity of Bora Il Bugiardo…and his father on more than one occasion.

But after having been rescued and taken to East Tartarus, the women had felt something they hadn't felt in a long time; hope. Hope that they would be able to see their families again and hope that they would be able to get justice for the others. Natsu and the other demons had welcomed them as protected guests at his castle. Although confined to the castle grounds, they had been allowed free reign of the building and had been given different tasks or activities by Mirajane to help them pass the time. They had been assured a return trip home but only when their safety could be guaranteed.

By the time the women had finished, a deathly silence filled the hall. There wasn't a dry eye in sight, save for Natsu, who kept his eyes closed and jaw set.

"…Thank you, ladies. Return to the formation."

Natsu sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair before turning to face the King with a pointed look.

"Do you still think the Duke was such a kind and caring gentleman your majesty?" Natsu asked.

The king's lips drew into a thin line while a glare of utter contempt formed in his eyes, which slowly panned over to Lord Il Bugiardo. The man was as pale as a ghost and was sweating profusely. It seemed as if all present in the entire hall had turned their attention to the man who been playing the grieving, angered father.

"Guards…seize Lord Il Bugiardo and take him to the dungeons; now!" The King growled, rising from his throne with his hands clenched at his sides.

The guards hesitated, if only for a moment, but it was enough time for Lord Il Bugiardo to spring to his feet and attempt an escape from the demons and the angered King. But he hadn't so much as left his row when one of the elite guards clotheslined the man and sent him sprawling on the floor. The living shadow then jammed the muzzle of its gun into his throat and set its finger a hairsbreadth off the trigger.

Two of the king's guard then apprehended the disgraced Lord and quickly shackled his hands before dragging him out of the grand hall; the demons allowing them to pass while members of the audience vehemently cursed out Lord Il Bugiardo or clapped in joy at seeing a monster caught.

"With that, we rest our case." Natsu said, turning back to King Fiore.

"I know broke not only the laws of my land but yours as well when I killed Duke Il Bugiardo…but your majesty, that man was too depraved and too dangerous to be kept alive. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant avenging those murdered women and saving Princess Heartfilia. It should be apparent to you now that the Princess, her family, and her guard have been falsely convicted of a crime they didn't commit and that your Grand Magic Council abused its power in this matter and withheld key evidence that the Heartfilia's could have used in their defense. I ask that you and your fellow leaders of the Ishgar Alliance cast a proper verdict with this new information."

Natsu knelt down on one knee, this time showing proper respect to the assembled nobility, and kept his head bowed in a show of humility. His fellow demons followed suit and Lucy found herself waiting with bated breath if the council would take Natsu's words to heart.

King Fiore looked down at Natsu for several minutes before he turned to his fellow Kings and Queens. After several more minutes of silent conversing, the King turned his attention to Gran Doma.

"Master Doma…is it true that council conspired to falsely convict the Heartfilia's and their guard? That you were going to administer a verdict of guilt and execute innocent people? That the testimony given by the defendants was in fact the truth?"

Gran Doma refused to answer; he simply glowered at Natsu while slowly grinding his teeth.

"…It is true, your majesty." Org spoke up, his head cast down in shame, "There were those of us who were opposed to such action but we were overruled by our fellow council members. We should have done more to prevent this from getting out of hand but our cowardice prevented us from acting. I take full responsibility for my actions."

"As do I." Yajima added.

"I." Said Michello.

"I." Belno finished.

The King sighed heavily before shaking his head in disgust.

"For two hundred years, the Grand Magic Council has maintained the laws and foundations of the Ishgar Alliance. The people of our alliance look to the council to ensure that they are kept safe, that the countries and kingdoms maintain our bonds of friendship, and that we continue to prosper in the face of adversity. But now…your actions may very well have jeopardized all of that hard work and the sacrifices made by those who believed in this alliance. Whereas you sought to maintain order and unity, you nearly allowed a monsters crimes to go unpunished and a family to nearly be torn apart. You all should be ashamed of yourselves.

Therefore, I and my fellow lords of the Ishgar Alliance, are invoking our executive privilege to overrule the Grand Magic Council's ruling. The charges of treason and fraternization with demons are to be stricken from record. Lord Jude Heartfilia, Lady Layla Heartfilia, Princess Heartfilia, and members of the Fairy Tail guard…you are here by pardoned."

Natsu sighed in relief while a raucous cheer went out from the audience and the former defendants. Layla and Jude pulled Lucy into a tight, tearful embrace; Gajeel gave Levy a soul searing kiss before pulling her and Wendy into bear hug; Erza and Jellal openly kissed; and the others exchanged embraces of joy and relief.

The demons looked to one another and gave nods of approval; in particular, Warrord and Precht locked eyes and the two aging men gave one another small, knowing smirks. Natsu spotted Juvia giving Gray a shy wave of her hand while the ice demon blushed softly and rubbed the back of his neck; his parents and step sister instantly seizing the opportunity to tease him.

Natsu looked to Mystogan-to Jellal-and the disguised spymaster gave Natsu an almost imperceptible nod of his head; an unspoken "thank you" being exchanged between the two.

Natsu felt a tap at his shoulder and he turned around, only to have one Lucy Heartfilia throw her arms around him and pull him close.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered, her tears flowing freely, "thank you so much. For everything."

Natsu smiled softly and returned the embrace, "That's three times I've saved your hide. First with the wolves, second with the Duke, and third including this. I'm starting to think that you're nothing but trouble Princess Heartfilia."

"Jerk." Lucy laughed as she choked back a relived sob. She pulled back and was a bit surprised when Natsu smoothed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"You're my friend Lucy. And I'll always be there when you need me; no matter what."

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as an endearing smile formed on her lips.

"Order! Order!" The King's voice echoed out, slowly calming down the excited the hall.

"Although the Heartfilia's may be pardoned, there are still two matters that need to be resolved, Prince Dragneel. The first being your very presence in this castle. Barging into this inquisition in the manner that you did could very well be seen as an act of aggression against the Alliance. A prelude to war between our two lands. What say you to this?"

"You've got to be kidding me?" Gray growled, "After all we just did to help clear the Heartfilia's names, you still think we're trying to pull something against you guys."

"Stand down Commander, I'll answer King Fiore." Natsu said, raising his hand in calming manner towards Gray.

"Your majesty, if it meant preventing an injustice from being carried out against a woman who is only guilty of being in the wrong place at the wrong time…of making a rash decision…then I would wage a war to save her and those that matter to her. I would burn this country to ash if I had to." Natsu said, his voice firm with resolve.

Lucy's eyes widened at hearing Natsu's bold statement and she couldn't help the silent gasp that left her lips.

"I am just as guilty as she is in all of this. I will admit to maintaining contact with her even when she left Tartarus, but I did so knowing that no harm would come about it. Princess Heartfilia has become a dear friend of mine and if you were to ask anyone, they would tell you that I fight tooth and claw to protect my friends and family. That is why, during our travel to this castle, my council and I resolved to offer sanctuary to Princess Heartfilia and her family. Should the need ever arise, they will be welcomed to my land as friends and honored guests."

A series of collective gasps filled the grand hall and Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the King's shocked expression.

"Natsu…I…you…really?" Lucy said in awe of the demon prince.

Natsu gave Lucy a sideways glance and a wink, "Yes, really. You are free to visit at any time but you and your guests can stay no more than forty-eight hours. This was a major change in policy for us so you can't expect us to be completely lenient."

"Natsu, I…I don't know what to say." Lucy said as she blushed, nervously twirling a lock hair around her finger.

"Don't thank me, thank my council. We all came to the conclusion that you have been through enough as it is…it's our turn to repay you for the courtesy and respect you gave us on your last visit."

Natsu looked back to the King and withdrew his sword before kneeling with the blade pointed into the floor.

"King Fiore, I give you my word that I bear no ill will towards you or your people. I promise that my dealings with Princess Heartfilia will stay between us and us alone. Should this promise be broken, I will allow you to pass your judgement at such time."

King Fiore blinked once and then twice before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"This has turned into one hell of a day…" The King said before looking to Jude and Layla.

"Does Lord and Lady Heartfilia consent to Prince Dragneel and his council's ruling? Do they give their daughter permission to visit his land but hold her accountable for her actions?"

Jude opened his mouth, as if to protest, before pausing. He looked to Layla, who smiled gently and gave his hand a squeeze. He looked from his wife, remembering the conversation they had had the other night about Lucy's growing attachment to Natsu, then to Lucy and smiled softly upon seeing the hope and plight in her eyes…the same look she would give him when she was a little girl and wanted a new book to read from the bookstore back home.

"We consent." Jude said, earning the brightest of smiles from his daughter.

"And what of the Prince Dragneel's council?" The King asked, looking to the demons.

"We stand by our decision. Should anything happen, we will handle things on our end as well." Precht said, earning nods or echoing agreements from the others.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to permit all of this." King Fiore said before giving Natsu and Lucy an earnest smile.

"Congratulations you two…you just made history."

"Thank you your majesty!" Lucy grinned and bowed to the king while Natsu inclined his head politely.

"Just be careful Princess Heartfilia," the King cautioned, "you are walking a thin line between light and shadow. You'll do well to remember the consequences of your actions should you stray from the line."

The king rose from his throne and after bowing to the assembled demons, mages, and civilians, beckoned to Darton and Aracadios.

"I hereby call this inquisition to a close. Councilmembers, Kings and Queens of the Alliance, if you'd please join me in the council chambers, we have some very pressing matters concerning the credibility and judgement of the Grand Magic Council to consider." The King said as he casted a stern glare at Gran Doma and Crawford.

Gran Doma for his part continued to glare at Natsu and Lucy, even as he was escorted away by guards. Before he was guided out of the grand hall, he pointed his staff at the princess and the demon and called out to them.

"I hope you are happy Princess," Gran Doma said, "because of you, the seeds of destruction have now been sown into the fabric of the Alliance. Do not think that this is over!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get bent old man!" Natsu called back, earning a smack on the shoulder from Lucy. Natsu only cackled at Lucy's reaction.

"You need only blame yourself." Lucy called to Gran Doma just as the door shut behind him.

Lucy sighed heavily and shook her head. To say that the day had been turned over upside down would be the understatement of the century. One moment she thought she was going to be heading for the executioners block and the next, she was standing with the demon who had once again risked everything to save her.

"I can't thank you enough for all that you've done today. I'm serious." Lucy said while Natsu shook his head.

"I'm just happy that you're alright and that we can put this all behind us." Natsu smiled. Lucy wondered if Natsu's smile was contagious because she found herself smiling back and almost tittering like a school girl.

"…Come…let's go for a walk." Lucy said as she took Natsu's hand in hers, "It's been a while since we've had a chance to speak in person and I'm itching for another game of twenty questions."

"Oh really?" Natsu smirked, "Where to?"

"I know a place." Lucy said coyly.

"If you'd give me just a minute, I'd be more than happy to join you." Natsu gave Lucy's hand a squeeze and called one of his elite guards to follow Lucy. As it turned out, the very same guard that had escorted Lucy on her first visit to the castle wound up accompanying her again.

"…What happens now?" Mystogan said once he was sure Lucy was out of earshot, coming to stand next to Natsu and speaking in a tone only he'd be able to hear.

"I want you to call your team back from Alvarez and have them start monitoring the members of the Grand Magic Council." Natsu said as he watched Lucy quickly speak to both her parents and Princess Hisui before she left the hall, guard in tow.

"Are you sure that's wise. After all, the king did just show us incredible restraint and generosity." Mystogan replied.

"We're not making any headway in finding out what's going on in Alvarez; that place is turning out to be an information black hole. Your team's skills are better suited to handle things like this. I don't trust some of those council members to take this lying down; if they start getting crazy ideas, I want to know about it. From there we'll figure out how to handle things…and maybe strike up an alliance with King Fiore while we're at it."

"I understand, I will contact them as soon as I'm able to. It would seem that after ages of conflict, the winds of change might finally be gracing our two peoples. And all because one Princess just happened to be in the wrong place at the right time. She's special…you know that right?" Mystogan said, his tone wry.

"I know…" Natsu smiled softly.

"She's changing you…and for the better if I might add."

"…I know." Natsu said softly, not denying his friends claims.

"…What about Cobra? Should I call him back too?" Mystogan asked.

"No…unlike Alvarez, we need eyes and ears in the West. Something tells me Acnologia catch wind of all this and I don't want him to use it to bite us in the ass. Update him on all that has happened here and tell him to keep his eyes and ears open. If the West so much as twitches, I want us to be prepared."

"Consider it done." Mystogan nodded his head and after casting Erza a glance, more specifically his thought projection, did the spymaster disappear into the mingling crowd.

Sighing heavily, Natsu suppressed a yawn and locked onto his guard's magical signature. He made a mental note to ask King Fiore if it would be permissible for him and his entourage to spend the night at the castle and then leave in the morning.

Following his guards Aura, Natsu found himself navigating the halls of the human castle before he stepped out into a wide, expansive garden. The sun had begun to set by now and the various hues of red, orange, and yellow caused many of the flowers to gleam brightly or seemingly change color themselves. As he made his way through the garden, Natsu couldn't help himself as he carefully plucked an iris from its bushel. He soon found Lucy's guard sitting at a nearby bench. The living shadow inclined its head and Natsu looked to see sitting underneath a tree. Unbeknownst to Natsu, it was the very same tree Lucy had sat under with Warrod earlier that morning.

Natsu smiled and handed the iris to Lucy who smiled at the small but colorful gift and tucked into her hair, right behind her ear. It was then that Lucy let out a long, tired yawn as she arched her back and stretched her arms.

"Tired?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy replied, gently rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to play twenty questions." Natsu teased earning a tired smile from Lucy.

"Another time," Lucy shook her head, "right now…do you think we could just sit here and rest up?"

"Of course." Natsu smiled, earning a pleased hum from Lucy.

The two sat in silence, simply enjoying the others company. Her eyes half lidded, Lucy looked down at her hand and Natsu's, which he had set beside hers. Slowly, she moved her hand over his and when the demon made no move to pull his hand away, Lucy smiled as she threaded her fingers with his.

"You're an amazing guy, you know that right?" Lucy asked, giving Natsu's hand a light squeeze.

"You're stating the obvious because…?" Natsu quipped, giving Lucy a toothy grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully with a shake of her head, earning a deep, throaty chuckle from Natsu.

"You're such weirdo." Lucy hummed before letting out an exhausted yawn as she rested her head against Natsu's shoulder. No sooner had she gotten comfortable was Lucy fast asleep, worn out from the excitement of the day and the comfort of Natsu's presence.

Natsu sighed softly with a smile and carefully tapped into his demon energies, allowing his one wing to unfurl from his body and wrap it around Lucy like blanket. He then raised the temperature of his body and Lucy let out a pleased hum in her sleep as she snuggled up closer to him.

"Silly Lucy…" Natsu gently whispered as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lucy's ear, his fingers lingering as the tips gently brushed her skin.

"Sweet dreams." He said and gently kissed Lucy's forehead with a soft smile. Exhaling slowly, Natsu rested his head against the back of tree and let his eyes close, his own exhausting finally catching up with him. Soon enough, like Lucy, the demon prince was fast asleep, enjoying the comfort of the woman beside him as she curled into the safety and warmth he provided her.

And on that night, a princess dreamed of her dragon…and a demon, dreamed of an angel.

XXXX

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **West Tartarus…**_

"… _Things are beginning to stir in the East."_

" _So it would seem…tell me, what has that insufferable boy done this time?"_

" _It would seem that he's run afoul of the humans. Apparently he crossed their borders a few nights ago and turned one of their own into hellhound chow."_

" _That's risky, even for that runt. What reason would he have to cross the river?"_

" _Our human contacts have provided some very interesting information. Apparently the young prince has become quite involved with a human female; one Princess Lucy Heartfilia."_

" _Heartfilia!?...Heartfilia…Ah…yes, Anna's legacy. Tell me, what is the nature of their relationship?"_

" _The girl was being framed for the death of the man the young prince slew. He came to her aid and defended her...he even threatened to burn the country of Fiore to ash should anyone try to harm the Princess."_

" _Did he now? My, my, such noble words. I wonder…"_

" _What are you thinking my lord?"_

"… _I'm thinking it's about time we paid my brat of a nephew a little…_ _ **visit**_ _."_

XXXX

A/N: And there you have it people! I can already sense more than one or two of you guys freaking out there so before I retreat to my heavily fortified bunker, I'll leave some quick closing remarks!

I once again apologize for the delay with this story; I say one thing and then my personal life has a way of just saying "NOPE!" Either way, thank you all for being patient with me on this and I hope what transpires in the next chapter makes up for anything.

Natsu has made his presence known to the Alliance and had has defied the Grand Magic Council, thus saving Lucy and her family from certain death. While our young prince and princess continue to grow closer, dark forces in the west have taken notice of the two and plan to strike. Things are being set in motion now and it's only a matter of time before alliances are made, bonds are tested, and battle lines are drawn.

In the meantime, I'm going to start on working on chapter eight and then I will be updating "Songs from the Sea" and "Vendetta". I may even do some housekeeping in terms to other stories I have neglected or I may post something new…I haven't decided yet. Either way, I'm going to try and get back into my writing groove.

Next time; CHAPTER 8: Intruders

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back! I'm still alive, still kicking, and I am so terribly sorry for the very, VERY long absence (on a side note, I turned 22 back in early November lol).

College was seriously kicking my ass with the amount of work that was dumped on me and even though I have been writing, the majority of my time and energy was been to papers, studying, and my internship (it's college folks, you've got work to do). I've also been taking Civil Service tests for Law Enforcement as that's the career I want to pursue.

For those of you who don't know, this semester was my final semester of college: I graduated early with a four year degree. Depending on when I've posted this, I'll be done and out before Christmas at which point I'll be back home or I'll have this posted when the holidays have settled down. I'll be working but I'll have some time in between to still write so don't expect me to disappear complelty. Now, as to getting a full time job and in regards to law enforcement…I'll address all of that at a later date when I feel the time is appropriate to do so. Or, more to the point, when I know what's going on.

I just feel really bad for going this long without posting anything. Hell, it feels weird having time to just write for fun again. More to the point, I can't thank you guys enough for being so very patient with me and for putting up with my crazy schedule and BS. To everyone who has left a follow, a favorite, or a review; from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all of your support.

So, think of this as a Christmas gift from me to you!

Last time we got to see Natsu and Lucy face the wrath of the Grand Magic Council as news of Lucy's secret meetings with Natsu were exposed. Despite the Council from trying to use Lucy, her friends, and family as scapegoats to maintain their power, Natsu and his fellow demons intervened to prevent a miscarriage of justice. In the process, the princess and the demon made history as Lucy became the first human to be publicly allowed to return to Tartarus…all the while preventing an all-out war between the two factions. However, dark forces have caught wind of Natsu and Lucy's budding relationship and it's only a matter of time before old enemies resurface and the threads of fate acts once more…

For this chapter let me bring out my inner Doge: Such action. Much plot. Much Nalu. If that isn't any indication of what's going on in this chapter, I don't know what is.

 **Oh! Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter…I have a small** _ **preview for the next chapter**_ **that I think you very well may enjoy ;)**

As usual before we continue, here is a shout out to you ladies and gents who were kind enough to leave a review last time around. Like last time, a lot of you left a review, but since it's been a while since an update, I feel the need to personally address you guys in way of apology for keeping you guy's waiting for so long:

 ** _:_** Hello and welcome to the story, glad you enjoyed the chapter and that I was able to brighten up your day!

 _ **Sailor Tiamat:**_ Welcome back yourself, how have you been? I'm glad you enjoying the story so far!

 _ **Sakuramy:**_ Hello! Glad you enjoyed the chapter!

 _ **Galaxy Princess:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, glad I was able to pique your interest with this story. Yeah, the Council members were always too uptight in my opinion as well and look where it got them. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all. Glad you enjoying things!

 _ **Moon Stone Tiger Lily:**_ I take it you liked the Nalu last time around. Don't worry, there'll be more…dare I say intimate moments.

 _ **Sarara1.8:**_ Hello! Yep, Nalu feels all around with many more where that came from!

 _ **MeowyMeow:**_ Congratulations on graduating, how are things working out for you? Glad you are enjoying the story so far!

 _ **Aliadriel:**_ Hello my friend, how are you doing!? It's funny you mention Natsu falling for Lucy because that's something going to be brought up in this chapter. They're relationship is about to take a new step after this chapter so be prepared!

 _ **Leahcar-Soutaichou:**_ Hello, glad you are enjoying things so far! Wow, I didn't think people could get that excited for my writing.

 _ **Peacerockgirl123:**_ Hello and welcome back! Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to me to know that someone appreciates my writing so much. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting and I hope this chapter makes up for it; my life got crazy for the past couple of weeks, what can I say? I have given thought to being an author but it probably won't be something I try my hand at until after I retire or something like that lol.

 _ **Lady of Eldritch Literature:**_ Hello and welcome back! Thank you for taking a look at my other stories and thank you for having such fun reading this; it makes my day whenever I see a response like yours.

 _ **Saranau34:**_ Hello and welcome to the story! Glad you are enjoying things!

 _ **ToastedWeirdBrain:**_ Hello and welcome back; I always like to try to add a little more depth to the characters while still trying to keep them in character. I take it by your review that you are really enjoying things…well, in that case, wait until you read the little tidbit at the end of the chapter.

 _ **LovingmyOTP's:**_ Hello! FE7!? What even is that!?

 _ **Fuji99:**_ Hello! Thank you for being awesome!

 _ **J Luc Pitard:**_ Hello, how are you? I feel like I've heard that quote before, where is it from? I wouldn't call Lucy spoiled, more as unaware as to what's truly out there in the world. Yep, she's falling for Natsu; hard. And things are only going to ramp up from here on out.

 _ **Wapii:**_ Hello and welcome back. Yep, Natsu showed everyone who the real Alpha Male is and why it's a bad idea to mess with his friends. Well, we'll be seeing a bit East and West conflict in this chapter so eat your heart out, lol. Glad you are enjoying things :)

 _ **RunningWithTheRiptide:**_ Hello and thank you for giving my story a chance.

 _ **D:**_ Hello and welcome back, how are you doing? If you're reading this and it's before Christmas, here's an early gift from me to you. If you're reading this after the holidays, I hope things were enjoyable for you and that you enjoyed the chapter!

 _ **Godessbeauty.101:**_ Hello and welcome back! The stress hasn't killed me…yet. But in all seriousness, I feel bad for putting my writing on the backburner but at the same time, I kind of had to. Your reviews are always so kind and supportive and I can't thank you enough for taking time to read my story and giving me your honest opinion.

 _ **Alice Harkey:**_ Hello and welcome back! I'm glad everything is to your liking; I'm a detail nut so it's nice to hear that all the little things I add don't go unnoticed.

 _ **Barfan3:**_ Hello and welcome back; I find Natsu and Lucy to be characters with a surprising amount of depth to them and it always pains me when I don't see them flushed out…hence why I try to do it.

 _ **BloodRedRubies:**_ Hello, glad you are enjoying things!

 _ **Loralie Gold Dream:**_ Hello and thank you for being fabulous!

 _ **Kaito1412:**_ …Please what?

 _ **Bloodlust002:**_ Hello and welcome back! Well, the demons never considered the barbarians to be a major threat; just a nuisance that needed to be dealt with. Now, if it was a military scouting force, then the demons would take issue and see it as an act of aggression. The demons have no trouble wiping out bandits and barbarians because that really doesn't drag them into anything. It's all in the context of what is and isn't an act of aggression to the demons. Does that answer your question?

 _ **BlueFiary10:**_ Hello and welcome back!

 _ **DIGIKO12:**_ Welcome back; LOVE YOU TOO DUDE!

 _ **Fanficlove2014:**_ Hello and as always, welcome back! A lot more will happen in this chapter just wait and see. Yep, romance is blooming for Nalu and Gruvia and it's only going to deepen after this chapter!

 _ **Siiillltt:**_ HERE'S MORE!

 _ **Guest:**_ Hello, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!

 _ **Blizzyboo:**_ Glad you are enjoying the story; there's a little surprise preview at the end so check that out!

 _ **Kagehana15:**_ Thank you and welcome back!

 _ **NaluFandominium:**_ Thank you for taking an interest in my writing! I finally have spare time so I was able to finish this up!

 _ **Akwardllama:**_ Hello and welcome to the story, I am very happy to hear how much you are enjoying this story and that I'm keeping the characters-well-in character. Rest assured, Gajeel and Natsu will be butting heads soon enough. And as for an alliance via marriage…well, who's to say that won't happen in a future chapter. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

So with that all being said, I'm pretty sure you've all been dying to see what happens next with this story; so without further ado…let's continue our tale.

XXXX

CHAPTER 8: Intruders

XXXX

 _ **West Tartarus…**_

 _ **Capitol City, Penumbra; Royal Palace…**_

"… _Things are beginning to stir in the East."_

" _So it would seem…tell me, what has that insufferable boy done this time?"_

On the Tartarus continent's most western half, there is a large city located on a vast peninsula that stretches out from the mainland of Tartarus.

" _It would seem that he's run afoul of the humans. Apparently he crossed their borders a few nights ago and turned one of their own into hellhound chow."_

" _That's risky, even for that runt. What reason would he have to cross the river?"_

The city is an old city, protected on all sides by a nearly impenetrable wall and the sea beyond. The peninsula it calls home is relatively flat with two large mountain ranges forming a natural corridor that leads out onto the highlands and plains of Tartarus; further barriers that add to the city's already impressive defenses.

This city is called Penumbra and at one time, it was the jewel of the continent; the capitol city of Tartarus. From here, art, music, and culture flourished under a series of benevolent kings and queens who ruled with a frim but kind hand through the ages. Penumbra's glory rivaled that of other comparable cities found in the Ishgar Alliance, despite the fact that Penumbra predated the Alliance by three hundred years. For many a generation, Penumbra was home to many a demon who wanted to live their lives in peace and the comforts their great kingdom offered them.

And for a time, that peace was upheld. Despite a conflict instigated by humans, many of the demons in Tartarus found themselves looking forward to the future, seeing the conflict between man and demon as something-like everything else-that would come to an end and be relegated to the annals of history.

" _Our human contacts have provided some very interesting information. Apparently the young prince has become quite involved with a human female; one Princess Lucy Heartfilia."_

It was a time of the rule of King Riku Dragneel and his wife, Queen Yui (ne Dragion). Their reign had been a peaceful one with Riku having ascended to the throne at the age of fifteen. He had met Yui during a summer festival and the two fell deeply in love. It was a young romance that captured the public's imagination; the king who had fallen in love with a fire dancer. By the time they were seventeen, the two had married and by years end, Yui had given birth to her first son. By the time the king and queen had turned twenty three, Yui had given birth to a second son.

Together, the happy family lived in the Royal Palace located at the heart of the city; a towering castle with a single mighty tower that held an eternally burning fire: the symbol of the Tartarus and a beacon for miles around.

For Riku and Yui, they took no greater pleasure than seeing their two sons grow up before their eyes; two loving brothers who had nothing but bright future's ahead of them.

And then, four hundred years ago, on the youngest sons sixth birthday…that peace came to an abrupt and violent end.

Riku's older brother, Acnologia, overthrew the king in a sudden and bloody coup d'état.

Acnologia had grown resentful over the fact that he had been passed over in favor of his brother for the throne; he was the oldest and therefore he was entitled to the throne first! But the decision had been made and Acnologia had steadily grown to hate his brother as time went on.

Adding to his resentment, Acnologia and his generals loathed how rather than wage a full scale war against the humans-knowing Tartarus had the capacity and power to do so-Riku instead favored fighting the humans to a standstill; "teaching them a lesson" as he put it. It would do them no good to waste the lives of their people when the natural order of things could be preserved.

Further twisting the knife, Acnologia hated his sister in law and his nephews. For a time, Acnologia's resentment had been kept in check by his wife and second in command; Tatsuki. With her at his side, Acnologia's anger had been brought to a simmer. But it was a happiness that wasn't meant to last. Tatsuki died in childbirth, as did their baby; a little girl who never had the chance to draw her first breath.

Seeing Yui not only give birth to two sons but live made Acnologia's blood boil to the point that he became openly hostile towards her and loathed his nephews with a passion, calling them "the little bastards." Riku in turn, put his brother in his place; an act that ultimately sealed his fate. He demoted Acnologia and replaced him with his wife's brother; a loyal, steadfast commander by the name of Igneel Dragion.

It was the straw that broke the camel's back.

In a single day and night, Acnologia effectively crushed the longstanding peace Tartarus had enjoyed. In the confusion, Riku's eldest son was separated from his parents only to be rescued by the Master at Arms, Atlas Flame, and taken from the city as all out warfare between the rebels and loyalists ravaged Penumbra.

Although his eldest nephew had escaped, Acnologia had cornered his brother, Yui, and his young nephew. The demon had gleefully and sadistically pried the young boy from his mother's arms as she screamed and begged for her son's life…only to toss the boy into a coffin as he cried for his parents. His cries were silenced when Acnologia took a sword and ran his nephew through with the sword before breaking the blade; effectively nailing him to the inside of the coffin.

Yui's screams could be heard from the castle, even amongst the fighting, as she was forced to watch the coffin dragged away. And without preamble, Acnologia silenced Yui's screams and did the same to his brother; permanently. Their bodies would later be buried together in an unmarked grave outside the city limits.

But even as Penumbra fell under Acnologia's rule, there were those who fought back against the usurper; men and women who still remained loyal to the monarchy. Igneel escaped Acnologia's grasp and together with a few thousand refugee's, fled the city before the gates were closed. They fled to the east of Tartarus, eventually reaching the small trading city of Santuario and established a government in exile.

What followed was two hundred years of bloody conflict between Igneel and Acnologia, both eventually brining the other to a stalemate. But Acnologia didn't mind…Igneel could wait…he had other priorities.

The humans were talking of forming an alliance, one that could oppose both Tartarus and the recently founded Alvarez Empire. Not wanting another threat to contend with, Acnologia stole the powers of a dragon and launched a preemptive strike upon Ishgar in the hopes of decimating the humans. But even with his newfound power, Acnologia was no match for Mavis Vermilion and her loyal followers. One of them being a woman by the name of Anna Heartfilia.

"… _Heartfilia!?...Heartfilia…Ah…yes, Anna's legacy. Tell me, what is the nature of relationship?"_

Anna was a gifted mage, one who had the power to channel the energy of the stars-of the universe-and convert it into a magical power capable of opposing any force. She met Acnologia in single combat and after a battle that lasted from dawn and until dusk, she defeated the black dragon and secured the future of Ishgar. Even two hundred years later it was still humiliation that angered Acnologia to no end.

He had licked his wounds and returned to Tartarus, continuing his battle with Igneel throughout the years and eventually succeed and killing his brother in law. But he paid a price for ending the fire dragon's life, and worst of all, _that little bastard_ was still alive and now in power.

" _The girl was being framed for the death of the man the young prince slew. He came to her aid and defended her...he even threatened to burn the country of Fiore to ash should anyone try to harm the Princess."_

" _Did he now? My, my, such noble words. I wonder…"_

" _What are you thinking my lord?"_

"… _I'm thinking it's about time we paid my brat of a nephew a little…_ _ **visit**_ _."_

On this particular day, Acnologia resided in the castle that had once been his brother's home. The once bright and lively city had been overshadowed by a perpetual dread that seemingly poisoned the land. It rained most of the days out of year and flaming beacon that once burned at the top of the tower had been extinguished for over four hundred years; all of these factors reflecting upon the demon who now ruled the west.

Acnologia's rule had been a harsh one and he intended for it to stay that way once he successfully reclaimed what was rightfully his. The people needed to know who their true leader was. Any whisper of rebellion or escape from the city was quickly snuffed out and reprisals for such thought were severe. He'd be lying if he said he didn't take glee out of watching a mass execution; especially if it involved forcing a dissenter watch his or her entire family die before their eyes. It got the message across and was rarely used like it had been in the early years of his rule but it never hurt to make people remember why he was in power.

He had been absentmindedly dwelling on this line of thought while focusing his attention of his top general; Mard Geer. The demon had dark, cold eyes; long black hair; a wicked, sadistic smile; and a dangerously suave charm.

Acnologia himself was tall with broad shoulders and fit; impressively so. His tribal demon marks stood out against the copper hue of his skin but complemented his piercing red eyes and long, sky blue hair. He wore dark clothing, knee high boots, and had a battle torn cape wrapped around his shoulders; the one sleeve of his shirt was folded and tucked to the side…his left arm having been lost in battle courtesy of his brother in law.

The usual morning meeting had ended minutes ago but Mard Geer had remained behind to deliver some rather interesting news to his lord.

"Who should we send this time?" Mard Geer asked, "I know Kyoka is itching to repair those maid sisters back from their last encounter. With Seilah on her side, they'd make worthy adversaries for the boy and his loyalists."

"Let's not be too hasty to act." Acnologia said from his throne, "This Lucy girl obviously means a great deal to that boy. She is someone we can exploit to our advantage…yes, someone we can exploit indeed. That boy obviously can't stand to see her put in harm's way…so let's see how far he truly is willing to go for her. He's unknowingly presented us with an opportunity to shift things to our favor."

"What do you propose my lord?" Mard Geer asked, intrigued by his dark kings line of thought.

"Let's see where things go between this girl and that idiot boy. Let them get… _closer._ More comfortable. More at ease. And then when they least expect it…we strike. I want to see if this girl can hold her ground like her ancestor; if she is worthy of the Heartfilia name. And, more to the point, how that little bastard will react."

Acnologia tapped the arm of his throne in thought for a moment before a rather cruel and wicked smile formed on his lips.

"Tell Jackal and Zancrow I have a new mission for them; one that requires a certain amount of shock and awe."

"Are you sure that's wise my lord?" Mard Geer asked, "They tend to get…carried away, even by our standards."

"I'm counting on that they do. I want to send a message and what better way than to blow shit up?" Acnologia said, his grin having turned manic.

Mard Geer sighed but let a cruel smile of his own form, "As you wish my lord. They'll be before you within the hour."

"See that they are." Acnologia said and dismissed his second in command with a wave of his hand.

When the doors to the throne room shut, Acnologia allowed himself to laugh; a dark and sinister cackle that filled the grand hall and echoed off the windows, columns, and walls.

" _How will you react, I wonder?"_ Acnologia thought, " _You've made the mistake of bringing the humans into our conflict boy. Now let's see how far you're willing to go to save one of them."_

XXXX

 _ **Three months later…**_

XXXX

 _ **East Tartarus…**_

 _ **Princess Lucy Heartfilia accompanied by her lady in waiting, Juvia Lockser, and Familiar, Happy…**_

 _ **En route to Castle Dragneel…**_

The horses galloped a quick but even pace down the dirt road that led to the outer wall of the city. The wind threw their riders hair into disarray but neither really minded the sense of freedom it brought them. Besides, they could always tidy up once they reached the castle.

Lucy and Juvia rode side by side while Happy-in his cat form-flew above them, taking equal pleasure at being able to spread his wings. The two women wore riding clothes, clothes they could afford to get dusty while traveling. Simple riding cape, light colored blouses, tan riding pants, and knee high boots; clothing meant for travel. It wouldn't do either woman any good if their more formal attire were to be sullied.

Especially for Lucy as she had packed one of her finest evening dresses for the night. Natsu had invited her to dinner and she intended to dazzle him tonight. Add in a little makeup plus styling her hair into a few wavy curls and she was more than certain that she'd catch his attention…and hopefully begin to convey her feelings.

For if there was one thing Lucy Heartfilia was certain of, it was this: she was falling in love with Natsu Dragneel.

Since the time of the inquisition to the present day, Lucy had taken the opportunity to visit the castle once a week for the last three months. She stayed within the required forty-eight hour time period set for her but she made each hour last as long as she could. She looked forward to each visit with renewed vigor each time she left for East Tartarus. Needless to say, Lucy had quickly become a common sight at Castle Dragneel.

Mirajane had even gone so far as to prepare her own room which was located right across the hall from hers and Lisanna's. Both the Strauss sisters had taken such a liking to Lucy that they considered her to be family. And little Asuka was overjoyed whenever she got to read to Lucy or play princess with her. Lucy did admit that it had taken some getting used to, especially since many of the demons in the upper echelon were still skeptical of her, but overall she wouldn't have it any other way.

Especially when it came to Natsu. She spent the majority of her visits with him as Natsu always seemed to have something in store for her visits. Whether it be time in the library, showing her around the castle, taking her out into the city; the two were inseparable. And through that time, Lucy felt herself growing closer to Natsu. Her fascination with the demon had slowly turned from curiosity to affection and Lucy welcomed the feeling.

Natsu was the perfect gentleman; he never tried to cop a feel, never eyed her like a piece of meat, and respected her for who she was. But at the same time he seemed to possess a childlike mischievousness that always threw her for a loop. How she got dragged into some of his pranks or hair brained schemes baffled her but then again, it had been a while since she had had so much fun. And she had a feeling that the demon lord shared the sentiment.

But, there were quiet moments too. Moments where they would sit before the fire in his study and she would read aloud from a story-sometimes from his own personal collection of adventure and dragon novels-or they would stand out on the veranda and watch the stars glitter in the night. It was in those moments that Lucy would notice how close she sat to Natsu; how he'd wrap his arms around her to keep her close and how she'd lean back against his chest and feel the thrum of his heart. Or how, when stargazing, she'd catch him looking at her when he thought she wouldn't notice.

It was in those quiet moments that Lucy felt things were changing between her and Natsu.

That she was falling in love.

And how he too might very well be feeling the same towards her if the last visit was anything to go by. They had stayed up late that night and Natsu had wound up carrying her to bed. She was aware enough to know that Natsu was carrying her but Natsu had thought she had fallen asleep. She felt him tuck her into bed and then brush her hair behind her ear as he whispered, _"Goodnight…my princess."_

The thought that Natsu might feel the same way sent her heart into a tizzy. It didn't matter that he was a demon and she was human; they had formed a bond that went beyond that of race and species. She had no doubt that if things progressed any further between them that there would be one hell of a firestorm to face. But, quite frankly, she didn't give a damn.

And Lucy was certain she wasn't the only one who was having a similar, euphoric experience.

In her travels, Lucy was never shy of company.

Per her father's request, she never traveled alone. Aquarius or Loke would join her on occasion, as would Levy, Wendy or Erza, the first two of the three loving the idea of getting out of the castle for a bit to peruse the library or see something new. But for the most part, Lucy made her travels with Happy and Juvia.

Since her own visit to castle, Lucy had noticed that Juvia had seemed to take a liking to one Commander Gray Fullbuster. A demon who, as much as he tried to hide it, seemed to have grown fond of the water mage. Lucy would catch them talking near one of the many fountains that dotted the many courtyards of the castle or walking along the exterior ramparts; with each visit Lucy noticing how the two would move closer and closer together and she thought she even saw Juvia let Gray hold her hand last time around.

The two had crushes on one another but they either played it off or were too shy or nervous to admit it; personally, Lucy thought it was cute. More so for the fact that Juvia had also packed her favorite cornflower blue evening dress she only saved for special occasions.

"Hi fella's!" Happy called out, pausing his flight momentarily to wave to guards at the gate.

Lucy and Juvia were just beginning to near the wall and she could start to see-as she had many times before-the guards move to their stations. A few of the guards waved in greeting and the two women returned the favor. The gate was already being lowered by then and Lucy could see Alzack Connell and his hellhound waiting to greet them.

"Good afternoon ladies!" Alzack called out as his hellhound cleared the gap between the wall and the door.

"Hey!" Happy called back in indignation.

"Whoops…good afternoon ladies and familiars." Alzack grinned as his hound slid to a stop.

"That's more like it." Happy smiled, making Lucy and Juvia giggle.

"Opening the door a little early aren't you Sergeant?" Juvia asked.

"Nah, we're used to you fine ladies by now!" A rifleman on the wall called out, "It'd be rude for us to make you wait!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Juvia said, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Careful now man, that's the Commander Fullbuster's girl; she's already taken." Another guard said, earning a series of cackles from the others.

"I-I'm n-not…we-we're not…we're just friends that's all!" Juvia stammered, her cheeks burning as if she'd eaten a cayenne ghost pepper. Juvia actually began to steam in embarrassment, her water magic adding to comical display.

Lucy couldn't surpress hear laughter while Happy swayed back and forth in the air saying, "She lii~iikes him."

"Oi, don't be laughing princess!" The same guard pointed to Lucy, "It's no big secret that you and the Prince have something going on."

"Yeah, why don't you just become _our_ princess already so we can see you every day?!" Another guard called out.

Now it was Lucy's turn to turn a shade of red that would rival Erza's hair. However, unlike Juvia, Lucy simply looked away from the others…but did not deny the guards claims.

"Alright, alright, settle down boys." Alzack said, "The ladies catch enough grief back home, let them enjoy their stay."

"Sorry Sarge, it's just too easy with those two." A guard near the gate said.

" _Not as easy as it is sneaking up on you dipshit's!"_ A voice suddenly cackled from all around.

" _Hey Jackal, did you catch all of that! Those little ladies are the ones our friends up in the castle are pinning for!"_

" _Is that so?"_ another voice chimed in, _"Well in that case let's give them a proper Tartarus welcoming!"_

A series of glowing runes appeared in the ground and along the ramparts of the wall. Before anyone could react, the runes glowed brilliantly before there was a flash of light, a wave of heat and pressure, and multiple a roar of thunder.

XXXX

 _ **Minutes Earlier…**_

 _ **Castle Dragneel…**_

"Alright, I'll bite; what's with the get up." Gray asked from his spot on the windowsill.

"What?" Natsu asked, looking up from the charts spread out across the conference table.

The city council was looking to expand and update the infrastructure of the city proper. Before any work could begin, Natsu had to approve any changes submitted by the council. It was a reasonably enjoyable task when the bureaucracy wasn't thrown into the mix.

"Your clothes; you only wear clothes like that for special occasions." Gray smirked as he drew and lit a cigarette.

Natsu arched a brow and looked down at himself. It was traditional formal wear-not something he'd wear to a ball, gala, or festival-but it was one of the nicer sets he owned. He wore white, long sleeved button down under a black vest with blue trim. A sash was wrapped around his waist, holding up a pair of harem pants that were tucked into a high top boots. Blue bandages were wrapped around his forearms and the look was completed with a cape wrapped around his shoulders.

"Can't I dress nice every now and then?" Natsu asked while Gray simply snorted.

"You hate dressing 'nice' as you so eloquently put it." Gray smirked, "You only dress like this when you have to attend a formal event or party."

"So?" Natsu asked, becoming mildly annoyed and wishing his friend would get to the point.

"So you choosing to dress like this wouldn't have anything to with the fact that a certain princess is visiting today?" Gray's smirk broadened, even more so when Natsu nearly ripped the paper he'd been holding in half.

"Is that what this is all about!?" Natsu sputtered.

"You're reaction says it all dude." Gray grinned at his lord's obvious discomfort.

"Oi, don't act so high and mighty snowflake!" Natsu pointed accusingly at Gray, "Like you're one to talk when you've not only polished your armor, you're wearing a new uniform, and you've even slicked back your hair. It looks to me like I'm not the only one looking preppy today mister, 'I have a crush on a certain water mage who just happens to be Lucy's lady in waiting.'"

"Oi! I don't have a crush on Juvia!" Gray said indignantly, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"Of for crying out…" Natsu pinched his brow, "Gray I can see it. Your dad sees it. Everyone practically sees it; you're attracted to her, you like her. Why are you so dead set on denying it?"

Gray frowned and doused his cigarette, rising from his spot and walking out onto the outside veranda. Natsu sighed and followed after him, coming to a stop at the railing and placing a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"C'mon. What's wrong? You're going through all this trouble to look nice and getting to know her. Why don't you just court her already?"

"…Because she's human and I'm a demon." Gray said, bracing his arms on the railing.

"Uhm, duh." Natsu said, giving Gray a look to point out how obvious he was being.

"Fine, I'll admit it; I do like her. But…more than I should. It…it just wouldn't work out between us."

Natsu gave a sardonic smirk, casting a sideways glance at Gray, "You do realize we have Cana because of Gildarts right?"

"You know what I mean." Gray huffed, "And you also know that Gildarts was one of the few exceptions the Council made in the past."

"True as that may be, just because Gildarts is human that didn't stop Mrs. Cornelia from falling for him." Natsu countered.

"It has nothing to do with a damn species barrier or shit like that. We're practically human ourselves; the only thing separating us apart is the etherion flowing through our veins. So I'll ask again, what's stopping you?"

"Species barrier, no. Laws, that's a maybe." Gray said, "Our laws may be lenient Natsu but I can't say the same for the humans. I mean, you saw what a bunch of assholes those council members were. Imagine how they'd freak out if they found out a human and a demon were romantically involved."

"…Point taken." Natsu frowned, nodding his head in agreement.

"I mean, if it were Juvia they'd probably force Lord Heartfilia to kick her out of that castle; the only home she's ever known. Then what; where would she go? She'd either be blacklisted so she couldn't find work or worse, condemned to death…again. I don't want to put her through all of that."

Gray sighed heavily and ran his hand down his face, "Hell, imagine what they'd do to Lucy."

"I'd rather not think about that." Natsu frowned and turned around so his back was against the railing. He looked to the sky and watched the clouds drift on by.

The two demons were quiet for a while with the only sound being the breeze as it rustled the nearby small, plotted trees.

"Since we're being honest here…I'll guess I'll do the same. I like Lucy…a lot. And tonight at dinner I plan on telling her I want to take things a little further with our…relationship. Three months Gray; three months. In that amount of time I've felt things around Lucy that I've never felt before…and I don't want it to stop. I want more. Call me selfish, call me greedy, but I'm starting to want Lucy all to myself."

"…I know how you feel." Gray murmured.

"So I don't care about laws, species, or whatever; I'm telling Lucy that I've fallen for her. Even if things don't work out between us…I still want her to know. And you should do the same for Juvia."

"I'm just afraid that something will go wrong. I lost my mom, I nearly lost my dad, and then everything with this whole war…I just want something to go right for me for a change."

Natsu set his hand on Gray's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze.

"Well…at this point I don't think there's not much we can do about the war. I know Cobra reported that Zancrow and Jackal had left Penumbra but that was months ago. And even if those two did manage to sneak back in here, I think Leon would have spotted something; he watches the divide like a hawk. Sure we could warn Lucy and Juvia about those two creeps possibly being on the loose but do you really think that would stop them from coming here? You've seen how stubborn those two can be; especially when they're together. Hell, they'd probably demand to stay here if push came to shove simply so they could support us…not being forced to stay put and do nothing.

It takes a true man to own up to his fears Gray and your one of them. Igneel once told me that we can't truly live without a fear in our lives; without taking risks. Risk is something that can either make or break us…but you have to remember that no matter the risk, you have to have hope that it will pay off in the end. I mean look at what my dad did; he took one hell of a risk resisting Acnologia and look how long he was able to hold out. If that doesn't motivate you, I don't know what will."

"So you're saying I should take a risk on Juvia?" Gray quirked his brow, not exactly liking the wording of what he'd just said.

"You're goddamn right." Natsu grinned his trademarked grin.

Gray smirked and shook his head, "Fine…I will then. Damn, look at you being a philosophical and king like. I remember a time when you were a complete and utter dumbass who wanted nothing more than to slack off and go fishing."

"Oi, I'm still your prince you know." Natsu grinned, smacking Gray on the shoulder.

Natsu's pocket watch suddenly chimed frantically and he quickly flipped it out, recognizing the tone as for emergency calls.

" _Natsu!"_ Alzack cried out as his image appeared in the hologram. Blood ran down the right side of his face, courtesy of a nasty gash on his forehead.

"Alzack? What's wrong!?" Natsu asked, eyes going wide.

"What the hell?" Gray said under his breath as he looked to the hologram.

" _The wall is under attack, we were ambushed!"_ Alzack said, his voice distorting momentarily, indicating he was on the move.

"It's Jackal and Zancrow; they're back! Half the guard is either or didn't know what hit us. The rest are trying to hold their ground at the wall…they sent me to get back up from the checkpoints."

"Wait, did he just say, 'Jackal and Zancrow'?" Gray hissed as Natsu's eyes narrowed.

" _So Cobra was right…how the hell did they get past the divide?"_ He thought before adding, "Yeah, he did."

" _Natsu…Lucy and Juvia had were at the gate; they got caught in the ambush and are trying to go toe to toe with Zancrow and Jackal."_ Alzack said, his voice laden with fear.

" _They'll rip those girls apart if we don't do something and fast!"_

"Oh my god…" Natsu breathed as he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"No." Gray said, the color having drained from his face, "They can't fight those two…they don't know how to fight them! They don't know what they're capable of!"

Natsu was already mounting the railing and had shifted into his demon form.

"Alzack, get to back to the rest of your unit at Checkpoint One; tell Rouge to get his ass to the gate ASAP." Natsu said as he snapped the watch shut, "Gray, call up our heavy hitters and get down there; I'm going to the gate and keep those assholes busy."

"Natsu, wait!" Gray protested.

"Don't worry man, I'll save Juvia; count on it." Natsu grinned and then he was gone, his wings guiding him off at blinding speeds.

"Damnit," Gray hissed before turning on his heel and darting into the castle, "you crazy bastard, why do you always run off!? Hang on Juvia, Lucy; helps on the way."

He wasn't going to lose another person he cared about. Not again. Not today.

He refused to suffer a repeat of five years ago…

XXXX

 _ **The Gate…**_

 _ **Now…**_

The air was clogged with smoke, the scent of burning earth and wood, and the air was filled with cries of the wounded, dying, or the panicked. Gunfire filled the air only to be silenced with a cacophony of explosions.

Her head throbbed and her vision spun. Vaguely she realized she was staring up at the sky. She needed to get up, the voice in the back of her mind told her, she needed to get up and find Juvia. They needed to get to safety.

With a pained groan, Lucy pushed herself up and took a knee; shaking her head to clear the cobwebs and ringing in her ears.

"Juvia…" Her voice came out hoarse with a dry cough, "Juvia!"

She swallowed as hard as she could and called out again, "Juvia! Happy!"

A pained whiney sounded off to her right and Lucy turned to find her horse on its side, its body badly cut and bleeding.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy screamed as she scrambled over to the fallen equine, "No!"

The fallen horse began to struggle and writhe as it cried out in pain, only for it to suddenly and violently silenced when a figure emerged from the smoke to stomp it's foot down on the horses neck. The new arrival did so with enough force that a blood chilling snap could be heard. Lucy froze in place and stared with mouth agape and with wide eyes, tears running down her face. She had raised Sagittarius since he was a colt. And now…now he was gone…just like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the…monster-as that was the only way to describe the man before her-condescendingly sneered.

"…Was that yours? Sorry but I can't stand the sound of animals in pain…it's such a waste of good suffering."

"Monster." Lucy growled as anger overcame her shock, "Who are you!? What are you!?"

The man grinned a twisted, manic grin, and offered a small bow to Lucy, "My name is Jackal. I'm one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus; the most feared of all Lord Acnologia's servants."

He was short but stocky and wore a green sleeveless shirt with a tattered scarf wrapped around his neck. A pair of dark pants adorned his legs and were held in place by a jacket wrapped around his waist. He wore no boots, thus exposing his clawed feet, his hands were blackened in a strange pattern, and his hair was styled similar to the pointed ears of a jackal…or perhaps, those were his actual ears.

His eyes were menacing much like the crooked grin he sported.

"And you my dear," Jackal sneered, "have no business being here. This is the land of demons after and last I checked, humans weren't permitted to travel here."

"Didn't you hear the news Jackal," a new voice spoke up, "the little lady here is real cozy with the prince. I think it's safe to say she's earned a few favors from the little bastard."

The smoke had begun to clear, thus revealing the extent of the assault. Bodies of the guard lay strewn about or, to Lucy's horror, blown to pieces or reduced to carbonized skeletons. The battlements were smashed and cratered and the flags and banners of East Tartarus burned in the breeze.

Her eyes quickly searched for Juvia and Happy, her breath catching when she spotted Juvia's slain horse, but there was no sign of the water mage. Her attention quickly became captured by the arrival of the second attacker.

He was tall and muscular with a mane of wild blonde hair. He had piercing red eyes the brimmed with mania and matched the grin on his lips. His arms and upper chest were covered in tribal style tattoos and he wore what appeared to be black, gold, and red uniform tucked into a pair of boots with white gaiters.

"Name's Zancrow," the attacker licked his lips, "and you are soon to be dead."

Lucy could feel the darkness radiating off the two demons. It was unnatural and made her skin crawl while a cold sweat beaded on her brow. They were merely starring her down and they had her paralyzed. These demons were nothing like the demons she had come to know and care for…no, they were true monsters.

The demons of West Tartarus.

Lucy swallowed hard and did her best to stop her hands from shaking.

"What…what do you want!? Why are you here!?" Lucy snapped, finding her courage.

The two demons looked at one another before they began to cackle, as if Lucy had just told a joke.

"Oh little human, haven't you noticed something yet? You're the only one we left alive. Isn't it obvious? We're here for you." Jackal grinned darkly.

"What?" Lucy breathed, taking a cautionary step back, "Why me!?"

"Because _he'll_ come for you." Zancrow sneered.

Before Lucy could react a supersonic crack echoed out from the sky above and a boy with light blue hair appeared before Zancrow; his foot connecting with the demons face.

"ARGH!" Zancrow cried out as he was sent spiraling back end over end.

"WHAT!" Jackal said as he came face to face with Lucy's familiar.

"Happy!" Lucy gasped in relief while the familiar, now in his human form, gave a triumphant smile.

"Hi! My name's Happy!" The familiar said in his usual chipper tone, "And this is my fist!"

"GAH!" Jackal coughed as Happy's fist met with his gut, sending him flying back to land in a heap next to Zancrow.

"Princess!" Lucy turned around to see Juvia running out from the cover of the gate, "Lucy, are you alright!?"

"Juvia! Thank the gods you're alright, I thought I'd lost you; both of you!" Lucy said as she embraced her lady in waiting.

"Happy saved me when I was thrown off my horse." Juvia said, "He told me to wait at the gate while he looked for you; the smoke was too thick and he couldn't find you. I thought I saw Sergeant Connell riding off and speaking into a lacrima calling for help."

Happy flew back to Lucy and took a defensive stance while still grinning in excitement.

"Sorry it took me so long to find you Lucy, but as soon as I saw those creeps I knew I had to attack from above." Happy said.

"Are those demons? I've never sensed a darkness like that before in all my life." Juvia said as she discarded the tattered remains of her riding cape.

"They're from West Tartarus. They're the demons Natsu and the others fought to a standstill five years ago. And now it seems like they've finally decided to return." Lucy replied as she drew her keys and whip from her belt.

"What?" Juvia said as water balled in her hands and pooled at her feet, "Why? Why now of all times?"

"Because of me." Lucy's lips drew in the thin, grim line, "They didn't say much, but I got the message; they're using me to draw Natsu out."

Juvia's eyes narrowed dangerously. Those monsters had only slaughtered their own kind with reckless abandon but they had the gall to use Lucy as bait. That…was _unacceptable_. Happy hissed as his canines sharpened, his pupils turning into slits.

"What we do Lucy?" Happy asked, body tensing as the demons recovered from their tumble.

Lucy drew her sword key and casted it, said weapon appearing in her hand along with a suit of heavily polished armor that gleamed in the daylight. A white and gold colored cape fluttered in a supernatural breeze, the Heartfilia family crest displayed proudly on the back. Even her hair style had changed, having gone from free and flowing to an elegantly styled knot.

Lucy cracked her whip and gave her sword a spin in her hand, "We stand our ground until help arrives. I think we should show these demons that just because we're humans, doesn't mean we're a bunch of pushovers."

"Yeah!" Happy cried, "Payback time for our friends on the wall!"

"We're right beside you Lucy." Juvia affirmed.

"Aw, how cute." Jackal chuckled darkly as he wiped some bile from his lips, standing as he did so.

"Those three think they stand a chance against us."

"Let's entertain them for a while. At least until the dragon comes for the princess that is." Zancrow casually cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Let's." Jackal cackled as cast his hand out before him, a series of marks rapidly appearing on the ground and snaking their way to the humans.

"Scatter!" Lucy cried out as the marks detonated just as quickly as they appeared.

Happy grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the way while Juvia dove to the left into a tuck and roll before coming up in a couch.

"Water slicer!" The water mage decried as with a single swipe of her arm, she unleashed a wave of water blades that cut into the earth and through the air.

"Whoa!" Zancrow grinned as he easily dodged the blades, "The little kitten has some fight in her!"

The demon wasted no time in calling upon his own cursed magic and let it engulf him in midnight black fire.

"Fire God's Bellow!" Zancrow launched a fireball from deep within himself, taking aim at Juvia.

Juvia summoned a double wall of water to intercept the attack which quickly vaporized the liquid into heated steam. But from within the steam out flew Happy, his fist cocked back into a haymaker. Zancrow caught the punch in his hand and tossed Happy over his shoulder, pivoting on his foot and hitting Happy in the back with a spinning kick. Happy tumbled through the air but flared his wings as an airbrake, quickly righting himself to face Zancrow.

"You're a nimble little fella aint'cha?" Zancrow smirked.

"I'm not the only one." Happy grinned as the sound of churning water filled the air.

Zancrow turned around to see Juvia charging him, her body partially made of water and gliding atop of a large tidal wave.

"Take this!" Juvia said as her arm transformed into her water whip, lashing it out at Zancrow. The demon only continued to grin as he ducked beneath the attack before performing two quick back flips.

A glowing mark suddenly appeared in the earth beneath Juvia and just as quickly detonated, tossing her sky high with a surprised cry.

"There's two of us remember!?" Jackal cackled as Happy quickly caught the water mage.

"Are you alright!?" Happy asked.

"I'm fine," Juvia grunted as her body reformed itself, "but now I'm mad."

"And there's three of us!" Lucy yelled, choosing then to launch her own attack. She charged Jackal with surprising speed and lashed out with her whip, the magic energies within flaring to life and causing the air to crackle and snap. Jackal dodged the whip but was forced to parry a series of strikes from Lucy's sword as years of combat training finally took hold. The black markings on his arms acted like an armor, Lucy noted, similar to Natsu's given how with each strike of her blade sparks would fly off the demons arms.

"Little bitch!" Jackal hissed as he tried to sweep Lucy's legs out from under her. She jumped and delivered a front kick that knocked Jackal back. Seeing an opening, she struck down with her sword, cutting across Jackal's chest.

"AGHH!" Jackal cried out as a blue ichor bled from the wound, "FUCKING WHORE!"

"No one calls my master that and lives." Happy glowered, having sped past Zancrow and coming up right behind Jackal. His fist connected with Jackals jaw.

"Lucy, catch!" Happy called out as the demon flew towards the princess.

"Got him!" Lucy said as she quickly swapped her sword for her hammer, changing the keys at her belt. Her heavy armor disappeared in favor a lightweight armored suit and her hair was restyled as twin buns. In her one hand, she held a mighty and engraved war hammer.

She heaved it back without so much as a grunt and hit the tumbling demon as if she was playing a game of croquet. The sound of bone breaking filled the air as did more blue ichor.

" _These demons…they don't bleed like us."_ Lucy noted, slightly perturbed at the fact. Did all demons have blue colored blood or was it strictly the West Tartarus demons that did?

"Stay focused little girl!" Zancrow cackled as he punched his arms out, one aimed at Juvia and the other at Lucy, casting out molten jets of flame.

Lucy swapped keys and produced a pair of dual swords which she used to slice the fire away while Juvia created shield of water that bubbled and hissed against the flame. Happy swooped in again, coming in to deliver a ground stomp but Jackal caught his outstretched leg and smashed Happy against the ground. Happy's face contorted in pain but before he could react, Zancrow twisted around and hurled him into Juvia, the two tumbling to the ground with pained grunts.

Lucy made to charge Zancrow but a mark appeared before her and quickly blasted her back. Lucy rolled on the ground for a moment before digging her swords into the ground to stop her movement. She looked up to see Jackal wiping blood from his lips. His lips contorted into a snarl as he created another series of marks, this time around Juvia and Happy, blasting them apart from one another. Happy tumbled while Juvia was tossed into the air. She was met by Zancrow who intercepted her with a punch, sending her back to earth. She impacted with a sharp crack, her eyes going wide and quickly coughing out blood. She struggled to her feet only for Zancrow to grab her by the neck and unmercifully deliver blow after blow; the water mage powerless to stop him.

"Juvia!" Lucy cried as her face contorted in anger, "Get away from her!"

Lucy drew a new key, this time her body covered from head to toe in golden colored armor. In one hand, she held a chain flail while the other held a flanged mace. She swung the flail out, the chain extending, and curving around Jackal. The heavy ball nailed Zancrow in the chest, earning a pained gasp from the demon and knocking him away from Juvia.

Lucy charged Jackal, the ground thundering beneath her heavy footfalls, and hefted up her mace. Jackal raised his arms to block the attack but was surprised when the ground shattered beneath his feet when the mace met his arms. Lucy was surprised when Jackal's arms didn't shatter as she had expected but she didn't relent, she retracted the flail and used it with the mace to pummel Jackal into the ground.

"AGH!" Jackal snarled when he felt his shoulder pop out of its socket, "WOULD YOU FUCK OFF!"

He snapped his hand out, a mark flaring dangerously on his palm, and blasted Lucy at point blank range. Her armor absorbed most of the attack but she was shot back out of the crater she had made, the armor falling away in pieces.

"Hang on Lucy!" Happy called out as she flew up behind her, catching her, "I've got you!"

"Oh really?" Jackal sneered and snapped his fingers.

Marks appeared across Happy's body and detonated; the familiar screamed in agony and the two fell to the ground. Happy's body twitched and spasmed, his eyes rolling up into his head while his wounds bled profusely. A moment later, Juvia's unconscious body landed next to Lucy's; her left eye was swollen shut, her lip split, and clothes were torn revealing rapidly forming bruises and lacerations.

"Alright Jackal, this is getting boring." Zancrow said as the other demon emerged from the crater, evaporating the blood off his hands.

"Let's just kill them and then deal with the little bastard when he gets here."

"Aww," Jackal mocked groaned, "and just when the little lady was starting to put up an honest fight."

The two demons raised their hands and took aim at Lucy and her companions, charging their magic's. Lucy readied her keys, ready to defend herself and the others but new that she wouldn't survive a combined attack from the two demons.

And then there was a sudden wave of heat, a blast of pressure, and a terrific explosion blasted the demons away. A dark figure landed in a crouch before Lucy-a dark figure she recognized- and a relieved smile formed on her lips.

" _Natsu."_ Lucy breathed in relief.

Natsu, now in his armored demon from, flared his wings and looked over his shoulder at Lucy. His maw turned up in a small smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We have a bit of a pest problem." Natsu said, his voice deep and gravely. His eyes focused on Juvia and Happy.

"Are they alright?" He asked.

"I don't know. Juvia's out cold and Happy's been hurt bad. Jackal…he just snapped his fingers and made Happy…" Lucy said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"He touched Jackal. His magic allows him to mark anyone who touches him and cause those marks to detonate. In other words; don't get close." Natsu glowered as he drew his sword and formed an arm blade on his free hand.

"Stay with them, help will be here soon. I'll handle these freaks."

"Well, well, well," Jackal cackled, "if it isn't Prince Dragneel himself. It's about time you showed up, we were beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"Jackal, Zancrow," Natsu said with disdain, "how awful to see you again. I would have thought after the ass kicking you got the last time you were here the two of you would have learned to stay away. Or is your master to afraid to face me?"

"Lord Acnologia is the true ruler of this land and you know it!" Jackal hissed like a zealot, "He's more powerful than you or your accursed uncle! You're nothing more than a thorn in his side that's only living on borrowed time."

"Considering how my father ripped your masters arm off, I find that an interesting sentiment." Natsu smirked.

"And now your father is six feet under." Zancrow grinned.

"So is half of the West Tartarus army. Tell me, have your forces recovered yet or you guys now on subpar standards?" Natsu quipped.

"Care to find out?" Jackal sneered.

Natsu didn't answer, he bolted forward and delivered a spinning round house that connected with Jackals head; knocking him aside. Natsu turned into the spin and slashed his sword out at Zancrow, cutting him deeply across the chest.

"Bastard!" Zancrow snarled and swung his arms at Natsu, "Fire God's Scythe!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu bellowed as his interlocked teeth snapped apart and twin molten jets of fire met one another.

Natsu quickly punched the ground, causing it to split apart and burning lava to spew forth in a raging torrent aimed at Zancrow. Zancrow created more of his own fire but the lava erupted unhindered. The fire seared his right arm and leg, making the demon howl in pain.

Without as much a glance, Natsu blocked a strike from Jackal with his sword; the demons foot connecting with blackened steel.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu said calmly, striking out with his clawed free hand. The flames singed and burned the demon but he seemed unfazed by the attack.

Jackal cackled with a seemingly psychotic glee, "East this!"

An explosion erupted between Jackal and Natsu but the demon simply darted out from the smoke and slashed Jackals forearms open with his sword and forearm blade. That earned a pained cry from Jackal just as Natsu delivered a sharp upper kick to the jaw.

"You two are going to pay for hurting Lucy and her friends," Natsu growled, "I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH ON!"

Lucy watched in awe as Natsu held his ground against the two demons. He either dodged or countered their attacks or his armor absorbed the brunt of their combined assaults. For every blow, Natsu would strike back in turn and do more damage than what Lucy, Juvia, or Happy had done combined.

However, Jackal and Zancrow's tempers flared, causing the battle to change.

"To hell with this," Jackal snarled, "I'm tired of dealing with all these little shits today!"

The air became thick with dark magic and the demons bodies became enveloped in a seemingly living shadow before their bodies began to twitch, spasm…and change. Their bodies contorted and grew; muscle expanded; bone snapped; and Lucy finally saw what real monsters looked like.

The shadows dissipated to reveal Jackal and Zancrow's true forms. Jackal could only be described as a wolf like creature, the very creature that he took his name from. The word "Werewolf" came to Lucy's mind. Zancrow's appearance was more reptilian, making him appear to be crocodile on two legs.

"If we're going to fight, we might as well go all out." Zancrow hissed.

They came at Natsu together, their speed having increased along with their strength. Their blows made Natsu's heels dig into the ground as he was forced back on the defensive. Their claws tore at his armor, drawing blue colored blood from Natsu. Their attacks had more force-more power-behind them and yet, Natsu still held his ground. His blades rendered flesh, his fires burned at the demons, and he was equally ferocious as his two enemies.

Lucy didn't even recognize him anymore; the fighting having revealed a side Lucy knew Natsu was capable of…but had never seen.

The three demons fought to a standstill, breathing labored and glaring.

"Had enough?" Natsu said with a mock smile, "Have you two schmucks learned your lesson yet?"

"Not until you're dead at our feet." Jackal snarled.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but that not's happening any time soon." Natsu smirked.

Zancrow's eyes flicked to Lucy, then to Jackal-who met his glance-and then back to Natsu.

"You seem really fond of that human girl…" Zancrow said as his grin became manic, "It'd be a real shame if something were to… _happen to her!_ "

The two demons leapt over Natsu and into the air, combing their most powerful attacks, and aimed not at Natsu…but at Lucy.

A combined attack fire and explosive power barreled down on Lucy and her downed friends. Her eyes were wide, her body paralyzed; she couldn't look away nor move!

And then Natsu was before her, arms outstretched and wings flared. He let out a roar of defiance and then there was deafening roar of thunder and an overpowering wave of heat and pressure. Lucy was knocked senseless and she briefly felt her body tumble. The air was choked with dust and falling debris while her world spun. It took her several heartbeats to regain her senses. Red suddenly filled her vison and her head throbbed.

She reached her dirtied hand up and pulled it back to reveal her fingers smeared with her own blood. She tried to move but her leg screamed in agony. She looked down to see that it was cut open by a deep laceration. She numbly looked around and spotted Juvia and Happy sprawled out a few yards away; unconscious, bloodied, but alive.

"Agh…agh…damn it…that hurt." Natsu's voice wheezed and Lucy turned her head to the right, slowly regaining her senses.

What she saw made her heat stop for a beat and her breath hitch.

Natsu was on his knees, arms and wings still outstretched, but his condition was horribly mangled. His wings were torn and crippled, and his right side was torn open. He looked over his shoulder to reveal that the right side of his face was equally wounded; his right eye was missing and his cheek had been ripped open to reveal muscle and teeth. Even with his missing eye, Lucy could feel his gaze upon her.

"R-Run…L-Lucy…" Natsu wheezed.

From out of the smoke, Jackal appeared and grabbed Natsu by the throat, jerking him upwards. The demon prince took in a pained, sucking gasp as his right arm fell away with a sickening snap.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out only for her world to spin once more with a sharp pain, courtesy of Zancrow kicking her upside the head.

"You've casted your last flame you little pyromaniac." Jackal cackled, "And once we're through with you, we'll take our time with your little friend over there…and the rest of your kin. One. At. A. Time."

"Go fuck yourself." Natsu wheezed.

As if to emphasize his comrades point, Zancrow stomped his foot down on Lucy's head once more. Suddenly the air grew cold and even in her lucid state, Lucy felt the chill in her bones. The world began to blur.

" _What the hell!?"_

" _It's Fullbuster, get back!"_

" _Ice Make: Battle Axe!"_

" _AGH!"_

" _Zancrow!"_

" _Let him go Jackal; now! Mom, Dad, grab him!"_

" _By the gods, he's losing so much blood!"_

" _Ur, encase him in ice. It'll hold him over until we get him to his coffin."_

" _Alzack, take your men and flank right, don't let them get away!"_

" _Nice try shadow boy but even we know when we're beat. Zancrow, let's scram!"_

" _They've opened a portal; they're getting away!"_

" _Minerva, stop them!"_

" _Got it…you're not going anywhere."_

" _Let go of me you damn bitch!"_

" _You're not getting away this time Zancrow. Ur, Silver, Gray, Ultear, lock him down!"_

" _Argh! You think this ice will hold me! I'm a fire demon remember!?"_

 _CHCK-ACK_

" _You killed my men and nearly killed my lord you piece of shit."_

 _BANG!_

The world cleared long enough for Lucy to see Zancrow's body fall lifelessly to the ground, a whole in the back of his head while the ice that had entrapped his body fell to pieces. Alzack, a large caliber revolver with a smoking barrel in hand, glared at the fallen demons corpse. He had snuck up behind the demon while he had been entrapped and had taken him by surprise.

Darkness began to fill the edges of her vision. She felt tired, oh so very tired.

Gray rushed over to Juvia's side while Ultear tended to Happy. Ur, Minerva, Rogue, and Ur began barking orders to the remaining knights while Alzack finally spotted Lucy and frantically gestured for aide while he rushed to her side. But she hardly noticed him. She watched as a team of knights hefted up Natsu's frozen body and quickly took him away.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy croaked, reaching out her hand towards him.

But the pain that wracked her body finally took its toll. The darkness that danced at her periphery quickly filled her vision, the world faded away, and unconsciousness pulled her under. The last thing she felt was her hand limply falling to the ground; the sound of panicked voices and barking orders echoed in her mind.

XXXX

 _ **Later that evening…**_

 _ **Castle Dragneel**_

With a jolt and surprised gaps, Lucy bolted upright and hand clutched to her heart. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she had been lying in a bed.

She breathed heavily as a cold sweat ran down her back and beaded on her brow. As her senses finally reoriented themselves, Lucy noticed that it was now dark out with the moon shining brightly in the sky thus illuminating the room…which she did not recognize.

It was large-with much of the light coming from the burning fireplace-and was large enough to accommodate the king sized, four poster bed she lay in, along with a desk (albeit a very cluttered desk), two sofas and coffee table, bookshelves that lined the walls near the fireplace, and two large dressers. To her left, the space was occupied by large paned windows and doors that led to an outside balcony.

It was…surprisingly comfortable, although the clothes haphazardly tossed onto the floor did nag at her pet peeves.

With a groan as the blood rushed back into her head, Lucy moved out from the beneath the covers and quickly noticed two things when she stood. One; as she rubbed the back of her neck, she noticed her hair was a lot shorter than it had been. Two; she was once again naked.

The latter of the two didn't bother her as much as had when she first visited the castle. Being that she bathed with Lisanna and Mirajane during her visits, she was growing accustomed to the unusual practices of the demons and…

Wait…

The castle…

NATSU!

With sudden clarity, Lucy remembered her battle with demons and Natsu's horribly mangled state when unconsciousness had taken her.

"Natsu…I have to find Natsu!" Lucy said aloud, looking around for clothes…just as the door to the room opened.

"Lucy?" Lisanna said as she entered, "Lucy!? Thank the gods you're alright!"

The white haired woman quickly made her way to Lucy and wrapped her arms around the blonde; Lucy returned the embrace.

"You had us so worried there, we were fearing your head wound had slipped you into a coma." Lisanna said as she pulled back, gently running her fingers across the bandage wrapped around her head.

She paused with a frown, before guiding Lucy to a nearby mirror.

"I'm sorry about your hair but it was singed from the attack that we had to cut it. You don't mind it, do you?" Lisanna said as she gently smoothed out the strands.

Indeed, her hair had been cut. Her once long, voluminous hair had been cut into an inverted bob. Lucy fingered her new haircut and frowned slightly. It would take a while for her hair to grow back to the way it had been. Still…

"No, it's fine. Thank you Lisanna." Lucy smiled gently as the other girl exhaled in relief.

"Where am I, exactly?"

"Oh, we brought you to Natsu's room." Lisanna said, her tone matter of fact, "His room is closest to the infirmary so we brought you here in case you needed any additional treatment. The infirmary itself is already packed with the wounded so we made an exception for you here."

"Oh…" Lucy blushed, realizing she had just slept in Natsu's bed, "Thank you."

But she was just as quick to snap out of her stupor, remembering her earlier panic.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, grabbing Lisanna by the shoulders, "Is Natsu safe!? Is he alright!?"

"Easy, easy," Lisanna soothed, taking hold of Lucy's hands, "Natsu is fine. He was hurt-bad-but we were able to get him the help he needed in time. He's resting but he's fine."

Lucy exhaled in relief and leaned back against the dresser…the cool surface eliciting an "Eep" from Lucy when it touched her still bare skin.

"Here, I brought you some clothes." Lisanna said, handing Lucy a simple dress and a sweater. Lucy was quick to dress and made to adjust her hair but paused, remembering her hair had been cut.

"You should also know that Happy is resting in the infirmary and is responding well to our medicines. He should be back on his feet soon enough. Juvia is in the care of Commander Fullbuster so she's naturally in good hands."

"Oh gods, I can't believe I forgot about them." Lucy gaped, hand going to her heart.

"What kind of Princess am I if I forget about my own familiar and my best friend?"

"Given the day you've had Lucy, I think they will forgive you when they wake up." Lisanna smiled.

Lucy frowned but nodded regardless.

"They will…uhm…I'd like to see Natsu please." Lucy said and was surprised to Lisanna frown.

"…Well, technically Lucy, the place where Natsu is resting is off limits for someone like you. I think you're better off just waiting till morning. He'll be healed by then."

Lucy's lips drew into a thin line, "Lisanna please. I have to see him…I have to see that he's alright. He nearly died to save mine and Juvia's lives. We were baited into drawing him out and…and I just have to see Lisanna…please."

Lisanna regarded her for a while before closing her eyes with a sigh before smiling softly.

"You really care a lot for him…don't you?" Lisanna asked, opening her eyes.

"I do." Lucy affirmed without hesitation.

Lisanna gestured to the doors, "Follow me."

Together, the two women made their way through the castle. Although it was night, Lucy noticed the guard activity was heavier than usual. More guards patrolled the halls or made their way from one tier to the next and Lucy could have sworn she spotted the elite guards operating in teams of three; keeping to the shadows and moving like phantoms.

"Everyone's on high alert." Lisanna explained.

"The garrison in the city has been reinforced as has the wall. The council has brought back the wartime curfew. It's a shame…people were starting to get used to staring to get used to staying out at night."

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, as much as it pains me to admit it." Lisanna sighed.

"But, until this war ends…if it ends…we need to stay on our guard. The West is…the West is unlike anything you humans have faced before Lucy. They'll be back…and in force."

Lucy swallowed hard and wrung her hands together.

The two continued on their way, eventually making their way deeper and deeper into the castle. It wasn't long before Lucy entered what she assumed was the basement of the castle; the heavy doors and various storage crates giving it away. They then entered a long hallway that ended when they reached an open area, filled with a platoon sized force of elite guards all centered around a large door with two burning torches illuminating the space.

The guards seemed to tense when they spotted Lucy but Lisanna raised her hands in a calming manner.

"It's okay," she said, "she's with me. She has my permission to enter…she just wants to see Prince Dragneel."

The guards looked to one another, talking to one another in the whispering language Lucy did not understand before stepping aside. One of the guards stepped forward and bowed to Lucy. It took her a moment to realize that it was the same guard that had accompanied her throughout the castle since her first visit. Its armor was damaged, most likely from the fight earlier in the day.

"Oh!" Lucy smiled, "It's you. I was wondering where you were. Have you been down here watching over Natsu?"

The guard inclined its head and extended its arm to the door, which opened with the rattling of gears and cranking of chain.

"C'mon." Lisanna said, "We're almost there."

Lucy waved goodbye to the guard and followed Lisanna down a long and winding staircase. As to where the stairs led to…Lucy was left in awe of what she found.

"What you're seeing is something only those in the castle are privy to; mainly the council and Natsu himself." Lisanna said as the two women entered a vast cavern. Two large waterfalls, most likely from the mountain, ran down at opposite ends of the enormous space, creating an underground river that led elsewhere. They had stepped onto an upper tier and descended onto a bridge that crossed over the small river, leading to the other side of the cavern. Large crystals clung to the walls and emerged from the ground.

"Those are etherion crystals. The source of magic for demons. They're much more potent than the lacrima crystals. Our ancestors are proof of that power."

"I remember Natsu telling me about that." Lucy said.

"Did he also tell you of etherion's other powers?" Lisanna asked to which Lucy shook her head.

Lucy shook her head, "No. All he said it's what demons draw their power from."

"I see. Well, long story short. Etherion can amplify magic, making our magic more potent; more powerful. But it also has the power to heal wounds…it can even resurrect the dead if the conditions are right."

"What?" Lucy asked, eyes wide.

"You see those opening is the cavern walls?" Lisanna pointed her finger out.

Now that they drew closer to the towering wall of rock, Lucy could indeed see that there were openings that had been cut out of the rock. They were rectangular in shape and there seemed to be a hundred or more of them.

"Each one of those holds a demons coffin." Lisanna continued, "The third one from the left over there is mine."

"Coffin?" Lucy asked, "As in…the one used to bury the dead?"

"Not necessarily. We call them coffins because they in do hold bodies…except there is a more special purpose for them. I'll show you."

Lisanna led Lucy down a short flight of stairs to where the ground had been dug out and sunken down. Clear, ankle high water fed from the underground river filled the flat expanse and shimmered in the ambient light; magic circles dully glowing with energies beneath the surface. The white haired demon led Lucy to the only coffin occupying the space.

"Coffins are basic in appearance, nothing truly special." Lisanna elaborated, "But…this is Natsu's coffin. And as such, his has a little more flare to it. And a story to it, one that he'll tell you when the time is right."

"Natsu?" Lucy lightly gasped.

The coffin was rectangular in shape and certainly big enough to hold a human sized body. But there was a certain degree of wear and tear to the stone, indicating that it was old; very old. Intricate carvings and runes were etched into the stone and the Dragneel crest glowed with blue and violet energies. Lisanna ran her hand along the smooth expanse of the coffins lid which slid out of place, hovering in the air next to it.

And there, lying within submerged in blue colored water, was Natsu. He was devoid of clothing, save for his pants which were considerably shredded from the earlier battle. But what surprised Lucy the most was the fact that all of his wounds had been healed. All of his cuts, lacerations, and his entire right side had been mended. His arm was reattached, the once intricate tattoo that graced the skin was now that of a dragon. And his right cheek now had a ragged scar…although, an eyepatch now covered his right eye; a pupil sized green dot now glowed beneath it.

Lucy also noted that she could see his heart beating through his chest; a blue glow that beat rhythmically.

"We were unable to save his right eye…but I don't think he'll mind too much. Personally, I think he'd be more worried if we couldn't save his arm…or the rest of him for that matter." Lisanna said with a sad smile.

"How…how is this possible?" Lucy asked, standing next to Lisanna and resting her hands on the lip of the coffin.

"And what's with all the water?"

Lisanna gently traced her finger through the water filled coffin, letting only the tip dip beneath the surface.

"Water has longed been believed to have mystical properties. It is believed that water can bind or channel spirits or it can even help power spiritual energies. In this case, it's the latter. The properties of water can help further amplify the already powerful effects of etherion. Magic healing spells were carved into the rock beneath our feet, so their energies were enhanced when the water was filled atop of them. When a coffin filled with etherion is set atop the spells, the empowered spells interact with the etherion and thus…"

"You get double or even triple the healing power." Lucy finished to which Lisanna smiled, "What do you mean by filled with etherion?"

"The lids and insides of the coffins are lined with even amounts of etherion crystals. The coffins are also filled with liquid etherion. You see, you break an etherion crystal same as you can any other crystal, but it's unique properties allow it to be melted down into a liquid state. Unlike other liquids, etherion allows those submerged in to breathe same as they would out of it…hence why we use it.

However, these coffins aren't meant for everyone. We brought you and Juvia down here but simply placed you in the water and then applied healing balm to your injuries. These coffins were built for those with great reserves of magic or those who live very harsh lifestyles. For examples, soldiers or high ranking demons. You see, every demon is born with a small amount of etherion within them. This stems from our ancestors transformations from human to demon and the generations that followed. However, for those who continually practice magic, etherion will become a literal part of the body. It's not just in our blood…it's in our hearts. Hence the glow you see from them."

Lisanna, without shame, removed her top and barred her chest for Lucy to see. Lucy's cheeks instantly flared but she became captivated when she felt Lisanna focus her magic and a dull glow emanated from her chest; a glow that pulsed with the beating of her heart.

She then looked to Natsu-to his heart-and back to Lisanna, who had just as quickly covered back up.

"This…this all so incredible." Lucy said, the awe evident in her voice.

"I could imagine so, given how little you still know about demons. Did you know that it's possible for a human to be turned into a demon if they absorb a high amount of etherion?"

"What?" Lucy gaped, "That's…I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's true. It's a lot different from how our ancestors were changed. All one has to do is drink a liquefied etherion crystal and then spend some time in a coffin. If that person-now a demon-continues to drink etherion on a regular basis, they can live for hundreds of years. It's a rare practice, but I've heard stories that our laws and past councils have allowed for such a thing."

"The rare exceptions." Lucy said, quoting Precht.

"Yep. Stick around long enough and I'm sure you'll bump into one." Lisanna smiled.

"…Lisanna, why did you tell and show me all of this?" Lucy asked.

"Well…for one, I think you deserve to know about it. You've earned our trust and then some so I thought it'd be a good idea to start letting you in on some things. And two, and this is most important part, given how persistent you were I wanted you to be here when he wakes up."

Lucy looked to Natsu, who still lay motionless in his coffin. She rolled up her sleeve and stuck her hand in the etherion, feeling a brief chill and then warmth envelop her arm. She took Natsu's hand and smiled softly when she felt him unconsciously squeeze back.

"I wanted him to wake up to a friendly face." Lisanna continued, "The two of you care for each other. I can see that; so can everyone else. And given what happened today and how worried you were, I wanted you to see that he's alright. He passed out saying, 'Lucy…help Lucy…help them…'."

Lucy blushed and smoother her thumb over Natsu's healed knuckles.

"He threw himself in the line of fire to protect Juvia, Happy, and me. Without a moment's hesitation. Some would call that foolish…but I find it speaks much to his character. It's one of the reasons why I lo-"

Lucy stopped herself there, suddenly unsure if she should say such a thing to another demon. But Lisanna's hand on her shoulder and her warm smile quickly doused those thoughts.

"It's alright…you can say it. Gods knows the two of you have been tiptoeing around each other long enough."

Lucy gave grateful smile, "It's one of the reasons why I love him."

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it? I'm going to head back upstairs now but feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. We'll know when he's awake. If you do decide to head back, head back the way we came and look for your friend-the elite guard-from before. He'll get you back to your room and stay with you if need be."

"Thank you Lisanna." Lucy said and pulled the other woman into a one armed hug, "For everything."

"You're like a sister to me Lucy." Lisanna returned the embrace, "And I care for Natsu too; the two of you are special to me. I'm just glad you both are safe and sound."

Lisanna departed shortly after and Lucy stayed with Natsu in the silence of the cavern. She sighed heavily and rested against the coffin, not caring that the water soaked her knees and her skirt. Although she was loathe to admit it, Lucy hated herself for being able to fight off Jackal and Zancrow. She had felt so helpless when they had swatted Juvia and Happy aside; how they toyed with her; how Natsu was forced into a two on one fight.

She never wanted to feel that powerless again. She knew she needed to get stronger so as to protect the ones she cared about…but how?

As these thoughts plagued her mind, Lucy knew in her heart that from this moment on…everything would change.

Everything _had_ changed.

XXXX

 _ **Gray Fullbuster's Room…**_

She slowly awoke to the sound of a woman gently humming a tune she did not recognize; the feeling of cool fingers running through her hair and making her scalp tingle. It was a calming, soothing sensation.

With a slight groan, Juvia managed to open her eyes, blinking to adjust to the low light in the room. The curtains were drawn but she could see pale moonlight gleam through a break in the fabric. The room wasn't overtly large but it was comfortable with a dresser and mirror set at one end of the room next to a closet; a desk, stacked with papers, was set in front of the window; a bookshelf was off to her right; and she lay in a king sized bed with a nightstand set beside it, holding a crystal that dulled lowly. A clock rhythmically ticked from its spot on the bookshelf.

She also noticed how bare her skin felt and soon realized she was naked beneath the covers.

Having taken in her surroundings, as well as her lack of clothing, Juvia was brought back to the gentle humming and the fingers running through her hair. She looked to her left where she locked eyes with a strikingly beautiful woman. Her skin was pale, thus it accentuated her long and flowing midnight black hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing grey but were soft, holding a look of the utmost kindness. Her smile was as soft as her touches, her lips colored with burgundy lipstick.

She wore a strapless blue and white gown that supported her rather impressive bust and a silver sword necklace around her neck that glimmered in the glow of the bedside light. But Juvia could also see that markings that graced her skin; demon markings, the ones similar to Gray's. The woman's curved to her collar bone and traced their way over her shoulders and, what she assumed, down the woman's back.

But most of all, Juvia could see right through the woman. She was translucent…and it took Juvia a minute to realize that she was face to face with a ghost.

She sucked in a surprised breath but the woman held her gentle smile and softly pressed a finger to her lips.

"Hush now my dear," The woman spoke, "I mean you no harm."

Juvia swallowed hard as the woman pulled her hand away, "Who are you?"

The woman sighed gently and shook her head with a smile.

"You'll know soon enough." She whispered, "For now…I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Juvia asked, utterly confused by the whole event.

"Take care of Gray for me." The woman said, "You're special to him. And he needs someone like you in his life."

Before Juvia could ask any further questions, she blinked, and the apparition was gone. She double blinked and then slowly sat up in the bed, keeping the covers close to her chest to cover herself. Looking around the room, she found no trace that the woman had been there. She caught her reflection in the mirror and was surprised by her current condition. There was a nasty bruise on her right cheek and her forehead had bandages wrapped around it. Her chest and torso were also wrapped in bandages as was her left arm and hand. Considering the fight she had been in, Juvia was surprised to see that she was in such good shape.

A sudden knocking at the door startled her. It opened and Gray Fullbuster entered, accompanied by an elite guard. Juvia could also see another guard standing at attention outside the door. He looked over his shoulder and gave Juvia a friendly smile.

"Your awake," Gray said, the relief evident in his voice, "thank the gods, I was really worried about you."

"Gray-sama…" Juvia smiled.

The guard leaned against the bookshelf while Gray knelt down by the bed, taking Juvia's hand.

"How're you feeling?" Gray asked.

"Groggy…but, I'm feeling fine." Juvia said, "Better than I was earlier."

Gray frowned and smoothed his thumb over Juvia's hand, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you and Lucy in time. You guys were really hurt by the time the others and I caught up with Natsu."

"The Princess!" Juvia gasped, "I need to get to her! Is she safe!? Is she alright!? Where am I in the castle!?"

"Take it easy." Gray said, rising so that he sat on the bed next to Juvia.

"Lucy is safe. She's been healed up just fine and I heard that a maid spotted her with Lisanna walking about the castle. She's fine Juvia…the two of you are in good hands. Same goes for that familiar of the princesses; little guy was messed up something fierce."

Juvia frowned, feeling guilty that in her excitement, she had forgotten about Happy.

"As to where you are…well, this is my room." Gray said, giving a slight smirk.

Juvia's guilt quickly turned to embarrassment as her face turned habanero red. Steam began to radiate off her skin.

"G-Gray-s-sama's room!?" Juvia sputtered, "G-Gray-s-sama's bed!? Y-You didn't have to!"

She pulled the covers closer to her, "And I-I'm not decent!"

Gray let out an amused laugh as Juvia buried her face into the bed covers only for Gray to pull them away and gently tilt her head up by her chin. He smiled a fond, soft smile as he took a lock of her hair and gently rubbed it between his thumb and index finger.

"I was worried about you…and wanted to watch over you until you woke up. Guess you beat me to the punch huh?" Gray smiled.

"Sorry about your clothes…they were…well, they were shredded and your injuries took priority over clothes. Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"Uhm…" Juvia said, ready to decline but her stomach betrayed her with deep, rumbling growl.

"If it's not too much trouble." She finished with a laugh from both her and Gray. It felt good to laugh.

"I'll have something brought up." Gray smiled and turned to the elite guard.

"Do you think you could run down to the kitchen and have someone cook something for Juvia? I know it's a bit late but she just woke up and…"

Before Gray could even finish his sentence, the guard had bowed and was stepping out the door.

"They work fast." Juvia said, blinking in surprise.

"You have no idea." Gray said with a sardonic smirk.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, waiting for the guard to return with Juvia's meal. He sat there, holding her hand and seeming unconcerned that he was doing so…as the two of them normally would have on a normal day. Gray shifted in his spot and Juvia caught a flash of silver beneath his shirt. She knew he wore a necklace but his uniform usually hid it.

"Your necklace," Juvia said, breaking the ice, "what is it?"

"This?" Gray asked, pulling on the silver chain. The necklace was that of a silver sword necklace…the very same one Juvia had seen on the woman-the ghost-from before.

"It belonged to my mother. My mom and dad were childhood sweethearts and he gave this to her as a present; it took him a year to save up all his allowance money so he could get this for her."

"When you say your mother do you mean…?"

Gray shook his head, "No…Ur is my step-mother. My birth mother's name was Mika. She died five years ago…the last time the West launched a major attack." Gray said with a somber look in his eyes.

"Your mother…I see." Juvia said, biting her lip at having drugged up a painful memory for Gray.

"Gray-sama. Has anyone been in this room while you were out?"

Gray's brow furrowed and he tilted his head slightly. He then looked to then looked to the door and Juvia was surprised when the guard answered from the other side.

"I've been here since you dropped her off earlier sir." The guard's muffled voice sounded, "Mirajane stopped by but didn't enter, as did you mother and father. You're the only whose been back in there."

Gray nodded and looked to Juvia, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…I…I must have been dreaming, that's all." Juvia said with a nervous smile. Gray only nodded his head and chose not to press any further.

They fell into silence and stayed that way, even when the guard returned with Juvia's dinner: a toasted sandwich and bowl of soup. Gray let her eat and made no comment on how quickly she ate, knowing that after the all she'd been through, her stomach was running on empty. The guard cleared the bed and returned to his spot at the bookshelf.

It was Gray who broke the silence this time. Although he seemed hesitant to do so.

"From this point on Juvia, everything will change. Hell, everything has changed." Gray said, frowning deeply and holding Juvia's hand tight. She could feel the tension in his grip; she could see the way his shoulders squared and his jaw clench. Slowly, Juvia intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Gray…what's wrong?" Juvia asked, dropping the formal suffix she only reserved for him.

Gray caught this change and knew there'd be keeping no secrets from the water mage. He sighed heavily as Juvia cupped his cheek with her hand; Gray placed his free hand over her own.

"Whatever it is…you can tell me. Please…what's wrong?" Juvia pressed, her cornflower blue eyes never leaving Gray's glowing aquamarine.

"I fear…" Gray finally answered, "That this attack means West Tartarus has openly declared hostilities against the East once more. The war is back on… _and both you and Lucy have been dragged into our fight._ "

XXXX

A/N: A bit on the overdue side but what can you do? I hope this chapter made up for the wait and I hope-most of all-that you enjoyed yourselves.

As I stated in the opening note, I'm going to be home for time being and I should have free time on my hands once again. I'll still be looking for a job but even then, I'll mostly be focused on some security work (since getting into law enforcement is a VERY lengthy process). I'll still be writing and I'll still be updating, just be patient as usual. In the meantime, I should be able to update some other of my stories soon and that also includes a one-shot or two (haven't decided on the second one yet). Either way, something to look forward to in the new year!

But on that note, I should mention that I have some house cleaning I'll be doing. There are some stories I've written that I've grown dissatisfied with and will no longer be continuing/deleting…if I get around to it. This stems from creative block, loss of interest, and lack of the feedback that I need. It's none of my major current stories just older stuff I'm just not happy with. But, I will say that if I have the time, I will be rewriting them in the form of spiritual successor stories; ideas that I've had in my head for a while and can better work with. Also something to look forward to…if I do get around to it.

A lot of information in this chapter so I hope it's all coherent for you guys.

This chapter marks a turning point in the story as far how relationships and the plot progress from here on out. War is once again looming for the demons and now humanity has been dragged into the conflict; things are going to change for all parties involved. And on top of that, the Demon Prince is falling for the Princess and our favorite Ice and Water mages are growing closer still. It's only a matter of time before something… _else_ happens.

With that in mind, I'm pretty sure I'll get some interesting feedback from this but here is a preview for the next chapter:

" _Careful princess…" Natsu growled, his voice deep but husky; his eyes half lidded but glowing vibrantly._

" _It's dangerous to tempt a demon…we can lose control pretty easily if the temptation is too great."_

 _Lucy smirked a sultry smirk, licking her lips with an amused purr when she felt him tighten his hold on her hip._

" _Is that so?" Lucy's breath fanned over Natsu's cheeks, making him shiver. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her hand up his chest, then his neck and to the base of his skull; gently dragging her fingernails across heated skin before twining her fingers in his hair._

 _Natsu shivered again but his eyes never left hers. Lucy rested her free hand atop of Natsu's, tracing lazy patterns across the armored skin._

 _She licked her lips again, her smirk deepening, as she leaned up so that her lips were tantalizingly close to Natsu's ear._

" _Do I tempt you Natsu?" Lucy purred coquettishly, "Do I make your control…_ waver _?"_

So…do I have your interest?

Next time; CHAPTER 9: Change

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING! AND MERRY CHRSITMAS!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *Nervously pokes head out from behind sandbags, waving a white flag* Uhm…Hi everyone, long time no see, right? Please forgive me for my very long absence. I believe the last time I updated this story was right before Christmas so…yeah, that was what, four months ago? Damn.

In all honesty, for those of you who read this, I really appreciate your patience and I am grateful to you all for taking time to read my stories/writings. I really, really appreciate you guys and it makes me sad whenever I go this long without updating. It's just…things tend to get out of hand for me and I have to prioritize things.

I have no good explanation for why it took me so long to get back to this.

It was a…number of things that just distracted me, made me procrastinate, or left me with little time to no time write. You see, when I wrote that preview in the last chapter, I had written that first…and then built the rest of the chapter around it. At the same time, I was hit with a bad case of writers block so that didn't help matters. And, between starting a new story (which I'm having a lot of fun with) and trying to update my other works, my life decided to get crazier after I graduated college. Things in my personal life have been crazy, I'm still looking for a full time job, still testing for Law Enforcement, and my current job hours keep changing.

It's all just left my head scrambled and my energy fluctuating. On the bright side, I got my security guard license, so, that's some good news. Hopefully that'll start panning out for me soon.

With all of that being said…I would like to address something. I am perfectly aware that it can take me a while to update. Writing, for me, is a hobby; a hobby that I consider a good form a stress relief. However, it can be a bit tiring and slightly irritating when I finally post a 5,000 plus word chapter, only to receive reviews that say "update," "update please", or something along that line. I'm not singling anyone out nor am I trying to sound like an ass as this is addressing something that I've noticed with other stories of mine. Please know that saying that sort of thing to me won't make me update faster; it'll just make me frustrated. I am grateful that so many of you have left reviews for this story. However, I'd like it if people told me why they want me to update instead of just leaving that word. It would be helpful to me to know what you're enjoying, what would you like to see in future chapters, anything I can do to improve this story; that sort of thing. You don't have to go all out…just, saying a bit more would be very encouraging to me to see what you enjoy so much about this story. That is all that I ask, as a writer to you, the reader; thank you.

Okay, moving on.

Uhm, let's see, what else… _ **WARNING: HEAVY NSFW IN THIS CHPATER!**_ _ **Yeah, sexy fun times inbound here**_.

Last time we left off with Natsu in pretty rough shape after West Tartarus launched a surprise attack against the East; wounding Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia while also reigniting hostilities between the two warring demon factions. For better or for worse, humanity has been brought back into the age old conflict and all that can be done is prepare for the upcoming battles. Will the West triumph? Will Natsu take back what was stolen from his people? Will Lucy live to see the wars end? And how involved will humanity become? Only time will tell for these questions to be answered. In the meantime, while there's a lull in things, our favorite Prince and Princess will focus on personal matters that were interrupted in the last chapter.

Before we continue, here is my usual shout out to those of you who left a review. A lot of you guys reviewed between then and now so I can't address you individually. But, please know, I do read every review I get:

 _ **RedFantasies, SulliMike23, peacerockgirl123, BloodRedRubies, HollyNinetales, sarara1.8, DIGIKO12, Guest, D, Lady of Eldritch Literature, Sailor Tiamat, pinkdoughnuts, tkitty23, DarkScarletMoon, Loralie Gold Dream, Lkityan02, Sakuramy, nalucreep, Galaxy Princess, Moon Stone Tiger Lily, Aliadriel, miller-valeriecamille , Otaku Sophie, ryndc-chan, Chris, Guest, AyameFT, animequeen100, godessbeauty.101, Saranu34, Leomae, FairyTailxFanGirl, Guest, Chibix315, lovelyrubies, Jcat007, Naraku's Phoenix, Rinthewolf, Guest, guest, ToLegitt2Quit, Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi, GraceSkylaLove, Kisa7221, LoveroftheWord, devo333100, Blizzyboo, Guest.**_

With that out of the way, *cracks open a bottle of whiskey*, let's continue with our story.

XXXX

CHAPTER 9: Change

XXXX

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **Council Chambers, Mid-Morning…**_

"And so that's where we stand." Natsu finished, sighing heavily as he slumped back into his seat.

Lucy found herself once more in the council room, only on the opposite side things; this time joining Natsu and his councilors and commanders. She sat next to Natsu, the demon prince having made room for her while the same went for Juvia, who sat next to Gray. Happy, however, was still recovering from his injuries and was bedridden for the time being.

She found it odd to be looking down on the two holograms of King Fiore and her father as usually, they took charge of these sort of meetings.

Not this time, however.

Natsu, shortly after recovering from his time in his coffin, had made an emergency call to Jude who in turn contacted King Fiore. Natsu had then done the same for his council, calling an emergency session, and had spent the last hour explaining to Jude and King Fiore what had happened the day before.

To say that the King and her father were as shocked as they were outraged would be an understatement.

"You want to run all that by me again?" Jude hissed. She could hear the hushed voices of her father's council outside his hologram. Her mother in particular sounded frantic with worry.

"I thought we had an agreement that your dealings with the Princess would stay between you and her." The King said, crossing his arms.

"But from what I just heard, it would seem that she was deliberately targeted to draw you out to face your enemies. Three of my subjects were attacked in your country, Lord Dragneel. An attack on them could be seen as a prelude to an attack against us. Furthermore, what's to stop this, "West Tartarus" from launching an incursion into the Alliance?"

"Their fight may be with us but I will not deny that the West has its sights set on Ishgar. Acnologia failed to destroy the Alliance in the past. I see no reasons as to why he won't try again." Natsu sighed, tiredly.

If anything, Natsu's response made the King and Jude bristle with frustration and anger.

"You assured me that you had this situation of yours under control and that Princess Heartfilia and Miss Lockser would be safe in your lands. Was I wrong to trust you with their safety?"

"No King Fiore." Natsu replied, pinching his brow, "This attack was as much a shock to us as it is to you."

"Then why did this happen under your watch?" Jude interjected, "From what Lucy has told me over these last few months, the East watched the West like hawks. How did these demons slip through your defenses and intelligence networks?"

"I had been informed that my top spy in the West had heard whispers that attack may have been in the works. But he was unable to determine the validity of those whispers. Their rather tight lipped in the West and we were lucky to hear that much. As to how they slipped on by our defenses…I can't have the border patrolled twenty four seven. Especially now that the conflict has reignited."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Jude asked, "Wait for those monsters to come to you? Let them strike you and just push them back!?"

"We're handling it." Natsu said, mouth drawing into a thin line.

"Then by all means, please; explain your plan of action. I'm very curios to hear how you intend to keep your promise to me." The King said.

"And what about my daughter? Are you going to let her get dragged into this mess too!?" Jude added.

Lucy frowned as she watched Natsu tense in irritation while his lips pulled back into a slight snarl. Looking at him from the side it was strange seeing him with one good eye, even though behind his eyepatch a small green dot glowed where his pupil once was. Gray had pulled her aside and said it was Natsu's magic manifesting itself; his aura and body compensating for the loss of the organ.

Natsu hissed slightly and Lucy knew that he was close to blowing a gasket. She set her hand atop his…but the gesture did little to calm him down.

"Natsu…" She whispered, concerned for her demon, but her voice failed to reach him under the barrage of questions from the King and Jude.

Finally, Natsu had enough of the two men shouting at him, and slammed his fist down on the table before him; startling all present.

" _Enough!"_ Natsu barked, "Are we going to act like children having a screaming match or are we going to be civil and focus on the issue at hand?"

The King and Jude blinked in surprise, mouths agape, before their shock wore off and they tensely waited for Natsu to calm down.

"Your majesty…I know what I said. What I promised. But now I'm afraid we may have to alter that promise. West Tartarus is not just a threat to the East, it's a threat to the Alliance as well. If we fall, there'll be nothing to stop Acnologia from assaulting your kingdom and the other kingdoms. For four hundred years, we have held the line and prevented invasion after invasion…at great cost to our people. But this is a fight that I do not know how much longer we'll be able to wage on our own."

Lucy and Juvia looked to Natsu in shock at his words while the rest of his council frowned grimly. Their prince spoke the truth.

"Gray-sama…are Lord Dragneel's words true?" She asked, looking to Gray. The ice mage's frown deepened and he took her hand into his.

"It's true." Gray said aloud.

"Five years ago, we were able to repel an assault by the West that left us reeling to this day. Natsu lost his adoptive father, Igneel, our leader at the time along with members of this council and a number of our forces. Although we did deliver an equally harsh blow to the West…we have reason to believe that not only do they outnumber us but can out power us as well in terms of the strength of their top tier mages.

The battel brought about a stalemate that we were able to hold until yesterday. We knew the West was planning a new attack but we had hoped the stalemate would've lasted long enough for us to properly shore up our defenses and strengthen our forces. But…at this point in time, we are at a disadvantage against our enemies."

"We are prepared to fight to the death, make no mistake about that." Natsu said.

"But don't be surprised to find that if we fall, the Alliance will find itself being drawn into a bloody conflict of its own."

"The Ishgar Alliance defeated Acnologia two hundred years ago. I see no reason the forces of the Alliance couldn't do so now." The King countered, evidently skeptic.

"And what about the Alvarez Empire? Surely Acnologia poses as much a threat to them as it does to us…or so you claim."

"Oh please." Precht scoffed, "Ishgar wasn't even united back then. The only reason Ishgar is still around to this day is because of the efforts of Mavis Vermillion and Anna Heartfilia. It was because of them that Acnologia was defeated and the Alliance was formed. Brush up on your own history."

"You don't know Acnologia like we do." Skiadrum said, "That bastard is as cunning as he is dangerous and powerful. I have no doubt that this time around he will not arrogantly waltz upon your shores. No. He'll find a way to a deliver a blow that you'll never recover from and then strike. Yes, your Alliance may survive…but it'll be a shadow of its former self. And if Acnologia does prevail…well, we won't be around to see the end results."

"Is he really that powerful?" Jude asked, "Surely if Lady Mavis and Lady Ana defeated him then surely…"

"They surprised him, they caught him off guard, and they had help. We have reason to believe The Black Wizard himself intervened on Mavis's behalf. Either way, things have changed since two hundred years ago." Precht added.

"How dare you insinuate that Lady Mavis associated with that monster!" The King fumed, "Lady Mavis was a gift from the gods to our people; she fought to bring light into the world and would never consort with that…that _thing_!"

"Do not speak to me of history as if you know it." Precht said smoothly, "I've seen more of history than you will ever know."

"Oh, am I to believe that you were there?" The King sarcastically quipped.

Precht gave a tight smile, "Perhaps."

"Acnologia isn't stupid enough to attack Alvarez. Neither your Alliance nor our own intelligence specialists truly know what's going on within that Empire. What we do know has us concerned; it's what we don't know that scares us a hell of a lot more." Mystogan said.

"Acnologia is aware of this as well." He continued, "Alvarez is powerful, powerful enough to take him down if they chose to do so. But they have remained decidedly neutral in this conflict and Acnologia intends to keep it that way. Compared to the Empire, Acnologia considers the Alliance a cake walk."

"You doubt the abilities of our forces?" The King narrowed his eyes, lips drawing thin.

"Well, considering how you'd rather have us deal with your problems I'm very well temped to doubt you and your precious Alliance." Gray bit out.

"Enough!" Natsu cut in, his voice sharp and quickly taking command.

"Don't distract from the topic at hand. Your majesty, you must take our word on Acnologia. We know what he's capable of."

The King sighed heavily and massaged his temples.

"Alright…alright…so you have reason to believe war is coming once more. How do you intend to fight it?"

"We'll do as we always have." Minerva said, "We'll begin recalling our people back from the frontier and outlying towns to the safety of the city and surrounding lands. They are familiar with the drill."

"From there," Ultear continued, "we'll recall the watch at the divide between the East and West and use those forces to bolster ours. From there we dig in and wait for the West's inevitable attack to come."

"If we can repel the assault, we shall counter attack." Rogue said, "We'll press the offensive for as long as we are able to but past experience has taught us that the fighting will end in a stalemate once more."

"And we'll be back at square one." Natsu finished.

"…And if you fail?" Jude asked.

"Then most if not everyone in this room will all go down fighting or we'll be executed. My people will be subjugated and darkness will fully envelop the land. From there…well, I think I've made that point already."

Jude grimaced and looked to Juvia and Lucy.

"The fighting will be fierce?" He asked, tentatively.

"Fierce?" Silver chuckled without humor, "You've never seen demons fight have you?"

Jude blanched at the implications of the demons words and closed his hands into fists.

"Then I cannot allow my daughter and her lady in waiting to remain in your lands any longer. I will not sit by idly and watch their lives be placed at risk again."

"I concur," The King added, "they barely survived their encounter with your enemies the other day. I dare not think what should happen if they get dragged into the fighting once more. I think it would be in their best interest for Miss Lockser and Princess Heartfilia to return home to the Alliance."

"No."

The King and Jude double blinked as did Natsu and his council; all eyes turning to Lucy. The firm determination in her voice had cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"No." She repeated, "I will not leave."

"Nor will Juvia." The water mage said, affirming her own resolve.

"Juvia, Lucy, surely you jest." Jude implored, "The demons that attacked you the other day nearly killed you; with little effort for that matter! Surely you do not wish to go through that madness again!?"

"Ladies, please, be reasonable." The King said.

"I am being reasonable." Lucy said, rising from her seat before looking to Juvia. Her blue haired friend did the same.

" _We_ are being reasonable."

Lucy gestured to Natsu and the other demons around her, "They saved my life. They saved Juvia's life. Three times they have done this. They have shown that despite our differences as two races, they are willing to go above and beyond to do what's right. We owe them a great debt."

Lucy took Natsu's hand into hers, surprising the demon prince at how strong her grip was. He could feel her resolve through her touch…and it left him in awe of the woman beside him. Juvia did the same for Gray and it appeared that he too was feeling the same thing that Natsu was.

" _I_ owe them a great debt."

"As does Juvia," The water mage added, "and she could not live with herself if she turned her back on those who have become dear friends of hers and the princesses. They hold a special place in our hearts."

"Juvia and I have talked this over, together, this morning before the meeting was called. And we agreed that if it came down to it…we will stand and fight beside Lord Dragneel and his kin." Lucy affirmed.

"Lucy…" Jude whispered.

"Those are rather bold statements young lady," The King said, "surely you realize how outmatched you are to the demons that attacked you?"

"We do." Juvia said, "But we are not afraid. We will learn how to fight those demons…we will learn to stand our ground and show them that making us their enemies was a grave mistake."

"…She's a spitfire that one." Silver smirked, nudging Gray in the shoulder and making his cheeks color.

"Surely you must reconsider." The King pressed, "Ladies please, I worry about your safety. A war is descending upon those lands…surely you do not wish to endure the horrors that are to come."

"If it's their safety you are worried about then you should have nothing to fret over." Ur smiled, looking to Juvia.

"If they truly wish to fight beside us…then we will teach them how demons fight. We will teach them how to go toe to toe with our twisted kin and ensure that victory is theirs."

"We know what is that we face your majesty," Lucy said, "and no matter what happens…we will endure…and we will prevail."

Jude's mouth opened and closed as if he were going to argue…when Layla's hologram appeared beside him and took his hand. Her features were marred with concern but she shook her head and offered a small, if sad, smile. Jude lowered his head and sighed heavily.

The King mimicked the gesture.

"Princess Heartfilia, Miss Lockser, do you remember what I said about walking a thin line between light and shadow?" The King asked.

Lucy looked to Juvia and received a determined nod in return, "We are aware of the risks your majesty. And you will receive the same response as before; we will stand and we will fight."

"I knew you would say that. But I had to ask." He lamented.

"Very well…seeing as how I nor your father can dissuade you from returning to the Alliance…how we cannot dissuade you from fighting along Lord Dragneel and his people…you have my permission to stay in East Tartarus and face whatever may come."

Juvia and Lucy smiled softly and bowed to the king, "Thank you your majesty. We will not fail you, nor will we fail Lord Dragneel."

"If you decide to change your minds-but at this point I'm sure you won't-all you need do is call your father or myself and we will arrange your return home."

"Thank you your majesty." Lucy smiled, "I am sorry we've placed you in this position."

The King shook his head and sighed heavily, "You are a Heartfilia and Lockser…things like this, standing your ground and fighting for the sake of others…it's in your blood."

The King focused his attention on Natsu once more.

"Lord Dragneel…what are the odds of West Tartarus coming into our lands and, say, targeting Lord and Lady Heartfilia as a means to get to Lucy and Juvia?"

Natsu sighed heavily and pinched his brow, "Acnologia prefers the direct approach; he's more likely to send someone after Lucy then attack her parents. However, I wouldn't put it past him to try to do so. At this point it's fifty-fifty of an attack coming directly or indirectly."

"I see…" The King hummed thoughtfully, "then in that case, Lord and Lady Heartfilia, I implore you to come to Crocus and stay at the castle as my honored guests. I could not rest knowing that the two of you would be in such mortal danger. The royal guard will defend you just as they defend me. Please, heed my request."

"I agree with the King." Lucy said, "Mom…Dad…I know my actions will have consequences, but I don't want those consequences to harm the two of you."

Jude and Layla looked to one another in silent contemplation. Lucy could see that they'd much rather stand their own ground and fight, much as how Lucy proclaimed. But she could also see how her plea had touched them, knowing that if they were to be harmed…or worse…that Lucy wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"That is…acceptable. My council and I will think of something convincing to tell the people within our lands so as to not arouse too much suspicion." Jude said, wiping away the tears that had welled up in his eyes.

Lucy and Juvia sighed in audible relief and looked to one another with apprehensive smiles.

"Lord Dragneel…Commander Fullbuster…please, take care of my daughter and Juvia." Jude said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I will." Natsu said, "I promise."

"As do I." Gray affirmed.

"Thank you…" Jude sighed. It was then that Layla raised her hand slightly.

"Yes my lady?" Natsu asked.

"…Although we have your assurances that Lucy and Juvia will be protected….would it be possible for us to send an envoy, of our own, to further assure Lucy and Juvia's safety? We are asking this only for our peace of mind…if that is permissible."

Layla looked to the King, who at first looked surprised by the request, but sighed heavily and massaged his brow.

"I'll allow it." He grunted, "After all…your guard is so loyal to Lucy that I'm sure some of them would find a way into Tartarus with our without yours or my consent."

Natsu looked to Precht, then Silver and Ur, and then to Skidarum and Weisslogia. They each looked to one another, silently taking amongst themselves before bowing their heads in consent.

"We've already ripped our laws a new one as it is," Silver chuckled deeply, "what's bending them a little more?"

"We grant your request Lady Heartfilia." Natsu said, bowing his head.

"Thank you Lord Dragneel, we'll have a handpicked special detachment at the ready within a few days." Layla smiled, the action a little brighter than before. There was a look of relief and hope in her eyes.

"I look forward to seeing who you send." Natsu replied, "Just…one last thing, before our meeting comes to a close. As I said before…we will be on our own here in the east. If worse comes to worse, all of Tartarus will be unleashed upon Ishgar. It would be… _beneficial_ to the both of us if, say, we had some backup to help repel the wests onslaught should things become that bad."

"Are you implying an alliance between Ishgar and East Tartarus?" The King arched his brow, smirking slightly.

Natsu returned the smirk and gave a dismissive wave of his hand, "I'm not implying anything. I'm merely…suggesting that you give the idea some thought and… _bring it up_ , with your fellow Alliance leaders."

The King continued to smirk and gave a soft chuckled, "I'll give it some thought Lord Dragneel. I take it that our discussion here is over then?"

"Yes…we are adjourned." Natsu confirmed.

"Very well. Until we speak again young man…I wish you all the best of luck." The King said before his hologram disappeared.

Jude and Layla gave their daughter and Juvia sad but resolute smiles before they too faded away.

Natsu sighed heavily and stood from his seat, cracking his neck as he did so.

"And with that, this council session has come to a close. You all have your orders, you all know your duties. I want the civilian council the begin implementing our emergency contingencies and dispatchers sent to the towns, villages, and frontier. Lyon, begin mobilizing your forces and come home. The rest of you, I want battle plans and assessments formed, and I want the rank and file addressed. War is coming, and we need to be ready. And I suggest you prepare as best you can as well."

"Yes my lord." The demons answered in unison. Soon, those in attendance rose from their chairs while those who couldn't attend in person, their holograms disappeared.

"If those bastards are thinking coming around here again, I need to brush up on my techniques." Silver grunted as he cracked his neck.

"Likewise." Said Ur, "I suggest we all begin training together again, just like we used to. At least, get a feel for one another's skills so we can learn to train one on one or in a group."

She then looked to Juvia and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia, my dear, why don't you join us? You said you wanted to become stronger in order to face Jackal and his cohorts when the time comes did you not?"

"Juvia…Juvia did," the water mage nervously rubbed her arm, "but…Juvia would feel so out of place. Her magic is of water and yours is of ice…Juvia doesn't know if Juvia could learn much."

"Nonsense." Ultear said as she and Meredy joined the group, "Water and ice go hand in hand. I'm sure there is plenty you can learn from us and us from you."

"Really?" Juvia asked, surprised by Ultear's bold statement.

"Really." Ultear smiled before it became sly, "And I'm sure Gray would be more than helpful in teaching you some new tricks."

"U-Ul!" Gray sputtered, making the ice demons around him snigger.

"C'mon, let's get started while we still have time to do so. With how crazy things are going to get, this may be one of the rare chances we get."

With that, Silver, Ur, Ultear, and Meredy left the council hall. Juvia shyly looked to Gray who awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Then…he took her hand into his and offered her a confident smile.

"C'mon Juvia; show me what you got."

Juvia blushed but returned Gray's smile with her own and nodded, "Yeah…let's do this."

Lucy smiled to herself as she watched her friend and the ice demon depart to catch up with the others. In that time, the rest of the council had departed as well, leaving only her, Natsu, and her shadow guard in the room.

"Thank you…for staying with me while I was knocked out." Natsu said, his hand coming to rest over Lucy's, drawing her attention back to him.

"I was worried about you. Even when Lisanna told me you'd be alright…I had to make sure. I had to see you wake up, move, and talk again."

"C'mon, it'll take more than that to take down Natsu Dragneel; Prince of Tartarus!" Natsu proclaimed with his trademark grin.

Lucy only frowned, however, and reached up to trace his eyepatch.

"You were hurt so bad…and you lost your eye." Tears began to well up in her eyes. Natsu sighed heavily and held her hand to his cheek.

"I will admit…there was a moment there where I thought it was all over for me. I was so worried about you that I didn't honestly care if I died or not…I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Natsu…" Lucy choked out, a single tear running down her cheek.

"But, I guess it's not my time just yet." Natsu wiped the tear away, "So don't worry Lucy. If it's not my time yet, that means I still have plenty of more to do. Besides, I may have lost my eye, but I can still see fine. Granted…it's going to feel weird without having an eye in the socket but my magic will compensate."

Lucy smiled and wiped her eyes before bopping Natsu on the forehead, "You're such a dunce; you know that?"

Natsu gave a cheeky grin before sobering quickly, "Speaking of things to do…are you honestly sure you want to go through with this; getting involved in the war and learning how to fight demons I mean?"

"I do." Lucy answered without hesitation.

"Then as of this moment, I will see to your training. I want you to know, we demons do not fight like humans do; we do not fight like how you've been taught to. You must be relentless and quick on your feet. If you want to survive, you have to give every fight two hundred percent. You have to be willing to kill."

"I'm not afraid." Lucy affirmed.

"…No. I don't believe you are. Not yet anyways." Natsu said after a slight pause, "But I'll teach you how to control that fear…and make it your weapon."

Natsu held his hand out and Lucy looked at him quizzically, "Give me your keys."

"My keys? Why?"

"Your magic is powerful Lucy and your keys are no exception. However, if you want to do maximum damage against a demon, your keys will need an extra bite to them in order to do so."

"These keys were passed down from generation to generation within my family. They rely on the powers of the stars…are you saying you know how to enhance this power?"

"Me, personally, no." Natsu replied, "But I do know two men who can. They are two of my finest smiths and are two out of a handful who know how to handle celestial magic. Trust me Lucy….I assure you that I do not intend to completely alter or damage your keys. Nor do I intend to corrupt your magic. But if you want to survive Tartarus, you have to learn to adapt."

Lucy looked from Natsu's eyes, to his palm, and then back before she removed her key pouch from the belt of her dress. She held out her hand but did not relinquish her keys.

"Do I have your word that you do not intend any harm nor curse to my keys and magic? Because if you're lying to me…I'll never forgive you."

"I promise." Natsu said. There was no mistaking the honesty and sincerity in his voice.

Lucy sighed heavily and smiled a soft, nervous smile.

"Alright," she let her key pouch fall into Natsu's hand, "alright."

"Thank you…Lucy." Natsu smiled. He then gestured the lone shadow guard over to him and Lucy. It was the same guard that Lucy had met on her first day of the castle. The same guard she had met protecting Natsu the night before.

And now, here it was, at her side once more.

Since it was apparent that the guard would be looking after her from now on, she had decided to give him a name. Calling him, "Royal Guard Number One Thousand, One Hundred Eighty-Four" did not have an appeal nor charm to it. So, she named him after her mother's favorite constellation, "Capricorn." Her mother always described the constellation as the defender of the stars and name seemed to fit the living shadow. When asked if he liked the name, Capricorn had simply given her a thumbs up and what she assumed to be a happy nod of his head.

"Capricorn…" Natsu said, clearly not used to the living shadow not having a name, "take Lucy to the Hellhound pens. From there, she is free to move about the castle until I send for her. I will see to things on my end here in the meantime."

"The Hellhound pens?" Lucy asked, "What for?"

"Well…you lost your horse the other day and I don't see you getting one around here anytime soon. As you know Lucy, we use hellhounds for travel around these parts instead of horses. They're faster, stronger, and tougher than any war horse. So I figured it was time you got your own Hellhound. We have fresh litter that had been born a few days ago and the hatchlings have yet to begin growing. If you want to get a hellhound that you can raise and train on your own; now is the time to get one."

"R-Really?" Lucy smiled, completely taken aback by the amazing gesture.

"Really." Natsu affirmed, "I know that horse meant a lot to you Lucy…so this is my way of helping ease the pain of that loss."

Her arms were around him in an instant, making Natsu stumble back slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Natsu returned the embrace before gently parting, encouraging her to get to the pens.

The beaming smile Lucy had on her lips amazed Natsu and he silently found his breathe taken away at how beautiful her smile made her. More so when she stood up on the tips of her toes…and pecked him on the cheek. Natsu went ramrod straight in an instant, earning a hearty giggle from Lucy. Even when Capricorn had guided Lucy out of the council room, Natsu remained stock still in shock…before his hand came up and smacked himself silly, knocking his senses back into place.

How the hell did that woman have such a hold over him like that? Natsu didn't know…nor did he particularly care. Lucy could've kissed him full on the lips and he would've let her, still getting the same results. Only he was sure he'd be grinning like the love-struck idiot he was.

Wait a minute? Love-struck!?

 _ **SMACK!**_

Natsu smacked himself again, hard, and worked to get his frantic thoughts back in line. Now was not the time to get distracted like a daydreaming child. Sighing heavily, Natsu retrieved his communication lacrima and set it in the hologram projector, quickly calling upon the Forge. Located inside the mountain upon which the castle resided, the forge was where the enhanced weapons of East Tartarus were built. From firearms, to swords, to enchanted spears and arrows, the Forge had crafted the arms that had assured over four hundred years of survival. And Natsu had no doubt the skills of his smiths to continue on that tradition.

More so today with two in particular.

"My lord, you honor us with your presence. Had I known you'd be calling I would have cleaned up a bit."

"You dude, it's been a while! We missed ya!"

"Taurus, Scorpio." Natsu greeted with a courteous bow and friendly smile. Had anyone else been in Natsu's presence, he was sure they'd be off put by the two demons that stood before him and would question whether or not they really were two of his "best."

Taurus, like his namesake, was built like a bull. Tall, imposing, and rippling with toned muscle from years spent crafting weapons in the fires of the Forge. His head was encased in a helm that resembled a bulls; nose ring, horns, and all while the eye slits glowed a fierce red. He wore a smith's apron over his bare chest and torso while heavy, ash stained gloves covered his hands. Singed, canvas work pants, a heavy tool belt, and boots completed the look of an accomplished blacksmith.

Scorpio was Taurus's protégé; the apprentice who would one day assume the title of master. He was lean and fit, his outfit resembling his masters while instead of a helm, his head was free to show his shaved head of dark hair, scarred and tattooed face, and the pair of goggles pushed up onto his forehead. It appeared he had allowed his demon form to partially appear to help with his work as evidenced by the massive scorpion tail that arched out of his lower back.

"Master and apprentice," Natsu said, "I have need of your skills."

"An order from the Prince himself; this should be wild and wicked fun." Scorpio grinned.

Natsu dug into Lucy's key pouch and produced the keys, "I need you to enhance the power of these keys. Give their wielder the power necessary to slay demons."

"Celestial Key's." Taurus said in admiration, "It has been a long time since I have handled one of those."

"Well, now you have a whole set to tinker with. Can it be done? Can you enhance these keys?"

Taurus tapped his helm but Natsu knew the man was grinning underneath, "As of the few in existence who knows how to work that magic, I'm offended that you would even ask such a question. It will take time…but I assure my lord that by the time me and Scorpio are done, the power of those keys will allow their user to go head to head with Acnologia himself."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Natsu said under his breathe before adding, "I expect nothing but the best from you two. Tell me, would it be possible for you to get one or two keys to me today?"

"Hmmm…with such short notice as this, I'd usually say no." Taurus said, making Natsu frown. But then the man confidently placed his hands on his hips and give a resolute nod.

"But…that's not saying it isn't possible. I can only guarantee one key for today my lord."

Natsu sighed with a smile, "That's all that I ask. Thank you."

"May I ask who these keys belong to?" Taurus inquired.

"…A friend." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A friend? You mean your lady friend." Scorpio cackled, "Don't try to deny it dude, everyone has heard about her by now so-ACK!"

Scorpio was silenced when Taurus stuffed the rag that had been tucked in his apron into Scorpio's mouth. Natsu rolled his eyes and he was sure Taurus was doing the same.

"Get those keys to me ASAP and I'll get one back to you, ASAP." Taurus said, earning a nod from Natsu.

"Expect them shortly. I look forward to seeing your handiwork in action once more Taurus. I've never seen enhanced celestial magic before."

"Then be prepared to be blown away." Taurus grinned through his words.

XXXX

 _ **Hellhound Pens…**_

 _ **Lower castle levels…**_

The Hellhound Pens, were located near the base of the castle where it was easy for the riders to come and go as they pleased. And to Lucy's surprise, they were cleaner than she had imagined. Where she had expected dim lighting, a foul stench, hay strewn about, and just general clutter, Lucy found a stone path that led her through the space, heavy iron doors that secured the pens, workers diligently sweeping and mopping, riders storing their gear in nearby lockers, and slanted skylights that allowed for light and ventilation. The lanterns that hung on the walls provided additional light.

Looking into the pens, Lucy found that they were sunken into the floor with a few short steps leading down. The floor inside the pens were lined with heat generating magic runes, clean water ran through drainage cutouts, and fresh water was provided for drinking. More to the point, Lucy found that there was hardly any animal waste in the pens. Either the Hellhounds were a lot cleanlier than she gave them credit for or the demons seriously valued sanitation.

Capricorn tugged on her hand, snapping Lucy back to reality, and led her further down into the pens. She watched in awe as a hellhound was guided past here, the large reptile not even sparing her a sniff or glance, while a worker washed and cleaned a hellhound in its pen. For all their ferocious appearance and power, they seemed to be rather…docile.

Finally, Capricorn came to a stop before a pen on their right and created a key made out of shadow. The triple lock opened with a series of heavy "clanks" and the door opened with a well-oiled hiss. Poking her head in, Lucy found a female hellhound resting on her side, casually watching her brood of five hatchlings. The hatchlings were the size of a full grown corgi and were…cuter, in a way, compared to the full grown adults. The fact was further compounded by the fact that the hatchlings were fighting over a large piece of meat…and the smaller one out of the brood, kept on getting knocked back and dashing back in to get its fill.

" _He must be the runt of the litter,"_ Lucy thought with a soft smile, _"poor thing just wants his lunch."_

The mother gave a sniff of the air…and raised her head, focusing on Lucy. Her mouth opened with a hiss, exposing razor sharp teeth. For a brief moment, Lucy remembered Bora's screams as those same teeth turned him into a hellhound's dinner. The hatchlings too noticed Lucy and quickly scrambled back up against their mother for safety.

Lucy raised her hands defensively only for Capricorn to step past her and walk up to the mother, slowly rubbing his hand over the top of her head. The motion seemed to soothe the mother and after a moment, she rested her head back on the floor. Capricorn then beckoned Lucy over and she cautiously let the mother sniff her leg…and yelped when the hellhound licked her shin.

Capricorn patted her on the back and then pointed to the hatchlings.

Taking the hint, Lucy knelt down before the shaking pups and extended her hand, letting them get her scent. Only the runt seemed brave enough to get close to Lucy, who smiled softly when the little guy pressed his snout against her knuckles. She then giggled when the hatchling softly began to gnaw on her hand; its teeth had barely come in yet and all she felt were the soft gums.

Lucy carefully scooped the runt up into her arms and cradled it close, gently tracing her finger across the crest on its head. The pup made a pleased grunt and nuzzled closer into her. Emboldened, Lucy had Capricorn cut pieces of the meat to which Lucy fed to the pup until it had its fill. The pup let out a pleased belch, making Lucy laugh before sputtering when the hatchling gave her cheek a wet lick.

"He's perfect," Lucy said to Capricorn, "I'll take him to be my hellhound."

The shadow guard inclined his head and produced a small metal band from his belt, carefully fastening it to the pup's right leg. He produced a small collar, another metal band, and gently affixed it to the pup's neck. The pup squirmed in her grip but Lucy was quick to soothe it.

"He'll need a name, won't he?" Lucy asked to which Capricorn nodded.

Biting her lip in thought, Lucy gave a small smile when a trusted name came to mind.

"Sagittarius…his name is Sagittarius."

XXXX

 _ **The Sakura Courtyard…**_

 _ **Later that afternoon…**_

It was the same garden from her vision, Lucy thought with a slight gasp. Granted, it wasn't nighttime and there was no party going on within the castle, but she'd recognize the sakura trees all the same. It was beautiful with how the light glinted off of the blossoms and the air was filled with a lovely sweet scent. Reality, she found, was better than the dream this time around.

Having finished spending her time with Sagittarius, allowing the little Hellhound to imprint on her, Lucy had ventured to the library. She had been halfway through reading a story to Asuka when Laki had informed her that Natsu had called upon her and had instructed Capricorn to take her to "The Courtyard."

She was not familiar with the place and was intrigued as to why Natsu, of all times, had decided to show it to her now. Although awestruck by the beauty of the sakura trees and the magic that seemed to hum in the air, Lucy was still wondering what Natsu wanted. He had said he would call for her…so did that mean something had come up with her keys? She hoped not…otherwise she'd have to throttle the man for ruining her prized possessions.

Capricorn led her to the heart of the courtyard where she found Natsu waiting for her. He smiled when he spotted her and Lucy returned the gesture. Capricorn bowed to his master before sharply turning on his heel and leaving her alone with Natsu.

"Just us?" Lucy arched her brow.

"Just us." Natsu affirmed with a smile. He then dug into his pocket and produced a single key.

Lucy's mouth parted slightly and she slowly approached Natsu, slightly apprehensive as to what had become of her key.

"My sword key." Lucy said, "Has it truly been enhanced?"

"There's only one way to find out." Natsu said, extending the key to Lucy.

Licking her lips, Lucy took the key into her hands and gasped when she felt the magic course through her palm. It was familiar, the magic she had trained with all her life, but at the same time…she could feel there was more to it now. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her skin prickled from the magic all the way into the tips of her toes. And, was it just her or did the key itself feel heavier?

Taking a calming breath, Lucy called upon her magic and casted her key out. In an instant she was enveloped by the familiar blinding light of the celestial magic, however, Lucy now watched as a circle of magic runes appeared beneath her feet and rose all the way up her body. Where the runes passed, armor appeared, and the light that enveloped her seemed to enhance the radiance of the spectacle.

When the light faded in a flash, Lucy was once again covered in armor. It was sleeker than the previous suit had been-more contoured to her body-and instead of chainmail, a fabric like armor weave hugged her body. The armor was now colored with a black, matte finish and given a gold trim. Her cape had remained but was black and gold as well; but the Heartfilia family crest was still proudly displayed against her back.

Her hair, once tied back into a knot, had now become a long ponytail. And her sword, no longer a broadsword, had become a two handed longsword; the blade etched with rune after rune along the fuller.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she curled her hands into fists. The power that coursed through her made her blood hum and quite frankly, was indescribable in its intensity.

"Amazing…this is just…amazing." Lucy grinned, looking at Natsu, "I've never felt so powerful. I feel…I feel as if I can take on any enemy in this armor!"

"Don't get carried away now Lucy," Natsu smirked, "sure, you may have the tools…but now you need the skills necessary to slay a demon."

"The skills hmm?" Lucy hummed, "And am I to assume that you are the one who will help me master these skills?"

"You catch on quick." Natsu grinned as he summoned his demon form and drew his own sword.

"Starting today Lucy…I will be your master and you will be my apprentice. I will teach you all that I know on fighting demons until…"

"Until I surpass the master." Lucy gave a confident smile as Natsu slowly put distance between them.

"Exactly. We'll start off today with spar just to get a feel for one another. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Natsu quipped, giving his sword a spin.

"I wouldn't expect you to." Lucy gave a sword spin of her own.

Natsu smiled and then bowed to Lucy. Lucy bowed in turn before taking a defensive stance. Natsu began to bounce on his feet, drawing his sword back.

"En garde Luce!" Natsu grinned and charged forward.

He came in low, his sword scraping against the ground in a shower of sparks before leaping high at Lucy. Lucy braced and raised her sword to meet Natsu's. Their swords clashed with a metallic bang and Lucy felt the force of the attack be absorbed by her armor, right at the knees. Lucy quickly shifted her weight, moving their swords aside and giving her an opening. She lashed out with an open palm strike that Natsu dodged. She then swiped her foot out, attempting to knock Natsu off his feet, but he jumped at the last second and gave Lucy a flying kick. She grunted from the impact but felt no pain, back flipping twice in order to regain her footing.

When she landed, Natsu was waiting for her and he swung out with his sword. Lucy gasped and parried the blade before deflecting a barrage of attacks from Natsu. But, she managed to keep pace with him each step of the way. She was surprised by this as the last time she had fought a demon, it had taken her all just to match him attack for attack. It must've been a benefit of her enhanced magic.

"Not bad Luce." Natsu grunted past a bevy of strikes, "You're holding your own pretty damn good."

"Thanks." Lucy said through gritted teeth, "I aim to please."

Lucy ducked past a strike, spun on her heel, and made a dash for a nearby tree. Natsu pursued, hot on her heels. Lucy took two bounding steps before leaping and running up the side of the tree, just as Natsu struck out-his sword bouncing off the tree trunk as the magic tree repelled it-and Lucy back flipped and brought her sword down upon Natsu. Without looking, Natsu intercepted the attack.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Lucy quipped with a tense smirk.

Natsu looked over his shoulder with a grin, "No…I'm just damn good."

Lucy back peddled before Natsu could counter and came to a stop, sword pointed at Natsu and parallel to her body.

"Care to back up those words?" Lucy licked her lips.

"Oh ho, getting feisty are we?" Natsu cracked his neck.

"Well, Aquarius always told me that if you want to make a good threat, you say, 'I'm not going to fight you…I'm going to kick your ass'."

Natsu cackled wickedly, "Oh you are just begging for trouble!"

Natsu burst forward, sword raised and ready to strike. Only when he met Lucy, Natsu heaved more force into the hit than Lucy had been anticipating and when she tried to counter-as their blades clashed fiercely-her foot caught his and their stances faltered.

The two lost their balance and tumbled to the ground, their swords scattering to the wayside. With a surprised yelp from Lucy and a pained "Oof!" from Natsu, the two landed in a heap. Natsu lay on his back while Lucy lay atop him, both blinking rapidly as they tried to process what had happened.

"You alright Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy pushed herself up.

"Yeah…yeah, sorry about that." Lucy said, her hands splayed out beside Natsu's head.

"No, it was my fault. Used a little too much force in that last move." Natsu said with a bashful smirk.

"And I grabbed hold of you and took you down with me." Lucy countered.

"Technically, it was both our faults."

"If you say so." Natsu gave Lucy a teasing smirk, "I still blame you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Of course you do."

Natsu snorted and pushed himself up slightly, "Well, I think that's enough for one day. You're learning fast, I'm impressed."

"Thank you, you're not half bad yourself." Lucy smirked.

"Smart aleck." Natsu snorted.

Lucy giggled but let out a soft gasp when she felt Natsu loom closer to her as he continued to push up. It was only then that the two realized how close they were to one another. Their foreheads were nearly touching and they could see the pigments into the others eyes.

"Uhm…Luce?" Natsu said, his warm breath fanning over her, "You alright?"

Lucy felt her cheeks and neck heat.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked again, noticing her skin start to redden; the intensity of her breathing.

Lucy licked her lips and swallowed hard. This…this was the closest she had ever been to Natsu, closer than she had been during their training. Her skin felt warm, almost uncomfortably so, and Lucy found herself rooted in place. She was so close to Natsu that she found herself suddenly wanting to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers.

This feeling was only compounded when Natsu nervously licked his own lips.

She had never kissed someone before, at least, not in an intimate sense.

"Lucy," Natsu said, his voice soft and eyes searching hers, "What's wrong, you're hands are shaking."

Lucy glanced down and saw that indeed, her hands had begun to tremble slightly. She bit her lip…and summoned her courage. She couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. She was in love with the demon lord and she wanted to express that in the only way she could think of in that moment.

She met Natsu's eyes once more and brought their lips together. Natsu froze, eyes going wide, as Lucy's lips melded to his.

It was her first kiss.

 _Their_ first kiss.

Lucy's lips were soft, warm, and so very, _very_ inviting. Lucy pressed herself flush against Natsu, her knees bending so her hips straddled his, and deepened the kiss. A soft moan rumbled deep in Lucy's chest and Natsu found himself unable to pull away. Slowly, his one hand moved to hold her hip while his other clenched against the flagstones.

Natsu let his eyes close and gave into bliss.

Although time seemed to pass the two by without consequence, the need for air became apparent and the two were forced to pull apart. They breathed heavily-deeply-and rested their foreheads against one another. Natsu's brow furrowed slightly as he opened his eyes, half lidded. Lucy's gaze mirrored his.

They stayed like that, in stunned silence, for more than several heartbeats. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, reality came back to Natsu.

"Lucy…I'm sorry…shit, Lucy, I'm sorry I should have done that!" Natsu said, eyes wide with panic, "That was stupid and-"

Lucy silenced him by sealing her lips over Natsu's.

"Mmph!" Natsu grunted in surprise before his eyes closed just as quickly.

Taking the initiative and feeling rather brave, Lucy decided to try something she had read about in the various romance novels she had perused in addition to Erza's "special" books. Tentatively, Lucy ran her tongue along the seam of Natsu's lips. Natsu shuddered and his lips parted, allowing Lucy's tongue to meet his; the two shuddering when their tongues met. Lucy felt electricity run up her spine and she vaguely registered a grating sound, as if metal was grinding against stone. Their kisses were far from perfect. They were sloppy, needy, and their teeth clinked on occasion.

But goddamn did it feel good. Lucy's blood boiled with pleasure, her heart thundered in her chest, and every nerve seemed to tingle in bliss. Natsu in turn had let out a series of satisfied grunts that reverberated into Lucy and she felt the air around them surge with his magic.

When they parted for a second time, a single line of saliva connected their lips.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, her voice heated, "kiss me. Please. I want this…I want you."

Natsu shuddered again as he gave the blonde a sly grin.

"Careful princess…" Natsu growled, his voice deep but husky; his eyes still half lidded but glowing vibrantly.

"It's dangerous to tempt a demon…we can lose control pretty easily if the temptation is too great."

Lucy smirked a sultry smirk, licking her lips with an amused purr when she felt him tighten his hold on her hip.

"Is that so?" Lucy's breath fanned over Natsu's cheeks, making him shiver. She bit her lip as she slowly moved her hand up his chest, then his neck and to the base of his skull; gently dragging her fingernails across heated skin before twining her fingers in his hair.

Natsu shivered again but his eyes never left hers. Lucy rested her free hand atop of Natsu's, tracing lazy patterns across it.

She licked her lips again, her smirk deepening, as she leaned up so that her lips were tantalizingly close to Natsu's ear.

"Do I tempt you Natsu?" Lucy purred coquettishly, "Do I make your control…waver?"

"See for yourself." Natsu smirked bag, giving his hand a slight wiggle beneath hers.

Looking down, she saw that his hand had partially transformed into its demon form; black armor and red scales.

"My, my," Lucy purred, "the mighty demon brought to his knees by a little kiss."

"A 'little' kiss?" Natsu arched a brow, "For a little kiss, that was quite bold of you."

Before Lucy could react, she found herself on her back having been flipped over by Natsu. A surprised gasp left her lungs but she didn't feel fear from the action. Rather, Natsu's sudden act of dominance sent a thrill through her. In fact, she felt-dare she say it-aroused by all that had happened.

Natsu's armored hand came up and caressed her cheek before cupping it. Lucy leaned into his touch with a soft hum.

"You're…you're so beautiful Lucy." Natsu's voice was so quiet it almost sounded like a whisper in the wind.

"So beautiful."

Lucy smiled gently and reached her hands up to meet Natsu; one gently caressing his hair while the other traced the scar on his cheek. She then traced over his eye patch, watching the small glowing dot beneath it.

"And you're the most handsome, courageous, and wonderful man I've ever met." Lucy replied.

Natsu shook his head, "I'm no man. I'm a demon Lucy."

"Man…demon…it doesn't matter to me. You're someone special to me…someone who I…"

Lucy paused for a moment and swallowed hard. Natsu studied her closely, suddenly feeling anxious. He watched as her lips began to form the words he had meant to tell her the day before; words he hadn't expected to hear from her but prayed she'd reciprocate.

"Who I…love." Lucy said, "I love you Natsu Dragneel."

She'd said it. She'd actually said it! She felt the same way too! He felt like he could burst into a million pieces then and there. But, knowing that was physically impossible, he did the next best thing. He dipped his head down and claimed Lucy with a soul searing kiss. Her arms instantly moved around his shoulders and pulled him close, his body practically collapsing atop hers.

"I love you." He said in between heated breathes, "I love you Lucy Anna Heartfilia."

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I've loved for the longest time and will continue to love you…so long as you let me." Natsu whispered, his voice heavy with adoration.

Lucy smiled a watery smile and rested her forehead against Natsu's once more. She brushed the tip of her nose against his before kissing him once, conveying her feelings when words failed her.

"Lucy…" Natsu murmured when they parted again.

"I've fallen in love with you Natsu…and I will continue to love you. Nothing will ever change that." Lucy said.

She then tapped the key on her hip and her armor faded away, changing back to her dress. Did she care that the straps of her dress had fallen low on her shoulders? No…because what she had in mind next would take every ounce of bravery she had in that moment.

"But…don't just tell me you love me… _show me_." Lucy said as she shifted her shoulders, allowing the straps to slide further down.

" _Touch me."_

Natsu double blinked, surprised by Lucy's boldness. But then again, she was the type of woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it.

He smirked a dark, sensual smirk, "Feeling mighty brave aren't we Princess?"

Before Lucy could respond, his lips found the heated skin of her neck, earning a surprised and pleasured gasp from Lucy. He'd taken the hint and was acting on it. He grazed his sharp canines against her skin, nipping at her pulse before soothing it with his tongue. When his mouth found the hollow of her throat, Lucy gasped and arched into Natsu who pulled her as close. Holding her, and with a little maneuvering, Natsu was sitting up with Lucy in his lap.

In the process, Natsu had used his teeth to pull the top of Lucy's dress down…thus freeing her ample breasts. Lucy trembled in his hands, her breath leaving her in heated breathes, but she made no move to pull away; her legs having wrapped around Natsu's hips while she clung to his shoulders. Natsu held her steady, his one hand flat against her back, while his other was free to gently caress her cheek.

"Lucy…" Natsu said, eyes smoldering with barely contained lust, "if you want me to stop…tell me and I will."

Swallowing hard, Lucy shook her head, "No…it's okay…I want this…I'm just nervous."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Lucy knew if she told him so, he would let her go in an instant and help her cover up. He was wonderful like that.

She chewed on her lip for two tense heartbeats before nodding her head and leaning back just a bit to give Natsu a little more leeway.

"I'm…I'm not ready to go…all the way." She stammered out, "But for now…this is fine."

Natsu blinked slowly, twice, before inhaling deeply and guiding her mouth to his. The kiss was quicker than what she would've liked, but the thought was banished from Lucy's mind as the feeling of Natsu running tongue down her throat drew her attention. He nipped at her collarbone, making her squirm in his grip, before his mouth continued its trail down. And when his mouth found the pert nipple of her right breast, Lucy couldn't help the surprised-and pleased-gasp that left her lips.

His mouth sealed over the pert nub, nipping, suckling, licking, and drawing all sorts of mewls, keening whines, and pleasured sobs from Lucy. Her hands moved to the back of his head and tightly gripped his hair; she felt Natsu smirk against her skin. He released her with a wet pop of skin before he focused on left breast, giving it the same treatment as its twin.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned wantonly, "Natsu…"

Natsu growled deeply in response and Lucy felt a warmth flood the pit of her belly while a sore ache formed between her legs. Natsu plus growling made for quite the turn on, apparently. Unconsciously, Lucy ground her hips into Natsu's, alleviating some of the ache while further spurring Natsu on. He switched back to her right breast but his free hand came up to mold the supple flesh to his touch. Lucy groaned deeply before trying to stifle a yelp when he tweaked and pinched the hardened nub.

"Naughty Lucy…" Natsu murmured with a smirk into her skin.

"Like…like you're one to talk." Lucy rasped.

"Aye," Natsu admitted, "but you're the one who wanted this."

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu leaned up and captured her lips, earning a muffled grunt in response. His free hand lingered on her breast before trailing down the flat expanse of her stomach, briefly squeezing her hip, before his hand finally met the smooth skin of her thigh. Lucy tensed at the feeling of Natsu's hand, even more so when he returned her onto her back. Natsu assuaged her concerns by deepening the kiss and softly whispering against her lips when they paused to catch their breath. Then his hand slipped past the slit in her dress and brushed over her wet heat.

Lucy gasped, eyes snapping open as she bucked her hips into Natsu's touch and arched into him while the demon growled deeply against her throat.

"Natsu!" Lucy managed to find her voice just as Natsu's fingers moved past her curls and skimmed her slit.

Natsu growled out her name just as he trailed his mouth down to her breast and seized the hardened nipple with his tongue and teeth. At the same time, his digits traced and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves at the junction of her legs before finally delving into her core. Lucy cried out as her hands moved from Natsu's hair to grasp his shoulders once more; the hardened muscle giving her something more tangible to hold onto. The heels of her boots dug into his thighs and Natsu swore her knees would break with how tight she was holding onto his hips.

But neither fact deterred Natsu; he was too focused on pleasing his princess. All the while, Lucy continued to gasp and cry out his name like a prayer, her voice freely expressing the euphoria she felt. In the back of her mind she had noted how Erza's books didn't even hold a candle to describing how she was feeling in that moment.

Bliss.

Euphoria.

Ecstasy.

All were good choice words but for Lucy, she knew she'd never be able to truly describe how she felt as Natsu, the man she loved, pleased her and lavished her with attention.

The ache in her belly had turned into a coiled knot that burned and pulsed with every deft movement of Natsu's hand. His fingers were now drawing some rather lewd sounds from her weeping slit, the digits now thoroughly drenched, and it only served to spur him on as he focused on one particular spot inside of her while his thumb massaged her clit. Meanwhile, his mouth continued to lavish her breasts; each nip, lick, and prolonged kiss sending a jolt up her spine and into her belly. The knot continued to tighten, almost unbearably so, and Lucy found herself uttering profanity after profanity, curse after curse, as she mewled and begged for Natsu to go harder and faster with his hand.

He complied…and all it took were four pumps of his hand to finally make the knot snap. Lucy's eyes went wide, her vision blurring and going white, while her mouth opened in a choked scream. Her body locked up and quivered as Natsu held her tight; her first orgasm sending liquid fire through her veins. Soon, relief washed over her and she went limp in Natsu's arms, her breathing heavy and skin flushed.

Natsu carefully withdrew his hand and rolled onto his back, letting Lucy collapse atop him.

"Natsu…" she managed to wheeze out, "that was…that was…"

"Amazing?" Natsu asked with a slight smirk and Lucy could only numbly nod her head.

"I…I didn't know what to expect." She licked her lips, finding the strength to look up at him.

"I mean…I read about this sort of thing…but I never thought that it could feel so good."

Natsu smirked and kissed the top of her head, "Words can only take you so far. Actions, however, are something else entirely."

The two were silent for a minute, simply listening to the breeze rustle the sakura blossoms and the steady beating of their hearts.

"What…what happens now?" Lucy asked tentatively, drawing her hand up to trace the scar on Natsu's neck.

"…Well, after what just happened…and what we said earlier; there's no way things can go back to how they were." Natsu said.

"And I'm sure it won't be long before people will start to notice that things are different between us."

Lucy tensed slightly, imagining the worst. Would they have to hide their relationship? Would they be forced apart if people knew? The thought of being separated from Natsu made her heart ache.

"Which is why the next time I speak with your father, I am going to ask for permission to court you."

It took Lucy a whole three seconds to register what Natsu had said, but when she did, her head snapped up; a wide smile on her lips and eyes brimming with tears.

"Really!?" She said, unable to contain her joy.

"Really." Natsu nodded his head with a smile, his lips finding hers.

"I love you Lucy…and I want to be with you. You have become someone very special to me and I can't imagine not having you in my life. If you're father agrees…will you be mine?"

"…Yes." Lucy said, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Yes."

Natsu smiled his radiant smile and pulled her close, arms wrapping around her. Lucy returned the embrace and let her tears of joy flow freely.

"I'm glad," she said, "I'm truly glad. I feel the same way about you Natsu."

Natsu chuckled in a pleased manner and rested his forehead against Lucy's. It was then that Lucy felt a sudden wave of exhaustion overcome her. Natsu noticed this too and let Lucy's head return to resting on his chest. Her eyes felt heavy, as did the rest of her body.

"Looks like the high is starting to wear off." Natsu said, almost matter of factly.

"Yeah…" Lucy murmured, "I think you're right."

Her climax had taken more out of her than she had been expecting and she felt tired…not so much as drained but sated. She felt as if a euphoric sense of ease had washed over her. Natsu pulling her close, summoning his wings to wrap around them, and the steady thrum of his heart only added to the blissful moment. Her eyes began to flutter shut.

"Rest Lucy." Natsu whispered, "Just close your eyes and rest."

"…Okay." She breathed out.

Lucy smiled as Natsu pulled her closer, gently running his hand through her hair, and lulling her to sleep.

XXXX

 _She stood amongst a large garden, enjoying the warm summer air and how her gown fluttered in the summer breeze._

 _It was a pleasant place, the garden, set within the protective walls of the castle. But, calling it a simple garden would do the place no justice, seeing as how it covered at least two acres of land. Stone paths led through the center, all the while being lined with benches, fountains, and mighty sakura trees to offer shade. Flowers of various breeds and colors covered every available inch of ground and filled the air with a heavenly sweet aroma._

 _The laughter of a small child caught her attention and she looked ahead of her just in time to see a flash of pink disappear behind one of the nearby trees._

 _Lucy smiled and began to walk forward._

" _Oh where, oh where, has my little angel gone?" She said aloud, a smile on her lips._

" _I can't seem to find her. Is she hiding amongst the flowers? Is she hiding amongst the fountains?"_

 _The child giggled again although it was apparent she was trying hard to muffle the sounds. Lucy smiled and suppressed a giggle of her own. Although they were playing hide and seek, her daughter always made it easy to find her._

" _Or maybe…she's hiding behind…" Lucy said and with a burst of speed was at the tree, peering around it._

" _A tree!" Lucy grinned as her daughter let out a surprised "eep!" and fell on her backside._

 _She was the spitting image of her mother; long golden hair, a heart shape face, and wide, doe eyes. She did, however, have her father's eyes; black sclera and vibrant, glowing emerald irises. She wore a beautiful pink and white dress and clutched a stuffed dragon plushie close to her. It was handmade by her mother, of course._

 _Before she so much could reach out a tap her daughter on the nose, the little girl rolled back and leapt to her feet with surprising agility; her father's grin on her lips._

" _You're gonna have to catch me mama!" The little girl said in half challenge, half glee._

 _Then from her back, a pair of white, angle like wings sprouted and flapped, taking her to the air._

 _Not one to back down from a challenge, Lucy smirked and summoned her own wings. There was no tearing of fabric, indicating that the dress had an open back. Two large wings and two smaller wings flared out; the downy feathers colored black with white tips as opposed to her daughters._

 _Within seconds, mother and daughter were chasing one another through the air as their laughter echoed throughout the garden. But, as nimble as her daughter was, she was no match for her mother…well, not yet anyways._

" _Gotcha'!" Lucy exclaimed as her arms wrapped around her daughter._

 _The little girl let out a peel of laughter as she and her mother glided back to the ground below. The laughter only increased as Lucy's fingers danced across her belly, tickling her and earning belly laugh after belly laugh._

 _Lucy ceased her attack and pulled her daughter into a hug, her wings wrapping around her and her child. She loved her daughter more than anything in this world. She was a ray of sunshine that lit her world and grew brighter and brighter with each passing day._

" _I love you silly little girl." Lucy hummed, kissing the top of her daughters head._

" _I love you mommy." The child replied._

 _Another rustling of wings caught their attention and they looked just in time to see a man land on the nearby path. His dragon like wings pulled back to reveal a man with short, salmon colored hair, an eye-patch over his right eye, and held against his chest in a sling, a baby boy with rose brushed gold hair. The baby looked up with wide, curios eyes before noticing his mother and sister. His tiny hand reached out, opening and closing, while he sucked on his pacifier in an excited manner._

" _Daddy!" The little girl exclaimed as Lucy set her down, running over to her father._

" _There's my two favorite girls in the whole wide world." Natsu grinned as he scooped his daughter up with one arm, kissing her cheek with rapid fire kisses and making her squeal._

" _Did you and mommy have fun little princess?"_

" _Uh-huh, mommy and I had lots and lots of fun!" The girl grinned._

" _Is that right?" Natsu asked as Lucy came to him, standing on the tips of her toes to gently kiss Natsu. They rested their foreheads against one another for a moment before the baby boy tugged at his mother's dress. Lucy smiled and took him into her arms._

" _Hello little star shine," she soothed, "did you miss your mommy?"_

 _The baby boy nuzzled his head closer to her heartbeat in response and Lucy gently kissed the top of his head._

" _Brother missed you mommy." Her daughter hummed as she too placed a kiss atop her baby brother's head. Lucy wasn't sure who doted on him more; her or her daughter._

" _Yeah, he was getting a bit fussy after he woke up from his nap and I could sense he was missing you." Natsu said._

" _So here I am." He added with a lackadaisical smirk._

" _Oh, poor boy, was daddy not giving you enough love?" Lucy teased, making her daughter giggle._

" _Oi! I give you three plenty of love." Natsu harrumphed, "In fact, I'd say my heart is bursting with love; like a volcano!"_

 _Lucy kissed him again, amidst their daughters amused giggles, and smiled against his lips._

" _I know…" She said softly, "but maybe tonight you show me rather tell, hmm?"_

 _Natsu smirked, keeping his own voice low, "I think I'd be up for that."_

" _Would you also be up for being a little…rough?" Lucy arched her brow with a smirk._

 _Natsu's response was a deep, throaty chuckle, giving her all the answer she needed._

" _Mommy, daddy," Their daughter whined, "You two are being all weird and lovey-dovey again."_

" _Are we? I hadn't noticed." Natsu feigned ignorance as he ruffled the little girl's hair. He set her down and took her hand, Lucy doing the same for her other while cradling the baby boy close._

" _C'mon," Natsu said, "let's go see if Yuki and Storm are playing with the other kids. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."_

" _That's right," Lucy added, "and maybe Aunt Juvia and Uncle Gray can make you more ice and water figures; wouldn't that be fun?"_

" _Really?" Her daughter beamed to which she nodded her head. The little girl let out a series of excited giggles and began to pull her parents along._

 _Glancing at Natsu, who gave her a warm smile, Lucy couldn't help but smile in return. This, she had decided, was where she was meant to be; at Natsu's side, with their children, together as a family. This was what true happiness felt like._

…

With a start, Lucy awoke with a gasp, the sensations of her dream, no, her vision, still fresh on her senses.

She had another vision; it had been months since her last one. It had been another glimpse into the future, like the other ones, but this one…this one brought a heated blush to her cheeks. She had just shared her first kiss-her first taste of intimacy-with Natsu and she was already having visions of her and Natsu with children. Good lord!

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Natsu said, prompting her to look up at him. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms, Natsu unfurling his wings as he did so, "What time is it?"

"Almost sundown." Natsu said, "I guess you really were tired after all."

Lucy blushed heavily as she remembered their afternoon "fun" and buried her face into Natsu's chest, making him chuckle in amusement.

"I didn't expect things to go that far…I'm not saying it was bad…just…" Lucy's voice died in her throat as her embarrassed flush became even more heated.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that right?" Natsu smirked. He then stood, taking Lucy up with him and carrying her bridal style.

"Natsu," Lucy said, "I can walk on my own; you don't have to carry me."

"I know." Natsu said simply as he made their way back towards the courtyards entrance.

"But…?" Lucy asked.

"But I felt like carrying you." He smiled and Lucy felt a warmth spread through her chance. When did Natsu turn into such a hopeless romantic?

The halls were empty, save for the occasional guard or passing servant, and the dying light filled the halls with dark shadows and warm glows.

"You might want to take a bath before dinner," Natsu said, "as much as I enjoyed what we did…I don't want the whole world to pick up on it."

"Right." Lucy said with a slight blush. Demon senses were especially tuned to the world around them and she wasn't fond of other demons giving her lingering, knowing glances or silent disapproval.

The rest of the walk was silent between them, both basking in a comfortable silence before Natsu set her down outside the bathes near her room.

"I'll have someone send you some new clothes for dinner. Take as long as you need." Natsu said before giving Lucy a quick peck on the lips, his thumb smoothing over her hand.

"I'll see you soon." Lucy smiled, giving Natsu a kiss of her own. Lucy's hand lingered in his, not willing to part just yet, and Natsu gave her a rather charming smile in response. But soon enough, he was walking back down the hall to own room, more than likely to change and wash too.

With a wistful sigh, Lucy opened the doors to the bathes. It wasn't until a half hour later that she emerged, freshly washed and cleansed, and found a blue long sleeve dress and heels waiting for her. And patiently standing at attention was Capricorn.

"Hello Capricorn, did Natsu send you?" She asked to which the living shadow nodded.

Lucy picked up the dress with smile, her hands tracing the intricate patterns woven into the fabric.

"Did he pick this out for me?" But to her surprise, Capricorn shook his head.

"He didn't? Was it Mira or Lisanna? Juvia?" She asked and Capricorn continued to shake his head each time. Then, slowly, he raised his hand and pointed to himself.

"You did?" Lucy asked, honestly surprised. She didn't imagine that a living shadow could make such a decision, let alone have a sense of fashion.

"Why thank you." Lucy smiled sweetly and pressed a soft kiss to the shadows armored helm. She let out a slight "eep" when Capricorn literally deflated for a second, the shadows spilling out of his armor. But, he quickly reformed himself and gave an embarrassed rub of his neck.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and stepped back into the bathes, "I'll be out in a jiff alright? Then you can take me to dinner."

The shadow nodded and a few minutes later, Lucy was dressed and Capricorn had escorted her to the grand hall where she found Natsu and the other demons waiting for her. Dinner was a relatively uneventful affair, with most of the discussion centering on planning the evacuation and relocation of the people from the outlying towns and the frontier. Battle plans were also discussed but from what Lucy could gather, they were preliminary in nature and were to be added to or finalized as time went on.

She sat next Natsu, stealing shy glances at him and receiving soft smiles in return. Beneath the table, her hand found Natsu's and gently traced his knuckles while his own fingers traced the life lines of her hand.

If anyone had noticed that something had changed between the two of them, they made no mention of it or were too preoccupied to really give it much thought or notice. Well, save for Juvia, who sat across from Lucy with Gray and his family. Lucy overheard Gray discussing a training regimen that he and Juvia could practice together along with input from Silver, Ur, and Ultear.

But more to the point, Lucy noticed how close Juvia sat next to Gray…how close he _let_ her. Apparently the training she had begun earlier in the day had proved successful in more ways than one.

Juvia met Lucy's eyes and she offered her friend a small, sheepish smile. Lucy smirked, at least until Juvia gave a similar smirk aimed at her and Natsu. Now it was Lucy's turn to give an embarrassed smile…accompanied by a heavy blush.

Juvia double blinked and looked from Lucy, to Natsu, and back to Lucy. Lucy simply winked at her friend and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Juvia would've pressed, but she was promptly brought back into the conversation Gray was having with his father, for which Lucy was grateful for. She had to be careful in how she told Juvia about what she and Natsu had did…the woman was just a much a hopeless romantic as she was and Lucy had no doubt Juvia would be…overwhelmed by what she had to say.

Dinner continued for a while longer before one by one, the grand halls occupants retired for the night. Lucy, Natsu, and Capricorn were the last to leave, both the shadow and the demon escorting Lucy back to her room.

The gas lamps in the halls were turned down low, thus giving a warm, comfortable air to the castle. The feeling made Lucy hum softly as she held Natsu's hand, resting her head against his shoulder. Natsu gave a deep rumble in his chest on occasion, reminding Lucy of a cat purring in content. As much as they would have liked the moment to have lasted, the two lovers came to a stop outside of Lucy's room and they were hesitant to part ways. Capricorn for his part simply leaned against the opposite wall and let the prince and princess have their moment.

"Today was…eventful." Lucy said with a shy smile, looking up at Natsu.

"That's one way of putting it." Natsu smirked as he rested his forehead against Lucy's.

"Things are going to be different, from here on out I mean." Natsu said, "But…I want to see where this goes…you and me I mean."

"Me too." Lucy replied, "Not to sound like a perv…but I think I could get used to you and me becoming… _closer_ , like before."

"Naughty Lucy." Natsu chuckled and gently pressed his lips to hers. Lucy returned the kiss and sighed when they parted.

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu said, pulling away but letting his hand linger in hers just a moment longer. When his hand left hers, Lucy felt a slight pang at the loss of contact. She smiled however, even when Natsu gave her a look over his shoulder when he turned on his heel.

"Goodnight…Natsu." Lucy whispered softly. And it wasn't until Natsu disappeared down the hall that she entered her room.

XXXX

 _ **Later that night…**_

No matter how hard she tried, sleep eluded Lucy and she found herself watching the embers glow in her fireplace, the hands on her bedside clock tick by, and the day's events playing over and over again in her head. In particular, her time spent with Natsu and the intimate moment they shared. It was as lewd as it was satisfying and that mortifying train of thought made her honestly wonder if she was a bit of a pervert.

The thought of Natsu's hands and lips roaming her body, the sounds he had elicited from her…she had never felt anything like that before. Sure, she had read about men and women reaching that sort of ecstasy and emotional high in plenty of books…but to actually feel it was another thing entirely. Inadvertently, Lucy realized her hand was moving of its own accord, tracing her fingers over where Natsu had marked her. She yearned for his touch once more; to feel that white hot bliss shoot through her veins again…and again…and again.

It was only when she felt her hand brush her thigh and move up beneath her nightgown that she stopped and let out a groan of embarrassment; more so when she felt the dull ache return between her legs.

She just couldn't get Natsu out of her head; not after all that had happened within the last forty-eight hours!

With an irritated huff, Lucy tossed off her covers and got out of bed. Taking a few calming breathes, Lucy chewed on her lip as she thought over what she was about to do. Her heartbeat echoed in her ears, her chest and stomach felt warm, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to calm down until she saw Natsu. To hell with any etiquette reserved for this sort of thing…Lucy knew what she wanted and wouldn't be deterred.

So, with that thought in mind, she removed her night gown and threw on her night robe; the flannel garment quickly warming her skin. Stepping into her slippers, Lucy opened her door to find Capricorn leaning back against the adjacent wall-seemingly melded to the shadows that filled the hall-, arms crossed, and head bent as if he were sleeping.

To be honest, Lucy didn't know it was possible for the living shadow and the rest of his kin to sleep. It would seem that the more time she spent in East Tartarus, the better the odds were of her learning something new every day. But then Capricorn, without looking up, raised his hand in pointed down the hall.

Lucy swallowed hard and felt her cheeks warm, "You…you know where I'm going?"

Capricorn didn't answer; he simply continued pointing down the hall before pointing left and giving her a thumbs up. The directions to Natsu's room.

With a sheepish smile, Lucy gave her silent guard a wave as she left her room. Capricorn raised his head slightly to watch her disappear down the hall before shrugging his shoulders and going back to sleep.

XXXX

Natsu sighed heavily as he put the last set of documents down on his desk, leaning back into his chair and massaging his brow. There had been quite the stack waiting for him and not feeling tired just yet, Natsu had decided to be productive and see if he could get through the paperwork. The thing about paperwork was that it never failed to put him to sleep so he considered it killing two birds with one stone when he began to read through the documents.

Security reports, repair updates on the wall, burial planning for the fallen, intelligence reports, questions from the civilian council; the list went on and on.

It had been quarter after eight by the time he had returned to his room and he found that it was close to midnight now. He did feel tired but not as much as he would have liked. Sighting once more, Natsu stood and cracked his back, looking out his window at the star filled sky.

Their ceaseless glint against infinity always helped to calm his nerves…but as of late, they had taken on a different meaning. The stars had begun to remind him of Lucy. Not because she wielded the powers of the stars but she, like the stars, burned with an intensity all her own. He hadn't noticed it when she first met, but having come to know her-to become closer to her, intimately so-he could see how determined she was in her duty as a princess and warrior. She was steadfast, full of courage, and could fight with strength of a hellhound.

Hell, he thought with a smirk, looking back on things these had been some of the factors that made him fall for her.

A quick set of quiet knocks at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and Natsu arched a brow. He could sense Lucy; what was she doing here so late?

Opening the door, he found her cautiously looking back and forth down the hall. His lips turned up with a roll of his eyes and beckoned her in.

"Hey." She said when the door closed.

"Hey yourself," Natsu chuckled, "everything alright?"

"Yeah…I just couldn't sleep." Lucy said as she tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. Her hands then began to play with the waistband loop of her nightrobe. It was flannel and suited her, in her own unique way.

"Funny, me neither." Natsu said, walking over to his desk and retrieving a bottle full of amber liquid and two glasses.

"For when days get particularly rough." Natsu gave a sardonic smirk as he handed Lucy a glass, making her snort. He filled both glasses and clinked them together.

"Cheers." Natsu said, taking a long drink.

"What are we toasting?" Lucy asked, taking a sip of her drink. Spiced rum, Lucy thought; rum always made her belly warm and her spine tingle.

"Whatever you want." Natsu replied.

Lucy hummed thoughtfully before smiling, "To us."

"…To us." Natsu smiled, clinking glasses again, and the two shared a drink.

"This is good." Lucy said, swirling the rum in her glass. She smacked her lips twice and took another sip.

"I would hope so," Natsu smiled, "this was from Igneel's personal stock. He casked it himself, oh about, a hundred years ago I think."

"That's right, I forgot you told me that Igneel had been around for a while before he finally found you." Lucy took another sip of her drink.

"Speaking of which, you never did tell me how that happened."

Natsu gave a wry smirk and was quiet for a minute before shaking his head, "Another time. Not now, but I promise, I will tell you how that all happened."

Lucy frowned slightly. She felt as if Natsu was hiding something important from her and normally, she would have pressed for details. But, she didn't want to ruin what she and Natsu had so early on…so reluctantly, she let the matter slide.

Besides, she had more…pressing matters on her mind, she thought with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You sure you're alright?" Natsu asked as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, finishing his drink.

Lucy's cheeks darkened in color and she quickly downed the rest of her drink as well; calling upon some liquid courage to help her confidence. Natsu made to refill her glass but Lucy stopped him, grabbing his wrist before slowly intertwining their fingers. She set her glass down, Natsu did the same, and pulled Natsu by the hand so that they were standing before the fireplace.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, perplexed. He could hear her heart race a mile a minute and thought it'd burst out of her chest.

"I've…" She started, "I've been thinking about what we did earlier…in the courtyard, I mean."

"Ah…" Natsu said, his cheeks taking their turn to color, "You're not having any second thoughts about that….are you? I mean, if I upset you and didn't realize it I-"

Lucy cut him off with a kiss, effectively silencing him. She let her nose brush against his while her lips moved in a slow and chaste manner. When they parted, Natsu blinked with a bemused smile.

"I'll take that as a no?" He quipped.

Lucy smiled softly and gently traced the scar on Natsu's cheek, "No, you're fine. I was fine before and I'm fine now. It's just…I can't get what I felt, how you made me feel, out of my head. I…I want you to make me feel like that again. I want more."

Lucy let go of Natsu and took a step back, stepped out of her slippers, and undid her nightrobe. Natsu's breath hitched when she found that she had worn nothing beneath the garment. Natsu knew Lucy was beautiful…but to see her, standing before him in all her natural glory, was something else entirely. Her skin had a rosy warm hue, her hair freely cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, her ample breasts moved in time with her breathing while her nipples perked up slightly, and there was a patch of dark curls at the junction between her legs.

"I…I stand by what I said earlier." Lucy said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts while shifting on her feet. Natsu swallowed hard at how the dying firelight made the shadows hug her body and highlight the warmth of her skin; the soft dips, curves, and toned muscle.

"I'm not ready to go all the way. Not yet. But…" She licked her lips, "that doesn't mean I don't want you to touch me."

Natsu silently regarded her for a moment before he nodded his head in understanding. Then, his hands nimbly unbuttoned his shirt and let if fall.

"What are you…?" Lucy gasped in surprise.

He smiled a rather calm smile as his hands went for his belt buckle and the buttons of his slacks.

"What does it look like?" He quipped.

Lucy began to fan her face when she noted it had become almost unbearably warm in the room and not just because the fire was still burning.

"Just because I'm naked doesn't mean you have to…" Lucy began but Natsu interjected.

"Until you're ready…I think this will be an even trade." Natsu said, shedding the last of his clothing.

Lucy, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape, openly admired Natsu's body. Battle scarred and muscled, Lucy wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. However, when she found her eyes lingering a little too long between his legs, she averted her gaze and felt her cheeks and chest warm to almost incinerating levels.

Her heart jackhammered in her chest.

And then Natsu was before her, taking her hand and laying it flat against his own beating heart. He smiled softly as his other hand cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger, making her look at him. She swallowed hard and licked her lips, returning a smile of her own at the sheer adoration she saw in his eyes.

He then leaned in and brought her lips to his, earning a pleased hum in response from Lucy. Her hands moved up the sculpted muscles of abdomen and chest before finally wrapping around his neck. Her fingers wove themselves into his hair. Natsu's hands circled around her, tracing up and down the length of her spine, before settling on her hips and pulling her flush against him.

Lucy gasped into the kiss when she felt a firm warmth press against her stomach. She broke the kiss, leaving only enough room for their heated breathes to mingle, as she glanced down between them. Chewing on her lip, her half lidded eyes found Natsu's burning emerald orbs once more.

"M-May I?" Lucy whispered as she shifted in place, the smooth skin of her stomach creating a delicious friction that made Natsu's hands twitch against her skin. Natsu growled deeply, his eyes taking on a fiercer glow. He didn't say no and Lucy could tell he was silently giving his consent.

Her hands slowly moved from his head, trailed down his body, before tentatively and carefully caressing Natsu's hardened length. He was hot to the touch, practically throbbing in her hands, and despite his firmness there was a velvety softness to his cock. His breathing had deepened, occasionally hitching or coming out in a hiss when her thumb smoothed over the tip or when she brushed his balls. But never once did his eyes leave hers…and his hands did not stay on her hips for long.

His left hand had moved to cup her cheek while his thumb traced her lips; Lucy had taken the bold move of gently biting down on it, making Natsu smirk. His right, however, had moved to her front and dipped between her legs; his fingers tracing her from slit to anus. The repeated motion had her wet and breathing heavy in no time; soon enough, Natsu's fingers were drenched and her thighs soon followed. Lucy, in response, gripped Natsu with both hands and began to languidly pump before making a steady pace for herself.

Time seemed to have no meaning for the two lovers as they stood there by the fireplace, letting the heat of the flames and their passion wash over them. However, everyone has a breaking point, and Lucy realized that when Natsu gnashed his teeth and growled, she had made him reach his. More so when her hands became coated in a wet, sticky warmth.

Natsu had stopped his own touches to catch his breath, sweat beading on his brow, while Lucy inspected her hands. His seed had a slightly musky smell to it and curiously, she gave her palm a lick of her tongue. Natsu's breathing hitched when he saw this, eyes wide and quickly clouding with renewed lust. Hell, they had completely turned green with a luminescent glow.

Lucy felt her arousal spike and she smiled in the most seductive way she could think of and licked her lips. Natsu had a slightly bitter, salty taste, but she found there was a spice to him as well. It was oddly fitting for him, Lucy mused, and she found that it was a taste she could learn to enjoy.

"Okay, my turn." Natsu growled with a smirk; a smirk the promised nothing but trouble.

In one quick movement, Natsu had picked her up and together, they fell onto his bed. His hands roamed over her body, caressing her breasts and delving into her wet heat, while his mouth captured hers; swallowing gasps and muffling cries of pleasure.

However, Lucy was given a surprise when Natsu's lips trailed down her throat, then her breasts, the flat expanse of her stomach and navel, before-with a devious smirk-finding her core.

"Oh gods…" Lucy gasped, not recognizing the strangled sound that had become her voice. A particularly languid lick made her hand fly to her mouth, muffling her wanton moan. Natsu repeated the action several times before Lucy finally let her hand fall away, resorting to clenching her teeth and gripping the bedsheets.

"Lucy." Natsu breathed, pressing a series of kisses to her thigh, "Don't hold back."

"But I…I sound…so…so…" Lucy gasped. She wanted nothing more than to hide her face, embarrassment at the forefront of her mind.

"You're beautiful Lucy." Natsu said, his voice both husky as it was soothing. Somehow, his voice managed to assuage her worries.

"I want to hear you. I want you to enjoy this." He continued, giving her thigh another kiss.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, hands moving to run through his hair, earning a deep hum from the demon.

As if to make his point, he seemed to put in extra effort with every nip of teeth, every caress of his tongue, and every kiss to her clit; making her jerk her hips or body shudder. It was this combination that made Lucy finally let go of her reservations and give into her lust. Her moans and cries freely filled the room. Natsu gave a deep growl of both amusement and pleasure and decided to add his fingers to the mix, wanting to see what new sounds he could pry from his princess.

For a second time that day, Lucy felt nothing but sheer and utter pleasure by her prince's attentive ministrations.

XXXX

A/N: So…how about that? I can only imagine what the response to this chapter will be so excuse me while I crawl behind my sand bag barrier and brace for impact.

While not as explicit as it could have been, this was an exercise in NSFW content for me as I've only started recently writing things in such detail. Hopefully I got it right. Well, practice makes perfect I suppose. Still, let me know if that got some of you hot and bothered XD.

On top of all of that, Lucy's keys got an upgrade, details of a possible alliance are brought up, and tension mounts as the next attack is awaited. Meanwhile, Castle Dragneel is about to get a few new residents. Oh… Natsu and Lucy, on top of getting closer/intimate, are both head over heels committed to one another and Lucy had a vision of the future. A possible future that involves NaLu babies…always pleasant I should assume.

So…who wants to know what the names of the future children are? That's a good question because I myself don't know. With that being said, however, I'm leaving it up to you guys to answer that question. In your review, please leave your ideas as to what the names for Natsu and Lucy's future son and daughter should be and when this story comes to a close…I will have made my choice along with the reviewer who submitted the names. I'll let this run until I post the next chapter at which point, I'll finally close the "votes"…so take your time and have fun with this. For those of you who PM as well, you can also send me a little message with your answer if you feel so inclined. Just don't get too carried away with this is all I ask.

Next chapter will focus on the changes coming to Castle Dragneel and the relationship between two other love-struck dorks. Oh…there may be some more sexy fun times too. Dare I ask if you all would like to see some more?

So, as far as updating goes and depending on how busy things get for me, I'll try to keep you guys in the loop. For now, I'm going to working on updating Songs from the Sea and Vice, then I'll hit Vendetta, and then I'll come back to this. Hopefully it won't take me too long to get back to this story but with me and my crazy life; you never know. Your patience, as always, is appreciated.

Next time; CHAPTER 10: Water and Ice

As per usual, if you guys have any comments or questions, please put it in your review and I'll make sure to respond to you in the next chapter. If you have anything else that you wish to ask me or clarify, you can PM me and I'll do my best to respond ASAP.

Until next time; read, review and most importantly of all, HAPPY READING!


End file.
